


Righteous Path Be Damned

by baeconandeggs, hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cultivation World, Demons, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi au, Pining, Politics, Romance, Smut, Tragic Romance, Violence, War, kind of, slowbuild, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 115,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Lan Baekhyun is regarded as one of the best cultivators of his age – brilliant, talented, well-mannered and righteous, not to mention popular for his good looks – as befits his title as the Lord Gentle Starlight and as one of the Two Stars of the Gusu Lan Clan.The only mistake he ever made was Wen Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 58
Kudos: 179
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE036  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** PLEASE READ!
> 
> This fic is based on a Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation AU prompt but like the lousy baecon writer that I am, I strayed too far away TwT This fic has now become a messy amalgamation of all Mo Xiang Tong Xiu’s novels, including Scum Villain’s Self-Saving System, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation and Heaven Official’s Blessing. Even with most concepts being mine, this fic is still a parallel to some scenes and events in GDC though, just EXO and Chanbaek style! **But even if you have never read these novels, I have written this in a way that you will still be able to read it!** I have prepared footnotes down every chapter so that you will not be confused by various things throughout the fic. 
> 
> I really do hope people like it and don’t fuss too much about the misinformation or areas where I lacked. I duly apologize and beg that you be lenient on me, I’m scared of the GDC fandom TwT I’ve worked hard to write this for the past months and it has become my most precious brainchild TwT If you get confused or anything, don’t hesitate to write a comment down below and I will answer anonymously!
> 
> With that being said, I thank everyone who has been with me through writing this. I especially thank my beta writer who painstakingly edited this longass fic that would definitely be littered with typos and errors without her! Big thanks too to my friends who encourage me throughout the writing process. I also would like to thank the Bacon and Eggs Fest mods who always worked hard holding this fic fest every year for us Chanbaekists TwT Thanks to you, we always have a fun event to look forward to every year! More years to come for BAE, and I will definitely write for y’all no matter what~
> 
> I will shut up now. Please enjoy reading~!

“Another house haunting?” Lan Baekhyun scoffed in contempt at what his brother had said as he flipped his fan open and covered half his face, hiding the twisted look of dissatisfaction across it.

Really, he should have told him what they were exactly dealing with before mounting their swords so that Lan Baekhyun at least had the choice to stay behind. But no, his brother really had to drag him along before telling him anything.

“Why do you sound so scornful?” Lan Junmyeon snickered, smiling with that charming face he usually has.

“House blessings could have finished this problem before it arose,” the younger answered eloquently.

The two Lan brothers of the Gusu Lan Sect were young cultivators just beginning their careers, and in what better way to improve one’s cultivation than to head out in the real world and actually deal with spirits and demons plaguing society? 

Of course, Lan Baekhyun knew this and did not object because indeed, what better way than this? It’s not like there are better ways of honing one’s skills aside from real world application – it’s just that he was human and he gets tired. Most especially because he was a human cultivator who has to deal with so many haunted houses for the past month that it was starting to get boring.

“Then what should we do?” Lan Junmyeon asked, still smiling yet the younger knew he was challenging his nasty attitude towards this opportunity.

Shrugging, Lan Baekhyun simply said, "Handle it like proper Gusu Lan Sect disciples."

Life and death was a cycle that forever occurred in this world, and for that, society was naturally plagued with its negative remnants. Some died properly, able to cross the afterlife without problem. Meanwhile, more died gruesomely in such a merciless world, establishing the common existence of ghosts and spirits intermingling with the reality of men.

Cultivators, or those who sought trancension towards a path of immortality, were the only ones capable of dealing with such entities. Through various sects[1] that consisted of disciples within a particular bloodline and even outsiders who wish to learn the techniques of a sect, cultivators spend years of literary and combat training and developing spirituality, studying to form golden cores lest they become low end cultivators who did not have a stable source of spiritual energy. This made it possible for cultivators to use mystical abilities to deal with the affairs of the undead and help them cross to the after life – may it be by cooperation or by force.

And that was why we are here, accompanying the Lan brothers – or most notably known in the cultivation world as the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect – in another journey towards a step through their careers as cultivators, flying through the skies on their spiritual swords

"Prepare to descend," Lan Junmyeon said as he maneuvered his sword back to earth, with Lan Baekhyun flipping his fan close and calmly following suit, all dignified and upright despite the clear annoyance inking his veins as they soared through the air, their robes of white and blue cloud patterns fluttering around.

Seriously, Lan Baekhyun felt wronged. He was usually not stuck up nor did he care for status, as such are worldly matters that he strongly held against even without his sect's teachings. He was only sick of the fact that they were young masters of the prominent Gusu Lan Sect, yet they are always stuck dealing with trivial house hauntings when even outside disciples of the Lan Sect dealt with affairs as great as ancient beasts. It's also important to note that they die doing all this, so why not give these chances to more capable young masters?

But of course, all Lan Baekhyun could do is silently seethe and mentally complain about his woes. He was a Lan, from his forehead ribbon down to his regal robes of white and blue, even further down to his boots. He held himself with coolness and serenity; it was not in his nature to be rash and bold. Only his brother understood his internal difficulties, and that's enough for him.

"Do you know where this particular house is?" Lan Baekhyun quietly asked as he and his brother walked through the busy crowd filling up the streets. People were staring, eyes stuck on the dignified and beautiful appearances of the cultivators as they passed by.

"We'll just ask around," Lan Junmyeon said.

"I trust you with that, xiongzhang[2]," Lan Baekhyun dismissively said, placing his hands behind his back. He was never good at socializing with common folk and strangers, might as well leave it to his older brother.

With his charisma and charm, Lan Junmyeon was able to ask a woman about the whereabouts of the said haunted location and even gain apples for merely being a jade among the scruffy-looking men of abundance in this place. 

After all, it is said that the uniform of the Gusu Lan Sect was the best-looking uniform among all sects, with junior disciples required to wear an all-white get up with an upper garment over an undershirt that fitted the body and had loose sleeves. The bottom garment was made up of loose trousers under a skirt-like article, matched with handsome white boots. The hems and collars are accented with blue. Heirs to the highest position like Lan Baekhyun and Lan Junmyeon had patterns of clouds all over the shoulders and the bottom of the skirt garment, as well as on their forehead ribbons, and they wore headpieces with the flowing cloud symbol of the sect. Along with all that, the Lans were a beautiful bunch, ethereal in every way.

“Ah, young master, you must know that the place you seek has not been cleared up yet,” one of the vendors said with a lilt to her voice as she flirtatiously batted her eyelashes.

“And by that, you mean...?” Lan Junmyeon said, raising his eyebrows up in question.

“It’s a place reeking with fresh blood and resentment, the corpses and the aftermath of the catastrophe has not been cleaned yet!”

Lan Baekhyun hid a scoff as he lifted his closed fan up to his lips. Sensing his scorn, Lan Junmyeon only side-eyed his brother then expressed what they were thinking.

“No sect has come to at least check before we came?”

The woman shook her head. “No one, young master.”

“Not even the Wen Sect? This place is under their jurisdiction, isn’t it?”

The vendors all turned to each other and laughed, as if Lan Junmyeon had said the funniest thing to date.

“No, young master~ Why would such a huge sect bother with a small, far-flung village like this one? We’ve never seen at least one Wen in our entire lives!”

Lan Baekhyun has never heard something more ridiculous than this. 

Among the thousands of sects that exist in this world, a few sects gained prominence and had widespread influence over the land. There was the Gusu Lan Sect, the Lanling Jin Sect, the Qinghe Nie Sect and the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. But among these great sects rose an even more outstanding one, a titan among all sects beneath the skies - the Qishan Wen Sect. They are a sect highlighted by grandeur and unmatched power, so why in this world can they not deploy at least a few disciples to deal with this?

If he was to be asked, Lan Baekhyun had only one answer as to why, and it’s as simple as something called arrogance.

Lan Junmyeon let out a charming laugh and said, "I see, I see. Then, if you lovely ladies may excuse us, my brother and I shall go ahead to check the whole situation and deal with it as best as we can."

"Such honorable gentlemen! Please be safe~"

After they bid their farewells, the two Lan brothers walked down the path as directed by the vendor. Lan Junmyeon bit into an apple, crunching happily before tossing one towards his brother who was silently craving for one as well. 

“You should’ve told me you want one, things won’t come to you if you only wishfully think about it,” Lan Junmyeon told him off, watching Lan Baekhyun ignore him as he ate his apple. 

Why was he like this, choosing to silently hope for things to come instead of verbally saying his mind, people should just forget about asking. It’s not like Lan Baekhyun had any will or even the means to answer that.

When they reached their destination, the Lan brothers were stunned at the discovery.

“No one told us the haunted house is actually… not a simple residence at all,” Lan Junmyeon said, his face showing how shocked he was.

The said haunted house wasn't just a normal house, as it turned out. It was the residence of quite a large sect, abandoned and eerily quiet because of the strange, tragic event that has taken place.

“Chang Sect,” Lan Baekhyun read off the sign at the gates. “No wonder they never saw a Wen, they actually had a local sect helping around with the affairs of the cultivation world.”

“Indeed,” Lan Junmyeon expressed as they gazed upon the exterior of the house. "And this isn't just a house haunting, like we first thought." 

The younger brother nodded as he flipped his fan open. This was the home of a local sect that had a significant size of disciples and resources. As men of the cultivation path, how could they be killed by a mere ghost? This just did not make sense.

Sounds of troubled footsteps followed from behind them. Startled, Lan Baekhyun took a step back and turned around, facing an old man with a cane who was coming up to them.

"Young masters…" he called out with a croaky, ancient voice. "Have you come to investigate the massacre of the Chang Sect?"

Lan Junmyeon gave the old man a kind smile and nodded. “Yes, we came to check on what had happened and help as much as we can. Could you tell us more about the situation? We had only been informed that the place has been left untouched.”

"That night just a few days ago… it was a horrible event," the old man shuddered as he stared up at the residence.

"Cries and screams of anguish resonated across the village from the Chang Sect disciples, and us residents did not dare go out of our homes. We cannot do anything. After all, something that terrified the cultivators would be even more terrifying to us mere common folks. Until now… I regret to say that we indeed have not come any close to this place to at least take out the bodies."

Lan Junmyeon nodded attentively. "I heard that they were killed by a ghost."

The old man laughed. "That's what everyone speculates… but I've seen those men in action. I live quite close, after all. No ghost can spook them to the point of such a large massacre, I believe this is something more sinister."

"That is what I thought, too," Lan Baekhyun quietly chimed in. "They could have dealt with it easily assuming it is the typical earthbound ghost, and even if the ghost did spread terror and hurt a few, I don't think the Chang Sect disciples would just stand by and await their fall."

"It is a very strange event, looming with mystery. It has driven our tourism to an all time low and our villagers are too scared," the old man sighed heavily. "Gentlemen, I hope you help this meager village seek justice and closure about what had happened."

The two Lan young masters bowed in salutation towards the old man and headed straight for the gates, still a bit unsure yet determined to get to the bottom of this whole case.

Upon entering, they were met by the scene of multiple dead bodies, mutilated with puddles of dried blood flooding the whole place. 

But this scenario wasn’t what shook the Lan brothers’ countenance. 

Lan Junmyeon let out an uncharacteristic yelp as he backed up a few steps and covered his nose with his sleeve, attacked by the putrid stench of dead bodies. Lan Baekhyun was close to fainting from the horrible stench, but he kept his composure, simply flipping his fan open and rapidly fanning himself to keep the stench away. 

“For the first time, we are about to deal with a massacre, without any senior disciples with us,” Lan Junmyeon laughed weakly.

"Xiongzhang, you really shouldn't be reckless next time," Lan Baekhyun softly said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Lan Baekhyun," the older sighed as he gingerly patted his younger brother’s shoulder. "But today will be fun! Don't be so scary, don't give me that look. We’ll ask for help in cleaning this whole place, we won’t shoulder the obligation."

Lan Baekhyun's face did not change yet his brother knew the irritation that he felt deep inside, but it wasn’t as strong as he felt earlier. They were dealing with a case that turned out to be something more than just the typical house haunting, and he’s more than excited to investigate it further with his older brother.

Immediately, the two proceed to examine the bodies. There’s so much gore and filth that if it weren’t for the enchantments on their robes, the brothers would look like a mess already. Lan Baekhyun didn’t usually feel the need to draw his sword, the famed Qingzai[3], only using it during martial training or combat against evil entities. But this time, in place of his precious fan, he used Qingzai for the messy business. With a blinding glare like that of a forceful twinkle of a star, he drew his sword and started poking through the bodies.

“Their injuries are all caused by beastial beings,” Lan Junmyeon concluded after they all saw similar slash marks on the vital areas of the bodies. He had also been using his own sword, Chunwu[4], to examine the bodies. “But it’s possible this could be caused by a malevolent ghost.” 

Lan Baekhyun nodded. “Yes… should we do Inquiry to see, then?”

Inquiry is a musical piece only the Gusu Lan Sect disciples were proficient enough to utilize, as it required adept skill on the guqin[5] and excellent mastery of the qin language. Ghosts and spirits will not be able to lie or avoid answering a player who had enough proficiency and experience, and in this case, Lan Baekhyun has experienced quite a number of cases where he used Inquiry.

Taking out his guqin, Lan Baekhyun positioned himself in the middle of the household. With a nod of confirmation from his brother, he started Inquiry. 

With every sure stroke of his slender fingers on the strings of the guqin, Lan Baekhyun facilitated the flow of the music. It was almost calming at first, with the gentle, ancient sound of the guqin echoing through the hall enough to put a person to a peaceful state. 

But all of this came to an end when noises from the top floors abruptly started. The whole household then began shaking, tremors that didn't feel like they came from the ground.

And suddenly, a white mist appeared, floating down in front of the younger. Lan Junmyeon drew his sword, cautious of the ghost that had appeared. It then started to take shape, forming the figure of a man in grand robes, yet with its arms chopped off and its legs bent in weird angles.

 _“Who are you?”_ Lan Baekhyun asked the ghost through his guqin, carefully staring at it although there wasn't much to see because his face was barely visible, only glowing in obscurity.

Almost immediately, he received a response. 

_“MY DESCENDANTS HAVE BEEN BRUTALLY VANQUISHED, I DEMAND JUSTICE.”_

Lan Baekhyun's droopy eyes suddenly widened in surprise at how aggressive the ghost’s response was, almost destroying his strings. The ghost itself seemed perturbed with the way it shook as if it was enraged yet reigning in the explosion of emotions. 

The younger looked up to his brother whose eyebrows were knitted into a concerned crease.

“The ghost of the house exists… but it’s not malevolent,” Lan Junmyeon said. "Just really, really, _really_ angry."

“An ancestor,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he poised his fingers over the strings once more.

_“How did they die?”_

Lan Baekhyun eyed the ghost closely. When it gave him a reply, its response was much calmer this time. 

_“Incense burner. Released wickedness, killed everyone.”_

“An incense burner?” Lan Junmyeon wondered after hearing the response. “A possessed one?”

“Had wickedness inside, so it seems like it was possessed by an evil entity,” Lan Baekhyun nodded as he stood up. “Let us find it.”

They both did not get what wicked entity would be able to possess such a weak thing like an incense burner. But upon stumbling into one room that was also filled with dead bodies, they were able to finally realize what it was.

And it wasn’t actually a possessed incense burner.

“A demon!” Lan Junmyeon gasped as his brother lifted the iron-casted incense burner, still steaming with remnants of malign energy. At first glance, it looked like any normal one inside homes, but this one was inlaid with engravings of sealing spells that looked burned and misformed. It was as if whatever was inside took the time to intentionally mess with the spells when it came out. 

“Someone sealed a demon inside this incense burner, and a disciple must have brought it back for examination but accidentally released the creature trapped inside instead,” Lan Baekhyun concluded.

“We have to quickly look for it. We are the only cultivators in this village. They might harass and torment the people if we don’t look for it immediately,” the older said.

“But how should we track it down?”

“If the demon plans to wreck trouble, they will definitely show themselves,” Lan Junmyeon said. “We’ll stay here then ask around if people have experienced anything strange.”

Lan Baekhyun nodded and quickly followed his brother out of the residence; on their way to find an inn to dine in for lunch and dinner where they can also rest for the night. 

Almost like the whole situation had only been waiting for their arrival, they weren’t given the chance to at least eat a meal when a man came screaming down from the mountain path close to the residence, looking wild and horrified as he stumbled over his feet. He has probably been running so much that his knees gave in and fell to the ground from exhaustion. A couple of other villagers crowded around him, helping him stand up but his legs wouldn’t comply. The Lan brothers joined in on the commotion, looking around and alert all the while paying attention to the man.

“Hunter Hong, what happened?” one of the villagers asked in concern.

“Tragedy! What tragedy!” he screamed as a couple of other villagers crowded around him. “A monster attacked me and my companions up the mountain! No one else was able to survive!”

The two Lans glanced at each other, nodding in confirmation that this was the sign they were waiting for. Lan Junmyeon stepped forward and asked, “Hunter, can you tell me exactly what you encountered, if you can? We are cultivators, we will get rid of the creatures before they come down to torment the village.”

The people started chirping in agitation, nervous about what the older Lan had said. The hunter nodded anxiously and said, “Y-Young master… i-t seemed like a snake yet it looked human too...it had scarlet skin a-and fangs… and really sharp talons!”

Adrenaline rushing through their veins, the Lan brothers bowed towards the hunter and ran to the side of the path. The villagers watched as they gestured their hands into a hand seal, drawing forth their swords each with their own blinding glare. They then mounted and soared off like gods up into the air, headed towards the mountain, leaving the people in awe of the spectacle that they have witnessed.

_“Who were those young gentlemen? They seemed like heavenly gods!”_

_“I seem to recognize them!”_

_“Aren’t they the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect? To think they travelled all the way here!”_

_“Now that the Chang Sect is gone, not even the Wen Sect who supposedly have jurisdiction over our area came to help us! Those Lans are kind enough to come~”_

_“Kind and very handsome, too!”_

Meanwhile, up in the sky and hovering not far up from the sphere of the mountain, the Lan brothers diligently scanned over the area with hawk eyes, looking for signs of paranormal activity. At face value from high above, the mountain seemed calm enough, nothing suspicious able to catch their attention.

But their level of cultivation allowed their sharp senses to pick up on a strange presence from a particular area, where trees specifically grew tall and thick.

“Let’s descend a bit further away to not startle it,” Lan Junmyeon suggested.

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun simply answered as he followed his older brother down. 

With careful, light footsteps that made sounds close to none, the brothers sneaked behind trees, following the strong presence that has now become evidently sinister the closer they got to it.

“Do you see it?” Lan Junmyeon whispered from behind his brother.

“No.”

“What do you mean _no_?”

“It vanished, xiongzhang.”

Suddenly, with the rustle of leaves and the breaking of a branch, a trill of laughter came from above them.

“Ho ho, cultivators for lunch!” 

Gracefully twirling out of the way as they drew their swords with their hand seals, the Lan brothers willed them to strike the demon that had sneaked upon them. It looked exactly as the hunter had described, scarlet-skinned with sharp talons and a smile revealing a gruesome set of sharp teeth in its mouth. 

But it wasn’t just one demon.

“There are multiples of them!” Lan Junmyeon cried out as he summoned Chunwu back into his hand and slashed at the demon closest to him. Ugly laughter resonated around them, sounds that seemed like they came directly out of a nightmare, capable of driving a normal person into insanity.

But for Lan Baekhyun, it drove him into complete and utter irritation that it prompted him to kill and exterminate the damned beings with efficient and flawless movements as expected from Lan Sect disciples.

“These one are quite skilled, even though they are still young seedlings!” one demon chirped with its annoying voice while its companions continued on in battle with the Lan cultivators. “The ones from that puny sect were easy pickings despite being fully grown, no amusement at all! But it’s still thanks to them that we were finally able to get out after centuries of being trapped in that stinking little thing~”

Lan Baekhyun internally rolled his eyes as he killed another with a powerful single strike. This demon was talking too much, even sharing information of how long it had been inside that incense burner. Once he’s over with these unruly ones that he was dealing with who seemed so enraptured by their desire for blood and flesh, he will be the one who will personally send the annoying one to hell.

“Why is there no ending?!” Lan Junmyeon complained. 

Lan Baekhyun looked at the annoying demon perched on top of the branch, happily chirping constant praises for the Lan brothers all the while expressing his desire to have them as a fine meal. 

"While it's alive, it will keep on producing clones," Lan Baekhyun told his brother after a sudden realization. "I will get rid of it, please hold on and handle the rest, xiongzhang."

Lan Junmyeon nodded. "Be careful, Baekhyun."

With fiery determination, Lan Baekhyun launched himself upward towards the demon perched on the branch, a view that captivated it for a moment. He had never seen anything as beautiful as this particular cultivator, glorious with long black hair flowing around and donned in a pure white uniform that made him seem like a god.

"Marvelous," the demon mumbled, gaping in awe.

Lan Baekhyun glared at him with sharp, golden eyes as he lifted his sword.

_"Die."_

Quickly moving away from the cultivator's strike, the demon burst into laughter.

"Ho ho ho, you have guessed it already? How smart!" the demon exclaimed as it sprinted away with Lan Baekhyun hot on his heels. 

They jumped from tree to tree, graceful and lithe like birds. The demon kept on taunting the cultivator, leading him round and round in circles around the mountain before it rushes to the opposite direction. In pursuit of it, Lan Baekhyun’s momentum works against him when the demon flies to a different direction. 

When he turned to the demon’s new direction, Lan Baekhyun yelped the moment the demon suddenly lunged towards him and they fell to the ground, twisting his ankle in the process.

The pain ebbed, but he made sure his face did not show any expression in fear of the demon finding out. He carried on, pushing it away from his body and engaging into combat when they hit the ground. 

“Feisty, very feisty,” the demon pleasantly said as it dodged every one of Lan Baekhyun’s quick attacks. Demons were usually easily dealt with but this one has shown how ancient it actually is, confident and familiar from its past experiences in battling cultivators.

No wonder the elders of past times sealed it in an incense burner - it was extremely annoying, and the seal would be able to stop it from reincarnating and save future generations from having to suffer from it.

_But the future generation failed. Such travesty._

“From what sect are you?” the demon asked as he stepped into Lan Baekhyun’s personal space and made such a quick move, it’s nearly invisible.

The world seemed to crash down around Lan Baekhyun as his hand shot up to cover his exposed forehead - exposed _self._ His eyesight darkened in mad anger as he stared at the demon, showing a facial expression for once, unhinged and unable to hold his composure.

“Give it back!” he roared in rage.

The demon smirked in amusement as it wiggled Lan Baekhyun’s forehead ribbon right in front of him in a teasing manner. “Of course, you are from the prominent Gusu Lan Sect, that boring one with all the beautiful yet stiff young men and women. Even after centuries, only the Lans would care so much about a measly forehead rib-”

He stopped halfway through his sentence when Lan Baekhyun stepped in and brought his sword down. With a blinding glare, the demon screamed in terror as the arm connected to the hand holding the ribbon fell to the ground.

“Die, scum!” Lan Baekhyun seethed as he moved to land the final blow.

But the demon had other sneaky tricks up its sleeves.

Hands suddenly stopped Lan Baekhyun, grabbing his arms. His sword slid out of his grip as he was forced to kneel. He looked up and saw that the demon had created clones of himself again. In irritation, he grunted as he tried to shove their filthy infernal hands off him but they just pushed him down further.

“You are quite a handful,” the demon said as it kicked Lan Baekhyun’s forehead ribbon in front of him. The cultivator gritted his teeth in pure loathing, overwhelmed by so much hatred that he might as well have turned into a corpse animated by resentful energy right there and then before he was even dead.

The demon then picked up Qingzai, and this spiked up the negative emotions coursing through Lan Baekhyun even more. He watched in increasing aggravation as it carelessly handled his precious sword, humming as it examined the almost transparent blade, glinting under the sun with blinding light, as if it was rebelling against the demon.

“What a flashy sword,” the demon shook his head in disapproval. He then aimed the sword at Lan Baekhyun, who only sneered at him.

"Aren't you a cute one?" it laughed as it tilted Lan Baekhyun's chin up with the sharp edge. "It would be a shame to kill you right here. You'd be a nice plaything, I'd like to have you all for myself for a little while longer."

Lan Baekhyun wanted to just die, he's never been in such an embarrassing position before. His forehead ribbon off, his sword touched by demonic scum, and with this demon talking about him like he's raw meat…

_Oh heavens, strike me dead!_

With his hair falling in a curtain over his face, Lan Baekhyun caught the reflection of a bloody, scarlet red light from the sky. It actually stained the sky for a couple of seconds, assuring him that he had not been just seeing things.

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened, recognizing this sword glare.

_Fangxie!_ [8]

"Oh? Another cultivator? The more, the merr-"

A choking sound ensued, followed by the splatter of blood, and then, the demon finally shuts up and falls dead. The hands holding Lan Baekhyun disappeared too, allowing him to fall face first to the ground, emitting a low, exhausted grunt.

Rolling over his back, Lan Baekhyun stared up at the sky emotionlessly, sighing in relief. He felt dead inside, but at least that was finished.

"Second Young Master Lan?"

Lan Baekhyun kept on staring at the sky, even though his view had been blocked by another cultivator in regal sun robes, garments of black accented heavily with red that were sharp and fitted the body well. The hems and collar of the robe bore dancing flames, an insignia of high status. Sparkling ruby earrings pierced elvish ears, glinting provocatively under the sun. His fluffy, thick curly brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a headpiece made of ruby and black jade that highlighted his youthful charisma. It was a familiar face that he had only been able to see from afar during Discussion Conferences[10] before, a central figure of the Qishan Wen Sect, bearing the direct blood of the Wen Clan.

"Second Brother Lan?" the cultivator waved a hand over his face. "Lan Baekhyun? Baek-xiong[9]Lan Yun?"

Seeing that Lan Baekhyun wasn't responding to any of those, the cultivator suddenly thrusted his other hand out, holding on to the Lan young master's precious forehead ribbon.

"Don't touch it!" Lan Baekhyun shouted, breaking out of his trance as he sat up and grabbed the ribbon, quickly tying it around his forehead before he summoned Qingzai back into its sheath and walked away, not really in the mood to deal with anyone else after he had just fallen from grace.

"Hey, Lan Yun!"

"Who are you calling Lan Yun?!" Lan Baekhyun snapped haughtily as he looked over his shoulder towards the other cultivator, agitated at hearing how loosely he called out his name despite them only meeting each other for the first time.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving your life? Do you even know me?"

Lan Baekhyun reined in his annoyance and turned his body, although with much difficulty since he's trying his hardest to hide his injured ankle. He then saluted towards the other cultivator.

"Thank you, young master."

"I'm Wen Zhan," he introduced himself, grinning enthusiastically.

"I know who you are," Lan Baekhyun coldly muttered as he turned around with a dramatic swish of his robes as he walked away.

Who wouldn't know Wen Chanyeol? 

Wen Zhan, courtesy name[6] Wen Chanyeol, was the second son of the Qishan Wen Sect leader, Wen Ronghua. With that tall height, interest in appearing at random places to night hunt or help ordinary folks pestered by ghosts and by anything supernatural, his infuriatingly good looks (according to what he's heard, not because Lan Baekhyun thought so… kind of) and that intimidating sword with the flashiest glare he's ever seen, it's hard not to know who he was.

Not to mention besides all that, at such a young age, this Wen Chanyeol was also famous for killing Yayu, a beast with the body of a panther and the head of a dragon, earning him quite the popularity among people.

As Lan Baekhyun has said, it's impossible not to know him.

"I've never directly spoken to a Lan, I've seen you at some Discussion Conferences, though. I've always wanted to talk to you!"

Why is this person so enthusiastic, it's making Lan Baekhyun feel a bit strange.

"My older brother is waiting for me," Lan Baekhyun mumbled. 

"You shouldn't worry," Wen Chanyeol smiled, his smile even flashier than Fangxie's sword glare. It's blinding Lan Baekhyun's poor eyes and making his heart palpitate abnormally. "He's safe with my shixiong[11], he only has a few scratches, not really considered injuries. But how about you?"

Lan Baekhyun simply shook his head and continued on walking. He reached for his fan to comfort himself because this person was too assertive. He's not used to entertaining people like this.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol suddenly appeared in front of him, making Lan Baekhyun let out a gasp as he moved to step back. The abruptness caused the most insane pain from his ankle to shoot up through his body, and in a bid to keep his expression in check, Lan Baekhyun just sunk to the ground without a single sound.

"I called it," Wen Chanyeol triumphantly said as he went down to his knees and grabbed Lan Baekhyun's foot.

The Lan young master was stunned into silence, never been unceremoniously treated this… this _easily_ before. 

Wen Chanyeol took off his boot carefully, revealing the ugly swelling of Lan Baekhyun's foot. 

"Look at this," the Wen young master clicked his tongue as he looked up. "You're going to walk around with this? Gusu is far away, and if you intend to hide this from your brother, he will unintentionally make you walk around. You will take longer to heal if this is not treated."

The gentle fingers over Lan Baekhyun's ankle tickled, and the overly close touch made his face heat up – although it didn't really register well physically. The blush only crept up to his ears, turning them a luminescent pink.

Wen Chanyeol placed a cooling spell right where it swelled the most. He then cut off the fabric from his inner robes and dressed up the ankle. 

"All done," Wen Chanyeol smiled impishly, giving the ankle a light little pat.

 _This person really enjoyed smiling so much,_ Lan Baekhyun thought.

"Want me to carry you on my back?" 

Lan Baekhyun glared at him. Wen Chanyeol was intelligent enough to laugh it off and simply help him up to his feet. Goosebumps flooded the Lan young master's skin at the touch of their hands, making him quickly pull his hand away and hide the embarrassed purse of his lips behind his fan that he just couldn't hide.

"Lan Baekhyun!"

Relief flooded into his body when Lan Baekhyun saw his older brother rushing towards them, flanked by a young boy and girl from Wen Chanyeol's sect.

"Xiongzhang," Lan Baekhyun called out when Lan Junmyeon stopped in front of him, grabbing him by the arms as he inspected him from head to toe.

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" 

"I'm fine," Lan Baekhyun curtly said. "Wen Zhan helped me."

Lan Junmyeon turned to the Wen young master beside his brother and bowed, saying, "Second Young Master Wen, thank you–"

"I apologize for being rude, but I'm so happy to finally meet the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect!" Wen Chanyeol excitedly said as he bowed back to the elder Lan.

"It's an honor to meet you, too," Lan Junmyeon laughed softly, a bit confused. Probably because he had not expected this particular Wen to be so jolly, contrasting greatly from the insufferable ones they’ve met. "Thank you for assisting my brother, I hope he wasn't too much."

 _If there's anyone too much here, it's this Wen Zhan_ , Lan Baekhyun thought as he flicked his head to the side and fanned himself.

“Second Young Master Lan is as gentlemanly as the rumors are,” Wen Chanyeol said, causing Lan Baekhyun to blush an even deeper shade of pink at the tips of his ears, for he knows he’s been anywhere close than gentlemanly towards the Wen.

“But Lord Sunlight Crown, I must inform you that your brother has quite the injury.”

Lan Baekhyun inwardly groaned as he eyed the Wen distastefully. This loud mouth! He could have gone not talking about it!

“Where?” Lan Junmyeon said, eyeing Lan Baekhyun with narrowed eyes.

“Xiongzhang, it is not really worrying-”

“His ankle,” Wen Chanyeol pointed out like the nosy person that he was. “Please take it easy. It will heal quickly if he rests. A sprain can still be uncomfortable when not tended to.”

“Thank you for caring for my brother, Second Young Master Wen,” Lan Junmyeon bowed once more. He then turned to the Wens behind him and bowed as well. "Disciple Zhu, Young Lady Wen, thank you for helping me as well."

“Lord Sunlight Crown, the Qishan Wen Sect will be responsible for dealing with the remaining troubles of the He Sect massacre,” Wen Chanyeol said. “You and your brother can go back to Gusu, you have worked hard. We will be sending remuneration for your services.”

“It will not be needed,” Lan Junmyeon waved his hands dismissively. “We did it for the service of the people.”

“Your integrity and honor is admirable,” Wen Chanyeol praised them. “Then, if you do not want remuneration, I can send the Gusu Lan Sect gifts, just to honor this event.”

With Lan Junmyeon finally agreeing to that, everyone bowed again and this time, it’s to bid farewell. The cultivators all mounted their swords and headed for different directions, one side on their way to the Chang Sect residence and the other on their way to the inn to rest before travelling back to the Cloud Recesses[7]

“That Wen Chanyeol is very friendly, isn’t he?” Lan Junmyeon chatted up while he and his brother sat down for lunch. “After his impressive slaughter of Yayu plus the power of his sect, I wrongly judged him as someone arrogant.”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun simply answered as he poured tea into his brother’s cup. This was a common dynamic between them, wherein his brother carried the conversation on his own while he just simply attentively listened in to what he had to say, occasionally answering if needed.

“But I am not the only one, right? You can’t blame me for thinking that way, the other Wens we’ve met do not give the best impressions.”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun answered once more as he put some meat into his brother’s bowl.

“How about you, Lan Baekhyun? What do you think of Wen Chanyeol?”

“Unbearable,” he said tersely, his blinding smile flashing in his mind's eyes. It was too bright that merely recalling it seemed enough to fry his brain cells.

Lan Junmyeon chuckled softly. “Eh, you must be more open to people. Wen Chanyeol was only unbearable to you because you were overwhelmed by how sociable he is.”

“I will take your advice, xiongzhang,” Lan Baekhyun muttered, internally pouting in distaste at what his brother just said.

  


⚔

  


"A-Zhan[12], you weren't exaggerating! The Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect are truly beauties! So handsome! I couldn't look away!" Wen Xuezhen excitedly said.

"I told you," Wen Chanyeol laughed. "They're so unmatched! Even their skills are worthy of praise! I never knew cultivators like that could ever exist. I've been wanting to meet them ever since I went to the Discussion Conference. I'm so lucky, I even met Lan Baekhyun!"

Zhu Yong smiled brightly. "Congratulations, young master! Your crush-"

Wen Chanyeol's doe eyes widened as he shot forward to cover his martial brother's mouth. "Shixiong!"

"Shidi[13], what are you saying?!" Wen Xuezhen burst out laughing.

"A-jie, don't listen to shixiong!" Wen Chanyeol whined childishly. 

Zhu Yong struggled to take off Wen Chanyeol's hand and succeeded, pushing him away. "Young Lady Wen, your brother has always had his eyes on Lan Baekhyun ever since-"

"No! Shixiong, stop it!" the youngest of the three cried out childishly. 

"Ah, you two have become rascals," Wen Xuezhen clicked her tongue as she gave her half-brother a knowing look that devastated him even more.

"Come, let's go down the mountain and call for the other disciples."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. **Sects** \- led by a central family and their extended families (referred to as clan in this fic), and outsiders pay their respects to the master in the hopes of being taken in as a disciple [return]  
>    
>  2\. **Xiongzhang** \- a very formal way to address an older brother [return]  
>    
>  3\. **Qingzai** \- _Lightborne_ , Lan Baekhyun’s spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  4\. **Chunwu** \- _Pure Mist_ , Lan Junmyeon’s spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  5\. **Guqin** \- is a plucked seven-string Chinese musical instrument of the zither family [return]  
>    
>  6\. **Courtesy name** \- a name given to a noble upon coming of age to replace their birth name, and to address them with their birth name even when they already have a courtesy name is considered rude and disrespectful, as only close friends or family members get to call them with their birth names [return]  
>    
>  7\. **Cloud Recesses** \- the residence of the Gusu Lan Sect [return]  
>    
>  8\. **Fangxie** \- _Bleeder_ , Wen Chanyeol's spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  9\. **-xiong** \- a suffix added to a name to address a close friend or comrade, roughly translates to "bro" [return]  
>    
>  10\. **Discussion Conferences** \- an annual event for the gathering of the cultivational world [return]  
>    
>  11\. **Shixiong** \- a way to address an older male disciple of the same sect [return]  
>    
>  12\. **A-** \- a prefix added to a name to address someone you are very close with, usually someone you are related to [return]  
>    
>  13\. **Shidi** \- a way to address a younger male disciple of the same sect [return]  
>    
>  14\. **A-jie** \- a way to address an older female [return] 



	2. Early Morn

"Junmyeon, Baekhyun, be prepared for the incoming indoctrination[15]. Your Uncle Yifan is working hard to make this successful. Little brats from other sects will be coming."

Lan Baekhyun nearly spat out his tea if it wasn't against their teachings, even more so in the face of their teacher and uncle, Lan Jieru. He looked young and strong, but the way he groomed his beard and strictly upheld the rules of the Gusu Lan Sect made him seem so much older than he actually was. 

And so, Lan Baekhyun carried on with his usual self, all stoic and emotionless as he enjoyed his tea, keeping the distress that he was feeling to himself. Personally, he really disliked this indoctrination, wherein other sects send their mannerless and undisciplined children to be indoctrinated by Lan Jieru. Their dear uncle was believed to be the best teacher of the cultivation world, able to straighten even the most crooked student and shape them into a gentlemanly cultivator. 

He didn't doubt his uncle's abilities, but for Lan Baekhyun, having new outside disciples who were unruly and half-determined at learning the essence of what it meant to cultivate with the way of the Lan Clan was already quite hard enough, how much more with disciples from other sects?

"Oh, may I have a roster of everyone who enlisted, uncle?" Lan Junmyeon said.

"Most young masters from prominent sects enlisted," Lan Jieru answered as he pushed the list towards the elder brother. 

"As expected. We cannot let the future generation of the cultivation world take over with no proper training regarding matters of etiquette and discipline. Undeniably talented with bright careers as cultivators ahead they may be, but we cannot let them run wild!"

Lan Baekhyun chuckled mentally. His uncle was very passionate with instilling etiquette into children training to be cultivators despite having to put up with so many troublesome ones. Well, he is quite effective at correcting their behavior, anyway.

"Ah, Sect Leader Jin sent his younger siblings! They are quite a promising bunch," Lan Junmyeon nodded approvingly as he went through the list. Sect Leader Nie also sent Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao. Lan Baekhyun, aren't you delighted? You will meet your friends again."

Lan Baekhyun just drank his tea, internally scoffing. 

Friends? More like those two just loved making fun of him. When he had been indoctrinated into the Qinghe Nie Sect years ago where he first learned the art of war fan combat, he met Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao, insufferable people who would rile him up and pull him into nonsense that they deemed _fun._ For some time, it did kind of amuse Lan Baekhyun, but he realized later on that they were a bad influence and he tried hard to scold them for their actions.

Of course, that didn't work. But now that they will be the ones coming over for indoctrination, they might realize a thing or two under his uncle's guidance.

"No Wens?" Lan Junmyeon wondered out loud, eyebrows raised. "Not even Second Young Master Wen?"

Lan Baekhyun turned to his uncle, slightly surprised as well.

Lan Jieru sighed heavily. "Why should we even be surprised? Their attendance to indoctrinations have decreased through the years. Their ultimate absence would eventually happen. Sect Leader Wen probably already thought his children had proper education."

His uncle's words were innocent, yet Lan Baekhyun can perfectly detect the part where Lan Jieru actually expressed criticism. Since it was against their teachings, he was only able to express it through connotation.

"Well, even without the Wens, we have a full house this year," Lan Junmyeon smiled pleasantly. "I am looking forward to seeing fresh faces in the Cloud Recesses. It will be livelier than ever."

Lan Baekhyun mentally shook his head and clicked his tongue. His brother really was too positive, not even thinking about the negative things that may happen during the duration of this event. But well, Gusu Lan Sect has survived years of indoctrination without any significant damages from outside sect disciples, it’s understandable how Lan Junmyeon kept looking at the brighter side.

  


  


**⚔**

  


  


"Oh, it's Little Brother Lan!" 

Lan Baekhyun groaned in exasperation as he hastened his pace to escape an incoming dilemma. It was just a few days before the start of the indoctrination, and disciples attending have started to gush into the Cloud Recesses, spreading their disorderly ways in the ornate sect while classes did not officially begin yet. 

Wanting to find peace and avoid as many people as he could, Lan Baekhyun snuck his way around the residence and yet, the intrusive Nie siblings still found him. Their footsteps rush to follow after him. He made a turn down a narrow hallway, and when he finally lost them, he emerged out of a bigger one, sighing in relief.

“Little Brother Lan! Come here!”

Lan Baekhyun’s eyes widened when the two suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway, heading straight towards him

“Lan Yun! Little Brother Lan! Lan Baekhyun! Stop!” 

Lan Baekhyun gritted his teeth. They’re coming at a fast pace, and if he turns around, they will be able to catch him.

_Well then._

The Lan young master stopped in his tracks, bracing himself to jump over the two barreling Nie siblings. 

As perfect as everyone thought of the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect, they were still bound to make mistakes, especially in the midst of a very unorthodox situation. Lan Baekhyun miscalculated how exceptionally good Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao were in martial arts, especially since they could not wield swords and most of their time was spent training in martial arts instead. When they came running towards him, Lan Baekhyun prepared to jump – but they also easily jumped up to block him then quickly took out their weapons.

The sharp edge of a pair of war fans appeared right in front of Lan Baekhyun’s face, making him drop back down to the ground and step back to avoid them. This moment allowed Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao to seize Lan Baekhyun by the arms, laughing in amusement.

“We caught you!” Nie Zitao happily declared.

“Ever since we were children, you were never able to evade us! Learn from your past experiences, Little Brother Lan!” Nie Jongdae chirped.

Lan Baekhyun let out a loud cry, his ears burning in embarrassment at being seen mistreated by his fellow Lan disciples, who could only gape as they watched their revered Second Brother Lan being manhandled by the rowdy Nie siblings, breaking so many Lan Sect rules all in one go.

“Nie Jongdae, Nie Zitao!” Lan Baekhyun angrily yelled. “Let go of me this instant! This is not appropriate, it is not allowed in the Cloud Recesses to-“

“Indoctrination has not started, Little Brother Lan,” Nie Zitao told him as they both wound their arms through Lan Baekhyun’s, sticking to his sides as they strolled through the halls.

“Don’t call me your little brother! Both of you aren’t even older than me by much!”

“A year is a lot, many things can happen,” Nie Jongdae winked. “In between our births and yours, many happenings have occurred. And so, respect us.”

“You-”

_“You people are harassing Lan Baekhyun again. Even as a new generation of less violent cultivators of the Nie Clan, you are still as merciless as your forefathers.”_

From down the hallway to their side emerged the heir of Yunmeng Jiang Sect, Jiang Kyungsoo. He looked as intimidating as always, round, brown eyes judging them heavily. He was dressed in a sharp purple uniform, the black inner robe hugging tight to his body and loose around the sleeves topped with a purple outerwear that was sharp at the shoulders that then spread out into a skirt below, secured by a belt at the waist. His hair was up in a bun on his head held together by a headpiece bearing the symbol of a nine-petaled lotus that signified his status as heir. Following closely from behind was his tall cousin, Jiang Sehun, who wore the same outfit as the other. His facial expression was stoic, yet years of knowing him made the rest see how excited he actually was.

“Oh, Jiang Kyungsoo! Jiang Sehun!” Nie Jongdae called out. Both Nie siblings _finally_ let go of Lan Baekhyun as they all bowed towards each other.

“How have you been?” Jiang Kyungsoo asked with his deep, solemn voice.

“Good, good!” Nie Jongdae said. “The Nie Sect has been doing very well.”

“How about you, Lan Baekhyun?”

“I’m fine,” Lan Baekhyun answered. And he had been, until these pesky Nie disciples came to disturb him.

“I heard the mountain is filled with pheasants,” Jiang Sehun stated.

Although the way Jiang Sehun said it was like he was only stating a fact, the others buzzed excitedly while Lan Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“Then, we now have a past time after classes!” Nie Jongdae laughed. “We can roast them and you know, maybe drink it with Emperor’s Smile.”

How dare they talk about hunting pheasants and smuggling alcohol into the Cloud Recesses right in front of a Lan?!

“Shameless,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he turned around to walk away. Almost immediately, the other disciples started whining and hurried to crowd around him again.

“Yah, Lan Baekhyun!”

“Let’s talk more!”

“What’s wrong with hunting pheasants?! And Emperor’s Smile is a local product of Gusu! How could you detest it?!”

“Ridiculous,” Lan Baekhyun spat at them.

Even with that, the others still crowded around him and chatted. It’s honestly a bad image for him, a member of the Lan Clan who strived to keep up his prim and proper image for other Lan disciples to follow, being caught up in all of this noisy chatter. But every time he tried to escape, Lan Baekhyun would only receive whines and be pulled back into the group.

Why do these people even want him to be with them, when he doesn’t even join in the conversation or at least even talk?

“Look at that,” Jiang Kyungsoo said, tugging at Lan Baekhyun’s hand and gestured towards the courtyard. Lan Baekhyun and the others followed where he was looking, and they all gasped in surprise except for the Lan in their midst, whose eyes simply blew wide.

Lan Junmyeon was there, looking a bit confused as a group of Wens stood in front of him. He was with their uncle, Lan Yifan. Lan Baekhyun’s eyes immediately fell on Wen Chanyeol, the one he was most familiar with. The rest of the group included Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen, both who had been with him during that incident with the Chang Sect. The one who led them was someone who resembled Wen Chanyeol so much, although he looked a bit scarier and less attractive, a thought that Lan Baekhyun quickly erased. The headpiece he wore was similar to Wen Chanyeol’s although it was bigger and more prominent, with more sun rays added to it.

_If I could remember correctly, this must be the second eldest son of the Wen Clan, Wen Zhengli._

"It's that famous Wen Chanyeol!" Nie Zitao gasped. "He killed Yayu just recently."

“Are they in a disagreement? Lord Sunlight Crown seems a bit disappointed,” Jiang Sehun whispered.

“They are not supposed to be here,” Lan Baekhyun spoke.

They all turned to him.

“Why?" Nie Zitao asked.

“They did not enlist,” Lan Baekhyun answered.

Jiang Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "And now that Wen Zhengli is trying to assert himself over the Lans to allow themselves into the indoctrination despite initially not wanting to? How entitled!"

Lan Baekhyun must have been staring too hard, because Wen Chanyeol turned to the side and noticed him. Realizing it was Lan Baekhyun, the Wen gave him an ear-splitting grin and waved before being distracted by Zhu Yong, who mumbled something into his ear.

Opening his fan, Lan Baekhyun fanned himself to cool his burning face – even though the blush only filled his ears.

"Eh, did you see that?" Nie Jongdae wondered. "Wen Chanyeol threw a smile over here!"

"Are any of you acquaintances with him?" Jiang Kyungsoo asked.

"I met him once, but I'm here at the side so it could not have been me," Jiang Sehun muttered.

"Well especially not me, I've never met him," Nie Zitao raised his hands dismissively.

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun felt all eyes on him. He did not dare say anything in defense, afraid that it might be held against him.

"Could it be… Wen Chanyeol was smiling at Little Brother Lan?!" Jongdae exclaimed.

"Nonsense," Lan Baekhyun grumbled, hiding his fluster as he turned on his heels to leave.

“Lan Baekhyun!” They all called out as they ran after him.

For the next few days, Lan Baekhyun endured the feeling of having foreign disciples crowding around him. He had no idea why the Nies and the Jiangs liked being with him when he barely even talked. Whenever he did, it would only be insults or very vague answers. It’s not like he did not enjoy their company, Lan Baekhyun just wondered why they’re so attached to someone like him.

Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun was still yet to exchange words with Wen Chanyeol. He’s always with the disciples from his sect, never mingling with others.

It’s a bit strange.

When he met Wen Chanyeol, he’d been very friendly and open. Lan Baekhyun was sure he’s the type to easily make friends and get along with people. It’s weird to see him isolate himself from others and join in with the Wen disciples who do not interact with others.

And Lan Baekhyun found out why when Wen Chanyeol finally came up to talk to him and the others.

It had been the afternoon of the day before the indoctrination would start. Lan Baekhyun has been forced to go with the Nies and Jiangs again, just aimlessly wandering through the halls of the Cloud Recesses, conversing in hushed voices.

Upon making a turn down another hallway, they all abruptly stopped when they saw Wen Chanyeol heading in their direction, accompanied by Zhu Yong.

“Oh,” he said, surprised as well before he broke into a friendly smile and saluted. They all did the same as well to him.

“Second Young Master Wen, Disciple Zhu,” Nie Jongdae greeted. “This place is boring, are you whiling the hours away as well?”

Wen Chanyeol laughed, his voice boisterous and loud. Zhu Yong moved to shush him, but he ended up shrinking into himself as the reprimands came first, a couple of stern shushes from a room nearby.

_“No laughing in the Cloud Recesses!”_

The Jiangs and the Nies covered their mouths to stifle their laughter as Wen Chanyeol quickly bowed in apology towards the room before exchanging timid glances with Zhu Yong then turning to the group and scratching his nose in embarrassment.

“Sorry Lan Yun, I didn’t think it was against the rules,” Wen Chanyeol told Lan Baekhyun, who just looked away and hid his face behind his fan.

“Eh, have you seen the wall of three thousand rules at the entrance of the mountain? Gusu Lan Sect has quite a long list, it’s hard to follow,” Jongdae laughed. “We do not blame you, Second Young Master Wen.”

_Wait until these idiots start with the indoctrination, Uncle Jieru will definitely iron them straight._

“Would you like to come with us? We’re also whiling our time away since classes will start tomorrow,” Nie Zitao offered.

“That’s-”

“Young Master Wen might not be comfortable,” Jiang Kyungsoo said, eyes narrowed. “He might be looking for his family.”

“Ah,” Wen Chanyeol laughed anxiously. “Umm, that’s not necessarily the case...”

“Don’t be stingy, Jiang Su,” Jiang Sehun said mumbled, tugging at his cousin’s arm.

“We'd like to come with you if that’s not any problem,” Wen Chanyeol smiled, and he seemed more nervous now in front of Jiang Kyungsoo’s judging eyes.

“Then, come with us,” Nie Jongdae said. “We’re going to the back of the mountain to hunt some pheasants.”

Lan Baekhyun loudly closed his fan and sternly said, “No.”

“Little Brother Lan!” the Nies whined, grabbing his wrists. "You're no fun! At least once, come on! Let's go together! It’s going to be fun, you will not regret it at all!"

A vein on Lan Baekhyun's temple throbbed, so close to using the silencing spell on them when Wen Chanyeol suddenly spoke, "We're in the Cloud Recesses, aren't we? And we are with Second Young Master Lan, we might as well at least respect him."

The Nies exchanged glances. 

"Who knew Second Young Master Wen was so well-mannered!" Nie Zitao nodded approvingly.

"Maybe we can go to the cold spring instead," Wen Chanyeol suggested. He turned to Lan Baekhyun, asking, "Lan Yun, is that okay?"

Lan Baekhyun tilted his chin and looked away. "Better than hunting living things on this mountain."

As they walked off, the group diverted their attention to the new addition. They had a lot of questions concerning Wen Chanyeol, who was happy to answer with Zhu Yong. They mostly had questions about his slaughter of Yayu, something that made Wen Chanyeol unbearably embarrassed.

 _He's very modest,_ Lan Baekhyun thought, watching him blush after every praise.

"You killed it all by yourself," Jiang Sehun nodded, impressed. "Now I'm wondering how strong your cultivation is to be able to accomplish such a feat.”

"I tell you, Second Brother Wen is extremely talented," Zhu Yong boasted as he placed an arm over the Wen young master's shoulders.

"Ya… Shixiong, why are you embarrassing me…" Wen Chanyeol muttered, lightly punching Zhu Yong's side. "Well… it's nothing, really," he laughed softly looking down to his fingers. "I was never allowed to play and idle when I was younger, so I spent all my time training and cultivating. My family is obsessed with aiming for high cultivation."

Lan Baekhyun allowed a ghost of a smile to take over his lips, because what he said sounded very familiar and resonated to him.

"Wow, that's a bit sad," Nie Jongdae tutted. "Even Little Brother Lan here was able to have some fun when he was younger."

"Lying is prohibited," Lan Baekhyun mumbled.

"But it's true!" Nie Zitao protested. "During the indoctrination when we were younger, you liked the way we snuck out at night to have fun at the stream."

"I was forced against my will," Lan Baekhyun calmly defended himself.

"Hey, Wen Chanyeol! What are you doing?!"

An annoyed-looking Wen Zhengli came stomping towards them. Lan Baekhyun, Zhu Yong and the others quickly saluted him, but aside from a single haughty look, the Wen Sect heir simply ignored them and grabbed his brother.

"What did I tell you? Do not mingle with those beneath you."

Wen Chanyeol's eyes widened at how disrespectful his older brother was, yet he could not say anything. Taking offense at what the scummy Wen Sect heir uttered, the Nie siblings coldly glared at Wen Zhengli, Jiang Kyungsoo's whip in ring form, Zidian, sparked dangerously and Jiang Sehun reached for the hilt of his sword. Zhu Yong was able to notice the agitation of the other young masters, and it seemed like he wanted to intervene. Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun remained stoic and calm for his companions who were already at the edge, although he himself probably felt the most disrespected.

How could he not, this arrogant son of a wench really had the audacity to speak ill of the other young masters from prominent sects! How are they _beneath_ him when they are of the same status?!

By the wrist, Wen Zhengli dragged his younger brother away with Zhu Yong hurriedly following after, his head bowed as he answered to the things Wen Zhengli was saying. Wen Chanyeol shot them an intense apologetic look before disappearing into the distance.

"So this is why Wen Chanyeol or any other Wen disciples who wished to interact could never do it," Jiang Kyungsoo seethed. "That insufferable Wen Zhengli would not allow them to do so. A tyrant in the making."

"Disrespect and arrogance is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses," Lan Baekhyun mumbled. Even though it was delivered in his dry way as usual, the spite was there.

"Ignore that Wen Zhengli," Nie Zitao snorted. "If he does not want to mingle, then let us not! Such a dreadful person, why ever did he force the Lans to allow them for indoctrination at the last minute when he's going to be this scornful towards others?! And he even has to drag his brother and the others with him!"

"Forget about him, let's go to the cold spring," Jiang Sehun said. "Who cares, honestly. They can be as conceited as they can. Can't believe Wen Chanyeol is trapped like that."

That day was spent in the cold spring, much to Lan Baekhyun's relief. He'd rather have them here than goof around at the back of the mountain and wreak havoc.

He's letting them have their fun for now because starting tomorrow, the ironing of their manners and attitudes will start.

After their fun at the cold spring, Lan Baekhyun, the Nies and the Jiangs proceeded inside in preparation for dinner. He's in the middle of mildly scolding the other cultivators who were being rude about the vegetarian menu Gusu Lan Sect offered when they heard the sound of aggressive shouting and arguing.

"What was that?" Nie Jongdae wondered. "Who are fighting?"

Lan Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows as he closed his fan and stalked towards the source. 

"Shouting and arguing is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses," he uttered.

With his companions rushing after him, Lan Baekhyun headed straight for the source of the noise. Upon reaching it, Lan Baekhyun saw Wen Zhengli again, in a heated argument with disciples that had their hair in high ponytails and clad in elegant, delicately embroidered clothes with threads of gold that displayed a magnificent white peony on their chests, the crest symbol of the sect. In the middle of their foreheads were vermillion marks, a mark every Jin Clan member bore. 

"Jin Yixing and Jin Jongin," Nie Jongdae whispered. "They have arrived."

"Jin Yixing and Jin Jongin have grown a lot since the last time we saw them," Jiang Sehun commented as he nudged his cousin with an elbow. "Don't you think so, Jiang Su?"

"So-so," Jiang Kyungsoo mumbled.

Ignoring them, Lan Baekhyun stepped forward and involved himself in the argument just when the three men unsheathed their swords. Before they could do anything more, Lan Baekhyun thrusted his closed fan out, infusing spiritual energy through it and blocked the swords from clashing.

"Young masters," he spoke calmly. "Fighting is not allowed in the Cloud Recesses. Dinner is about to be served."

"Lan Baekhyun, get out of the way," Wen Zhengli hissed, eyes still on the Jin siblings. "You have no business here."

"Do not disrespect Second Young Master Lan, he is a host," Jin Yixing spat out. "And you need to yield, Wen Zhengli. Your manners are outrageously poor."

"You–"

"Da-ge[19], da-ge!"

Wen Chanyeol came running into the scene, grabbing his brother's arm. "Da-ge, please do not fight with them, just yield and let us go, dinner is–"

"Let me go, you insolent bastard," Wen Zhengli said through gritted teeth, shoving Wen Chanyeol away hard enough that he fell to the ground. 

Lan Baekhyun snapped his head towards the younger Wen, calling out to him, "Wen Zhan!" and wanting to move and help him up to his feet but he couldn’t because of his position. 

"Don't stop me," Wen Zhengli said. "I will settle this disrespect through this."

Wen Zhengli flipped Lan Baekhyun's fan out of his hand, who quickly captured it with one hand and twirled to stand in front of the Jins. He also unsheathed Qingzai in the process, aiming in warning at the Wen Sect heir.

"Behave, First Young Master Wen," Lan Baekhyun said, more firmly this time. "I do not tolerate this misconduct in the Cloud Recesses."

"It is you who is not conducting himself well, Lan Baekhyun!" Wen Zhengli sneered. "Getting in other's business, being all nosy and menacing towards _me?_ Gusu Lan Sect must be ashamed!"

His ego is off the scale!

"You are the one being unreasonable here!" Jin Jongin shouted, pointing accusingly at the Wen from behind Lan Baekhyun. "You hated interacting with us _beneath_ you that is why we did not acknowledge you but now you demand to be noticed? How vain! Wen Sect is doomed with an heir like you!"

“Talk after I skewer you on my sword!” Wen Zhengli angrily said.

“Yield, or I will call our sect leader to personally deal with this,” Lan Baekhyun threatened, clutching Qingzai firmly.

Wen Chanyeol crawled towards Lan Baekhyun and tugged at his robes, his head bowed low. “Lan Yun, please excuse my brother, he doesn’t mean it! Do not call Sect Leader Lan!” 

Lan Baekhyun quickly reached down and grabbed the collar of Wen Chanyeol's clothes, saying, “Wen Zhan, do not grovel for your brother. It is unsightly,” as he forcefully lifted him back up to his feet with such a surprising arm strength. 

“What is the commotion here?”

Lan Junmyeon approached the scene, smiling pleasantly. He eyed everyone present there, sensing the tension. He then turned to his younger brother and said, “Baekhyun? What is happening?"

Before Lan Baekhyun could say anything, Wen Zhengli stepped up to speak. “Lord Sunlight Crown, I am afraid that I have been a victim of the grave discourtesy by the Jins. I demand you give them appropriate pun-”

Wen Chanyeol quickly stopped his brother by pushing him back and standing in front of Lan Junmyeon, bowing deeply and said, “My brother yields to the argument, please forgive him!”

Wen Zhengli opened his mouth but Lan Baekhyun was quick to enchant him with a Silencing Spell, a spell novel of the Gusu Lan Sect. The Wen Sect heir’s eyes widened in anger as he kept on whining, pointing at his lips that wouldn’t open. Wen Chanyeol glanced questioningly at Lan Baekhyun, wondering what happened to his brother, but he quickly turned to the Jins and proceeded with another apology.

“Jin Yixing, Jin Jongin - Young Master Jins, I am apologizing for the things my brother said that might have offended you. Please forgive him!”

After he then bowed towards Lan Baekhyun, Wen Chanyeol grabbed his brother who was still under the Silencing Spell and dragged him away.

“Poor Wen Chanyeol!” Nie Jongdae finally spoke up from the side, where his brother, him and the Jiangs stood. “He had to lower himself like that to other young masters just to beg for forgiveness for what his unrelenting brother did!”

Lan Baekhyun sheathed his sword and walked over to his brother. He felt disappointed in Lan Junmyeon's stead, who had been positive about the indoctrination this year and yet was faced with difficulties before it even officially started.

"I am worried that this may not be the only time Wen Zhengli will cause arguments," Lan Junmyeon sighed. "He is rash, impatient and unreasonable, always wanting things to go his way. I pity watching his brother begging for forgiveness like that.”

“Uncle Jieru will straighten his manners,” Lan Baekhyun said, reaching out to comfort his brother by rubbing his back. “His ways will be mended. This will not happen again.”

“Ah, Lord Sunlight Crown,” Jin Yixing spoke up. “If you don’t mind, let me be blunt but… Wen Zhengli will not be easily bent. For him, his family’s influence is another level to the three thousand rules engraved into the stone wall of the Gusu Lan Sect. Pardon for my brashness but I think the only way to avoid this from ever happening again is eliminating the violent variable. It’s best to consider sending him back to Qishan.”

“First Young Master Jin is correct,” Jiang Kyungsoo chimed in. “It’s a good suggestion. I personally do not even think Wen Zhengli wants to be here. The chances that he’s intentionally aggravating the other disciples in order to be relieved from this indoctrination is very likely.”

“You have a point,” Lan Junmyeon nodded. “It’s a more effective solution...”

“But Wen Zhan...” Lan Baekhyun mumbled. The poor idiot had to embarrass himself like that in front of everyone else for his brother. It seemed like all the ego genes in the family were inserted into Wen Zhengli while none of those made it into Wen Chanyeol at all.

“Indeed, we must be considerate of Wen Chanyeol,” Lan Junmyeon said. “He is genuinely excited for this, and if we dismiss Wen Zhengli, he might take the other Wen disciples with him. Therefore, you just have to avoid getting into fights with him. It is essential for future leaders of the cultivation world to maintain civil relations with one another, after all.”

Begrudgingly, everyone agreed to what Lan Junmyeon said since he was a host. After that was all over, they proceeded to dinner altogether. At the dining hall, Lan Baekhyun found himself this time with the Nies, Jiangs and the new additions, the Jins.

Around them, disciples buzzed about how their table was a collection of superpowers, gentry from the most powerful sects in the cultivation world.

To Lan Baekhyun though, it was just a circus. 

A literal one, especially about what they are currently talking about.

“This is wonderful!” Nie Zitao laughed. “We can already make a cultivation circus! The Jins cultivate with dance, Baek-xiong[17] cultivates with music and we Nies are good at martial arts.”

“How about the Jiangs?” Nie Jongdae wondered.

“Hun-xiong can join the Jins, and Soo-xiong can be the circus master!”

Everyone burst into laughter, looking like they were at some banquet rather than dining with bland vegan food prepared by the Lans.

“Ridiculous,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled, but no one really listened to him.

While that went on, Lan Baekhyun quietly listened to the exchange. Some time through the conversation, he found his eyes wandering over to the table of the Wen Sect, who had entered later than everybody else. He saw Wen Zhengli there, animatedly talking to the other disciples like he had not just been in a disagreement with other sect young masters earlier. Silently listening to him as they ate was Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen, whom Lan Baekhyun had just found out were Wen Chanyeol’s sworn brother and half-sister respectively.

But where was Wen Chanyeol?

Lan Baekhyun slightly shook his head. Why does it even concern him? He’s probably just sleeping, tired from the events of today.

But that would mean he will be hungry throughout the night, won't he?

 _Ah fine,_ Lan Baekhyun internally sighed as he finished up his food.

"Excuse me," Lan Baekhyun muttered as he stood up.

"Eh? Little Brother Lan, where are you going?" Nie Jongdae wondered as they watched Lan Baekhyun leave and walk down the hall.

"Bed, it's nearly nine. Goodnight," Lan Baekhyun answered, waving at them before disappearing.

Upon leaving the dining hall, Lan Baekhyun felt awkward as he walked down the porch. He’s headed for the dormitory just to check on Wen Chanyeol because he’s worried he will get hungry during the night and break some rules. As a Lan who can still do something before the rulebreak is committed, it’s his duty to deal with it. That’s all. If he hadn’t realized this, Lan Baekhyun would definitely not even do this.

The moon was bright that night, allowing maximum illumination throughout the Cloud Recesses. Lan Baekhyun took his time, enjoying the serenity the moon brought. He nearly forgot what his initial intentions were, if he hadn’t spotted someone half-naked sitting at the steps.

As a Lan, Lan Baekhyun had light footsteps that could evade even the senses of powerful cultivators. This person was no exception. As he came up to him, Lan Baekhyun noticed the lashmarks across his back - although not much but definitely there, violently red and ugly. 

When the person moved to look up to the sky, his hair swept to the side and revealed a familiar face. 

“So this is why you were not at dinner.”

Wen Chanyeol yelped as he quickly stood up, but he winced in pain and nearly tumbled over if Lan Baekhyun had not reached out to grab his arm and steady him.

“Lan Yun, you scared me!” Wen Chanyeol laughed brightly as he pulled his robes over his shoulders. This one was definitely the type to brush away his grievances. “I-I fell down the stairs at the dormitory on the way but since I got injured, I needed to treat them first.”

“Lying is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” Lan Baekhyun patiently said. “The injuries on your back look like nothing a trip down the stairs could create. Those are lashmarks across your back. Where did you get them?”

Wen Chanyeol dipped his head. “I-I can’t...” 

“You can’t tell me?” Lan Baekhyun patiently says.

“I-I can’t...”

Lan Baekhyun mentally rolled his eyes. This person really thinks he can’t deduce the fact that it’s Wen Zhengli who was responsible for this.

“If you’re going to be hardheaded, so be it,” Lan Baekhyun said as he turned around. “But go meditate in the cold spring, your injuries will heal quicker. Before that, you must get something to eat. The kitchens will close at nine.”

Wen Chanyeol gaped at Lan Baekhyun for a few more moments before laughing again.

“It feels nice knowing Lan Yun concerns himself about my welfare! Thank you for worrying about me~”

Lan Baekhyun felt his face heat up in embarrassment, ears burning luminescent pink as he turned to face Wen Chanyeol and stepped back, letting an aggravated expression show that he tried to barely hide behind his fan.

“Ridiculous!” he spat. “I couldn’t care less! I-I was only-”

Wen Chanyeol smiled mischievously as he stepped into Lan Baekhyun’s personal space. It was a face that spooked Lan Baekhyun, something he never thought the bright, smiley and pure Wen Chanyeol would be able to make – sneaky, daring and _alluring_. He was trembling, too overwhelmed, as he could only watch as Wen Chanyeol reached out, taking the end of Lan Baekhyun’s forehead ribbon and bringing it to his lips.

“Second Brother Lan, lying is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses, isn’t it?”

Lan Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He jolted a meter away from Wen Chanyeol and unsheathed Qingzai, thrusting it into the Wen young master’s direction, who did not flinch when the edge aimed dangerously close at his throat.

“Don’t be so aggressive, Lan Yun!” Wen Chanyeol teased as he raised his hands. “I was only joking! Violence is not allowed in here as well, right? A man should settle matters with words, not swords!”

In frustration, Lan Baekhyun inwardly groaned and slid Qingzai back into its sheath. Throwing Wen Chanyeol one last icy look, he turned around and rushed away, feeling so hot from embarrassment.

Suddenly, he felt like meditating in the cold spring as well.

  


  


⚔

  


  


"First and foremost, before we formally conduct our lessons, all young masters must be familiar with the rules of the Gusu Lan Sect."

Lan Baekhyun sat upright, listening attentively. They were currently in the Orchid Room[16], the indoctrination having finally begun by being oriented to the rules of the Lan Sect. He has heard of the rules a million times, has been reminded of these rules ever since he was young, has written these rules numerous times and has engraved them into his heart. But the brats around him were yawning and silently complaining, so he has to show them the proper etiquette while listening in class since it seems like they have not been taught well in their own various sects.

“Do not kill within Cloud Recesses. Do not fight without permission. Do not commit acts of promiscuity. Do not go out at night. Do not make noise. Do not walk too fast. Do not laugh for no reason. Do not sit with a disgraceful pose. Do not eat more than three bowls. Be a filial child. Organise work properly. Diligence is the root. Morality is the priority. Harmony is the value. Learning comes first. Do not take your own words lightly. Do not act impulsively…"

"That's ridiculous," Lan Baekhyun heard Nie Jongdae whisper from across him. "Do not eat more than three bowls? Each person differs when it comes to sustenance… The Lan Sect needs to think about these rules…"

Lan Baekhyun glanced to the side, shooting Nie Jongdae a glare. He noticed him and turned to look, flinching at how scary his stare was before he smiled apologetically and straightened up.

After that, the room was quiet. Lan Baekhyun felt at peace as he listened to the rules being spoken, and even though most of the other cultivators have started to doze off, it was better than listening to them complain.

Right around the one thousand and five hundredth rule, Lan Baekhyun suddenly noticed something moving on his table. When he looked down, he saw a little paperman dipping its hand in ink. It then went to his paper neatly laid out on the desk and scribbled something.

**_Lan Yun, don't frown so much. You'll age early! Hahaha! Smile more :D_ **

Lan Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and saw Wen Chanyeol smiling innocently at him. He looked quite decent in the required white uniform all other sect disciples had to wear that resembled the Gusu Lan Sect's, giving off the feel of being such a pure and proper student especially with his fluffy hair when in fact, he's not.

Lan Baekhyun glared at him, but that wasn't enough to dampen his spirits so Wen Chanyeol rewarded him with a little wink.

_Preposterous! Shameless! Inappropriate behavior!_

In silent fluster, Lan Baekhyun set the paperman aflame then he straightened up and focused on the lesson, his ears probably perpetually pink from all the embarrassment that Wen Chanyeol has inflicted on him.

"Yeol-xiong..." 

Lan Baekhyun turned to the side, giving Jiang Sehun a cold look, silently telling him to _shut the hell up_. He pouted and looked back to the front. 

Immersed into the lecture, Lan Baekhyun missed out the mischief currently happening behind him. Jiang Sehun and Wen Chanyeol were tossing papers containing notes that eventually extended to include Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao. Jiang Kyungsoo had the decency to silently reprimand Jiang Sehun, throwing him warning stares. 

They could have gone on, if Nie Zitao hadn’t accidentally thrown the paper towards his direction.

Lan Baekhyun quickly caught the paper when he felt it sailing towards him, slowly turning with a scary look on his face. The other disciples shrunk into themselves, thinking about how screwed they were now that Second Young Master Lan had caught them.

“Lan Baekhyun, what is it?” Lan Jieru called out, heading towards his nephew.

Reaching out, Lan Baekhyun showed the piece of paper to his uncle, internally amused at the panic the other disciples were feeling.

_This will teach them a lesson to not fool around during class._

The old man looked through the note, pinpointing the perpetrator after he saw a name.

“Wen Chanyeol,” he finally called out.

“Y-Yes, master!” Wen Chanyeol quickly stood up. Everyone else felt nervous for the second youngest Wen, while his brother who was seated a bit further to the back with the other Wen Sect disciples silently cursed him out for fooling around with other disciples.

“Since you are not willing to listen to the rules of the Gusu Lan Sect, I will ask you questions.”

Lan Baekhyun quietly chuckled while other disciples prayed for his welfare.

“Explain what demons are.”

Wen Chanyeol straightened his back and cleared his throat. “They are entities just like us, but they are a bit more advanced when it comes to cultivation. Demonkind has excellent natural talent for cultivation and at ten years, humans are nothing against them. Just like humankind, they are also divided among different races, with differing strengths and capabilities. While we relied on spiritual energy, demons relied on demonic energy. A great number of demons are born full of demonic energy and can do many disasters even while they are young.”

Lan Baekhyun mentally nodded in approval. Wen Chanyeol has done his studies about the biggest threat on humankind well, which he believed should be given more focus because some sects don’t even bother with the topic of demons much just because they aren’t as common as ghosts, evil spirits, monsters and fierce corpses.

Despite the impressive answer, Master Jieru wasn’t quite done with Wen Chanyeol yet.

“Who is the sect leader of Gusu Lan Sect?”

“Sect Leader Lan Yifan took over the position recently, which originally belonged to Lord Against Calamity and Second Young Master Lan’s father, Lan Changhe.”

Lan Baekhyun pressed his lips together bitterly.

“Why do the Nie Sect use war fans instead of sabers like their ancestors did?”

The Nies flipped their fans open, whispering to Wen Chanyeol who didn’t seem like he even needed the coaching.

 _As he should,_ Lan Baekhyun thought. _Any disciple who has formed their golden core must at least know all this basic information._

“Sect Leader Nie Luhan strived to eradicate the problem aroused by Nie disciples using sabers. The saber spirits still showed killing intent well after their masters have died, and no one but their dead masters can rein them in. And so, he started the cultivation style of focusing more on martial arts and utilizing war fans.”

“What is the motif of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect?”

“The nine-petalled lotus.”

“Why do the Jins wear a vermillion mark on their foreheads?”

“It implied the meaning of _‘opening the doors toward wisdom and aspiration; illuminating the world with the vermilion light_.’”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief for the young Wen who was able to answer everything correctly.

“Do not be so relieved,” Lan Jieru dampened their relief sternly. “These are basic information a cultivator must know. It is not something to be proud of.”

He turned his back to Wen Chanyeol and walked to the front. They thought it was all over, but the old man spewed another question.

“Once there was an executioner with parents, a wife and children. Prior to dying, he executed hundreds of people. He suddenly died out in public and as punishment for the deeds he was guilty of, the people left him out on the streets for seven days. With the resentment that has started to manifest because of his death’s grave circumstances, he began to haunt and kill.”

Lan Jieru turned to Wen Chanyeol, narrowing his eyes. “With that being said, what must be done? ”

Silence enveloped the room. Everyone, even Lan Baekhyun, thought Wen Chanyeol did not know the answer - and to be honest, it was a difficult question. The question definitely pertained to a fierce corpse, but what must be done in that situation… no one had a clue.

“Everyone, ponder over the question!” Lan Jieru exclaimed, making the students flinch as they turned to their books for answers. “No looking into your texts! Think about it yourself! Wen Chanyeol, do you not know the answer?”

The Wen young master did not reply.

“Very well,” Master Jieru said with a resigned sigh. “Baekhyun, what must be done?”

The students watched as the Second Young Master Lan stood up with the grace of the cold moon, all prim and proper. With eloquence, he answered. “Liberate, suppress, and elimination - this is the process that must be done to deal with a fierce corpse. The initial approach is to utilize the gratitude of his relatives and grant his dying wish, set free what he could not let go of. If it fails, suppress it. If the crimes were extremely wrongful, and its energy of resentment does not dissipate, exterminate it completely. The cultivation world should precisely keep to this order of measures. No errors should be allowed.”

Lan Jieru caressed his beard and smiled in satisfaction. “Very well said, no mistakes at all.” He nodded, and Lan Baekhyun took this as his cue to sit down. 

“Does everyone take note of what Lan Baekhyun said? This is our way of instruction, and everyone must be ready at all times in between lessons, so listen carefully and be attentive. Be diligent enough to take notes as well. Are we clear?”

Wen Chanyeol’s hand suddenly shot up.

“Master Lan, I have a question!”

Lan Jieru nodded. “Speak.”

“Although ‘liberation’ comes first, it is often impossible. ‘To grant his dying wish’ sounds simple. It would be relatively easy if, per say, the wish was a new piece of clothing. But then, what if the wish was to kill lots of people for revenge?”

Lan Baekhyun spoke, “Suppression will assist liberation. If it is necessary, elimination would follow next.”

Wen Chanyeol grinned as he crossed his arms. “Such a waste… but actually, Master Lan. It’s not that I did not know this answer, I was only thinking of another way. A fourth option.” 

A frown made its way onto Lan Jieru’s features. “I have never heard of any fourth path.”

“Well,” Wen Chanyeol started. “Since the executioner died in such circumstances, it is natural that he turned into a fierce corpse. Because he executed hundreds of people before he died, why not dig up the graves of these people? Then, arouse their energy of resentment, collect the heads of those hundred people, and use them to fight with the ferocious corpse-”

Lan Baekhyun snapped his head towards Wen Chanyeol, eyebrows creased yet he still held onto an emotionless face.

_What on earth is this Wen Zhan talking about?_

Lan Jieru’s composed face broke into anger so bad his beard quivered in response. 

“How dare you!” he shouted angrily. “The essence of exorcising demons and annihilating ghosts is to liberate them from being bound to this world! By arousing their resentment and attempting to control it, you forego liberation! You reverse the natural order which goes against the ethics and morality of cultivation!”

Wen Chanyeol raised a finger. “There are some things that are useless after liberation, so why not find a way to use them to one’s advantage? What’s so bad about it? In any case, the intention is the most important thing, isn’t it? When Yu the Great tamed the flood, obstruction was the inferior method, and redirection was the superior. Suppression is the same as obstruction, so isn’t it inferior-”

Lan Jieru hurled a book into Wen Chanyeol’s direction to stop him from spouting off his nonsense, who avoided it and it hit Jongdae instead, who groaned in pain. Everyone in the room was gaping at the turn of events, stopping themselves from laughing since the way the old man was reacting to a young disciple’s childish babbling seemed comical. Even Lan Baekhyun could only stare, stunned at what was happening.

“Spiritual energy is energy, demonic energy is energy, and so is resentful energy,” Wen Chanyeol continued on stubbornly. “Spiritual energy is stored in our golden cores. It can split mountains and fill oceans, available for human use. If so, then why can’t resentful energy also be used by humans?”

Another book came flying from Lan Jieru. “Well then! Let me ask you again. How do you control the resentment and make sure it will follow you and never harm others?”

Wen Chanyeol smiled. “Unfortunately, I have not quite thought of that yet."

Lan Jieru continued on with his rage. “Tch, if you have then the cultivation world would banish your existence! Get out!”

Wen Chanyeol did as he was told and rushed out, with a final book following after him.

“Lan Baekhyun! Follow him out! Make him write the rules three hundred times!”

Calmly, the Second Young Master Lan left the room after Wen Chanyeol. That was quite the scene, and honestly, he’s a bit worried for this person’s thinking process. Where did he even learn all these things? For a cultivator to think about those kinds of concepts, it’s quite risky.

“Wen Zhan.”

The Wen young master stopped and turned around, flashing Lan Baekhyun another one of his bright smiles as he waved at him.

“Baek-xiong!” Wen Chanyeol greeted him merrily. “What’s up? You’re not going to attend the class?”

“I will exact punishment for what you have done,” Lan Baekhyun said.

The Wen laughed apologetically as he scratched his nose. “Ah, Lan Yun, go easy on me~”

“You must reflect well on what you just said,” Lan Baekhyun continued. “It is an evil path… thus, you must ingrain yourself with the Lan Sect rules.”

“Lan Yun!” Wen Chanyeol whined like a child. It was quite cute.

_Baekhyun, are you out of your mind?_

“Wen Zhan,” Lan Baekhyun murmured, yet he’s already annoyed by how childish this person was being.

“I’m not going to marry into the Lan Clan nor am I a disciple of the Lan Sect, so why must I do so? I came to learn, not to kill myself!”

“Writing will not kill you, you are being unreasonable,” Lan Baekhyun sighed, although he's slightly amused. 

Who knew this seemingly capable, respectful and lively young master actually had a bratty streak? Very interesting.

“It will enhance your calligraphy, calm your mind, engrave the rules into your soul and fill your heart.”

“But Lan Yun-”

Exhausted of having to reason out with him, Lan Baekhyun grabbed Wen Chanyeol by the collar of his robes and lifted him up easily, since they were slightly of the same height, with a few centimeters of advantage on Lan Baekhyun’s side.

"Wow, such an impressive arm strength!" Wen Chanyeol gasped.

"Let us go to the Library Pavillion," Lan Baekhyun said with finality as he carried Wen Chanyeol.

“Let me go! Baek-xiong! Second Brother Lan! Lan Yun!”

  


⚔

Lan Baekhyun had to say, he'd rather endure being with Wen Chanyeol at the Library Pavilion overseeing his punishment than being in the Orchid Room with other disciples. All he had to do was sit in front of him, make sure he did his work while he himself also did the punishment – although it's not much of a punishment for him because he is already accustomed to it.

"Ah, Lan Yun… why do you have such nice handwriting?" Wen Chanyeol called out. Lan Baekhyun looked up and regretted it, finding himself facing the Wen disciple who had leaned in at such a close proximity.

"Sit straight," Lan Baekhyun muttered. 

Wen Chanyeol pursed his lips into a little pout as he did as he was told. The punishment his uncle had given him seemed to be doing some good to him, since everytime Lan Baekhyun reprimanded him based on the rules, he was conscious enough about the rules after writing them so many times to feel guilty and follow him rather than rebel.

"You know… Sect Leader Lan and Master Lan left for a meeting at the Golden Koi Tower[22]with Sect Leader Jin Minseok…"

Lan Baekhyun tried ignoring his ramblings since Wen Chanyeol usually did it when he was bored, but he partially fails everytime. He looked like he was ignoring him, but Wen Chanyeol had this voice that his brain can't help but pay attention to, so his mind is always disturbed of the things he says.

"...So I'm thinking, what if we went out of the Cloud Recesses and you showed me around Gusu? I haven't travelled around Gusu much yet."

Lan Baekhyun couldn't stop his eyebrows from creasing in irritation at what he just said. His ears turned pink from embarrassment just thinking about being that close with him to the point of hanging out together, just the two of them. Luckily, it didn't seem to come to Wen Chanyeol's attention.

"Lan Yun, are you really just going to ignore me like this?" Wen Chanyeol sighed. He tilted his head to the side to take a better look up into the Lan young master's expressionless face. 

"Baek-xiong? Second Young Master Lan? A-Hyun?"

Lan Baekhyun nearly broke his brush if he had not maintained his annoyance in time. This ingrate can really push his buttons well.

"Wen Zhan, do your assignment if you do not want to do your punishment," Lan Baekhyun patiently said as he dipped his brush into the ink. 

"Come on, go with me soon," Wen Chanyeol pushed, daring to reach out and trace circles on the back of Lan Baekhyun's free hand.

"Don't touch me," Lan Baekhyun coldly responded, although his ears were burning an even brighter pink at the sensations caused by Wen Chanyeol's touch.

"You're so cruel, Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol whined as he threw a little tantrum. "We're already familiar with each other after weeks stuck in here!"

"We are not," Lan Baekhyun deadpanned. “Get away from me.”

For a few moments, there was silence. Lan Baekhyun felt relieved since he thought Wen Chanyeol had given up and was back doing his punishment. He's such a handful to deal with, everything he does causes Lan Baekhyun internal turmoil that he did not know how to effectively suppress.

But suddenly, Lan Baekhyun sensed Wen Chanyeol reach out, and it's already too late when he had taken the edge of his forehead ribbon and brought it to his lips, daring to do so yet _again_.

He was stunned at first and simply stared at Wen Chanyeol, who pouted and said, "Lan Yun, take me around Gusu."

Face finally breaking into anger, Lan Baekhyun stood up and unsheathed Qingzai in one smooth movement, aiming it at Wen Chanyeol who did not even flinch. He just grinned lazily, almost like a cat, saying, "Why are you always pointing your sword at me when I'm only talking to you in a civilized manner?"

"G-Go to hell!" Lan Baekhyun shouted.

"Why? Because I touched your forehead ribbon?" Wen Chanyeol smiled sneakily. It's obvious he's enjoying this, seeing the untouchable and cold Second Young Master Lan all mad and triggered. "Such a useless accessory… why does it matter to you so much?"

"Let's go outside!" Lan Baekhyun sneered. "Duel with me!"

"Such youthfulness, Baek-xiong!” Chanyeol laughed. “I appreciate it but no thank you."

Annoyed out of his mind, Lan Baekhyun sheathed Qingzai and walked out of the Library Pavilion, leaving the damned idiot of a Wen Chanyeol alone who shouted after him but luckily did not bother to follow him out. He stomped down the path, his irritation not really evident on his face, on his way back to his room to meditate on his own and calm himself.

Only, his trek was disturbed when the appearance of a certain person that has Lan Baekhyun stopping in his tracks.

"Oh… A-Yun, it's you."

Lan Baekhyun blinked and was hesitant before he continued forward towards his father, Lan Changhe, popularly known as the Lord Against Calamity in the cultivation world. He had been standing in front of a house surrounded by gentians, where Lan Baekhyun and Lan Junmyeon's mother used to reside before she died.

"Father," Lan Baekhyun greeted, saluting towards him. He was feeling reluctant not because he was estranged from him, but because he was afraid he might be disturbing his father's peace. Lan Changhe was a man of isolation after what happened to their mother, and he's been so distant through the years, even more so when he stepped down from being sect leader. This was actually the first time Lan Baekhyun had seen him after several months, since he'd been in secluded meditation most of the time.

Lan Baekhyun was surprised when he felt his father reach out and gently ruffle his hair.

"A-Yun, why do you seem to be in a hurry? Did something happen?" 

Shaking his head, Lan Baekhyun said, "It is no big deal, father."

"Is there a disciple from another sect that has been troubling you?" Lan Changhe smiled softly. 

Lan Baekhyun blinked. He's always amazed when his father could see through him. Their relationship had not been the closest in recent years but his father just knew him the best.

"Y-Yes…" Lan Baekhyun answered. "But it is already under control. There is nothing to be concerned about unless he burned down the Library Pavilion where he is currently doing his punishment."

"I see," Lan Changhe laughed heartily. "Since Yifan and Da-ge are out for business, I will run the Cloud Recesses for the meantime. Shall we go see your brother?"

A sparkle appeared in Lan Baekhyun's eyes as he spent the day with his brother and father, having an alibi to escape his annoying peers especially Wen Chanyeol, who had then after spent his time either enjoying the free time with other disciples or being driven into silence whenever Wen Zhengli was around.

Lan Baekhyun wished his days were always like this. It’s nice to spend some time with his father, who constantly secluded himself most probably because of his never-ending grief over the loss of his cultivation partner - their mother - with the alibi of preferring secluded meditation and disliking night-hunting. Lan Baekhyun had always wanted to tell him that he still had him, Lan Junmyeon and the rest of the Lan Clan, and even if the pain of losing someone as significant as their mother was unbearable, it’s always worth it to think about those who were still there and held him important in their hearts.

But of course, Lan Baekhyun did not know how to say that out loud.

“Lord Against Calamity! Lord Sunlight Crown! Second Brother Lan! Emergency!” A disciple came up to them, bowing before standing up straight. Lan Junmyeon and Lan Baekhyun glanced at each other, worried about the distress on this disciple’s face.

"Speak after you have caught your breath," Lan Changhe said, reaching out in concern. The disciple nodded as he panted, supporting himself on his knees.

"Pardon my rush, Lord Against Calamity! But we just received an emergency!” the disciple exclaimed as he massaged his chest. “Yishu Town h-has been pillaged b-by the new Demon Saint!”

"What?!" Lan Junmyeon gasped in horror as he glanced at his younger brother, who didn't seem like he believed what he just heard.

“How did they pass through the borders without alerting the Wen and Jin Sect?!” Lan Changhe roared, his face red as he broke off from his usual calm demeanor that scared Lan Baekhyun a bit, having never seen his father this agitated before.

The disciple shuddered at the outburst and said, "I-It i-is said that… that the demons came from the Endless Abyss… Sect Leader Lan, Master Lan along with other sect leaders a-are on their way… W-We need as m-many people to r-respond-”

Lan Baekhyun exchanged horrified looks with Lan Junmyeon. The gravity of this situation was too sudden and too forceful. Demons are notably very much stronger than humans, but even with that kind of power, they need a weapon so strong that could rip through space and time so they can infiltrate the Human Realm without having to pass through the Borderlands, the distinct divide between this realm and the Demon Realm, where all the prominent sects have set out protective boundaries through ancient magic and continuously strengthening it. The Endless Abyss was an empty space at the junction between the Human Realm and the Demon Realm, which was a very dangerous location full of the unknown and twisted, spatial whirlpools and fiery magma. But since it's transitional and allowed easy access between the two realms with the right means or weapon, it was the perfect place to use.

Whoever this Demon Saint was, they must be strong enough to wield a weapon with potent demonic energy to be able to slip into the Human Realm through the Endless Abyss and that alone was such a scary fact.

"Madness, who is that arrogant Demon Saint anyway?!" Lan Changhe said, throwing his hands up. "This is unprecedented, the level of guts this Demon Saint has is unbelievable! I will go to Yishu Town, alert all the available elders and we will help in eradicating those demons! They must prepare well and arm themselves to the teeth!"

The disciple saluted and said, "Yes!" before rushing away.

"Father,” Lan Junmyeon said, grabbing Lan Changhe’s arm. “I will come with you. Lan Baekhyun will stay here with the young masters and the younger disciples.”

“Xiongzhang!” Lan Baekhyun whined, but their father lifted his hand up sternly, shutting both of them up.

“No, both of you will stay and guard the Cloud Recesses, that is a job more important than dealing with those demons,” Lan Changhe told them. He grabbed them by their shoulders and shook them slightly. “Keep our sect safe for me, alright? We will be back.”

Lan Baekhyun swallowed the forming lump in his throat and nodded together with his elder brother.

“Please be careful, Father,” Lan Junmyeon said.

After receiving pats on the head, they watched as Lan Changhe rushed out to the courtyard, where most of the elders and senior disciples had gathered together. They all had their weapons and musical instruments with them, as Lan Changhe had ordered them. After final instructions, the Gusu Lan disciples mounted their swords and soared into the sky, led by their former sect leader.

The spectacle prompted most of the young masters who have been inside fooling around together to emerge and watch the incredible sight of beautiful people clad in elegant blue and white robes before they all disappeared behind the clouds, on their way to Yishu Town.

“Young Masters! Young Masters!” 

The disciples from other sects came running towards the Lans, confused after witnessing such a spectacle.

“Lan Junmyeon, Lan Baekhyun,” Wen Zhengli called out to them, with Wen Chanyeol timidly standing behind him. “What is happening? Why did all the elders leave? Even the former sect leader left the Cloud Recesses. Is there something wrong?”

Lan Junmyeon smiled reassuringly. “First Young Master Wen, everyone, pardon me for I am not going to tell you that there is nothing to be worried about.”

Lan Baekhyun nearly burst out laughing at how his brother said that so straightforwardly with that kind of smile.

“What do you mean, Lord Sunlight Crown?” Jin Yixing said. “What happened?”

This time, Lan Junmyeon dropped his smile and showed a very serious face. “The demons have chosen their new Demon Saint, and they have pillaged Yishu Town.”

The disciples burst into nervous chatter.

"But how?!" Jiang Kyungsoo growled. "We have such a strong force at the Borderlands! How were they able to –"

"Through the Endless Abyss, they ripped through space and time and found their way to Yishu Town," Lan Junmyeon explained further. "How they did it, I am not very sure."

"Then what should we do, Lord Sunlight Crown?" Wen Xuezhen spoke. "Shouldn't we be there with our senior disciples to assist them? Demons are nothing like spirits or fierce corpses, they are incredibly hard to defeat!"

"I am sure they will be able to handle it efficiently–"

As they spoke, the ground suddenly began to tremble. Everyone flailed around to hold onto each other for stability.

"The ward!" Lan Junmyeon shouted when they saw ripples appearing through the transparent ward that guarded the Cloud Recesses. "Something is trying to break through the ward!"

"Xiongzhang, take the other Lan disciples and secure the ward, I will see what is breaking it," Lan Baekhyun spoke as he unsheathed Qingzai with its familiar twinkle, stunning the other disciples at being able to see it up close. He quickly mounted it and flew upwards to get a view of what was happening below the mountain.

What he discovered shook Lan Baekhyun to the core that he nearly fell off his sword in shock.

"Baek-xiong!" Nie Jongdae called out as Lan Baekhyun flew back. 

"Baek-xiong, are you alright?" Jin Jongin wondered, noticing how his fair skin has turned sickly pale.

It took Lan Baekhyun a few more moments to be able to speak because his throat had dried up from fright.

"D-Demons…" he stuttered. "Below the mountain…"

It was enough for the young masters to understand.

"The Yishu Town invasion was a distraction!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed in the midst of the commotion. "The Demon Saint had been aiming for the Cloud Recesses after all!"

"But why?!" Nie Jongdae yelped. "What's in Cloud Recesses for them to hold such a huge distraction in order to come here with lesser struggle?!"

"They might be targeting us," Jiang Kyungsoo said as he clenched his fists. "We are the future leaders of our sects, and this new Demon Saint must want to eliminate us all because it will bring him a better reputation in the Demon Realm."

"You're right," Nie Zitao said. "We must act accordingly!"

Lan Baekhyun tilted his head up to look for his brother, but he and the other Lan disciples were still too busy strengthening the ward so he had to take the initiative and think of what to do. 

"The demons at the bottom of the mountain seem like they came from the Eastern Territory of the Demon Realm," Lan Baekhyun spoke. 

"Eastern T-Territory? The home of t-titan demons?" Jiang Sehun stuttered as he clutched onto Jiang Kyungsoo's arm. "But those demons are too much! H-How are we going to survive?!"

"Luckily, no giants," Lan Baekhyun assured them, although that did not make their situation any less worse. "But I saw the Hundred-Handed, the Hundred-Eyed, the One-Eyed, the Horned Ones, the Headless, the Long Necks, the Ghost Warden and one who wielded a black sword with his face covered by a white mask. That must be their Demon Saint."

The cultivators dramatically groaned, complaining and whining for their lives.

"Shut up!" Jiang Kyungsoo exclaimed as he unleashed Zidian into its whip form, lashing it in the air and making lightning crack to stop them from panicking. "Aren't you all cultivators?! Be calm and shut up!"

"What do we do, Lan Baekhyun?" Wen Zhengli demanded. "We have no choice but to fight, right?"

Lan Baekhyun took a moment, deeply and carefully thinking of a strategy with what they have. He hesitated with the method he had to do, but he had no other choice.

"I have a plan."

Lan Baekhyun left then quickly came back. The cultivators all watched as he took out guqin strings from within his robes.

"Oh, Killer String!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed in the middle of the other cultivators' confusion as the strings lit up with a yellowish glow, infused with spiritual energy.

"Killer String? It's that secret technique only Gusu Lan Sect disciples know how to use," Nie Zitao said. 

"Yes," Lan Baekhyun nodded. "I will fill the entrance path with this, in case the ward fails…" He silently gulped despite the painful, constricting feeling in his throat, hoping that will never happen. "Remaining Lan disciples, please bring the junior disciples to the Frozen Cave. Young masters, all of you hide above trees and prepare for defense."

As everyone rushed for preparations, Lan Baekhyun left. Never has he ever felt this scared in his entire life as he set out to lay the entrance path with as much guqin strings as possible. He did not know if he could handle this much, but it's not like they had any other choice as a back-up plan. 

They promised their father they would protect Cloud Recesses, and Lan Baekhyun will do anything he can, even if it will cause him his life.

"Lan Yun."

Lan Baekhyun flinched, looking over his shoulder and nearly ruining all of his work when he saw who it was.

"Wen Zhan, why are you here?" he mumbled. "Go back, you are not needed here."

"This is so much," Wen Chanyeol said, watching as Lan Baekhyun added more and more, like a spider weaving his web. "Will you be able to infuse it with enough energy? I want to help you."

"I can do it, do not belittle me," Lan Baekhyun whispered with pursed lips. 

"I don't dare," Wen Chanyeol quickly added. "I think you're the best cultivator around here, I just think you shouldn't be frontlining alone when there are so many of us capable of helping."

"Cloud Recesses is my responsibility, and so are your lives," Lan Baekhyun said, tugging the last bit of the string that he had. The final result was a winding tunnel of guqin strings, seemingly like a web at first glance before you realize that each string is as sharp as a blade.

"At least let me accompany you," Wen Chanyeol insisted.

He honestly did not have the heart to argue further so Lan Baekhyun just said, "Up that tree."

Together with Wen Chanyeol, they jumped up a tree and stood there, waiting patiently. They're so close, both of their backs propped against the trunk with their shoulders against one another, and Lan Baekhyun would normally snap at Wen Chanyeol to go away. But right now, with his home in danger, Lan Baekhyun was too anxious. His eyes keep alternating between the entrance path and the ward, praying to the heavens for good fortune. 

But it seemed like fate had cruel things planned out for them.

"Lan Yun, the ward!" Wen Chanyeol gasped as they watched it ripple even more violently, like a lake’s surface disturbed by the strong winds during a storm. Lan Baekhyun stopped himself from swearing and braced himself, knowing that putting their lives on the line was something they had to inevitably do.

“Prepare,” Lan Baekhyun muttered as he unsheathed Qingzai once more and tugged at the guqin string, activating the spiritual energy within the strings and causing it to momentarily glow with power.

“I’m curious what titan demons look like in person,” Wen Chanyeol said as he drew Fangxie out, the famous blade giving off a scarlet glare. 

“They look like death knocking on your door if you’re genuinely excited for this,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled sardonically, unable to restrain the comment from leaving his lips.

“Don’t be so stingy, Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol grinned as he nudged the other lightly with his elbow as he scratched the tip of his nose. “I was only wondering, I don’t actually want to fight them. Moreover, how can I be excited when this means destruction for my dear Lan Yun’s Cloud Recesses? Unacceptable!”

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes, ears burning pink. He can’t believe this idiot was still in an emotional space that allowed him to fool around rather than tremble in horror for what was about to happen to them.

The atmosphere shifted. The air in Cloud Recesses used to feel fresh yet crisp, charged with spiritual energy but now, it only felt like a normal mountainside.

The ward has now completely fallen.

Sounds of triumphant roars and unearthly sounds resonated as the ground slightly shook. Lan Baekhyun held his breath, eyes narrowed as he closely watched whoever approached the path.

“Their ugliness is really out of this world,” Wen Chanyeol had the audacity to laugh from behind him when they finally saw the procession of demons. Every single one that Lan Baekhyun saw from beneath the mountain earlier when he flew was there in full force, led by the one with the white mask - their Demon Saint.

“What a nice area!” the Demon Saint exclaimed as he lifted the sword in his hand and leaned it against his shoulder.

"Isn't that Xiexin[20]?" Wen Chanyeol gasped. "Have you heard of it, Lan Yun? So many demon lords are caught in a frenzy trying to tame it and end up going crazy! This new dermon saint has the guts!"

The Demon Saint looked around and nodded in approval. “Such a great contrast from the rubbish we constantly see in the Eastern Kingdom. What do you say, Elder Qiangda? Seems a fitting area to invade, right?”

Lan Baekhyun stopped the urge to use a hand seal and send Qingzai flying through the arrogant bastard’s chest.

“That Hundred-Handed’s name is Elder Qiangda?” Wen Chanyeol lowly giggled. “Oh, I wonder what that means!”

“He's formidable,” Lan Baekhyun deadpanned.

Wen Chanyeol side-eyed him and pouted. “Lan Yun, I know! I was only making fun of how terribly obvious his name is!”

The sound of flesh being sliced through was heard. Lan Baekhyun bit back an evil grin, tugging his guqin string back as his Killer String caught the Elder Qiangda. It was a horrible sight that even the demons were stunned into silence, watching as the Hundred-Handed’s body fell to the ground in slices akin to animal meat being sold in markets.

“How clumsy!” the Demon Saint complained as he stomped childishly. “Elder Qiangda, how could you be so blind not to see those strings!”

Wen Chanyeol let out a gasp as he grabbed the other cultivator’s shoulder. “Whoa! Lan Yun, the Killer String Technique worked too well! Look at what happened to that demon’s body!”

Lan Baekhyun remained silent, focusing on the interaction between the Demon Saint and his little squad of demons.

“This is the Gusu Lan Sect's Killer String Technique," the Ghost Warden explained. "It is extremely hard to defeat."

"Nothing is extremely hard for us," the Demon Saint stated arrogantly. He then gestured his hand towards the strings, saying, "Whoever destroys these completely will be treated to rotten human meat when we have conquered this place!"

The demons shouted in joy, obviously excited by the prospect of such a luxurious meal that they surged forward and started hacking through the strings.

"Lan Yun…" Wen Chanyeol grabbed Lan Baekhyun's shoulders to stabilize him as he did his best to strengthen the strings. The demons broke a couple strings after exerting so much effort, with a few dying in the process as Lan Baekhyun manipulated the broken ones around and exterminated as much as he could.

"I can't hold it much longer…" Lan Baekhyun breathed as his hand that held on to the guqin string started to bleed. 

Finally, the demons tore through the web of guqin strings.

Lan Baekhyun gasped out loud, breathing heavily as he finally let go. Wen Chanyeol grabbed hold of him, helping him steady himself.

"The Demon Realm will see the might of their Demon Saint!" he roared as the demons started to spill into the Cloud Recesses. 

"I failed," Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he helplessly stared at the demonic filth flooding into the sacred grounds. "Wen Zhan, I failed to protect everyone…"

"You have not failed while Cloud Recesses still stands," Wen Chanyeol said as he made a hand seal and sent Fangxie flying, flashing devilishly through the air with its scarlet glare.

The Demon Saint smiled as he lifted Xiexin easily and blocked the spiritual blade speeding towards him. The sword started to erratically fight him, which he engaged with while wearing a wolf-like grin.

"Marvellous! Such skill!" the Demon Saint praised. "Who is the cultivator controlling this beautiful sword? Do not be shy! Come out and face me, good sir! Let this fight be won face to face!"

The sword continued to fight with him without a master, spiritual blade against a potently demonic one. It went on for minutes on end without the Demon Saint looking tired, seemingly enjoying this as if it was nothing more than just a good game of tag.

But his enjoyment stopped when a sharp, spiritual energy-infused note cut through the air and hit him, sending him flying back while the spiritual sword he fought found its way back in the hand of its master.

"Ah, how troublesome!" the Demon Saint groaned, vomiting blood as he sat up, glaring up at the two cultivators at the end of the guqin string trap with two soulless, grey eyes as he slowly reached for his mask that had fallen to the side.

Meanwhile, Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun were frozen in horror and confusion. Lan Baekhyun quivered as he clung to his guqin while Wen Chanyeol gaped in stupor at the Demon Saint's face.

"W-Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun spluttered. "H-How… why… this Demon Saint..."

Why did the Demon Saint have uncanny semblance with Wen Chanyeol?! 

Lan Baekhyun was not dreaming – this Demon Saint took his time reaching for his mask and Xiexin, enough time for Lan Baekhyun to discern his features. The sculpt of those cheekbones, the jaw, the lips, the shape of the head, facial structure, and even the ears… Everything was a similar copy with Wen Chanyeol's face. The only thing different between them is that this Demon Saint had eerie grey eyes and a mop of silver hair to signify his inhuman qualities.

"Greetings, good sirs!" The Demon Saint merrily greeted them in great contrast with the murderous look across his face as he stabbed Xiexin into the ground and pushed himself up. “It is such an honor to be able to finally meet Second Young Master Lan and Second Young Master Wen! And to think that they are together as well, what a great blend of honor and power!”

“Who are you…?” Wen Chanyeol muttered, still stupefied of this strange, polite Demon Saint.

The demon saint let out a pleasant, poised laugh as he saluted. “I am Chao Yang, the new Demon Saint of the Demon Realm! I have come to send my race towards greater glory.”

“Chao Yang...” Wen Chanyeol chuckled as he twirled Fangxie in his hand, a deadly glint in his eyes. “Why were you born, with a face similar to mine? Is this some sort of sick demonic trick to mess with me?” 

Chao Yang smiled wolfishly as he lifted his sword up, emitting more demonic energy around him in the form of thick, black smoke. “It doesn't really matter for now. I have come to conquer rather than deal with another matter altogether.”

“What do you mean?!” Wen Chanyeol screamed, almost losing his cool as he took a step forward, with Lan Baekhyun quickly stopping him. 

"Get a hold of yourself," Lan Baekhyun muttered.

Wen Chanyeol pursed his lips, seemingly complying to Lan Baekhyun's words but he couldn't stop himself and burst out. “You come here with my face and then you say it’s not a matter worth dealing with for now?!”

The Demon Saint rolled his eyes as he put on his mask. “You are distracted, now with my face out of the way…" He burst into black flames as he lifted his sword.

"Let's fight to the death, gentlemen!"

Wen Chanyeol shot forward and engaged Chao Yang without hesitation, Fangxie and Xiexin clashing together. Lan Baekhyun gaped in awe, terribly impressed of Wen Chanyeol's swordsmanship. This Chao Yang had so much power, undeniably too strong with his demonic energy and Xiexin’s power combined and yet, he already seemed like he’s doing the most, proving how Wen Chanyeol was a formidable enemy.

“This is the power of Yayu’s slayer, how admirable!” Chao Yang laughed out loud as he easily parried what should have been a very powerful strike.

Wanting to end things with the Demon Saint quickly so that the other demons would give up and stop causing more chaos within the Cloud Recesses, Lan Baekhyun moved in and went into formation. He thrusted his sword to the ground, golden threads of energy leaking out from the puncture on the ground and forming a suppressing spell on the area that would only affect the demon. Lifting Qingzai up yet with its tip still touching the ground, Lan Baekhyun ran around the circumference, muttering a spell. Lights shot up into the sky from the circle that he had traced on the ground, invoking another golden seal in the air similar to the one on the ground, slowly lowering down.

Noticing what Lan Baekhyun was up to, Chao Yang gritted his teeth and shoved Wen Chanyeol away, sending him to the ground. He then turned to Lan Baekhyun and with a hand seal, he sent Xiexin flying with a speed that made it look like nothing but just a blur of black in the air.

“Lan Yun, watch out!” Wen Chanyeol screamed angrily, sending Fangxie out to block Xiexin's path

But it was too late.

A sharp pain struck Lan Baekhyun from the side before Fangxie could completely push Xiexin out of the way. He brought a hand to his side and staggered to the side of the path, slightly trembling as he lifted his hand and he saw blood. The seal completely vanished as Lan Baekhyun felt all the strength in him drain away, making him lose his balance and fall to his knees, digging Qingzai into the dirt for support.

 _Talk about protecting the Cloud Recesses!_ Lan Baekhyun thought to himself, pissed off as he tried to heal himself faster, channeling his spiritual energy into the stab wound that wasn't deep but deep enough to cause harm to his body. But that didn't work well, as he had spent too much energy on the guqin strings and it only weakened him even more.

"Come here, you little bastard! How dare you wound Lan Yun! No one can hurt him without getting a real good and deserving beating, especially someone who did so right in front of me!"

Lan Baekhyun chuckled at how hysterical Wen Chanyeol was, but didn't really understand what he was saying since he was starting to feel dizzy. He applied greater pressure against his wound, but he felt nauseous and couldn't use his strength even on the bare minimum. 

Closing his eyes and putting himself in a semi-meditative state, Lan Baekhyun allowed himself to rest. He listened in to the sounds of blades clashing, more aggressive than before. No one was talking anymore, immersed fully into the battle.

Lan Baekhyun felt useless.

"Get off me, you vile wretch!" he heard Wen Chanyeol scream. “Let me kill you, let me kill you, _you_ _damned-_ ”

"Oh? What a colorful vocabulary!" Chao Yang cackled gleefully. "Say Wen Chanyeol, what if you come back with me to the Demon Realm?"

"Why would I?!"

"Don't you want to know why we look alike? I didn't have this face just because I wanted to."

Lan Baekhyun opened his eyes, forcing himself to get up as he took out his guqin and sat up, looking at Chao Yang who had pinned Wen Chanyeol to the ground, unable to even at least do a hand seal.

It's already clear to him what type of demon the Demon Saint was. He's a deceiver, one that changes his form and spews cunning bullshit in order to manipulate a human to his bidding. Right now, while Lan Baekhyun did not know Chao Yang's exact intentions, he knew he wanted to drag Wen Chanyeol to the Demon Realm for unpretty reasons.

He needed to do something before it's too late.

"Stop messing with me you lowlife! Let me go and let me tear you to pieces!"

"Gentlemen use words, not swords!" Chao Yang teased him. "Are you sure you don't want to know? I know there are things you've been wondering about, especially related to your mother…"

Wen Chanyeol glared at him. "Don't you dare talk about my mother easily like that!"

"Why not? It's not like _your_ mother–"

Chao Yang abruptly paused. A sharp, powerful note infused with energy hit him, causing his insides to stir unpleasantly and make him bleed out of his mouth again.

"You little cursed runt!" Chao Yang raged as he stood up and stalked towards Lan Baekhyun with fast but uneven steps because of the internal damage that he had afflicted him with, brandishing his sword like a butcher's knife. The Lan young master was on his knees, glaring up at the Demon Saint even though he was about to pass out after spending his remaining energy on that attack. He was prepared to die like this, and he'll die fighting.

But before Chao Yang could do anything to him, two blurs of black and red appeared to attack him. Through his squinted eyes, Lan Baekhyun could see that it was Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen, who held him down as they pierced their swords through his sides with the sickening sound of metal sliding against flesh.

"Young Master Wen, we got him!" Zhu Yong announced as Chao Yang started to writhe in pain while he was skewered through by the two spiritual swords.

But he wasn't concerned with that.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol came running towards him, sinking to his knees to take Lan Baekhyun's hands in his and start transferring energy into him. 

"D-Don't touch me…" Lan Baekhyun whispered, yet he didn't move away. It was more of a habitual statement rather than something he really meant.

"Don't be stingy while you're in this state," Wen Chanyeol lightly scolded him as he chuckled, his voice ragged as he soothed the back of Lan Baekhyun's hands with his thumbs. "Your wound, how is it?"

"Healing," Lan Baekhyun mumbled.

"How do you feel?"

"Fatigued."

"You did too well today."

"Don't try to make me feel better about being a dead loss."

Wen Chanyeol laughed out loud. "Eh, but I'm telling the truth–"

"Young master, watch out!"

Chao Yang had escaped Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen's hold even though their swords were still pierced through his body. After he took off the swords, he threw them to the ground and summoned Xiexin back into his hand, raising it over his head.

Instincts kicking in, Wen Chanyeol protected Lan Baekhyun with his body and lifted Fangxie up to block Chao Yang's strike.

But the Demon Saint didn't have that intention.

Chao Yang brought his sword down, but not to impale Wen Chanyeol. He slashed it mid-air, ripping open a pocket of reality that revealed a darkness in the empty space, with scenery outlines of red mountains and glowing lava as soil. With a glare at Wen Chanyeol, the Demon Saint jumped through the portal and vanished, the portal closing right after.

"Great, now don't you come back!" Wen Xuezhen yelled as she slashed her sword in the air where Chao Yang disappeared. "Heavens! I had to end my secluded meditation earlier because of his arrogance, so annoying!" 

This was the first time Lan Baekhyun has heard Wen Xuezhen talk, and he's amused by her temper, although of course, he greatly sympathized with her sentiments. Lan Baekhyun himself had the patience of an incense stick, he’d feel annoyed as well.

"How are the other demons?" Wen Chanyeol asked as he helped Lan Baekhyun stand up, letting him lean against him. 

"Weak," Wen Xuezhen laughed. "The Nies were able to subdue those demons on their own. Young Master Jiang was enjoying himself. Some were already heavily injured from Young Master Lan’s Killer String when they arrived. None made it close to the buildings. They were very easy pickings, I slightly pity Chao Yang. But…”

Wen Xuezhen and Zhu Yong glanced at Lan Baekhyun hesitantly, whose eyes were closed as he did all his best to conserve his energy.

“What, what happened?” Wen Chanyeol asked, slightly frowning.

“Lord Sunlight Crown...” Wen Xuezhen said, piquing Lan Baekhyun’s interest. 

“What happened to my brother?” Lan Baekhyun snapped at them, almost getting back his complexion.

Wen Xuezhen looked slightly scared as she gripped onto Zhu Yong. ”I-I’m sorry, Second Young Master Lan-”

“Lord Sunlight Crown is safe, it’s just that he and the other Lan disciples have drained their spiritual energy from trying to keep up the ward. They have lost consciousness but they will be fine,” Zhu Yong smiled gently at Lan Baekhyun, who rarely showed expression and his distraught made him feel sorry for him.

“I want to see him,” Lan Baekhyun said, wiggling his way out of Wen Chanyeol’s grip to be on his way but he stumbled over like a pathetic loser.

"Calm down, let me carry you on my back," Wen Chanyeol said as he grabbed Lan Baekhyun who slapped his hand away.

"Lan Yun! Why are you stingy when I just want to help you?" Wen Chanyeol whined, pouting distastefully as Lan Baekhyun shakily got on his feet but stumbled again. "See? You're drained. Your energy is only enough to keep you conscious, it's not enough to keep you on your feet."

Lan Baekhyun internally groaned because he knew Wen Chanyeol was right. He just couldn't bear having his pride trampled all over by allowing him something as embarrassing as carrying him on his back. 

Wen Chanyeol suddenly went on his knees, giving him his back. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on, you want to see your brother, right?"

 _This is so embarrassing, this is so embarrassing,_ Lan Baekhyun internally cried, but he didn't have a choice. Maintaining his stoic face, Lan Baekhyun gingerly got on Wen Chanyeol's back. The Wen young master then stood up, hands holding the back of Lan Baekhyun's knees.

"Hold tight," Wen Chanyeol said, and he felt the arms slide around his neck then tighten considerably.

"Hey, Lan Yun! Loosen up, don't choke me!"

Lan Baekhyun obediently did what he was told, thinking that it wasn't so bad if he didn't mind it too much. Wen Chanyeol had a wide and sturdy back, and the way he held him didn't make him feel like he was going to fall off at all. He kind of liked being carried like this, a thought which he quickly erased since it was a ridiculous thought.

With Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen following close behind, Wen Chanyeol brought Lan Baekhyun back to where the others were. When they got there, Lan Baekhyun saw everyone there hauling the demons' bodies into a heap. 

"It's all fun and games until we have to be the ones to clean up the mess!" Jiang Kyungsoo growled as he whipped out Zidian, sending purple sparks out in the air as the whip coiled around a demons' neck and he lugged it forward towards the pile.

"I thought demons disintegrated when they die," Nie Zitao whined.

"Shut up, don't expose your poor studying habits to the other cultivators!" Nie Jongdae hissed at his brother, reaching out to hit his side with a fan.

Jin Jongin was the first one to notice Lan Baekhyun and the Wen Sect disciples coming towards them. He pointed to them and said, "Yeol-xiong and Baek-xiong are back!"

The other disciples stopped what they were doing and rushed up to Wen Chanyeol, buzzing with concern and questions about Chao Yang.

"He's gone, we drove him away," Wen Chanyeol assured them. "Took Xiexin with him and disappeared. He couldn't stand against Lan Yun's incredible power, what a loser."

"Boasting is against the rules," Lan Baekhyun mumbled, ears pink.

"What happened to you, Baek-xiong?" Jiang Sehun worriedly asked. "You look really pale, you even let Wen Chanyeol carry you on your back."

Did this idiot really have to mention the bit with Wen Chanyeol carrying him like a toddler on his back?

"His spiritual energy is drained after single-handedly weakening the demons for us!" Wen Chanyeol cheerfully said. "Lan Yun is awesome right? You should have seen him!"

Lan Baekhyun sighed, mentally slapping Wen Chanyeol's face before he slapped his own. 

"Of course, we're talking about Little Brother Lan!" Nie Jongdae chimed in. "Everyone knows he's one of the best cultivators around here. No competition at all!"

Everyone started to comment as well, slapping Baekhyun with a torrent of compliments that made him want to ask the heavens to strike him dead.

"Where's my brother?" Lan Baekhyun changed the topic. He really could not stand being the center of attention. “I want to see him. Is he okay?”

“Xing-ge[18] is tending to him, Second Brother Lan and the other Lan disciples are just exhausted,” Jongin spoke, leading the way for Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun. 

Right in front of the Main Hall, Lan Junmyeon and all the other Lan disciples who came with him laid on the ground, unconscious while the eldest young master of the Jin Clan switched around with other disciples who were well-versed with medicine in tending to them, constantly checking on their meridians and transferring sufficient spiritual energy to keep their golden cores intact.

“Wen Zhan, please put me down,” Lan Baekhyun whispered. 

Without saying anything, Wen Chanyeol strode closer towards the unconscious eldest young master of the Lan Clan then lowered his younger brother down. With the little energy that Lan Baekhyun had in him, he scooted towards his older brother and took his hand.

“Xiongzhang, the Cloud Recesses is safe,” he mumbled. “Father will come back soon.”

Wen Chanyeol and Jin Yixing decided not to disturb the Lan brothers, as it was obvious that Lan Baekhyun wanted some time to rest from the shock of having to suddenly protect his home from the Demon Saint and his forces. He wanted to thank everyone who helped and did their best to protect Cloud Recesses, but he was tired, resorting to sleeping on the ground next to his older brother and drifted away into slumber.

_"A-Yun… A-Jun…"_

Lan Baekhyun was startled awake by a gentle hand tapping on his shoulder. He squinted, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of drowsiness. It was already dark, yet there were still a lot of disciples out here, the mood sombre as they talked in hushed voices.

"My head hurts…"

He looked to the side and felt relief flow through his chest when he saw Lan Junmyeon sitting upright, wincing as he scratched the back of his head. His forehead ribbon was drastically crooked, but it was a relief to know that no one from the outside disciples touched it.

"A-Yun, A-Jun, are you okay?"

Upon looking to the other side, Lan Baekhyun felt even more comforted when he saw their father. Lan Jieru and Lan Yifan were a few meters away behind him, talking to the other elders of the Lan Sect, while the younger disciples sat on the ground. He spotted Wen Chanyeol not far from where they were, seated among the Wens.

"I am okay," Lan Baekhyun nodded, looking up at Lan Changhe's worried gaze before turning to his brother.

Reaching out to place a hand on Lan Junmyeon's shoulder, he asked, "Xiongzhang, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" Lan Junmyeon mumbled, flexing his hands and legs to bring back the feeling in them. "My meridians feel fine, my spiritual energy has come back."

"I am very sorry," Lan Changhe said, lowering his head. "I have failed you again–"

Lan Baekhyun reached out to touch their father's hand, while Lan Junmyeon quickly interjected, "You have done nothing wrong, father. The demons were sneaky, it was impossible to have seen through their plan when it was too abrupt."

"But still…" Lan Changhe shook his head. "I could never do anything right."

"Father," Lan Junmyeon called out with a gentle, chiding voice. "Isn't it normal for things to get out of hand, especially in our world? You are not to blame for any of this. It's the demons who have done us wrong."

"But I'm your father, who used to be sect leader but due to his incapability, I had to step down," he bitterly said, lowering his head as all his grievances came crashing down on him. "And I did say protecting Cloud Recesses was the most important thing… so why did I leave it to you? I should have stayed with you, I-I should have–"

Lan Baekhyun quickly held Lan Changhe in his arms when he coughed up blood. He shook in his arms, the amount of blood he was vomiting worried him so much. 

"Xi-xiongzhang…" he helplessly called out to Lan Junmyeon.

"W-We need to take him to Aunt Baichen!" Lan Junmyeon exclaimed as he pushed himself upwards, but he quickly gasped, grabbing his chest because of the pain that had suddenly spiked through him.

"You stay there, Junmyeon," came Lan Yifan's voice, who tapped his shoulder. "You shouldn't move too much. Baekhyun, stay with him."

"Yes, Uncle Yifan," Lan Baekhyun answered.

The sect leader then turned to a couple of Lan disciples up ahead, gesturing at them and said, "You lot, assist Er-ge[21]to the infirmary. Where is Master Baichen? Is she around?"

"Dragon Tale Liege!" The Lan disciples hurried to bow in front of their sect leader. One of them spoke, "She is in the Main Hall with the younger disciples. Shall we take the Lord Against Calamity to her?"

"Please do," Sect Leader Yifan nodded, watching intently as they lifted Lan Changhe and brought him up, disappearing behind the doors.

"Yifan, how is Changhe?"

The solemn voice of Lan Jieru came up as he walked towards the sect leader, his eyes trained on the two young masters of the Lan Clan, both who were seated together on the ground, the younger talking with a soft voice to his older as he assisted him back into a lying position on the ground.

"Brought to shijie for diagnosis," Lan Yifan sighed heavily. "And our poor nephews... ah, what a miserable family.”

  


  


⚔

  


  


After the invasion by the Demon Saint, things went back to normal. Classes resumed in Cloud Recesses after a week of rest for those who were injured, since the three-month time period for indoctrination was still not finished. The stay of the young masters there also has a lot to do with their safety, as the sect leaders all agreed it's better they stayed there while they sent security in case the demons came back. For extra measures, the ward protecting the whole mountain was reinforced and fortified by the elders, led by Master Changhe who personally felt guilty for not giving too much thought about the protection of Cloud Recesses before that it ultimately affected his children.

"Lan Yun, we're close now aren't we? Why can't you cut down my punishment at least a half?"

Lan Baekhyun was once again stuck with Wen Chanyeol, who was still annoying as ever. If it was even possible, it felt like he's more annoying than ever after they both became comrades during battle. He’d do his work in silence one minute and then the next, he’d be sliding Lan Baekhyun some notes that Lan Baekhyun just tossed to the side. He doesn’t want to give Wen Chanyeol the satisfaction of seeing his reactions that were met with Wen Chanyeol loudly insisting he should read them, which Lan Baekhyun would only insist that he’d read them later. And if that’s met with more insistence, he’d let Qingzai speak for him.

And he was right about reading them later when he was alone with no Wen Chanyeol insight, as the notes contained nothing but pure nonsensical crap that made Lan Baekhyun red not just from his ears but from all of his face as well. The stupid Second Young Master of the Wen Clan constantly whined about being tired from writing the Gusu Lan Sect rules as punishment and yet, he had all the time to compose stupid jokes he hid in seemingly good poems or paintings. 

What a waste of talent. 

As a man of the arts, Lan Baekhyun had the decency to keep all of Wen Chanyeol's work in a box. His delivery of art was fascinating even if it was ridiculous. Purely for academic and scholarly purposes, Lan Baekhyun will hang on to these notes. He felt dumb doing this and constantly questioned why he'd bother himself with this, but he just continued doing so.

Lan Baekhyun didn't want to admit it, but Wen Chanyeol's stupidity actually amuses him.

Despite being the person that he was, Lan Baekhyun somehow appreciated Wen Chanyeol a lot. But the way he fearlessly increased his pestering made Lan Baekhyun want to punch him as a way to give him a piece of his mind, as there’s not enough words to describe how annoyed he was of his antics.

"Wen Zhan, finish your work," Lan Baekhyun calmly said as he dipped his brush into ink and continued his essay, trying so damn hard to block Wen Chanyeol's annoying whining. He kept on sliding him notes again, those of which Lan Baekhyun threw to the side despite his internal itch of wanting to read what kind of stupidity Wen Chanyeol has come up with again.

Halfway through finalizing his essay, Lan Baekhyun was suddenly disturbed by Wen Chanyeol who stopped offering him notes and reached out from across the table to poke his hand.

"Aiya! Stop! Lan Yun, why are you violent?!" Wen Chanyeol cried out when he found himself at the end of Lan Baekhyun's sword again. "You always threaten me with Qingzai! You never do that to Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae even when they annoy you more! I just wanted to tell you something!"

"Behave, I am busy," Lan Baekhyun hissed at him as he sheathed Qingzai again, sending Wen Chanyeol a glare as he turned his attention back on his essay. He knew he was excessive at dealing with Wen Chanyeol by letting his sword face him, but it was almost instinctive. He would lose face if he bickered with Wen Chanyeol as Lan Baekhyun wasn't good with his words, so he just had no choice but to have Wen Chanyeol face Qingzai's sharp blade. 

"Lan Yun, why do you hate me so much?" Wen Chanyeol pouted as he placed his head on the table while peering up at the boy right in front of him. "I just wanted to ask you if you're going to the lantern ceremony yet you point your sword at me!"

Lan Baekhyun sighed heavily. "Naturally, I am going."

Wen Chanyeol sat up and smiled widely. "Really? Then make a lantern with me!"

"No," Lan Baekhyun instinctively responded.

"No, boring, ridiculous, stupid… is there anything else, Lan Yun?" Wen Chanyeol whined. "I'm just trying to be friends with you."

"I don't need your idea of friendship," Lan Baekhyun mumbled.

Wen Chanyeol tilted his head to the side. "Oh, then what's your idea of friendship?"

Lan Baekhyun didn't want to answer as this conversation would definitely just go around in circles, but Wen Chanyeol had the audacity to reach out and tug at his sleeve.

"Friendship is letting one do about with his business in peace," Lan Baekhyun passive-aggressively said as he looked up and shot Wen Chanyeol a glare, who laughed as he slowly withdrew his hand.

"You hate me, it's so obvious you hate me," Wen Chanyeol continued to laugh as if being hated on by Lan Baekhyun was the funniest thing to ever happen to him. He wanted to slap him with his fan so bad.

To be honest, Lan Baekhyun didn't hate him, nor did he even dislike him. He's just simply annoyed of his antics and if Wen Chanyeol just shut up, he'd actually quite enjoy the comfort of his company.

But of course, Lan Baekhyun wouldn't say that out loud. Wen Chanyeol would only tease him further.

"I'll behave now, hearing that Lan Yun actually hates me is unacceptable," Wen Chanyeol chuckled as he settled down and continued with his work.

Lan Baekhyun stopped and peered up at Wen Chanyeol, suddenly feeling guilty. Stupid Wen Chanyeol, he didn't hate him! It's him who just decided Lan Baekhyun hated him! 

All he could do was sigh as he went about with his work. At least Wen Chanyeol was silent now and has continued with his own work, diligently writing the lines with a very noticeable improvement on his once very shameful handwriting. He still has around fifty repetitions to do before he’s completely done, and with his pace, it might take another three weeks.

It went on like this up until the last month of the indoctrination. The day of the lantern ceremony finally came to celebrate the cultivators’ successful indoctrination. No lecture was held, and everyone was given the time to fool around as long as they don’t get caught breaking the rules. 

Initially, Lan Baekhyun wanted to hole up in the Library Pavillion to escape the chaos that he will definitely have to suffer if the others found him, but that didn’t work. He was forcefully dragged by the Nies, Jiangs, Jins, a handful of Wens along with other disciples up the mountain to hunt for fish and pheasants and to play at the river much to his disapproval yet he can’t really stop them.

“Where’s…” He hesitated asking at first, but he was really curious so he pushed through and continued, “Where’s Wen Zhan?” as he glanced at Zhu Yong, who seemed flustered when their eyes met.

The other cultivators gave him scrutinizing looks that were enough to make the normal person feel absolutely embarrassed, but Lan Baekhyun was a genius at repressing his emotions and didn’t let them get to him. What’s wrong with asking about another idiot member of their entourage, right? It’s normal to ask.

“Second Brother Wen is unfortunately still with his brother...” Zhu Yong mumbled, fiddling with his hair anxiously as he avoided Lan Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Is he in trouble?”

Zhu Yong looked up, seemingly stunned as his face came to a realization that Lan Baekhyun probably already knew about the way Zhengli disciplined his brother. He shook his head and said, “D-Don’t worry, Second Brother Lan! He’s just helping First Brother Wen with his stuff since we’ll be leaving tomorrow already.”

“Oh so that’s why you don’t want to go with us!” Nie Jongdae laughed out loud, nodding his head as he rubbed his chin.

Lan Baekhyun frowned at him. “Huh?” 

“Baek-xiong, you’ve been with Yeol-xiong for the past month,” Jin Yixing spoke. “We know you probably became best friends already, but it’s good to take a break from seeing his face and to play with us.”

“Who says I’m best friends with him?!” Lan Baekhyun snapped at them in annoyance. “I’d rather stab myself with Qingzai than be his best friend.” 

“Yeol-xiong will be heartbroken when he hears that,” Jin Jongin teased. 

“Whatever, let’s just go!” Nie Zitao said, taking Lan Baekhyun and Jiang Kyungsoo’s hand to drag them forward. “Yeol-xiong did mention to me that he’ll come if he can sneak around that stupid brother of his, so let’s just go and not worry!”

Lan Baekhyun came with them, but they couldn’t force him to take part in their foolishness. He simply sat at the shore of the river, feet dipped in the water while he guarded the pile of poor pheasants, wild chickens and fish that everyone has caught. He couldn’t be bothered to watch them break almost two thousand rules of the Gusu Lan Sect so he just stayed here, amusing himself with playing the guqin.

It was quite a nice day, and Lan Baekhyun was slightly thankful to the other unruly cultivators for dragging him out into the mountain. This change of scenery was definitely refreshing from the Library Pavillion that he always stayed in.

As the notes of the guqin played through the air, Lan Baekhyun revelled in the way the music blended with the sounds of nature – the sound of birds, the happy noises of the other cultivators in the distance, the rustling of the trees, the river's currents producing gentle sounds…

"Aiya!"

Lan Baekhyun was startled out of his calm demeanor, quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment at letting lose such an unrestrained sound when he saw a body floating down the current. He stopped playing, putting his guqin to the side as he bent over the river, reaching out to the body to see if it was alive or not. He didn't know who it was, but the body bore the robes of those who were attending the Gusu Lan Sect's indoctrination.

"Y-Young Master…?" Lan Baekhyun called out with uncertainty. "Hello? Are you– blerghugugugugh!"

It happened too fast. One moment he was reaching out to the body in concern and the next moment, sounds of water splashing ensued as a pair of familiar mischievous obsidian eyes glinted and he's pulled down under the steady current.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun angrily gasped when he resurfaced along with Wen Chanyeol, who broke into boisterous laughter. In his fluster, Lan Baekhyun's flush did not settle only on his ears. His whole face blossomed with a delicate tinge of pink as he glared at the other, unsure what to do in a situation like this.

"Look at you, Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol teased, swimming closer towards the other boy who could only lower himself in the water to protect himself, his golden eyes growing intense as he glared even more at him.

"You're embarrassed, aren't you? Why don't we catch some fish so you'd get over it, hmm?"

"Ridiculous!" Lan Baekhyun cried out, punching the water in frustration as he turned around to swim back to shore.

"Not so fast!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed, suddenly reaching out to wrap his arms around Lan Baekhyun's waist.

Poor Second Brother Lan felt like exploding, his veins buzzing with electricity, heart pounding like a drum and his senses starting to falter the moment he processed what was happening. Wen Chanyeol, the bane of his emotional stability and wrecker of his composure, was _back-hugging_ him while they were still in the water like it was no one's business.

"Eh? Lan Yun?" Wen Chanyeol asked when moments later, Lan Baekhyun still wasn't making a move of hostility. In fact, he was frozen in place, extremely stiff and rigid. He didn't know that Second Brother Lan was just simply short-circuiting, unable to function properly at the sudden physical contact.

"Wow, it's actually scary when you don't react to what I do," Wen Chanyeol said as he let go of the other, who took a few more moments before turning around and giving Wen Chanyeol his usual angry glare before swimming back to shore.

As Lan Baekhyun silently sat where he had been sitting for hours and took off his outer robes to lay them out for drying, Wen Chanyeol swam towards where his feet were and stared up at him with a fondness that didn't help much to Lan Baekhyun's current internal turmoil.

"Lan Yun, are you upset?" he asked, pouting up at him like he was a guilty puppy. "I didn't think it would make you so upset. You can poke me with your sword if it helps."

"Moron," Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he squeezed the water out of his hair before pushing it back over his shoulders. Did this person have a masochistic streak? He preferred Lan Baekhyun acting aggressive rather than be calm for a change, and he even asked him to _poke_ him with Qingzai! It isn't just a poke if it's a spiritual sword we are talking about!

"That's a different insult!" Wen Chanyeol gasped, clapping his hands together, looking greatly impressed. "That's really nice to hear, I'm not going to lie."

Lan Baekhyun sighed as he changed the subject. "Wen Zhan, aren't you going to be scolded by your brother if he found out you were with us?"

At the mention of that, Wen Chanyeol quickly became timid, smiling shyly as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"It doesn't matter, it's my last day with you so I want to make it count."

That made the heat crawl up to Lan Baekhyun's ears.

"Those whiplashes cannot be lesser than fooling around trying to annoy me," Lan Baekhyun retorted, and he genuinely wasn't being mean. The lashes he had seen before on him were really bad and wouldn't heal easily. It's not like he's worried for Wen Chanyeol - no, not at all - but he didn't like it when someone is disciplined through violence like that when he has not done anything wrong.

"Being with Lan Yun matters the most!" Wen Chanyeol grinned happily like an idiot while Lan Baekhyun's heart pounded like the fool that he was.

Why has he began to have all these physiological actions whenever Wen Chanyeol did or spoke stupid things? Was Lan Baekhyun developing some sort of danger mechanism wherein his body reacts this way to signal how stupid Wen Chanyeol is? Is that it?

"Yeol-xiong! Yeol-xiong!" 

Delighted rowdy voices of the other cultivators rang through the mountain when they came back and saw that Wen Chanyeol has made it to their little escapade. Grinning widely, he swam to the shore and was immediately greeted with claps to his back, congratulating him for sneaking past his unbearable brother.

“Young Master, you escaped First Young Master Wen!” Zhu Yong gasped.

“He just asked me to help him pack. You know how he is, shixiong,” Wen Chanyeol laughed.

"Little Brother Lan, did you take a swim?" Jongdae wondered out loud as he reached out to touch Lan Baekhyun's black locks. "Your hair and clothes are wet!"

Lan Baekhyun grumbled incomprehensibly as he shot a distasteful glare at the Wen. Immediately, everyone knew the answer and burst out laughing.

"Yeol-xiong, you're so brave dragging Second Young Master Lan into the river! He could have stabbed you with Qingzai!" Zitao burst out, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Wen Chanyeol is capable of pulling Lan Baekhyun down from his floating among his aloof clouds and dragging him down the river!"

The vein on Lan Baekhyun's temple kept on throbbing in embarrassment, but he's calmer now. It didn't matter much to him, nor was he angry at anyone. In fact, he… he actually kind of _enjoyed_ the feeling of youth and freedom, of being casual and playful, in the midst of carefree boyish laughter. 

“Since Yeol-xiong is here, we might as well start roasting our catch,” Sehun announced, clapping his hands together. 

“Finally, some real meat!” The disciples and cultivators exclaimed in joy as they set to prepare everything.

“Hey Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol said, bumping shoulders against Lan Baekhyun. “Are you fine with this? Isn’t this violating a thousand Gusu Lan Sect rules all at once? Aren’t you going to stop them?”

Lan Baekhyun cleared his throat as he neatly perched his hands on his lap. “It doesn’t matter for now.”

Wen Chanyeol tilted his head to the side. “Doesn’t matter?”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun said, closing his eyes as he calmed himself. This person was giving him major chaotic energy just by staring at him with those sparkly dark eyes, it is very unhealthy. 

“It’s the last day, anyway. They have done well for the past few months of indoctrination,” Lan Baekhyun let a ghost of a smirk touch his lips as he opened one eye and pointedly said, “Unlike you.”

“Ya!” Wen Chanyeol exclaimed, reaching forward to grab Lan Baekhyun’s arm to shake him to his senses. “I’ve been doing well despite my punishment, Lan Yun! How could you just say that?”

“Let go of me,” Lan Baekhyun grumbled. This person was pushing his luck today, touching him so carelessly and making him feel all sorts of weird things. If he kept on doing it, Lan Baekhyun will definitely not hesitate to punch him so he’d learn his lesson.

“You two!” Jongdae called out to them. “It’s almost becoming an eyesore seeing you together like that. Come here for meat!”

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes to calm himself from the embarrassment that was coming to crawl up and tinge his ears with pink again. Meanwhile, Wen Chanyeol answered, “Lan Yun doesn’t eat meat!”

“We have potatoes!”

“Great!”

Lan Baekhyun’s suddenly hauled up to his feet when Wen Chanyeol forcefully pulled him up by grabbing on to his wrists. Giving him a bright smile that disturbingly made Lan Baekhyun’s chest tingle weirdly, Wen Chanyeol took him by the hand and dragged him towards the feast.

Second Brother Lan didn't complain.

  


  


⚔

  


  


The lantern ceremony was an event that signified the success of all the young masters and cultivators who studied in the Gusu Lan Sect. It started at four that afternoon, giving ample time for the mischievous young masters who went up the mountain to come back down and prepare for the event. 

It began by lanterns being handed out to all the students. They're all supposed to decorate them as they see fit, but the most advised thing to put is a symbol of their wish for the future.

For Lan Baekhyun, he only wanted the ceremony to be as peaceful as possible, but did he really expect anything else when he's dragged into a group with the other young masters again?

"Your drawing skills are shit, Jongin."

"Xing-ge! I'm doing my best!"

"Jiang Su, that looks like a dick."

"Jiang Sehun, shut up."

"Look, Dae-ge! I drew you!"

"That's a cat."

"Duh?!"

Unbeknownst to Lan Baekhyun, Wen Chanyeol kept on sneaking glances at him and his work, curious of what he had in mind.

"Lan Yun… do you want to see what I made?"

"No," Lan Baekhyun quickly answered.

"Look!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed happily, ignoring what he just said. And Lan Baekhyun ignored what he said too, looking over to Wen Chanyeol's lantern.

The Second Young Master Wen had drawn a devastatingly cute bunny on his lantern, and it came to match the proud, bright smile that Wen Chanyeol had on his lips.

It was very contagious.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol suddenly gasped. "You smiled!"

Flustered at being caught, Lan Baekhyun grabbed Qingzai and unsheathed it, chasing after Wen Chanyeol who sprinted away, laughing. None of the elders were there, so no one was there to tell off both of them for being too rowdy.

Lan Baekhyun chased after Wen Chanyeol relentlessly, his ears pink. When he finally cornered him up against a tree, Lan Baekhyun aimed the tip of his sword at Wen Chanyeol's throat, who just grinned as he brought two fingers up and slowly pushed the blade away.

"It was fun to run around, but let's not fight, Lan Yun," Wen Chanyeol protested as he reached out and grabbed Lan Baekhyun's sleeve. "Let's go back and let our lanterns fly together, alright?"

"No way," Lan Baekhyun grumbled, but he still let Wen Chanyeol drag him away, humming to himself happily and in contentment, enjoying being able to drag Lan Baekhyun around.

And Second Young Master Lan himself didn't have it in him to fight him off.

The other young masters gaze at them secretly while all that happened, with only Kyungsoo speaking all their thoughts.

"Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol have a strange relationship."

When they came back, Lan Baekhyun calmly continued on his work, with Wen Chanyeol finally behaving and simply staring at the Lan young master while he finished his work. Lan Baekhyun didn't shoo him away, so he was able to see that he had drawn a delicate bunch of gentian flowers.

"Why is it gentian flowers?" Wen Chanyeol mumbled from over his shoulder.

“None of your business,” Lan Baekhyun curtly said as he raised his lantern slightly, satisfied by how it had turned around. 

“So mysterious,” Wen Chanyeol whispered in sing-song, but he thankfully didn’t push it anymore. 

The reason why Lan Baekhyun chose gentian flowers was a bit too intimate to just share with someone out here with so many people. It involved his deceased mother, who used to live in the Gentian House. But because Lan Baekhyun was too young and small, he wasn’t able to protect his mom from death.

Thus, he drew gentian flowers to symbolize his readiness to protect people in need for as long as he was alive

  


  


⚔

  


  


"Lan Yun, today's the day I go back to Nevernight City[23]."

Lan Baekhyun looked up, a bit surprised. He didn't go see the disciples off as he felt that it would be bothersome and it's not like his presence was demanded. 

Alright, maybe he did think about seeing them off, and maybe it did kind of feel a bit sad seeing the unruly brats go... but he had other things to do! It's not like he didn't expect this to come. They were young masters and disciples from other sects, this was something that would happen eventually. It's not worth it to celebrate the ending.

But damn this Wen Chanyeol, popping in the Library Pavillion with the softest smile plastered across his charming face, looking like such a white lotus who wasn't capable of doing something atrocious (he is). But that fake purity ends there. He has changed the white robes he wore during the indoctrination into the regal sun robes of the Qishan Wen Sect, making him look less foolish than he actually was.

"Then go back," Lan Baekhyun replied blandly. "You're wasting time."

Wen Chanyeol chuckled as he headed towards him, heavy boots thumping against the floor softly. 

"I didn't want to go without giving you a parting gift."

White fluffy things akin to clouds came into Lan Baekhyun's view, and his hand came up to unsheathe Qingzai when he thought that the idiot gave him dead rabbits as a sick prank.

But it turned out that these things were real live ones.

"W-Why?" Lan Baekhyun muttered, taken aback, eyes wide as he stared at the adorable puffs of white, blinking in wonder as the rabbits looked up to him.

"I found them up the mountains while I was with the others," Wen Chanyeol grinned happily, the kind that was asking for praise.

"So?" Lan Baekhyun said in spite.

“You don’t want them?” Wen Chanyeol tentatively asked, lifting the pair of fluffy tangible clouds made of flesh and bone.

Lan Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he felt the strangest desire to take those fluffy things and squish them in his hands.

“You don’t want them?” Wen Chanyeol asked again.

Lan Baekhyun did not reply.

“That’s too bad Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol pouted, shoulders sagging as he cradled the rabbits in his hand. “I really caught them for you. But anyway, it’s okay. They look plump enough. They will taste really good after roasting.”

Lan Baekhyun’s eyes widened in horror and he quickly stood up. “Wen Zhan, give me the rabbits.”

“Oh?” Wen Chanyeol feigned wonder as he tilted his head. “I thought you didn’t want them?”

“I want them,” Lan Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. “Don’t roast them, let me have them.”

Wen Chanyeol grinned triumphantly and carefully placed the little fluff balls in Lan Baekhyun’s arms. The Lan was very gentle in handling the animals, holding them like one would with a baby. Wen Chanyeol smiled at the sight, silently wishing he could paint such a wonderful sight. Anyone who saw a beautiful Gusu Lan young master interacting like this with animals would naturally be entranced by the sight.

“Lan Yun, come visit me sometime.”

Lan Baekhyun looked up, expressionless as always as he asked, “Why should I?”

“Nevernight City is huge, we have many nice spots for night hunting,” Wen Chanyeol smiled enthusiastically. “I can invite everyone else.”

Lan Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and said, “I don’t trust the Qishan Wen Sect.”

Wen Chanyeol was stunned into silence, blinking in disbelief as he tried to laugh it off but he could not, obviously hurt by his words. Lan Baekhyun immediately noticed this, and he rushed to explain himself.

“B-But I do trust you,” he sincerely said, honest of his feelings for once. This was the last day he had in Wen Chanyeol’s company, after all. Might as well be straight and proper.

Like a puppy praised by his owner, Wen Chanyeol lit up, his face as bright as the sun that his sect contested. Lan Baekhyun felt a bit embarrassed for Wen Chanyeol as he smiled, all blushy and giddy as he looked down at his essay. Lan Baekhyun had to summon all of his will to keep his composure and not succumb to this feeling of giddiness that was threateningly spreading throughout his chest. 

“T-Then since you trust me...” Wen Chanyeol twiddled with his fingers timidly. “Come night hunt with me, just somewhere else. The world is huge, there are creatures awaiting our blades everywhere. Anywhere you wish.”

“We will find the time,” Lan Baekhyun said, nodding as he quickly regained his composure.

And just like that, Wen Chanyeol left with that promise.

There’s an empty feeling in his chest as Lan Baekhyun watched Wen Chanyeol from the window of the Library Pavillion. He watched him run after the other members of his sect, bowing to his brother who seemed to reprimand him before they left, officially ending their indoctrination.

Lan Baekhyun absolutely hated it when people surrounded him for a period of time and then left. The comforting silence he used to enjoy felt too loud for him now, silently wishing they stayed a little while longer.

Loneliness was something he understood then.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. **indoctrination -** when a sect accepts disciples from another sect to study and train them based on the doctrine and teachings of that sect [return]  
>    
>  16\. **Orchid Room** \- a classroom in the Cloud Recesses [return]  
>    
>  17\. **-xiong** \- a suffix added to a name to address a close friend or comrade, roughly translates to "bro"return]  
>    
>  18\. **-ge** \- a suffix added to a name to address an older male [return]  
>    
>  19\. **Da-ge** \- a way to address the eldest male among siblings, sworn brothers or friends [return]  
>    
>  20\. **Xiexin** \- _Evil Heart,_ a demonic sword known to be so difficult to wield that all the past demon lords that owned it were driven insane [return]  
>    
>  21\. **Er-ge** \- a way to address the second eldest male among siblings, sworn brothers or friends [return]  
>    
>  22\. **Golden Koi Tower** \- the residence of the Lanling Jin Sect [return]  
>    
>  23\. **Nevernight City** \- the residence of the Qishan Wen Sect [return] 



	3. Morning

“Uncle Jieru was really mad.”

Lan Baekhyun cradled his rabbits as he faced his older brother, hugging them protectively to his chest.

“Mn...” Lan Baekhyun nodded, not even apologetic for causing much stress on their uncle.

“I can’t blame him, though,” Lan Junmyeon smiled gently. “You have been spending a lot more time with your rabbits. Don’t you think that’s a bit careless?”

“They will not obstruct my studies,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled firmly. “Xiongzhang, please let me. I will not ask anything of the likes in the future anymore.”

“You are a good student,” Lan Junmyeon said. “And since uncle already approved, it’s okay with me. It’s nice that you’re finally interested in something outside your studies. Eh, don’t hold your rabbits too harshly!”

Lan Baekhyun quickly loosened up, unaware of how tense he was. It was the first time that he wanted something but got an earful from their uncle, so he was naturally a bit uptight about the situation. It was rarely that he wanted something so bad that he couldn’t let it go easily, so Lan Baekhyun stubbornly held his ground.

“I won’t tell you to send them away, but Uncle Jieru will if he finds out who actually gave you those rabbits,” Lan Junmyeon smiled knowingly. “Wen Chanyeol is very nice to give you such a thoughtful parting gift.”

“Thank you, xiongzhang,” Lan Baekhyun slightly bowed his head. He pursed his lips hesitantly before adding, “Wen Zhan is nice.”

Lan Junmyeon smiled brightly upon hearing that, as he was always supportive of his brother’s attempts at making close friendships with other young masters. “But on the bright side, the younger disciples are happier ever since I brought a whole colony to a patch of grass at the back mountain.”

Lan Baekhyun blinked. “Y-You did?”

“I brought them when I heard Uncle talk about your rabbits,” the older chuckled. “Come see for yourself, they are quite cute.”

⚔

Months passed.

Lan Baekhyun wanted nothing more in this world than to be able to go out and nighthunt with Wen Chanyeol, as he had asked of him after the indoctrination, before he left. As he studied, took care of rabbits and went about with his duties in the Cloud Recesses, all he could think of was how he should approach Wen Chanyeol and invite him to go for a night-hunt.

It’s embarrassing, to be honest. Lan Baekhyun has completely forsaken the principles of socializing because he has always been preoccupied with cultivation, so he had no idea how to handle this problem of his. It’s not because he was shy of talking or anything - it’s just that he had no confidence in initiating anything first.

Lan Baekhyun was helpless, so much so that he unearthed the box filled with Wen Chanyeol’s stupid scribbles and writings during the time he spent together with him at the Library Pavillion. He examined each note no matter how ridiculous they were, trying to figure out what kind of letter would be suitable to send to someone like Wen Chanyeol.

In the end, Lan Baekhyun could only laugh softly in amusement at the stupid notes, unable to extract anything other than Wen Chanyeol is so ridiculous and wondering why was he even attempting to cultivate friendship with him.

And so, months passed and Lan Baekhyun still was not able to go out and tell Wen Chanyeol his wishes to go on a nighthunt with him.

“Baekhyun, I’ve been so busy but now that I finally have the time, I’d like to talk to you about something.”

After being busy helping Lan Jieru with scholar work, Lan Junmyeon and Lan Baekhyun were finally able to train together. They usually bonded by doing handstands and writing essays that Lan Jieru would assign to them. This time, since they were on a break, they only copied the sect rules while doing handstands together.

“What’s it about, xiongzhang?” Lan Baekhyun asked, momentarily stopping halfway through writing a character before he continued.

“I have noticed that you’ve been acting weird lately, like you’re worried about something,” Lan Junmyeon expressed, looking at his younger brother with brows furrowed in concern. “You can tell me about it, and I can do my best to help you.”

Lan Baekhyun felt embarrassment blossoming in his chest. While he did a good job hiding his emotions, his brother would still naturally see through him and notice anything that might be wrong with him. But the embarrassment slowly dissipated as he realized that Lan Junmyeon was reliable and was miles better in socialization than he was, so it was fitting to burden him a bit about his problems.

“Xiongzhang, Wen Zhan told me to go on a nighthunt with him sometime but I don’t know how to tell him.”

Unbeknownst to the younger, Lan Junmyeon internally winced, feeling pity spread in his chest as he mentally cried for his poor brother’s dilemma. Such a small thing and yet it has upset Lan Baekhyun for months!

“Ah, that’s easy, Lan Baekhyun,” Lan Junmyeon smiled reassuringly. “We can send him a message to express your wishes.”

“But how do I write it?”

Lan Junmyeon internally winced again.

“Well, you must be courteous and friendly,” he said. “Ask him how he’s been for the past few months, and you should tell him about what you’ve been up to as well. Maybe you can tell him about the bunnies! And then, be straightforward yet casual enough in asking him to come with you to a nighthunt. I can help you arrange one, there are many perfect spots.”

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lip. That sounded like a lot of work for a friendly letter, but then again, what did Lan Baekhyun even know about friendly letters? He never considered someone a friend enough to send them something like a letter.

But if he didn’t do this, Lan Baekhyun will never be able to spend some time with Wen Chanyeol again.

“Then, I’ll write one and you should check it over if it is decent enough,” Lan Baekhyun finally said. “Thank you so much, xiongzhang.”

“Ah, it’s no problem, Baekhyun! O-Oh by the way, it’s time to change hands.”

That night, Lan Baekhyun broke the curfew for once. Eyes swollen, he continued struggling with his brush and paper to write the letter, going past nine. It eventually became ten, then eleven and yet, the letter remained to be written, with folded papers scattered across the floor of the Silent Room[24] that bore Lan Baekhyun’s initial awkward attempts.

He didn’t want to give up just yet, certain that Lan Baekhyun had the words already formed in his head, he was just having a hard time trying to transcribe them into paper. And so, he stood up with his sword and left his room to get some fresh air, with an alibi of night patrol to disguise what he was up to.

The Cloud Recesses had always been silent, but ever since those buffoons came for the indoctrination and had the audacity to wreak havoc within the sacred grounds, Lan Baekhyun felt how silent _and_ lonely it was to be in here. His cousins and the outside disciples never tried talking to him and Lan Baekhyun honestly didn’t really know how either, so he’s left alone to be by himself.

 _Isn’t this so sad?_ Lan Baekhyun haughtily mocked himself.

Lan Baekhyun walked down the path, silently humming to himself as he felt the cold breeze brush against his face and sent his raven hair gently moving in the air. This was the kind of peace and silent that he wanted, being one with nature.

But that peace was easily disturbed.

Lan Baekhyun suddenly took out a fan, infused it with spiritual energy and threw it into a particular direction where he had sensed someone’s presence. A yelp resonated through the night as the fan found its mark.

Eyes narrowed, Lan Baekhyun calmly walked towards the direction of his fan, where he saw a person pinned up against the tree by it, struggling hard to pull away.

The shine of Qingzai’s blade flashed through the night as the person finally broke away at the cost of his dark robes being torn. Before the person could stand up, Lan Baekhyun aimed the blade at his throat.

“Who are you?” Lan Baekhyun spoke in a cold voice.

“L-Lan Yun… Hehe… Have mercy...”

Lan Baekhyun was stunned when he recognized who it was, heart racing as his blade hesitated. That familiar glint of ruby earrings struck him, warming him up with familiarity.

“W-Wen Zhan...” he stammered as he lowered his sword. He felt his ears heat up as a strange buzz overwhelmed his body.

“I came for you!” Wen Chanyeol excitedly said, his voice in a whisper as he jumped to his feet and leaned closer to Lan Baekhyun, who quickly stepped away in fluster when he could finally see him properly.

After so many months, Wen Chanyeol seemed to have changed a lot. His voice was deeper, and he’s even taller now, probably Lan Baekhyun’s height already. His face looked sharper, more mature with most of his youthful roundness lost. Probably the only thing that didn’t change was his fluffy brown hair, growing with even more volume as it grew longer by time, reaching his hips now.

“W-What are you doing here?” Lan Baekhyun demanded. “Why did you sneak into the Cloud Recesses?"

“I didn’t know how to contact you! And I couldn’t send a message,” Wen Chanyeol pouted as he lifted his hand and showed him a small, red, translucent eagle that seemed to be sleeping. “My eagle wisps couldn’t make it into the Cloud Recesses. I figured maybe it’s because I didn’t have the jade token.”

“Oh,” Lan Baekhyun nodded as he sheathed Qingzai and took back his fan. “T-Then… what do you want from me?”

“Accompany me!” Wen Chanyeol happily exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Lan Baekhyun’s hands.

The Lan young master’s mind went haywire, but he did his utmost best to keep his composure. “Where?”

“I heard from somewhere that there’s a far flung village where people had been going missing. It was said that malevolent ghosts had been responsible for the disappearances because of a storm that ruined the burial graves. No one has gone to investigate since the area is out of any large sect’s area.”

Lan Baekhyun stared at him pointedly, his blushy ears hidden by the dark. It took Wen Chanyeol a while to realize that he needed to let go of his hands.

“Sorry, Lan Yun!” Wen Chanyeol laughed carelessly. “I was too excited! We haven’t seen each other for months, you know? It’s been boring without you.”

“Lies,” Lan Baekhyun chuckled lowly.

“It’s true! Ah, why are you out here past nine, by the way?”

“N-Night patrol,” he immediately answered, stuttering since it wasn’t true. He didn't need to know that he was out because he was taking a break from trying to write him a letter that he was embarrassingly incompetent in doing.

“Then it’s good I caught you. I honestly sneaked in here not knowing how to reach you at this time,” Wen Chanyeol laughed. What a reckless idiot. “So, let’s leave tomorrow?”

“Mn.” Lan Baekhyun nodded eagerly.

“I’ll come for you, then! By seven in the morning, I’ll meet you outside the Cloud Recesses. Is that okay?”

Lan Baekhyun’s eyebrows creased. “You aren’t staying here?”

“I booked an inn down the mountain.”

“O-Oh...”

Wen Chanyeol suddenly reached out, tenderly patting Lan Baekhyun’s head without ruffling his hair.

“It’s way past your bedtime, Lan Yun. I won’t stay long anymore. Gotta go, catch some sleep!”

Wen Chanyeol swiftly disappeared into the night, and Lan Baekhyun nearly thought it had all been a dream if it wasn’t for his brother telling him that Wen Chanyeol had been waiting for him the next morning.

“One of the disciples let me know so I let him in,” Lan Junmyeon said, looking excited as he watched Lan Baekhyun carry his guqin over his back and stuff a qiankun bag[25] into his robes. “He’s waiting for you in the Elegant Room.”

“Mn, many thanks, xiongzhang,” Lan Baekhyun said. “He told me he’d wait outside since I didn’t give him a jade token. Thank you for letting him in.”

“Ah, is that so? Then give him one,” Lan Junmyeon said as he produced a jade token from within his robes. “This is for guests, give it to him so he could come and go as he pleased. Second Young Master Wen is a dear friend of Lan Baekhyun, after all.”

Lan Baekhyun didn’t bother trying to correct his brother about the “dear friend” title. While he wasn’t sure what to call his and Wen Chanyeol’s relationship, it did feel good to have someone as a friend.

"Wen Zhan."

Lan Baekhyun stopped himself from making a funny face when Wen Chanyeol suddenly turned around from staring at an artwork on the wall, awkwardly facing him while posing with his hand on his hip and his other hand on the table next to him, like he was trying to hide something.

"Lan Yun, hi!" Wen Chanyeol greeted him with more cheer as usual. He cleared his throat and continued, "How's it going? Lord Sunlight Crown let me in. He's so nice! I might go grab a drink with him soon."

"Alcohol is not allowed," Lan Baekhyun expressionlessly said as he turned around. "We should be on our way."

"R-Right!" Wen Chanyeol laughed as he rushed up to Lan Baekhyun, eyes straying towards him as he followed closely behind.

Lan Junmyeon has told him that they should leave immediately while Lan Jieru was still doing secluded cultivation, otherwise he will definitely send Wen Chanyeol back to Nevernight. That is why Lan Baekhyun rushed to bring Wen Chanyeol out of the Cloud Recesses, in fear of having to face his strict uncle.

"Wen Chanyeol, this is for you."

Tossing it into the air, the jade token landed into Wen Chanyeol's palm. He stared at it for a few moments before he ran to catch up on Lan Baekhyun who continued to walk.

"Are you sure about this?" Wen Chanyeol wondered. "You're giving me free access into the Cloud Recesses!"

"Better than having you sneaking in like some burglar. It's low, especially for the second son of the Qishan Wen sect leader."

Wen Chanyeol let out a cooing sound as he slid the jade token into his robes. "Lan Yun, I can see you any time now! Everytime I'm bored, don't be shocked if you see me!"

Lan Baekhyun stifled a chuckle. "Feel free to do so. But I'm busy most of the time. It might not be worth it."

"I can always wait for Lan Yun until he's able to hang out with me," Wen Chanyeol cheekily answered, which Lan Baekhyun simply hummed to, flustered at the prospect of Wen Chanyeol popping out to visit him.

Clearing his throat, the Lan young master took his fan out and began fanning himself leisurely.

"Have you eaten breakfast, Wen Chanyeol?"

The other boy nodded. "I have... but I do feel kind of hungry," he smiled apologetically. Lan Baekhyun would usually scold people when they are showing signs of gluttony, but he excused Wen Chanyeol since his metabolism is probably too fast now that he's suddenly having a growth spurt.

"How about you?" the Wen young master questioned him. "Are you satisfied with those Gusu Lan Sect salads?"

Lan Baekhyun nodded his head serenely but suddenly, an ugly, growling sound resorted from his stomach, startling him and completely throwing off his composure.

"Liar!" Wen Chanyeol laughed out loud. "Lan Yun, you haven't actually eaten anything yet, right?"

"I-I have..." Lan Baekhyun mumbled. He really has eaten salad... but because it was already seven in the morning and he had been moving around to accomplish his tasks right after eating at five-thirty which probably wasn't much due to anxiousness, all the food in him has probably been digested.

"It's alright," Wen Chanyeol comforted him, not pushing for an explanation anymore as he grabbed his hand and dragged him away towards a good restaurant.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Wen Chanyeol led him to a seat a bit further away from the clump of customers there. With Lan Baekhyun being a distinguishable young master in this town, a waiter quickly rushed over with a pleasant smile to ask for their orders.

Even with this restaurant being at the foot of the mountain, Lan Baekhyun has never eaten here before so he wasn't sure what to get. But he was with Wen Chanyeol, so it was easily solved by Wen Chanyeol choosing his food for him, something vegetarian yet surely savoury enough to be a major improvement from the bland food the Gusu Lan Sect offered to their disciples.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive. Wen Chanyeol gasped as he watched the dishes steam from the heat and appear so delicious under the natural lights. He quickly got his chopsticks and began eating.

"Slow down," Lan Baekhyun chided quietly as he watched Wen Chanyeol eat through his bowl so swiftly he feared he'd get indigestion. "Chew your food slowly before swallowing. We can't let your stomach ache through the journey."

Wen Chanyeol hummed. "Feels good to have Lan Yun concerned with me~"

Lan Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed as he felt his ears blush. This is getting ridiculous. The amount of times this idiot made him feel stupid and flustered cannot be counted with his fingers alone anymore.

"I just don't want to be bothered," Lan Baekhyun defended himself, but it didn't look like Wen Chanyeol was willing to change his mind about it and just continued to smile happily.

"Anyway Lan Yun, you remember the gist of our business right?" Wen Chanyeol asked as he lowered his bowl and leaned slightly over the table.

"Quite, but I would appreciate more details," Lan Baekhyun said.

"We'll have to investigate around when we get there before actually doing something about it."

Lan Baekhyun inwardly sighed as he felt shame, aware that his socialization skills won't be useful for the investigation

"Then I trust Wen Zhan since I may not be effective in conducting an investigation."

"Doesn't matter. As long as Lan Yun is with me," Wen Chanyeol winked as he called for another serving.

Lan Baekhyun wanted to combust, flipping his fan open to cool himself down.

_Stupid Wen Zhan._

Once they finished eating, Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun left the restaurant. They then mounted their swords and zoomed up into the sky before maintaining a considerable altitude, officially on their way to the Li Village, as the location was called. It was a long journey, but the pace of their transportation via spiritual swords shortened it into only two days, alighting back to land by the night of the second day.

Wen Chanyeol looked over the village with approval. "What a nice little place. Don't you think so, Lan Yun?"

"Mn," Lan Baekhyun answered as he flipped out his fan.

"Shall we go see an inn? It's already late into the evening."

"Very well," Lan Baekhyun spoke as Wen Chanyeol then led the way.

Eyes of the villagers who were still out immediately came to stick on their forms, having never seen such regal little masters before as their village was unfortunate enough not to be within any large sect's territory.

"Good evening, little masters!" A middle-aged woman accompanied by a man approached them, their eyes kind as they smiled.

"Good evening," the cultivators bowed towards them.

"My, very handsome and well-mannered children," the woman praised.

"You came from far away, didn't you?" the man asked. "You are cultivators, right? Have you come to investigate the matter with the lost cultivators?"

Wen Chanyeol gave Lan Baekhyun a look. This was new information, as they initially thought simple commoners were the ones lost.

"We came with the prospect of investigating lost commoners, we did not know it was actually cultivators," Wen Chanyeol explained.

The woman sighed heavily. "Yes, the people who went missing were cultivators. They did not belong to any sect, just practiced cultivation on their own and went about protecting the village from evil spirits in exchange of fair goods from us. Now that almost all of them are gone, we're afraid that we're vulnerable to attacks now."

"Then, have you been attacked by ghosts?" Lan Baekhyun chimed in.

"Yes, I heard that a storm came and disturbed the burial graves nearby," Wen Chanyeol supplied.

"The storm happened almost a month ago, and we haven't been attacked," the woman answered. "We aren't sure about the burial graves… You might have heard about that from Master Chu who was the one asking for help from large sects. When he announced that, we went to check but the burial graves didn't seem disturbed."

Wen Chanyeol touched his chin thoughtfully. It was a strange case. Nothing has attacked the villagers, and yet something powerful enough lay hidden in the shadows captured several cultivators.

“Thank you for your guidance,” Lan Baekhyun saluted the woman and man before he and Wen Chanyeol went up to a nearby inn to stay the night.

“Greetings, young masters!” the manager at the front desk brightly greeted them. “How may I help you?”

“We need two rooms, paid for until we finish our business here,” Wen Chanyeol politely said.

The manager checked through a little memo pad from the table, humming as he did so before he gave them an apologetic smile and said, “Apologies, young masters… but we only have one room left. Our village is a trading point for nearby towns, lots of merchants came to occupy the rooms. But don’t worry, it’s big enough for you and has a large bed!”

Wen Chanyeol looked at Lan Baekhyun, who only wore a calm expression as he remained silent, allowing the other to decide. It came unnoticed to him the fact that Lan Baekhyun was actually internally panicking, screaming at the prospect of having to _share a single bed with Wen Chanyeol._

But he couldn’t protest, as it definitely will be useless since this is the only inn in the village and the manager would definitely convince them.

 _It’s fine,_ Lan Baekhyun encouraged himself. _It’s only Wen Zhan. We are both men. It’s no problem._

“I’m sorry Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol pouted distastefully as he watched Lan Baekhyun walk around the room, getting a feel for the place they would be accomodating for the next few days. "I hope you’re not averse to staying with me at close quarters like this.”

“It’s no problem,” Lan Baekhyun said. “I have no reason to complain.”

Both were tired from the travel, so after ordering food that was to be delivered up their room, Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol immediately prepared for bed. It was a quick process that involved them being half-awake, too drowsy to even talk. The next thing Lan Baekhyun realized was that he was in bed, with Wen Chanyeol lying just behind him, their backs facing each other for decency.

If Lan Baekhyun's mind wasn't so muddled by the case that they had to investigate, he'd be flustered over the fact that he was sharing the same bed with Wen Chanyeol. The bed was wide, but if he turned over, they'd still be close enough to touch.

At some point through the night, Lan Baekhyun's mind did cross to that feeling of embarrassment and confusing level of excitement that came with being Wen Chanyeol, but he forcefully dissolved it with thoughts about the case.

The whole ambiance of this investigation was eerie and confusing, which led to Lan Baekhyun having to expect the absolute worst, considering how crafty and powerful whatever was responsible for this for being able to capture cultivators.

But he didn’t expect the investigation to start soon, right in the middle of the night.

Screaming resonated from outside, but it was far enough not to rouse them. Instead, it was the urgent, loud knocking on the door that woke Wen Chanyeol, who then gently shook Lan Baekhyun awake.

“Lan Yun, something’s happening,” he grumbled in a husky, night voice.

“W-What…?” A dazed Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting through the dark as he watched a panicky and indecent Wen Chanyeol in his untied inner robes open the lights and rush to the door.

“Young masters!” the manager came into view as the door opened.

“What’s the matter?” Wen Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Have you heard the commotion outside?! One of the cultivators came back b-but his condition i-is… flowers!”

“Flowers?”

“Yes! He kept screaming as he aimlessly ran through the streets, scarlet flowers growing from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth! Please see what’s happening!”

With that, the two young masters hurriedly slipped back into their robes then immediately ran out of the inn.

But it was too late.

“Oh dear,” Lan Baekhyun inhaled sharply when they saw the cultivator lying dead on the ground, beautiful scarlet flowers akin to roses yet with a different form growing in full bloom out of his facial orifices, blood dripping out from the base of their stems onto the pavement.

“It might be a demon,” Wen Chanyeol mumbled as he fell to his knees next to the corpse. Evil spirits would usually suck the life force out of the body they took over, but this one looked pretty healthy, only the infliction of the flowers ailing it.

“W-Where would they come from, young master?” a man from the crowd took the courage to ask. “W-Will the demons come down and harm us?”

"I can't be sure, but there's definitely one involved in this case. Only demons are able to be this crafty."

Without knowing, this man turned out to be the Master Chu the woman and man from earlier were talking about.

“T-Then, please immediately do something about it!” Master Chu cried out. “My only son who is a promising cultivator is one of the missing ones, please bring him back to me! He is the only family I have left in this world!”

Lan Baekhyun pulled out the flower from the man's ear with a sickening crunch that made him cringe. He examined it at closer inspection, soon realizing it was a common Love's Scarlet Tear Flower that could be found anywhere out in the wild, a simple yet very captivating wild flower that many commoners would give their lovers out of romantic intent.

"Let's go up the mountains, Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun said as he stood up, hiding the flower within his robes. "Whoever is doing all this probably knows we are here and they are inviting us for a challenge. It’s not just a simple matter of ghosts or spirits anymore."

After telling the villagers to stay inside their rooms and handing out protective talismans for each household, Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun went up the mountain. It’s probably just around one in the morning, and despite only having slept for three hours, the two of them felt alert and lively, excited for the case that didn’t waste their time and immediately engaged them.

"This reminded me of the first time we met," Wen Chanyeol's hushed voice echoed through the silence of the dark mountain, only their palm torches lighting the way.

"You were insufferable," Lan Baekhyun answered lightly, which was a complete _lie._ Wen Chanyeol had been a man who never ceased to linger in his thoughts ever since the day they met, such a catastrophic hurricane that has dealt damage into Lan Baekhyun's life and he wasn't quite sure if his arrival was a curse or a blessing.

But Wen Chanyeol didn't have to know that.

Responding to his short answer, the Wen young master let out a "pfft", suppressing the laughter that threatened to burst out of him.

“Lan Yun, so stingy. I was being friendly, you know? I really wanted to be your friend right off the bat. You were so cool dealing with that troublesome demon on your own.”

“Don’t flatter me,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled dismissively as he hastened his pace. Cool was the last thing someone would describe his situation back then, dominated by such a low-level demon.

“I wasn’t, you know?!” Wen Chanyeol whined. “Lan Yun, wait up!”

The two of them spent the next hour circling the mountain, looking around for the flower that grew on the corpse. It must have meant something, that’s why the mastermind specifically sent down the cultivator with those flowers.

“We’re walking into a trap,” Lan Baekhyun said.

“It’s alright, we can just force our way out,” Wen Chanyeol said, with a kind of confidence only wielded by someone who was able to exterminate an ancient beast at such a young age.

Lan Baekhyun could never.

After another hour of walking, Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol were suddenly attacked by the sickeningly sweet scent of flowers. Upon looking around, they discovered that they have reached a place bountiful with Love’s Scarlet Tear flowers, growth of the flowers in every direction beneath the towering trees.

Lan Baekhyun suddenly felt the flower in his robes trembling. He hastily took it out, bringing his palm torch closer to see what was happening to it.

“Wen Chanyeol, look,” Lan Baekhyun whispered, gesturing at the other boy to come closer.

“What’s wrong?” Wen Chanyeol replied, leaning in to see what was happening.

When he took wind of what was going on, Wen Chanyeol gasped and yelled, “It’s enchanted! Lan Yun, let it go!”

But it was too late.

Before Lan Baekhyun could let go of it, the flower exploded into tiny glimmering specks of red that they both inhaled with the air.

Almost immediately, a strange, hot sensation started to creep through their bodies, originating from within their cores.

“What was that?!” Wen Chanyeol angrily said as he grabbed the front of his robes and started flopping it up and down, cooling himself. “What did it do?! I feel so hot!”

Lan Baekhyun shook, sweating profusely as his mind started reeling. He knew _exactly_ what was happening after all those books that he had read in the Library Pavillion, but it was too embarrassing to talk about. His skin started to flush as the sensation slowly overwhelmed him, dangerously within reach of his mind.

“W-Wen Zhan, let’s choose a safe tree a-and create a protective barrier...” Lan Baekhyun spoke, reaching out to take Wen Chanyeol’s hand. He flushed deeper, but he forced the feeling down as much as he could.

They needed a bit more time, it’s only getting started.

“A-Alright...” Wen Chanyeol obediently said, obviously uncomfortable. “B-But Lan Yun… do you know what is happening?”

“Let’s create the barrier first,” Lan Baekhyun said. “Come on, we need to do this fast. The demon… the demon can’t reach us in this state. We need to create a barrier before it consumes us.”

“What will consume us?” Wen Chanyeol asked, frowning yet he did what Lan Baekhyun told him, following after him. “Lan Baekhyun, please tell me what’s happening to us! That flower was enchanted, right? What was it?”

Lan Baekhyun didn’t answer as he resolved to do it himself since Wen Chanyeol was too confused to help him. He chose a tree then pushed Wen Chanyeol to sit in front of it. With a familiar glare, Qingzai was drawn. He then started to trace a circle around the circumference of the tree, tracing spells all over it before he walked up to the tree and carved another spell, enforcing the protective barrier.

“Wen Zhan,” Lan Baekhyun called out, stumbling into the barrier as it activated, completely blocking them from going in or out until he wounded himself to release the spell. His mind was starting to get cloudy, his thoughts slowly starting to lose the ability to form coherent logic. But he forced down the cloud, long enough to give Wen Chanyeol final instructions.

Lan Baekhyun stabbed Qingzai into the ground, separating the two of them. When Wen Chanyeol moved to reach out to Lan Baekhyun, he was blocked by an invisible force. He didn’t take this well, grumbling lowly as he said, “What is this? Lan Yun!”

His voice sounded so needy, the rational side of Lan Baekhyun feeling bashful.

“Listen to me,” Lan Baekhyun snapped at him. “That stupid flower was transformed into an aphrodisiac! It’s probably the doing of some bored succubus. It won’t last long since our golden core will actively try to push out the poison, but it will take awhile. W-While we’re in this state, we’re vulnerable… we have to spend an hour inside here for a bit.”

Wen Chanyeol groaned helplessly as he laid on the ground next to Qingzai, who separated the two of them.

“Lan Yun...” he whined, looking up at him with dark eyes. “This is so ridiculous…”

“I know,” Lan Baekhyun groaned. “We just have to endure it a bit more, alright? Even if the enemy comes, this will protect us just until the effects wear off.”

“But why?” Wen Chanyeol abruptly sat up and faced Lan Baekhyun. He was pouting, and his cheeks were a pretty, rosy color. His breaths were ragged, shoulders going up and down. “Can’t we just… relieve ourselves? It is faster that way, right?”

Lan Baekhyun stared at the other boy, eyes wide yet the idea… the idea appealed to him so much that a part of his brain, the one greatly affected by the aphrodisiac, just wanted to listen to Wen Chanyeol’s pleas.

But the logical side of him was more dominant, so it allowed him to be more sober with his decisions. Lan Baekhyun shook his head and said, “Wen Zhan... that’s wrong.”

“I want to touch you,” Wen Chanyeol pleaded. “Lan Yun!”

Lan Baekhyun whimpered as he covered his face. This was so stupid! He has never thought this would happen to him in this lifetime! This situation was absolute peak embarrassment! Can the holy heavens strike him dead?!

"Hold it out a bit Wen Zhan…” Lan Baekhyun weakly uttered. “Just a bit more, alright?"

Wen Chanyeol whimpered and groaned in despair, but didn't say anything anymore as he kept on rolling on the ground, muttering indiscernible things under his breath, doing his best to distract himself.

Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun has started to tremble. He was meditating, reciting each of the three thousand Gusu Lan Sect rules earnestly, but his mind was too muddled. At this point, he wasn't sure what was going on anymore, no control over his mind's processes now that the aphrodisiac has spread over their body. The same was with Wen Chanyeol, both of them completely lost in the effects of the flower.

Lan Baekhyun fought so hard to keep himself in check, but unbeknownst to his rational side, the moment he lost control of his own mind and body, Lan Baekhyun gave in to his feelings.

"B-Baekhyun?" Wen Chanyeol stammered when he saw Lan Baekhyun's quivering hand grabbing the hilt of Qingzai then took it out from the ground, gently placing it down before he crawled over to Wen Chanyeol.

"Sorry," Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips as he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Wen Chanyeol’s eyes widened as the stiff and modest second young master of the Lan Clan climbed on his lap, uninhibited as he straddled him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's warm…" Lan Baekhyun whispered in Wen Chanyeol's ear as he moaned lowly, pressing his body even further into his embrace. Wen Chanyeol blushed so hard, stopping his own moan as he felt Lan Baekhyun rubbing up against him. He didn't actually mean it, only wanting to hug the other but because of the intimate position, their private parts were close for contact, pressure against each other bringing pleasure.

This particular aphrodisiac was strong, but it was incredibly flawed. It only worked between people whose hearts already beat for each other. This aphrodisiac took advantage of a person's feelings and desires, becoming the person's motivation for climax (and they didn't know that). While Wen Chanyeol desired sexual contact, Lan Baekhyun who craved nothing but physical touch could simply find pleasure in merely a hug, moaning lowly when the other hugged him tighter. His body kept on pressing against Wen Chanyeol in provocative movements even when all he wanted was to be even closer, diving deeper into the embrace.

Lan Baekhyun would die if he found out about the way he shamelessly hugged Wen Chanyeol so hard to the point of grinding his body indecently against him.

"Lan Yun…" Wen Chanyeol suddenly cried silently, tensing with his arms around Lan Baekhyun and his hips thrusting upwards. "I'm sorry."

"Wen Zhan, it's near," Lan Baekhyun breathlessly said, closing his eyes as pleasure climbed through his body. "Hug me tighter…" 

"I'm sorry, p-please kiss me," Wen Chanyeol whispered, hand reaching up to cup Lan Baekhyun's cheek. "Can you kiss me? I-I need it so bad… Lan Yun, just this once?"

If he was sober, Lan Baekhyun would have thought twice even when he wanted it too. But he was lost in the effects of the aphrodisiac right now, so he eagerly gave in to Wen Chanyeol's request. Lan Baekhyun gently held Wen Chanyeol’s neck then brought his lips against the other, who moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up faster this time.

It's a total mess, the aphrodisiac proving its worth. A while later, Wen Chanyeol tensed with a heavy moan leaping past his lips, reaching climax as Lan Baekhyun followed shortly after.

The high lasted long enough that when they woke up, Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol were finally free of the poison, having no recollection of what happened other than the embarrassing position of Wen Chanyeol hugging Lan Baekhyun closely.

But they didn't have time to wallow in embarrassment.

"I was too late! I wanted to see prim and proper young masters going primal with desire!"

A high-pitched voice resonated through the darkness, startling the two of them. Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol stood up, lighting up the place just enough to see who or what had approached them.

"I knew it," Lan Baekhyun sighed.

It was definitely a succubus, young and alluring, dressed in red that barely covered much of her body. She had long black hair that reached her feet and a very beautiful face that made it hard to look away.

"Were you the one who captured the cultivators?" Wen Chanyeol demanded.

"It's more like… I'm the treasure in this mountain that the cultivators have found," the succubus grinned, revealing sharp, fanged teeth.

"I see," Lan Baekhyun said, finally understanding what had happened to the lost cultivators. "They came thinking they could find a treasure, but they unearthed you instead, a demon trapped by our ancestors underneath this mountain. Am I right?"

"Yes!" the succubus angrily hissed. "How could they just do that to Old Chi Shu? I am nothing but a mere succubus! I am not dangerous! So cruel!"

"They wouldn't do that if you were not dangerous," Wen Chanyeol said matter-of-factly.

"I killed greedy pigs for men, what's the matter with that?!" Chi Shu snapped.

Demons really did have a different set of morals from that of humans.

"Killing is dangerous," Lan Baekhyun said. "Now, we must deal with you again."

"After the amazing thing I did for you?" Chi Shu teased. "How coldhearted! No sense of gratitude at all!"

"Shut up!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed as he drew Fangxie while Lan Baekhyun brought Qingzai into a hand seal, lifting it off the ground as the sword flew to slash at the protective spell carved into the tree then fly back to its owner who wounded his finger lightly to release the barrier. They then left the broken protective barrier, engaging into battle.

The battle was surprisingly… _mediocre_.

The succubus was difficult with more exponential energy to expend and experience, but she was easily overwhelmed with two skilled cultivators. It didn't even take two strides for Wen Chanyeol before the succubus dumbly tried to evade his attack by stepping back, unknowingly driving herself straight onto Bekhyun's blade from behind.

"Don't move, it will hurt," Lan Baekhyun threatened her.

The succubus simply laughed.

"Fools!" she cried out loud, her eyes bulging red as she laughed. "Do you really think this old succubus would be powerful enough to threaten your ancestors and trap me under the mountain?! Such inexperienced youth!"

The ground suddenly shook as a loud hissing noise resonated through the forest, sending multitudes of startled crows up into the skies. Lan Baekhyun steadied himself, nearly getting lashed out by the succubus if he hadn't pushed his sword further into her.

"Lan Yun! I remember now!" Wen Chanyeol screamed. "This mountain is actually the prison of the–"

A horrible, inhuman screech echoed through the mountains as a huge centipede appeared, it's horrible face appearing past the trees. A startled shout died in Lan Baekhyun’s throat as the succubus threw her body at him even when it meant the sword digging further into her torso. He gritted his teeth, letting go of Qingzai to grip Chi Shu’s wrists before she could gouge his eyes out with her taloned fingers.

“–the Direful Centipede!” Wen Chanyeol finished his scream, eyes wide in terror at the beast while completely unaware of Lan Baekhyun’s struggle. “Lan Yun! What do we do- Lan Yun?!”

Wen Chanyeol looked frantically for Lan Baekhyun, letting out a cry when he saw Lan Baekhyun still struggling with the succubus.

“Lan Yun!”

“D-Deal with it for now!” Lan Baekhyun screamed as he forcefully shoved the succubus down to the ground and tackled her. She had surprisingly great strength that matched with his own. It was heightened even more as she abandoned her seductive facade and slid into a manic state, crazily trying to rip Lan Baekhyun into shreds all the while still having Qingzai lodged in her torso.

As the slayer of Yayu, Lan Baekhyun had great trust that Wen Chanyeol would be able to deal with the Direful Centipede. Chi Shu was being too difficult. Lan Baekhyun wanted to exterminate this female demon respectfully, but he realized later that it didn't seem like it was possible. Abandoning his attempts to give the succubus some respect, Lan Baekhyun ruthlessly grabbed Chi Shu by her hair. He then did a hand seal, summoning Qingzai who swiftly dislodged itself from her body and slashed through Chi Shu's neck, blood spurting out as the body fell to the ground.

"Finally," Lan Baekhyun mumbled as he placed a Fire Spell on the head, throwing it to the ground before it burst into flames, burning the flesh and bone into ashes.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun called out as he turned around, dashing towards the beast to see how Wen Chanyeol was doing.

Heart pounding rapidly, Lan Baekhyun rushed to look for his companion, searching for him on the beast that was writhing and screeching. It was worrying when he couldn't see him anywhere, but Lan Baekhyun gasped loudly moments later upon witnessing an unbelievable spectacle.

Wen Chanyeol was alive - thank the heavens - bursting out from the head of the Direful Centipede, using his sword to escape before swiftly throwing it out below him and using it to zoom through the air. It seemed like he had let the beast swallow him, deciding to deal with it from the inside. But it didn't stop there, because the Direful Centipede convulsed, thrashing about in pain, it's long body darting about and destroying everything in its way. As Lan Baekhyun sliced through the lower half of the beast, Wen Chanyeol skillfully flew in the air and completely had the Direful Centipede cornered. He flew around the beast's body, simultaneously riding his sword and using it to cleave through the beast's body.

 _A god,_ Lan Baekhyun distractedly thought as he watched Wen Chanyeol dart about in a blur of red and black, with the occasional gleam of his ruby earrings and Fangxie's glare. A yell ripped out of the Wen young master's throat as he stabbed into the Direful Centipede's chest plate, the red light that leaks out of the stab wound signifying that he has hit its core.

The aftermath was a relieved silence, with only Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol's heavy breathing. They stared at the beast, eyes narrowed warily.

"L-Lan Yun…" the Wen young master called out. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," Lan Baekhyun answered shakily. "How a-about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…" Wen Chanyeol shook his head.

A clapping sound suddenly appeared, accompanied by a delighted, male laughter.

Eyes wide, Lan Baekhyun jumped in front of his companion, assuming a defensive stance with Qingzai aimed towards the direction of a figure approaching them.

"Who are you?" Lan Baekhyun demanded.

The figure finally stopped. A shift among the clouds in the skies allowed the moonlight to pass through, striking the figure's facade and exposing a familiar white empty-faced mask.

"It's you!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed.

Chao Yang the Demon Saint saluted them mockingly. "Greetings, Young Master Wen and Young Master Lan. How have you been? I must say, you have been very amusing."

"What do you want?" the Wen young master said, more tense than he was a while ago.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say you did a good job killing the faux Direful Centipede. It's not the real one, but it's a direct clone so it's still a big deal."

Lan Baekhyun felt the vein on his temple throb in irritation yet remained calm and said, "Where is the real one?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you young masters, but I have taken back the Direful Centipede with me," Chao Yang chuckled as he reached for Xiexin and twirled it around. "But don't worry, I won't fool around. I'll even let you calmly take back all the cultivators that Chi Shu did not eat."

"But you're not getting away from us this time," Wen Chanyeol sneered as he launched forward to attack.

Chao Yang laughed out loud as he side-stepped to avoid the hurtling cultivator.

"Chill, Wen Chanyeol," Chao Yang mockingly said. "You and Lan Baekhyun killed the Direful Centipede. Even if it's fake, people wouldn't find out. Level your fame together. You gotta thank me."

"Shut up!" Wen Chanyeol snapped as he stepped in and stabbed his sword forward, the tip aiming for Chao Yang's heart. Quicker than the Wen young master, the Demon Saint slashed through the air with Xiexin, creating a dark space through reality before casually kicking him into it.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun screamed as he surged forward. Chao Yang cackled loudly as he jumped after Wen Chanyeol, the rip closing up before Lan Baekhyun could jump in.

The Lan young master gaped at the spot, frozen in shock.

Just like that, Wen Zhan disappeared? Where did Chao Yang lead him? How will he be able to rescue him? Did he take him to the Demon Realm? Lan Baekhyun did remember Chao Yang telling Wen Chanyeol to come with him to the Demon Realm back then, when he came to invade the Cloud Recesses.

 _Shit,_ was all Lan Baekhyun could think.

"Lan Yun! Get out of the way!"

Lan Baekhyun whipped around, startled when he heard Wen Chanyeol's voice in the distance. Relief flooded through his body, his shoulders sagging. Wen Chanyeol is actually safe, thank the heavens! He had not been taken away by the Demon Saint like he thought he did.

"Wen Zhan?! Where are you?!" he yelled out as he continued to whirl around, in search of him.

"No! Lan Yun, get out of the way!" Wen Chanyeol cried, and this time his voice was nearer than it was before. "I'm above you!"

Before Lan Baekhyun could react, a heavy weight crashed into him from above. Instead of instantly crashing onto the ground and suffering grave injuries, Lan Baekhyun felt arms wrap around his body and he was pushed forward, tumbling down the sloping terrain in a mess of robes, twigs and leaves.

The struggle ended when their descent was stopped by a huge root. Lan Baekhyun let out a gasp, but he was not the one whose breath was forcefully knocked out of his lungs.

“L-Lan Yun, are you alright?”

The moon was very bright at this point so when Lan Baekhyun looked up, he was able to see Wen Chanyeol’s face, screwed in pain as he hissed under his breath. But despite that, he still looked so incredibly handsome in a ridiculous but endearing way, heightened by the scratches on his skin and the leaves in his fluffy hair that surrounded him like a lion’s mane.

“Stupid,” Lan Baekhyun whispered, pushing away from the other and sitting up, ears a deep shade of pink because of his thoughts. His movements caused Wen Chanyeol to wince, then purse his lips into a childish pout.

“My back hurts,” Wen Chanyeol whined. “Lan Yun, be gentle with me, ah? You’re so cruel. That stupid Chao Yang shot me through time and space all of the sudden, it’s making my head hurt, too.”

Unexpectedly, a low, barely audible chuckle leaked out of Lan Baekhyun, who wasn’t aware of it too until it was too late. Wen Chanyeol has already noticed, and his eyes sparkled more than the stars up above.

“Lan Yun, did you have fun tonight?” the Wen young master asked softly.

“Yes,” Lan Baekhyun simply replied, even though he wanted to express the fact that he has never felt anything more enjoyable than his experiences tonight.

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun realized that sounded so wrong, considering the fact that the aphrodisiac thing happened between them. The thought made him want to bolt away and disappear out of Wen Chanyeol’s sight, but he did not want to make things awkward between them so he shut up.

“Even with Chao Yang screwing up everything?” Wen Chanyeol smiled coyly.

Lan Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t care.”

A minute of silence passed, softly looking at each other. Lan Baekhyun felt his ears heat up so much they felt like falling off, but he just couldn't look away.

"Lan Yun, you're unexpectedly exciting to be with!" Wen Chanyeol laughed out loud as he finally sat up, the leaves from his hair flying around him and falling to the ground.

Lan Baekhyun couldn't help himself. He reached out to pick at the remaining leaves in Wen Chanyeol's fluffy locks. The other young master seemed dumbfounded at first, but he enjoyed the attention and didn't say anything about it anymore.

"What do we do with Chao Yang?" Wen Chanyeol wondered, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

Lan Baekhyun mustered the courage and ran his fingers through Wen Chanyeol's hair, revelling at the thickness and curly flair, making sure no more leaves remained.

"Leave him be for now," the Lan young master mumbled. "Let's just go prioritize the survivors."

After Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol recovered from the mess, they set out once again up the mountain in search of the remaining survivors. The adrenaline had subsided and they felt utterly tired as morning slowly came to reign the land once again, but they didn’t stop.

Just when the skies started to become a lighter shade of blue, they reached a cave and found the survivors all bound up there, scared witless with some of them traumatized into a trance from probably having to see their fellow cultivators being eaten. The dead bodies lay to the side, mangled and decapitated with the body parts seemingly chewed through.

"Are you the only ones alive? Is there no one else?" Wen Chanyeol asked the men as they broke their binds.

"Thank you, young masters… aside from us, there aren't any of us left anymore," a woman said as she sighed heavily. "That succubus was so terrifying. It's a good thing you managed to save us in time. I'm so sorry for those who didn't make it…"

"C-Can we bring the dead with us? They're still intact," a young man spoke up timidly. "I'll help."

After Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun helped gather the remains of the dead, they herded the cultivators down the mountain. Upon coming down and reaching the village, they are greeted by the loud cheers of the villagers.

"A-Ru!" Master Chu exclaimed, flowing with joy as he spread his arms.

"Father!" The young man from earlier cried as he rushed towards his father, giving him a bear hug.

"Thank you, young masters!" Master Chu saluted deeply towards the young masters. "Please receive this remuneration for your service."

He handed a thick envelope to Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun, who both shook their heads as Wen Chanyeol said, "No need! We came for experience, not-"

"Just please take it!"

Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun firmly turned down the offer but Master Chu continued to insist and wouldn't drop it, so they had no choice but to receive such a great amount. In order to compensate and make the remuneration worth it, they sent the dead bodies to an undertaker and went around the village to fortify the protections, giving tips to the cultivators while they were at it.

Once everything was done, Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol went back to their room, slumping against the bed in exhaustion.

"Lan Yun, let's sleep and stay for the night," Wen Chanyeol sighed in exhaustion as he rolled to his side towards Lan Baekhyun, who titled his head to the side a bit to look at the other.

"Go take a bath first," the Lan young master said. "We rolled over the mountain floor. We're filthy."

"No~" Wen Chanyeol whined. "You go first."

"You go first. You'll definitely doze off if I leave you here."

"How about we both bathe together?" Wen Chanyeol shamelessly said, wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled flirtatiously.

Lan Baekhyun kept a straight face as he reached for his sheathed sword, holding it out towards his companion and threateningly unsheathed it by three inches, the blade glinting with a light twinkle.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol whined. "You're so aggressive, I was only joking! I'll go first, ah? I'll go first." He pursed his lips in displeasure as he gingerly pushed Qingzai away and jumped to his feet.

_So childish._

After bathing, the two spent the day dozing off in bed after spending early morning up in the mountains. Deep into slumber, Lan Baekhyun started to dream.

The Direful Centipede case must have put strain on him, since that whole experience was practically the subject of his dreams. He's with Wen Chanyeol once again in the dream, running in circles until they reached the area bountiful with Love’s Scarlet Tear flowers. He took out the flower he kept with him, it exploded into red specks and followed by a blur. The next thing he knew, Wen Chanyeol was on top of him, kissing the daylights out of him. The rational part of Lan Baekhyun's brain was confused and flustered altogether, wondering why the hell was this particular part of the dream so vivid when it didn't even happen.

 _"Lan Yun…"_ Wen Chanyeol's voice came into his ear, deep and agonizingly needy as his hands sneaked into Lan Baekhyun's robes and carressed every inch of his skin.

_"Do you want me?"_

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun was pulled out of the dream and thrusted back into reality. He gasped out loud as he sat up, his skin shimmering with sweat and his member struggling against his inner garments.

"Ah…" the Lan young master groaned in frustration and embarrassment. What is he even doing, dreaming of such inappropriate things about Wen Chanyeol?!

He looked to the side and discovered that Wen Chanyeol had moved in his sleep, his arm had now found its way around Lan Baekhyun's waist, dangerously close to his hard morning wood.

Like he'd been electrocuted, Lan Baekhyun pushed Wen Chanyeol away, his face that had been pressed up against the pillow now exposed.

"What on earth?!" Lan Baekhyun stopped himself from laughing when he discovered not only was the other young master drooling and snoring like it's no one's business, he was also sleeping with his eyes open.

"This deserves a portrait," Lan Baekhyun snickered as he rolled his eyes.

Wen Chanyeol stirred in his sleep when he felt that someone was watching him closely. His eyes already were open while he slept, so they only widened into focus towards the source of attention.

"You're awake," Lan Yun called out, reaching for one of his fans from the bedside table and flipping it open.

Wen Chanyeol slid up into a sitting position, pushing his hair back away from his face. He suddenly lit up into a bright smile and said, "Lan Yun, good morning."

Lan Baekhyun felt an arrow pierce his heart.

“It’s late in the afternoon, idiot,” is all that he said before he hastily stood up and shot towards the bathroom.

When Lan Baekhyun finally calmed down several minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom all fresh and composed. He was greeted by the delicious smell of food, all laid out on a table. Wen Chanyeol sat waiting for him while reading through a poetry book by a famous author that Lan Baekhyun himself was quite fond of.

"I like that book as well,” Lan Baekhyun spoke as he walked over to the table and sat across the other young master, who slightly flinched.

“My jiejie gave it to me, she says her mother always read it to her before she passed away,” Wen Chanyeol smiled as she closed it and laid it next to him. “Shall we eat? I’m famished.”

“You should have eaten first.”

“I won’t be able to eat a bite without Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol laughed as he lifted his bowl and picked at the meat in front of him.

They ate in peace. Lan Baekhyun particularly enjoyed the savory taste of the meat, definitely a good contrast from the vegetable dishes and salads that he had always consumed back home.

“How should we spend the money, Lan Yun?” Wen Chanyeol raised the topic. “It’s quite a lot… I counted it and we can actually spend a lot for the following months. That Master Chu must be an affluent merchant for more than five generations to be able to give us this much like it’s nothing but change.”

“You decide,” Lan Baekhyun said. “Anything you want, I will just agree.”

Wen Chanyeol leaned forward, his head in his palm. “Well actually, I was thinking of making a house. The remaining I’ll secretly donate to the village head.”

“House?”

“Like a resthouse for any of us to use,” Wen Chanyeol smiled happily. “It’s a good idea, right? We can meet there everytime we want to nighthunt together.”

_Are you kidding me! A house together? Where we can meet like we’re having a shameless affair that we needed to hide? This sounds so scandalous!_

Lan Baekhyun felt his ears burn pink again. As much as he wanted to protest, he… he kind of liked it, but not how you think! A house outside Gusu Lan Sect can definitely be like a resthouse where they can relax away from pressures of family and society. He already has given Wen Chanyeol his word that whatever he wanted he would simply agree to, it’s not very nice to turn back on his word.

Therefore, all Lan Baekhyun could do was nod timidly.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” he mumbled as he looked down at the food. “You can just do that.”

“Really? Then I’ll do so. Leave it all to me,” Wen Chanyeol smiled in satisfaction.

Lan Baekhyun never opened up this much towards anyone. While he did consider Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao his friends (even if he didn't admit the way he enjoyed their attention), Wen Chanyeol was probably the only one who has managed to make him talk this much other than his brother. It was a weird feeling. He felt so exposed and vulnerable, like the words he muttered would be held against him. And that was what his uncle taught him, to never say anything excessively in order to be careful with his words.

But Wen Chanyeol had a smile that felt like everything good to the world, so Lan Baekhyun's doubts always dissolved.

The next morning, their adventure officially came to an end. After Lan Baekhyun won with sheer will and dominance over Wen Chanyeol who continuously insisted to pay for their lodging, they set out to travel back to Gusu Lan Sect before Wen Chanyeol would depart for Qishan Wen Sect.

Wen Chanyeol kept on chattering as they glided through the sky, and Lan Baekhyun was content in simply listening to him. He was trying to soak in his voice and attention, knowing he won't have the pleasure of basking in it for long.

When they finally reached the Gusu Lan Sect after half a day of travel and stopping by various rest places, Lan Baekhyun felt an overwhelming emotion of emptiness

“This is where we say goodbye for now,” Wen Chanyeol said.

“Do you not wish to greet my brother and have some tea before you depart for Qishan?” Lan Baekhyun asked. He wanted him to stay a bit longer, not very willing to slide back into his uneventful, everyday life. "There is always room at the dormitory for you to rest before you travel again."

“I don’t dare anymore. Besides, my shixiong is actually waiting for me at an inn down the mountain, he took a few juniors away to nighthunt so I'll be coming with them,” the other said. “You take care, Lan Yun. The next time we meet, the house will be finished and you’ll be able to relax there while I cook you something.”

“Y-You know how to cook?” Lan Baekhyun stammered, quite whipped at this point.

“I do!” Wen Chanyeol cheerfully said. “So don’t cancel my friendship with you and wait for me when I come again, alright?”

“I will wait,” Lan Baekhyun firmly said.

If Wen Chanyeol found that too serious, he didn’t mention. He simply gave Lan Baekhyun one last smile before finally walking back down the mountain, loudly humming to a popular tune.

_Stupid Wen Chanyeol. Leaving just like that right after making this equally stupid heart palpitate so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. **Silent Room** \- Lan Baekhyun's bedroom [return]  
>    
>  25\. **Qiankun bag** \- a bag that can hold more than it seems [return] 



	4. High Noon

Discussion Conferences were always held each year, hosted by different sects but mostly large ones that can afford throwing the festivities. This year, it was the Qishan Wen Sect that was going to hold it and seven days will be devoted to it. Various things are done during these Discussion Conferences, but the most awaited event was the Archery Competition. It was so popular that it served as the standard for whichever young master was the most skilled in combat among the sects, and the results will even be delivered to the general populace.

"You look excited, Baekhyun," Lan Junmyeon smiled at his blank-faced brother, who simply took out his fan and flipped it open as they followed after their sect leader with the other disciples trailing after them.

“Is it because you will see your friend again?” his brother pushed, his smile still kind despite the teasing tone to his voice. Lan Baekhyun knew he was referring to one specific person, but he ignored this fact.

“I do not wish to see any of the other young masters," he haughtily said. It would be nice to see them, but he definitely did not want to interact with them.

“Little Brother Lan!”

Lan Baekhyun inwardly groaned in frustration as Lan Yifan stopped to greet the Qinghe Nie Sect representatives heading their way. Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao were waving excitedly at him with their fans, while their older brother, Nie Luhan, stood in front of them eloquently. He was a petite young man who had the air of a scholar and the intimidating gaze of a warrior, exuding much of the confidence expected from the grandmaster who single-handedly changed the cultivation style of the Qinghe Nie Sect. The flowy robes of dark green that he wore highlighted this image even more.

“Insolent children, calm down and greet Dragon Tale Liege’s entourage,” Nie Luhan chided as the two finally calmed down.

Lan Yifan chuckled as all the Gusu Lan Sect disciples saluted towards the Qinghe Nie Sect, who reciprocated the respectful gesture.

“Sect Leader Nie, it’s been awhile,” Lan Yifan spoke.

“Indeed. I haven't seen you in months, Yifan-xiong," Nie Luhan laughed. “I haven’t dropped by the Cloud Recesses to personally thank you and Lan Jieru for educating my rascal brothers. I truly apologize for that.”

“Da-ge!” Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao whined.

“It’s not a problem,” Lan Yifan laughed graciously. “Your brothers have been very good to my youngest nephew, I appreciate it.”

Nie Luhan raised his eyebrows and glanced at his brothers. “So these little imbeciles troubled Second Young Master Lan, huh?”

“We didn’t! We’re friends with Lan Baekhyun, it’s normal!” Nie Zitao defended them. “Baek-xiong, tell them!”

Lan Baekhyun looked away and hid himself behind his fan, merely nodding his head.

“Mn," he simply hummed.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?!” Nie Jongdae complained.

Lan Baekhyun was about to answer back when he was suddenly cut-off.

"Could you please not clog the way?"

The one who had spoken was Jiang Qiuzhi, the sect leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and also known as the Coiled Viper Liege. He was flanked by Jiang Kyungsoo and Jiang Sehun, followed by a band of disciples. Lan Baekhyun always thought that Jiang Kyungsoo was the exact image of his father and seeing them together like this again, it was no mistake. Jiang Qiuzhi also wore the same stoic and judging expression as his son, and with his bulkier build, more threatening aura and grander robes, he's ten times more threatening than Jiang Kyungsoo who looked cute standing next to him.

The sect leaders all looked at each other, sparks flying as they silently fought for dominance, or so it seems. Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae looked on in awe because it wasn't everyday that you get to see sect leaders together. Lan Junmyeon looked like he was debating with himself whether he should butt in and try to make things lighter or just shut up. Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun focused his attention on the flowers nearby, sighing to himself and just wanting to go sit down.

It took a few more moments before the sect leaders burst out laughing as they saluted each other once again for the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Lan Baekhyun raised his fan and hid the expression of contempt across his face, silently thinking about how such powerful figures were being ridiculous and childish.

"How are you people doing?" boomed Jiang Qiuzhi, who was actually only intimidating physically but whenever he opened his mouth, he was approachable and quite chatty. "I never got the chance to thank Lan Jieru for educating my son and nephew. Kyungsoo was good, right? My boy is very good in martial arts! He'll win the Archery Competition for sure!"

"Father…" Jiang Kyungsoo mumbled in embarrassment while Jiang Sehun laughed.

"Uncle Qiuzhi, look at Jiang Su's face! He's so embarrassed!"

"What's to be embarrassed about?" Jiang Qiuzhi rowdily grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Isn't it true? Su-er[26] is an exemplary student!"

"Young Master Jiang has been a good student at the Cloud Recesses, he didn't break any rules and studied well," Lan Yifan coolly supported the Jiang sect leader in fuzzing over his son.

"See? It's the truth," Jiang Qiuzhi nodded, pleased.

They suddenly heard loud excited giggles from a couple of female disciples from various sects who have gathered together to gossip. They were quite far, but cultivators had senses more heightened than common people so they were able to listen to them even at such a distance.

_“It’s Second Young Master Wen!”_

_“Doesn’t he look so cute? Those wavy curls are a refreshing look!”_

_“Fashionable, too! He’s the only young master with earrings like those!”_

_“He’s like a puppy!”_

Lan Baekhyun silently agreed as he shifted his gaze towards the subject of their praise.

Wen Chanyeol was walking towards their direction, flanked by his half-sister Wen Xuezhen and senior martial brother, Zhu Yong. His fluffy, wavy locks will always give him a boyish charm but right now, he wore elaborate sun robes that flexed the sophistication of the Qishan Wen Sect so he looked more mature than usual. People kept greeting him along the way, and the way he interacted with them made Lan Baekhyun see past the childishness he has grown accustomed to when seeing him.

Upon reaching them, all three Qishan Wen Sect disciples saluted towards the Qinghe Nie Sect and Gusu Lan Sect, which was reciprocated back as well.

“Dragon Tale Liege, Bladed Fan Liege,” Wen Chanyeol humbly smiled. “I offer all my thanks to you for coming this year.”

“This is a tradition, Second Young Master Wen,” Nie Luhan said. “We can never just let it pass without partaking into the event as well.”

“Indeed,” Lan Yifan said. “The Qishan Wen Sect prepared such a grand Discussion Conference. It would be a pity if we passed.”

"The Jiangs have always won the Archery Competition," Jiang Qiuzhi said. "We cannot let the crown be given to someone else."

“I do hope our hosting will reach your satisfaction,” Wen Chanyeol said. “Gentlemen, please follow me to the banquet. Let us talk more there. The Lanling Jin Sect is already there. Shall we?”

Everyone followed the direction Wen Chanyeol gestured towards, all of them herded by Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen. The Wen young master stayed back a bit, quickly reaching out to grasp Lan Baekhyun’s arm.

“Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol smiled, almost breathless as their eyes met. “We meet again.”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun hummed, secretly nervous for no reason but being in Wen Chanyeol’s presence was making his veins buzz. “Hello once again, Wen Zhan.”

“Do you think we can find the time to talk? I just want to catch up.”

Lan Baekhyun nodded as he fanned himself faster, cooling the heat emanating from his face. “Of course. When we’re free after the banquet, we can talk.”

Wen Chanyeol didn’t say anything more, simply staring at Lan Baekhyun as if he was looking for something. Lan Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in question and tentatively said, “Wen Zhan? Is there something wrong?”

Shaking his head, Wen Chanyeol chuckled and finally let go of his grip on Lan Baekhyun, hiding his hands behind his back.

“It’s nothing. I just really missed my Yun-gege.”

Lan Baekhyun stared at him in deadpan, the perfect image of a calm cultivator yet hiding the strong desire to scream and jump off a cliff somewhere. He did not respond to Wen Chanyeol and simply turned around to go follow the others, with the other young master hurrying to walk with him.

When they reached the banquet, they were greeted by Sect Leader Jin Minseok, also known as Golden Eye Liege. He was fairly young, around Nie Luhan and Lan Junmyeon's age, and the eldest brother of Jin Jongin and Jin Yixing, who were also there enjoying the food while appreciating the dance and music performance being played to greet the guests.

"Everyone is finally here," Jin Minseok laughed happily as he saluted towards the incoming cultivators.

"Days go by and you never age at all, Min-xiong," Nie Luhan complimented him.

"Ah, thank you, Lu-xiong," Jin Minseok laughed. "Yifan-xiong, did you like the medicine books I sent you?"

"Our sect doctor, Lan Baichen, extends her gratitude for your generosity in giving us such valuable books," Lan Yifan said.

"It's nothing. You can visit the Golden Koi Tower after this and look through my books. I have more than books about medicine," Jin Minseok smiled. "Also, thank you for the golden koi that you have sent us, Qiu-ge. I have displayed them out in the Fragrant Palace, where I have installed a new pool. The disciples love them. Xiao Kai especially loved spending time there."

Jin Jongin visibly looked flustered as he looked away.

"That's good!" Jiang Qiuzhi smiled as he looked at Jin Jongin. "Su-er mentioned you might like lotus plants too, so just tell me beforehand."

"Thank you," Jin Minseok saluted them in thanks. "Anyway, I'm sorry for being chatty. Second Young Master Wen, may I ask. Will your elder brother and Sect Leader Ronghua be here?"

Wen Chanyeol shook his head. "I'm afraid they're busy with other things. But the masters shouldn't worry, I will make sure to accomodate you."

"So hardworking!" Jin Minseok nodded in approval. "Then, let us feast!"

The banquet was very eventful. Lan Baekhyun wasn't fond of gatherings like this, choosing to remain seated in his place and enjoying the food. He did enjoy watching the cultivators talk and chat, a bit influenced by the alcohol. Such good-mannered masters always showed their true skin whenever they are subjected to alcohol, it was an interesting sight to see.

"Baek-xiong!" Jiang Sehun called out, slightly tipsy now as he strode over, leaving Jiang Kyungsoo who looked like he was having an existential crisis while talking to Jin Jongin and Jin Yixing about medicine.

"Jiang Sehun," Lan Baekhyun answered calmly as he placed his tea cup down after enjoying an exquisite rare variety of tea.

The Jiang young master suddenly placed a cup filled with alcohol on his table. This aroused the attention of Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao just a few tables away, both of whom looked like they were trying to piss off Jin Minseok.

"Isn't it rude to attend such a grand banquet without drinking alcohol?" Jiang Sehun slurred, smiling like an idiot. "Come on, drink for us! Drink!"

The Nie idiots also joined in, chanting, "Drink! Drink! Come on Baek-xiong, drink!"

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips, feeling lost and confused because of the pressure as he picked up the cup. He momentarily looked up to search for his brother and uncle, but they were across the room, talking with Nie Luhan. He has never tasted alcohol, and he never even thought about it since it was against the rules of the Gusu Lan Sect. Now that it was in front of him, he could smell the delightful scent reaching his nose and delighting his senses. It made him wonder if it's equally tasty as tea.

Just as he was tempted to just drink it up, a hand shot out and grabbed it. It was Wen Chanyeol, who had slid into the seat next to him and taken the alcohol from him. He downed it all with one shot, letting out a pleased gasp.

"Ah, fine alcohol, right?" Wen Chanyeol coolly told the other young masters, lifting the cup.

"It was for Baek-xiong!" Jiang Sehun whined.

"Yeol-xiong, you're a killjoy!" Nie Zitao teased him.

"Eh, you guys are stupid. What if Dragon Tale Liege found out you intoxicated Lan Yun? It's against their rules you know? Or did you not study enough at the Cloud Recesses?"

Lan Baekhyun felt his heart warm up as he stared at Wen Chanyeol, who bantered with the other young masters until they all forgot about Lan Baekhyun and walked away in good spirits.

"Wen Zhan is so considerate, I give you all my thanks," Lan Baekhyun saluted towards Wen Chanyeol who laughed as he grabbed the other by the shoulders and eased him into a relaxed position. The contact made Lan Baekhyun tense as his touch lingered, even when Wen Chanyeol had touched nothing but the fabric of his robes.

"Jiang Sehun is just stupid and drunk, don't take it seriously," Wen Chanyeol said. "Anyway, how have you been? We haven't seen each other for months."

"It has been mundane," Lan Baekhyun answered. "I occasionally go out to work on cases and help the common people. When I don't do that, I cultivate."

"Nothing different from mine," Wen Chanyeol laughed as he propped his elbow up and placed his chin in his palm, looking up to the other young master. "But I did work on the house I promised to build you. It's cozy and big enough, I hope you will like it when I do find the time after this to bring you there."

There it is again. Lan Baekhyun's ears flush pink as he thought about the house - one that Wen Chanyeol really made for no one but them to use. Whatever it meant to Wen Chanueol, Lan Baekhyun did not really care. Building a house for someone required care and thought for the owner, and it was heartwarming enough to find out that someone thinks of him to the point of making a house.

"You also promised you'd cook for me," Lan Baekhyun spoke softly.

"Of course!" Wen Chanyeol enthusiastically said, smiling brightly as he scooted closer. "I've been making this congee recipe that I hope you'd like. But it's too simple, maybe I'll make something different–"

"I grew up eating bland food and tasteless salads, Wen Zhan. I don't think a plain congee would be much of a difference," Lan Baekhyun mumbled blankly..

Wen Chanyeol gave him a look before he sputtered out a laugh.

"Yun-gege, your humor is off the scale!" he gasped in between laughter as he slapped the floor.

Lan Baekhyun still had a straight face, but was inwardly pleased of himself. He felt victorious being able to make Wen Chanyeol laugh like an idiot.

⚔

The archery competition took place in the Narrow Drop Gorge. Eight towers lined the surroundings of the gorge, creating a dome that restricted the area from outsiders. Each tower reflected large images of what was happening in the gorge, all transmitted from the eyes of mystical eagles that flew in and out of the gorge. Each tower contained onlookers who wished to see the event, with one large tower near the entrance to contain representatives from the largest sects.

At the entrance of the gorge, an opening program was taking place. Each sect with their representatives of disciples that were not more than twenty years of age paraded, a showcase of young, promising and handsome cultivators. They all wore red uniforms that had a rounded collar with tight golden hems at the sleeves. Those who did not participate and chose to be onlookers acted like fans, screaming and throwing flowers at those they supported.

The first ones to arrive at the opening program were the Lanling Jin disciples, led by Jin Jongin and Jin Yixing. As expected, lots of flowers showered them as they passed by, the two young masters and a handful of disciples being quite popular.

They were then followed by the Nies, led by Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae, who received the same praise. But unlike the Jins who handled the attention with nonchalance and a cool flair, the Nies bathed in the fame and flamboyantly addressed their fans, sending kisses and accepting flowers.

The Qishan Wen Sect followed after, led by Wen Chanyeol, Wen Xuezhen and Zhu Yong. Wen Zhengli just turned twenty one years of age a month ago so he wasn't qualified anymore. The same warm welcome happened, only at a greater intensity. Lan Baekhyun was still far, but the gong signified the third sect that was coming which was the Wen Sect, and he knew the crazy shower of flowers was all thanks to Wen Chanyeol's popularity.

He wasn't sure if he was proud or if he felt a bit displeased by the attention.

Next came the Yunmeng Jiang Sect but this time, everyone was surprised to hear the strong yells of men, most especially from Jiang Qiuzhi who led his disciples into cheering for Jiang Kyungsoo who looked so embarrassed out of his mind, while Jiang Sehun stayed next to him to comfort him while laughing out loud and completely enjoying his cousin's embarrassment.

The last of the main sects came Gusu Lan Sect, led by Lan Baekhyun and Lan Junmyeon. Rather than shouts, everyone gasped and admired how the Two Stars blessed the area with their eloquence and grace, like gods who descended with their light steps and pure white clothes. The disciples that followed were also akin to gods, as expected of men who grew in a province by the sea. A little while later, female fans finally gathered the courage to display their affection and showered them with flowers. Lan Junmyeon smiled up at the women, sending them into disorientation while Lan Baekhyun kept his face forward, hiding his own embarrassment at having to soak in all of this attention.

Out of all the small petite flowers that came following, Lan Baekhyun was surprised to find a bunch of roses being thrown into his direction.

"Young Master Wen, why are you also throwing flowers at Young Master Lan?!"

"Because I can? I think he's handsome, after all."

"Hey, look at him! Stop it, Young Master Wen! He might be irritated."

"Oh? Is he?"

The disciples have scattered about as they came together to form cliques among themselves. Wen Chanyeol stood with other Wen disciples right behind Lan Baekhyun, so he could hear him and quickly realized that it had been him sneakily tossing red roses to him.

Taking a rose with one hand and sliding another rose into his robes, Lan Baekhyun turned around and pointedly stared at Wen Chanyeol, who smiled brightly as he waved at him. The disciples with him laughed while Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen simply gave Lan Baekhyun apologetic looks.

"Yun-gege, those flowers are for you! You're so handsome today!" Wen Chanyeol called out as he gave Lan Baekhyun two thumbs up.

Without reacting, Lan Baekhyun turned back around, greeted by his brother's knowing look.

"Yes, xiongzhang?" he asked.

The older shook his head and continued to give him a pleasant expression. "Young Master Wen is a really good friend to Baekhyun."

After all the sects had gathered, an announcer appeared on the raised platform in front of them. With the Voice Enhancement Spell, he started to talk about the rules of the competition.

"The whole day will be dedicated to this event. Inside the gorge there are targets that have been infused with evil spirits. If you can kill them, you will gain a score. If you miss, you are out. But there are also fake targets so if you shoot them, you will also be out. Always be careful by eliminating only evil and sparing the innocent. Fights within will automatically result in disqualification as well. Are there any questions?"

Among the Lan disciples who were participating, a gloomy air hovered over them like storm clouds.

"Cousins, we apologize in advance if we don't manage to survive through the end," one of Lan Baekhyun and Lan Junmyeon's cousins spoke up nervously.

"We don't mean to embarrass the sect… we are just too incompetent," a disciple spoke up timidly.

"Cousins are very good with archery, but the skill doesn't run in the blood."

"We're sorry! We're going to do our best… even if it might not end well…"

Lan Junmyeon quickly swooped in to comfort them. "As long as you enjoy, you don't have to be stressed. Cousins shouldn't be too apprehensive."

"The important thing is that you tried," Lan Baekhyun spoke up, surprising their cousins and unknowingly lifting up their moods.

Once everything has been said, the gongs sounded to signal the start of the competition. The entrance gates opened, the competitors all began pouring in. Almost immediately, flares filled the air, announcing the disqualification of many disciples.

Lan Baekhyun separated from the other disciples - and it was mostly out of circumstance rather than choice. There had been a clamor near the entrance where a flock of targets appeared, and Lan Bekhyun had not wanted to join in like a mosquito to a feast.

As he delved deeper into the gorge, he managed to take down a total of ten targets. Lan Baekhyun started to have a hard time when Jiang Kyungsoo and Jiang Sehun swept by, taking down targets even at such a far distance – as expected from the young masters of the Jiang Sect.

"I bet Jiang Su is at the top, followed by Lan Baekhyun," Jiang Sehun confidently said as he let an arrow fly, hitting a target that was hiding behind a rock, with only its head bobbing up and down to mark its position.

"I have to," Jiang Kyungsoo grumbled. "My father is busting his head right now boasting so much, I can't fail him."

"It's nice that Sect Leader Jiang supports you so much," Lan Baekhyun spoke, earning a ghost of a smile from Jiang Kyungsoo. He's envious, having an embarrassing but passionately supportive father who believed in him so much. Lan Baekhyun loved his own father, but he just wanted to commend Jiang Qiuzhi for doing the most.

Lan Baekhyun eventually warmed up to being with Jiang Sehun and Jiang Kyungsoo, deciding they're better companions than any of the other young masters (they are the only one he's comfortable with). Jin Jongin and Jin Yixing were too chatty and are knowledgeable with topics Lan Baekhyun liked so they'd be a distraction, Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae were definitely a no-no and Wen Chanyeol… he's the one he didn't want to be with the most right now (the biggest distraction of all).

By noon, the competitors were allowed to retreat for a banquet in the middle area of the gorge. The initial scoring for the top twenty has also been announced. First place was taken by Lan Junmyeon, second was Jiang Kyungsoo, third place was Jiang Sehun, fourth place was Wen Chanyeol, fifth place was Lan Baekhyun, sixth place was Jin Jongin and seventh place was Jin Yixing. The remaining places belonged to young masters from smaller sects. Nie Jongdae and Nie Zitao weren't that good with archery but they still managed to nag the nineteenth and twentieth spot.

"Congratulations, xiongzhang," Lan Baekhyun spoke, finally meeting up with his brother and the Gusu Lan disciples. "Uncle would be proud."

"Ah, you ranked high, as well," Lan Junmyeon laughed pleasantly as he patted his younger brother's head.

"As expected from the young masters!" their cousins exclaimed happily. "You always make sure that our sect is at the peak!"

"Cousins did well, too," Lan Junmyeon smiled "Let's go take a bite before the competition continues, alright?"

Two hours later, when the banquet was cleared and more targets were placed, the competition continued.

"Lan Yun! Baek-xiong! Yun-gege! Your ribbon is crooked!"

It was Wen Chanyeol, with Zhu Yong and Wen Xuezhen.

Reaching up, Lan Baekhyun touched his ribbon. It wasn't actually crooked, so he looked over his shoulder and gave him a pointed look. Wen Chanyeol, like the idiot that he was, just laughed while his companions tried to drag him away.

Lan Baekhyun turned back around to catch up with his brother and other disciples. As he did so, he took off his bow, making the upper tip slightly tug against his forehead ribbon and genuinely pull it out of its place. But he didn't notice this and continued running.

"Lan Yun! Wait! Your forehead ribbon is crooked for real now!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed. As he had fooled him already at the first time, Lan Baekhyun didn't believe him anymore and continued walking.

"Aiya, Lan Yun! Wait up! I'm serious!"

Before Lan Baekhyun could say anything, he felt Wen Chanyeol pull at the end of his ribbon and tug it off, making the thin material fall off his forehead. His eyes widened in shock, body tensing as he froze on the spot. His brother and other Lan disciples witnessed the whole thing and were frozen in shock as well.

"L-Lan Yun?" Wen Chanyeol stammered, holding the ribbon in his hand as he felt the angry aura emanating from the Lan young master. "L-Let me fix it f-for you?"

He wore an apologetic, nervous look as Lan Baekhyun turned towards him, his expression dark as he reached out and took it from him angrily before stomping away with heavy, uncharacteristic footsteps.

“Second Brother Lan!” The disciples cried out as they clumped around worriedly around him while Lan Junmyeon gently took the forehead ribbon from Lan Baekhyun’s stiff hands and tied it around his forehead for him. The younger’s head was lowered, fists clenched as he struggled hard to stop from bursting out.

 _Stupid Wen Chanyeol!_ He thought to himself. How dare he take his forehead ribbon like that, as if it was something funny to do? He had no right to touch it so carelessly, especially when he would never see Lan Baekhyun the way someone who had the right to hold his forehead ribbon should.

“Are you alright?” the disciples fussed over him, genuinely concerned over his well-being after being subjected to such treatment. “It’s okay, just calm down, it will be alright...”

Lan Baekhyun’s head snapped up towards Wen Chanyeol, shooting him a glare as the other disciples shared the same look. Wen Chanyeol looked even more apologetic and would have said something unhelpful at this point if Wen Xuezhen and Zhu Yong had not dragged him away.

“I know Second Brother Lan and Second Young Master Wen are close, but that does not mean he has the right to touch the forehead ribbon like that! Is he out of his mind?”

“Does Second Young Master Wen not realize how serious this is? By not taking the value of the forehead ribbon seriously, he does not respect our sect!”

“Calm down, everyone,” Lan Junmyeon said. “I’m sure Second Young Master Wen was simply ignorant and did not know. It was probably an accident. He respected Baekhyun, I’m sure he did not mean it.”

“Xiongzhang, I’m withdrawing from the competition,” Lan Baekhyun muttered as he turned on his heels and walked away, ignoring the calls of his brother as he took out a flare that signalled his withdrawal.

As someone who grew up and vigorously trained by the elders and Lan Jieru, Lan Baekhyun was trained to value the importance of the forehead ribbon before he even started to study and do cultivation. It symbolized regulation and restraint of the self, and in a way, it somehow acted like a protection of the self. The act of regulating oneself is akin to protecting yourself from opening up to people and exposing your vulnerabilities. The burden of being able to touch and hold one’s forehead ribbon means that person is fully capable of accepting you as family whether it be by blood or by marriage as such for cultivation partners. For Wen Chanyeol to grab his forehead ribbon like that without any of those burdens, Lan Baekhyun can’t help but feel insulted.

 _Or maybe because you know he’ll never want to burden himself with anything that came with the right of being able to hold your forehead ribbon,_ Lan Baekhyun bitterly told himself.

Drowning in his thoughts, Lan Baekhyun started his trek towards the exit of the dome that marked the whole area of the gorge included in the competition.

Along the way, Lan Baekhyun met Jiang Sehun and Jiang Kyungsoo, both whom he saw were crouching at the riverside, staring at something in the water.

“Oh, it’s Baek-xiong,” Jiang Sehun spoke when he noticed him walking up to them.

“What are you doing there?” Lan Baekhyun wondered as he quickened his pace.

"Baek-xiong, by any chance, do you know if there are targets in the water?" Jiang Kyungsoo asked, eyes still on the water.

"I have not encountered targets that came from the water," Lan Baekhyun answered as he stopped behind them to see what they were looking at. Upon following their gaze, he discovered that the subject of their attention was an area in the water that was bubbling.

"An underwater geyser?" Lan Baekhyun mumbled.

"Something is under the water," Jiang Sehun as he reached for his arrow. Knocking it into his bow, his tongue peeked past his lips as he aimed, taking his time before letting go.

An ugly screech resounded through the area as something black and hairy bolted out of the water.

The Jiang young masters screamed in horror as they fell back. Lan Baekhyun quickly stepped in, unsheathing Qingzai and slicing the thing halfway through pouncing at that.

"W-What was that?!" Jiang Sehun exclaimed.

Lan Baekhyun approached the dead thing on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. With Qingzai, he poked at it until it rolled over, revealing a horrendous, gaunt face that bore the slash from his sword. It had bloodshot eyes and veins protruding past the skin. Basically, it was just an ugly head that had long, black hair.

"I-Is that a Lone Head Demon?" Jiang Kyungsoo whispered, peeking out from over Lan Baekhyun's shoulder.

"It seems so," Lan Baekhyun confirmed. “If it had not been killed quickly, it would have used its hair to latch onto Jiang Sehun and dig out his organs through the orifices of his body.”

“You didn’t have to put it like that, Baek-xiong!” Jiang Sehun cried out. “It’s so scary! I’ve never encountered such a horrendous demon!”

"Why is a demon even in here?” Jiang Kyungsoo said. “Isn't this place protected? Or did the Wens make a mistake?”

Suddenly, the skies were filled with dozens of emergency flares as screams resonated through the valley. The three looked at each other, eyes wide with terror as they rushed further through the gorge.

“O-Oh no...” Jiang Sehun gasped, cupping his mouth.

Ahead was chaos and destruction, multiple Lone Head Demons attacking their fellow cultivators. They emptied their bodies of organs and left it on the cold ground to look for others or to fall at the blade of another cultivator. They all seem to have come from the river that has started to turn red with blood as some Lone Head Demons dragged their victims into their watery graves.

"Jiang Kyungsoo!" Lan Baekhyun exclaimed, quickly taking out his sword and slashing at the Lone Head Demon attempting to jump on the Jiang young master. From there, the trio entered the fight, hacking their way through hair and flesh.

Meanwhile, the outside was in shambles, with the sect leaders all trying to figure out the situation and how best to deal with it.

"Are we going to let our children die in there?!" Jiang Qiuzhi raged angrily. "The Endless Abyss opened under the river and you don't want to do something quickly?! Sect Leader Wen, command the opening of the barrier!"

It was surprising that Wen Ronghua even came to join them in that watch tower, although he had been sitting on a different leveled platform than the other sect leaders. He was a man of very few words, harsh glares and splendor. He had incredibly high cultivation, enough to keep his body at its peak and allow him to maintain the look of someone who is at his early twenties. Many humors surrounded him about his cruelty, but no one had evidence that he was actually responsible for it.

“Should we?” came Wen Ronghua’s low voice that hid the tone of mocking mirth underneath, amused by the Jiang sect leader’s agitation. “Are you certain?”

“Please calm down, Qiu-xiong,” Lan Yifan spoke, reaching out to pat the agitated Jiang sect leader’s back. “We have to calm down and think properly right now.”

“What do you suggest we do, Yifan-xiong?” Jin Minseok spoke up, looking visibly worried as he shifted his gaze from his fellow sect leaders to the chaos happening in the gorge.

“I think it’s not good to release the barrier,” Lan Yifan said, bringing a hand up to rub his chin. “If we release it, the demons will escape. Those Lone Head Demons are incredibly aggressive and do not simply consume flesh for food - they also consume for fun. Imagine if those demons reach the villagers just nearby. It will be a bigger problem than this.”

“So we’ll just stake our family out for the meantime?” Nie Luhan spoke up, obviously unhappy with this.

“We won’t let them die, of course,” Lan Yifan assured them. “We have to go in there ourselves with reinforcements. We’ll kill all the demons and find a way to close the Endless Abyss.”

Wen Ronghua sipped on his wine and leaned forward calmly. He waved his hand and with an expression that held many things, he announced, “Very well. Arm yourselves.”

**⚔**

It was chaos within the Narrow Drop Gorge. Both demons and cultivators dropped dead as the seconds passed, an intense fight for survival ensuing. Lan Baekhyun retreated into a growth of bushes, exhausted out of his mind at having to fight non-stop for an hour. He has even simply used arrows to shoot, the arrowheads proving to actually be made of metal infused with enough spiritual energy.

The fight had preoccupied him so much that Lan Baekhyun had lost sight of Jiang Kyungsoo and Jiang Sehun. He didn’t know where they had gone, but he was confident that they would be able to survive through this. By this time, he knew the outside would already be preparing to swoop in and save them.

Due to the circumstances, Lan Baekhyun can't help but think this whole thing was just as frightening as the time demons invaded the Cloud Recesses. The adults were not present, and all young masters who held the future of the sect were trapped together in one place.

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun had a realization.

 _What if Chao Yang was the one responsible for all of this again?_ he thought.

And to confirm this assumption, Lan Baekhyun suddenly heard Wen Chanyeol’s voice.

“That’s not true! Go away!”

His voice quivered and he sounded so distressed, prompting Lan Baekhyun to silently crawl through the bushes towards him, hoping and praying to all the gods in heaven that he wasn't in any kind of harm. He found Wen Chanyeol standing among the trees, talking to someone that was no other than Demon Saint Chao Yang again, just like how Lan Baekhyun predicted. Wen Chanyeol was aiming his sword at Chao Yang, but his hold on it was shaky and it wasn't threatening. The demon looked amused, like he was simply facing a child.

"You'll regret this, Wen Chanyeol," Chao Yang laughed. "You already know the kind of man your father is. Do you honestly think he won't subject you to the same things those people who have perished under him have experienced when you start to show your true nature?"

“Leave me alone! You're lying!" Wen Chanyeol yelled as he stepped back, heavily dazed and confused since he wasn't able to properly move, seemingly no control over his limbs.

"Isn't my face enough proof, Wen Chanyeol? Do I have to peel your eyes so you'd see the kind of world that we live in? You only have me, and I only have you. Everyone else can just die."

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened, trying to make sense of what they were talking about. But the things that Chao Yang was saying didn’t make sense to him, so confusing and too enigmatic to mean a thing.

Wen Chanyeol seemed to shake himself awake from his confusion. Face turning angry, he surged forward with his sword. But because of the way his mind was preoccupied of the things that Chao Yang had told him, he wasn't in the best condition to fight.

"I have no choice," the demon spoke as he easily avoided Wen Chanyeol and snuck from the back, digging Xiexin into Wen Chanyeol's side.

"No!" Lan Baekhyun screamed as he made a hand seal and sent Qingzai flying towards Chao Yang, who barely avoided the blade. The Demon Saint narrowed his eyes as he quickly withdrew Xiexin, letting Wen Chanyeol drop to the ground in pain.

"We'll meet again, Wen Chanyeol! You will inevitably accept everything I have said soon enough!" Chao Yang exclaimed as he quickly ran towards the river and disappeared into the waters.

Lan Baekhyun sent Qingzai back into its sheath before dashing towards Wen Chanyeol. As he kneeled next to him, he discovered that the wound wasn't deep enough to kill him but it was definitely painful enough to render him unable to stand on his feet. Before he could feel relief, he was suddenly struck by the strong leakage of demonic energy from the Wen young master's body, thick and toxic that it has him flinching back.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun gasped. "Xiexin… that sword…"

Wen Chanyeol closed his eyes and started to writhe, sweat thinly covering his skin. Lan Baekhyun rummaged in his robes, looking for something that he can use to at least ease his pain until someone could come and get them.

Until Wen Chanyeol suddenly stops along with the leakage, and a strange symbol appeared on his forehead.

Inching closer, Lan Baekhyun curiously examined the mark. It seemed almost like a scar, glowing a dim red. He wanted to touch it, but debated against it when Wen Chanyeol groaned as he sunk to his side, cupping his injury.

"Wen Zhan, don't move," Lan Baekhyun said, easing him into a lying position. "Just stay put, alright? I'm here."

"L-Lan Yun…" Wen Chanyeol mumbled shivering. "I'm in trouble… please don't let me be seen by anyone other than you and my sect…"

Lan Baekhyun did not understand why he was being this way, but he simply nodded, promising him that he would heed his instructions. If he felt threatened like this if other sects found them, so be it.

"Wen Zhan… What was Chao Yang telling you?" Lan Baekhyun wondered, reaching out to caress his hair.

"J-Just stupid things…" Wen Chanyeol answered quietly. "Y-You don't have to know."

"Mn," Lan Baekhyun hummed, silently disappointed that Wen Chanyeol wouldn't tell him, an irrational feeling since he had no business with it.

"Lan Yun, I'm sorry about your ribbon earlier, too. I crossed the line. I had no idea how important it actually is. I had no right at all."

The Lan young master nodded, unable to be fully eased out of the discomfort festering in his heart.

"Second Young Master Wen!"

"A-Zhan!"

Sounds of footsteps echoed through the growth as finally, a couple of Wen disciples led by Wen Xuezhen appeared, calling out in search for Wen Chnayeol.

"A-jie!" Wen Chayeol cried out. "Lan Yun and I are here-" He abruptly stopped as he shrunk smaller into a fetal position again, groaning in pain while Lan Baekhyun soothed him by warming him up with the remaining amount of his spiritual energy.

"Second Young Master Lan!" Wen Xuezhen called out when he caught sight of Lan Baekhyun's white robe in the midst of all the greenery. As she approached with the other Wen disciples, she finally caught sight of her younger brother.

"A-Zhan!" Wen Xuezhen cried as she fell to her knees, tearing up as she palmed Wen Chanyeol's skin. "Medic! Please assist my brother!"

"Yes!" Two of the Wen disciples snappily responded as they knelt to see Wen Chanyeol's wound and patch it up.

"It's not deep, Young Lady Wen," Lan Baekhyun spoke, carefully examining Wen Xuezhen's distraught face. "Wen Zhan duelled Demon Saint Chao Yang. He was able to step back before the sword was thrusted forward and do any real damage."

"Thank you, Second Young Master Wen..." she said, voice faltering when her eyes finally fell on the strange mark on Wen Chanyeol's forehead.

"A-Zhan, what's this?" Wen Xuezhen wondered, fingertips reaching for the mark.

"A-jie…" Wen Chanyeol reached for his sister's wrist. "Please hide me from the other sects, please…"

"But why? Did something happen?"

The Wen young master shook his head. "Just… please…"

"Alright," Wen Xuezhen Asaid, confused yet she does what she was told.

"Second Young Master Lan, we will leave this place through a Distance Shortening Array[27], since Wen Zhan does not wish to be seen by the other sects."

Nodding, Lan Baekhyun said, "I understand. I will just tell the others that you have found the other Wen disciples who were suffering heavy injuries and hastily left for treatment."

The Wen young lady saluted him and said, "I give my thanks to you."

The situation inside Narrow Drop Gorge was finally stabilized, with the Endless Abyss being closed and all the remaining demons killed. The Discussion Conference ended that day in grief, for small sects have lost some of their most precious young masters and disciples. Lan Baekhyun wanted to see Wen Chanyeol before they left, but he has been hidden away.

And Lan Baekhyun was left to wonder heavily about what had happened to him.

"The Demon Saint has been suspiciously causing mischief wherever most of the sects' descendants are gathered," Lan Junmyeon spoke. They were both walking down the guest residence in Nevernight City, waiting for the meeting between the sect leaders to adjourn. "Baekhyun, do you think the demon race is up to something?"

Lan Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when he realized he shouldn't talk about Demon Saint Chao Yang and Wen Chanyeol's interaction in Narrow Drop Gorge. Whatever that Demon Saint told Wen Chanyeol had spooked him into silence, and Lan Baekhyun had to honor it.

"His activities are indeed suspicious," Lan Baekhyun finally said. "Thus, it's best we fortify our defenses and work harder to cultivate in the advent of an impending attack from demons. I think the sect leaders have figured this out too, that's why a meeting was called."

And Lan Baekhyun was right, for in that meeting that was taking place, the sect leaders were pressuring Sect Leader Wen into establishing countermeasures and defensive strategies, angered by what had happened. He had always played leader among them, and it was natural to burden him with leadership for this issue.

"I believe the defense the Wen Sect invested in is already sufficient enough," Wen Ronghua's smooth voice echoed through the spacious Conference Hall of the Palace of Sun and Flames. "All there is left to do is to train your disciples well."

"Are you saying our disciples aren't trained enough?!" Jiang Qiuzhi roared. "Sect Leader Wen, I dare say that you can have a look at the results of the Archery Competition before the demons came and see if we are lacking."

A dark aura surrounded Wen Ronghua as he clenched his fists, reining in the anger bubbling inside of him.

"Sect Leader Wen, we must secure our defenses at all costs," Lan Yifan pushed. "The sects may not be easily defeated by demons, but how about the common people? What will they do? As someone who had always felt responsible for leading the sects, please do this. We will assist you."

The meeting ended with no clear conclusion for the invasion preparedness, but Wen Ronghua definitely came to a solution.

"Li-er."

His eldest child came up from the throne a level below him.

"Yes, Father?"

Wen Ronghua narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sect leaders making their way out of the Conference Hall. He reached for his sword and rubbed the hilt, a sinister smile playing across his lips.

"The sects have been showing unruly behavior against the Qishan Wen Sect. Alert your uncle for me, I will impose discipline."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26\. **-er** \- a suffix attached to a name as a way to address someone's child [return]  
>    
>  27\. **Array** \- a set-up used to initiate a complex spell [return] 



	5. Afternoon

Back in the Cloud Recesses, Lan Baekhyun went back to his usual routine. The life of a cultivator was a continuous adventure, but he always had to come back home and continue his studies, improving his cultivation both through his studies and the various night hunts and cases that he has taken part in.

So far, Lan Baekhyun definitely preferred spending his time out on night hunts.

 _Who are you fooling? You just want to see Wen Zhan again,_ a part of him jabbed at him shamelessly.

Internally groaning, Lan Baekhyun sighed heavily and gave up in defeat. Fine, he did want to see Wen Chanyeol again. He wanted to see him so he could discern for himself if Wen Chanyeol had truly recovered from both his injury and the things that Demon Saint Chao Yang had told him. To be honest, that has really bothered Lan Baekhyun, badly wanting to know what made Wen Chanyeol act the way he did before they separated, the Wen disciples sweeping him away since he didn’t want other sect disciples seeing him.

Was the mark that appeared on Wen Chanyeol’s forehead the reason he wanted to hide? Did that mark mean anything? If so, then did it mean something disastrous enough to cost him his life?

“You’ve been doing well with your studies as always, but you are also very distracted.”

Lan Baekhyun broke away from his trance and turned to his brother. They were both doing handstands once again while writing an essay about their experiences during a mock night hunt in the Cloud Recesses, their usual brother bonding time.

“I just have deep thoughts about the past year, since I have been given the chance to explore further,” Lan Baekhyun calmly answered.

“Are you sure it’s not Wen Chanyeol?” Lan Junmyeon spoke, smiling with an undertone of teasing.

“Xiongzhang,” Lan Baekhyun answered, sounding a bit like a plea as he felt his ears redden. “It’s… I’m only thinking about him because we were together during Demon Saint Chao Yang’s appearances.”

“I like Wen Chanyeol, he managed to make friends with you who has always been reluctant to socialize with other people,” Lan Junmyeon laughed. “I understand that you’d be fond of him.”

Lan Baekhyun felt embarrassed as his brother completely ignored what he said. Why did he even bother to lie to him? Lan Junmyeon knew him better than anyone else. His straight face has never prohibited the way his brother would accurately guess everything that crossed his mind.

“I love his company,” Lan Baekhyun admitted. “He’s the first real friend I had.”

“My dear brother, you have grown so much,” Lan Junmyeon fake sobbed. “I worried too much about your social life yet never interfered because I wanted you to grow on your own but now, you actually have a person you consider a friend. I am so happy.”

“Xiongzhang, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is!”

But Lan Baekhyun couldn't just remain with a mind all muddled up by that person. His days were spent in the Orchid Room learning under Lan Jieru, sword fighting with Lan Yifan, occasional sessions with Lan Changhe and mock night hunts with other disciples. This allowed Lan Baekhyun’s mind to be taken off of Wen Chanyeol mostly throughout the day while he contemplated about him during the night.

Contemplated meant more like missing his presence and wondering when they would meet.

There were also nights when Lan Baekhyun would be continuously spooked by the night hunt up the mountain near the Li Village, when they were influenced by that stupid succubus who afflicted them with an aphrodisiac. It had been so long yet he still found himself thinking about it, youthful curiosity getting the best of him.

The repressed part of Lan Baekhyun constantly shook him, in danger of emerging as he recalled how he and Wen Chanyeol were pushed into such an intimate situation when they weren’t bonded like _that_. It wasn’t even normal, as it has always been something men and women should do together according to Lan Jieru’s teachings.

But Lan Baekhyun has never thought about doing it with women, and it felt right when he did it with Wen Chanyeol.

He spent his nights with a mind occupied - from contemplating about Wen Chanyeol to his own identity. Lan Baekhyun has never bothered about this before, but he wanted to learn. The disciples hated going to the Library Pavilion so he was usually left alone. This privacy allowed him to venture through books he never thought about reading. He found insightful books about sexuality in an untouched area of the library, and these books contained information about how it was normal to experience such things between men and women. While it supplemented him well with information Lan Jieru failed to teach him, this propagated depressing thoughts within him about how he might really not be normal at all.

That is, until Lan Baekhyun found a certain book.

It was very old and untouched, with a warning written on the front. The first time he flipped through the book, Lan Baekhyun nearly got a heart attack when he saw the vulgarity of the contents. It was one of those picture books written exclusively for portrayal of sexual activities, with the purpose of arousing the reader and assisting self-relief. He never took a good look at it at the first time, simply throwing it away and hiding it somewhere for no one else to see (hint: the Silent Room). When he gathered the courage again, Lan Baekhyun read through it.

This particular one weirdly empowered him.

It was a picture book that depicted men in sexual positions. Lan Baekhyun was fascinated, finally validated knowing it was actually normal to be like this with men. It wasn't common only because it was a kind of love with only a few cases and no one with power to write books had bothered to write such cases. He would definitely like something a bit more insightful as reference, but this had to suffice.

Lan Baekhyun learned that the dirtiest place in the body wasn’t just dirty in the sense of hygiene - it was also dirty in the sense of being too sexual and indecent.

As a scholar, Lan Baekhyun took the liberty to try it out because of curiosity - and it was _magical_.

 _Don't do it!_ he heard the voices in his head screaming at him when Lan Baekhyun took off his night garments, leaving his skin exposed to the cold night. For a moment, he felt a blush cross his cheeks in embarrassment because of what he was about to do, but he did not want to stop.

With the picture book spread in front of him, Lan Baekhyun bended in all fours and lowered his torso as he reached for his ass, his fingers that were wet from the oil he had in his drawer teasing at his hole.

 _Lan Baekhyun, you're a disappointment!_ the voices kept on screaming.

"It's my body," Lan Baekhyun mumbled arrogantly, knowing that no sect on this earth can have power over what he does to his own body.

And he took the plunge.

A yelp immediately leaped past Lan Baekhyun's lips upon the weird feeling that the intrusion gave him. He didn't hate the feeling of having his fingers plugging up his hole, but it was odd. It made him feel full though, a craving he never noticed until it was satisfied.

Looking at the picture book, Lan Baekhyun tried to mimic the way the fingers were angled to hit a certain spot within him according to an illustration. He has always been a fast and efficient learner so it didn't take long before he let out an involuntary moan - a breathless, obscene sound that continued as he pumped his fingers in, stimulating that spot.

This was bad.

Lan Baekhyun had experienced relieving himself from arousal but the past years, he preferred bathing in the cold springs. But now, as he lay tired quivering from pleasure on the bed with a blank mind, ragged breathing and a thick pool of his own secretion collecting on his sheets, he found quite an addictive method.

And he stopped.

It was an experience that Lan Baekhyun shouldn't be addicted to. Too much will always be bad, and even with a mind that was rewired by the things he has read, Lan Baekhyun still knew not to be excessive.

And so, despite the strong desire to pleasure himself every night, he distracted himself, making up his mind that it will be best to restrain himself until the craving dies out.

⚔

One night, Lan Baekhyun was out on the porch enjoying the night scenery while drinking tea when something flashed through the trees up ahead. Intrigued, he placed his tea cup down and stood up, flipping his fan open in case it was something dangerous and he had to deal with it. People were inside and already preparing for bed, so he'd have to deal with this on his own.

After a while later, the thing soared to the sky. It turned out to be a majestic red, translucent eagle. it swooped down and headed straight towards the Lan young master, gasping in awe. The eagle wisp flew around him, leaving a trail of sparkling red dust in its wake before it hovered in front of him.

 _“Lan Yun,”_ came a voice out of the eagle’s mouth.

“Wen Zhan!” Lan Baekhyun gasped, heart pounding loudly upon recognizing his voice.

 _“Hello,”_ Wen Chanyeol giggled. _“I’m so glad to talk to you again. I’m sorry we weren’t able to see each other again after the Discussion Conference.”_

“It doesn’t matter,” Lan Baekhyun quickly said. “I just want to know if you are okay.”

_“I’m totally fine! I’ve fully healed, and I’ve been busy.”_

“About what, if you mind sharing?”

_“Hehe… remember the house I promised you?”_

“I do.”

_“It’s finished.”_

“Really?” Lan Baekhyun sounded a bit too eager, but he didn’t mind it anymore.

Wen Chanyeol laughed happily, sounding so pleased with himself. _“It is! And I want you to see it immediately.”_

“Tomorrow, I want to see it.”

_“Ho ho, Lan Yun, you’re so excited~ Have you been waiting for it all this time?”_

Lan Baekhyun fought the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Don’t be so full of yourself, I just hold on to promises made by people to me.”

_“Then what will you do if I don’t fulfill it?”_

“Wait until you do. I trust that Wen Zhan knows how to uphold promises.”

Silence overwhelmed them before Wen Chanyeol burst out laughing.

It’s always nice to hear him laugh like this, all because of Lan Baekhyun. For someone as dry as him, it’s a fulfilling accomplishment, even more so since it came from Wen Chanyeol.

_“Lan Yun, for someone like you, you sure do know how to make a man’s heart flutter!”_

Lan Baekhyun spared a chuckle, quite pleased with himself.

_“You even chuckled! Lan Yun, you’re making me really want to see you. I want to see your face.”_

“As usual, my face still does not bear anything interesting.”

_“I beg to differ, Lan Yun. I like watching your stoic face the best.”_

Lan Baekhyun brought a wrist to his face, covering the smile threatening to carve his lips. It's a good thing that Wen Chanyeol couldn't see him right now.

_“Anyway! Lan Yun, let’s meet each other. The day after tomorrow, I’ll wait for you at the house. It's at Li Village, somewhere in its outskirts. You can ask anyone there, I've made friends. Do you remember where it is?”_

As expected of Wen Chanyeol, so approachable and friendly.

“Of course I do," Lan Baekhyun answered.

_“Great! Then, I’ll see you there. Prepare to eat lots and lots of food.”_

Lan Baekhyun did not stop the smile on his lips anymore, letting it form as he reached out to the eagle despite knowing it probably won’t feel anything, imagining that he was touching Wen Chanyeol. Heat radiated from the eagle wisp, enough to fulfill his imagination.

“I can’t wait, Wen Zhan.”

When you're eagerly waiting for something to happen, time seems to always hinder you and pass by so slowly. Days usually pass by so quickly but with something Lan Baekhyun was anticipating for the day after, it miserably dragged on.

But all was well as the day eventually came.

Packing a few things and his weapons, Lan Baekhyun ate his breakfast and bid his brother farewell (also his uncle, but the man was too busy to make a fuss about it) before leaving. He then got on Qingzai and flew up to the sky, making his way to Li Village as Wen Chanyeol had instructed him.

Lan Baekhyun entertained himself by wondering what to say when he and Wen Chanyeol finally met. Even if he did not know many things related to human relations, Lan Baekhyun knew for a fact that being promised a house was not something common between friends. This made him feel kind of weird and uncertain, but he surely did not want to show that to Wen Chanyeol. He was very enthusiastic by the project, and the last thing Lan Baekhyun should do was act weird. That would insinuate that he wasn't grateful for such a gift.

 _Maybe just act normal?_ he thought. Lan Baekhyun was aware that his version of normal was being dry and stoic. But just this once, he wanted to portray his thanks and enthusiasm for Wen Chanyeol's effort.

It took him half the day without stopping for Lan Baekhyun to finally reach the place. Li Village was buzzing now that the people have been freed from trouble. He walked up to a woman enthusiastically entertaining customers with her fruits, who also received him with the same enthusiasm.

"Miss, how much is one bundle of loquats?" Lan Baekhyun asked politely, sparing a small smile.

"Ah, such a handsome young master! I'll give you a discount!" the woman laughed. "You came from far away, did you? Why did you come to your little village?"

"I came for Second Young Master Wen," Lan Baekhyun answered. "Do you know him?"

The woman's face lit up when she nodded. "I do, I do! Ah, you must be Young Master Wen's companion when you came to save our cultivators."

"Yes. Do you know where he lives?"

"Just walk up this road until you reach the end, then make a left turn. You'll see a house quite different from the rest. Young Master Wen has been very pleasant to the people, quite humble in choosing such a place like this."

After chatting with the woman, Lan Baekhyun pushed money for the loquats more than the amount even without the discount. The woman noticed and yelled for him but he had quickly fled.

Taking his time, Lan Baekhyun lowly hummed a song as he trekked the road, his spirits at an all time high as he knew what awaited him at the end would finally give him some dose of the happiness and thrill that he'd been craving for.

“Young Master Lan!”

Lan Baekhyun slowed down into a halt, confused when he saw Zhu Yong, Wen Chanyeol's senior martial brother. He was running towards him from up ahead, appearing disgruntled and frightened as he came closer into view. It was like he’d been out in the wild for days, escaping from something that had been preying on him.

“Disciple Zhu Yong, what happened to you?” Lan Baekhyun worriedly said when the senior disciple rushed in front of him and lost his balance, nearly toppling over the Lan young master if he hadn’t been able to catch him just in time.

“I-I barely escaped, but I absolutely must tell you this!” Zhu Yong exclaimed, grabbing the Lan young master by the shoulders. “Young Master Wen has been trapped in the palace by his father! H-He wanted to come to see you himself to warn you but I-I was the only one who could escape!”

“Warn me about what?!” Lan Baekhyun demanded, heart pounding in his chest. “Is he in trouble? Disciple Zhu Yong, what’s happening?!”

“N-No, you must go back to the Cloud Recesses first!”

“Why?”

"It's Wen Haotian… he was sent to the Cloud Recesses to frame the Gusu Lan Sect for something and exact punishment!” Zhu Yong yelled, grabbing at the Lan young master's robes and shaking him. "Sect Leader Wen has been provoked… he wants to assert dominance over the sects!"

Hands trembling, Lan Baekhyun felt the world around him spin. He actually lost his balance for a moment before he tightly gripped on to Zhu Yong.

“I-I’ll come back...” Lan Baekhyun stammered as he reached into his robes. Taking out a jade token exclusively for the Lan Clan, he said, “Go to the Qinghe Nie Sect, seek shelter a-and warn them… that’s a proof, one of our exclusive jade tokens. Tell them the Lan Sect is in trouble but don’t do anything yet. Send them my message. Thank you, Disciple Zhu Yong.”

After Lan Baekhyun sent Zhu Yong away, Lan Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat and got on his sword, hastily making his trip back to Gusu Lan Sect. He couldn't make a Distance Shortening Array, it would drain him too much spiritual energy so he had to use his sword.

Even with the speed that he took, it will still take at least three hours before he could make it back to the Cloud Recesses. All he could do was silently pray to the heavens for guidance and pray that when he got there, everything wouldn’t be too late.

It was late in the afternoon when Lan Baekhyun made it back to the Cloud Recesses. He has never felt dread and fear as strong as now when he gazed upon the Cloud Recesses, surrounded by over a thousand Wen Sect forces with some Lan Sect forces already defeated, their bodies littering the grounds.

Angrily, Lan Baekhyun took out his guqin and brushed his fingers against the strings, creating a strong, malevolent tune that threw off a crowd of Wen Sect disciples that were trying to weaken the ward. Bracing himself, he flew past the ward around the Cloud Recesses that was barely holding up, then landed smoothly among a couple of disciples who were struggling to fortify the protection.

"Second Brother Lan!" one of the disciples gasped. "Hurry, your brother, father, uncles and elders are at the entrance! They need your help!"

"Mn!" Lan Baekhyun nodded as he shot forward and ran to where his family was.

He spotted his family making their stand by the main entrance of the Cloud Recesses. Lan Baekhyun quickly rushed towards them. He was immediately noticed, all of them looking relieved that he was alive.

"A-Yun! I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it with so much Wens down the mountain!" Lan Changhe spoke, reaching out to grab his son's arm.

"Why is the Qishan Wen Sect attacking us?" Lan Baekhyun asked.

"Didn't your _friend_ tell you?" Lan Junmyeon grimly said, his smiley face now tense because of the situation.

"Wen Zhan was imprisoned in the palace. Zhu Yong came to tell me to go back," Lan Baekhyun answered, but his tone wasn't harsh, as he knew his brother was only stressed. "I told him to go to the Qinghe Nie Sect to inform Bladed Fan Liege of the circumstances. He informed me that the Wens will frame us b-but I didn't think it would be an all-out war..."

"They came to accuse us of not being able to deal with a malevolent beast that has ailed the people under the Wen Sect's protection even though that wasn't true," Lan Changhe explained. "We managed to push them out when Wen Haotian showed violent intentions. We didn't want to yield to them, that is why they attacked us."

A gasp resonated among the nearby disciples who were fortifying the ward.

"Something is happening! Disciples are pulling away!" a female disciple cried out. Lan Baekhyun quickly ran to go see, but it was too late. More and more disciples broke away, and the ward slowly weakened until it finally shattered when the first surge of flaming arrows landed into the Cloud Recesses, setting fire to trees, buildings and people.

"Defend!" Lan Yifan screamed as the stream of cultivators in red were met with the force of cultivators in white.

It felt like a nightmare that has come true, one that Lan Baekhyun could never wake up from. He fought and fought with all his might, hands trembling as he killed men for the first time and stained Qingzai with their blood. But he was steadfast and strong with the will to help his own sect and survive, fighting his way through the oppressors.

"A-Jun! Take the books and escape!" Lan Changhe called out to his eldest son.

Lan Junmyeon's eyes watered. "B-But I can't leave-"

"Save the legacy of our ancestors!" Lan Changhe roared.

Lan Junmyeon's lips quivered as he looked down for a moment before quickly looking up with a newly found purpose. He grabbed his brother, slashing at three Wen disciples all at once before taking his hands in his.

"Do everything you can to keep the Gusu Lan Sect alive!" Lan Junmyeon exclaimed, staring into his brother's frightened eyes. "Don't be afraid!"

"I will," Lan Baekhyun answered shakily. Lan Junmyeon caressed his brother's cheek, bringing his forehead against his before he ran towards the Library Pavilion. Wen disciples hurried to block his way, but Lan Baekhyun quickly moved to protect his brother.

After Lan Junmyeon disappeared, the situation just got worse. It was bloody and cruel, but Lan Baekhyun had hoped that they could remain standing and slaughter the Wens who dared invade them today. Whatever Wen Ronghua decided to do to them in the future would be a problem they would deal with tomorrow, as long as they survived today.

But that didn't last.

Gusu Lan Sect was large and abundant with members of the Lan Clan and outside disciples, but the Qishan Wen Sect had disciples that were as many as the stars visible in the night sky. Lan Baekhyun watched helplessly as his elders were overwhelmed. Some gave up struggling as they were forced to their knees and beaten while some wouldn't back down and met their end. Blood spilled over the sacred grounds as fire raged, burning through the ancient buildings.

The breathtaking humble abode of the Cloud Recesses fell into destruction, violence and bloodshed, burning it to the ground.

Large and intimidating, Wen Haotian, the cousin of Wen Ronghua and his officer who overlooked the Wen Sect forces, sashayed through the grounds with confidence and purpose. A menacing glint in his eyes sent shivers down anyone who crossed his path before he bore down with saber and mercilessly slashed down.

Spreading his arms out as he stood in the middle of all the chaos, Wen Haotian laughed and said, "Let the Cloud Recesses be cleansed and reborn from the firelight!"

The Cloud Recesses burned while the Gusu Lan Sect suffered. Lan Baekhyun had been fighting with his family before he broke away to clear his brother's path. Suddenly stricken by bone-shattering worry, he looked around for them.

"Uncle Yifan!" Lan Baekhyun cried out, tears streaming down his face when he found Wen Haotian and a couple of Wen Sect disciples forcing Lan Yifan down. Desperation seeping through his veins, Lan Baekhyun angrily strummed deadly melodies through his guqin, killing everyone around him as he rushed towards their sect leader. Lan Yifan struggled against the people who held him down, but someone came to stab him through with a sword to stop him from moving.

"No!" Lan Baekhyun screamed in terror.

Without even batting an eye, Wen Haotian glanced at Lan Baekhyun with a smirk, grabbing Lan Yifan's hair before bringing his sword down, slicing through his neck. Blood spurted as his head fell to the ground, the Wen disciples cheering at the Dragon Tale Liege's downfall.

Lan Baekhyun fell to his knees, speechless and shaking in grief as he stared at his uncle's body, in complete disbelief. Lan Yifan, a strong man who was one of the people he looked up to, now lay dead just like that, his head separated from his body.

"That is what you get for rebelling against the Qishan Wen Sect," Wen Haotian said menacingly. "Now, Little Young Master. Make a decision for your sect. Yield to us and pledge your loyalty to the Qishan Wen Sect or your whole sect will perish and be erased from history books."

Lan Baekhyun was snapped out of his despair. He looked up and sneered, quickly strumming a tune on his guqin. The sharp notes struck the Wen disciples around him, the impact aggravating their organs into deterioration. He picked up his guqin and strode towards Wen Haotian, preparing to kill him as well when suddenly, more Wens appeared and rushed to tackle him.

"Let me go!" Lan Baekhyun shouted, reaching for his guqin before it was torn away from him. Hands grabbed his limbs – those were easy to deal with at the moment with the spiritual energy he had left and combined with his raw strength. He could just shove them away but suddenly, someone kicked the side of his leg with a force that broke through his tibia and fibula.

A pained scream ripped out of the Lan young master's constricted throat as he fell to the ground once again, cradling his broken leg.

"I will kill you! I will kill every single one of you!" Lan Baekhyun swore ferociously, more tears streaming down his face. He was like an animal, once a calm one who broke down now that he was cornered with no means of escape.

Wen Haotian was unfazed, staring in amusement at the distraught youngest of the Lan Clan. He was like a giant while Lan Baekhyun remained on the ground, the man cold and merciless with no hint of guilt of what he had done.

Wen Haotian sighed and said, "Second Young Master Lan, you might want to think twice about that."

More Wen disciples suddenly appeared and threw an unconscious Lan Changhe to the ground beneath Wen Haotian's feet, his body covered with all sorts of injuries, arrows sticking from his back.

"Young Master Lan, I ask you again," Wen Haotian pressed on as he raised a leg and stomped into Lan Changhe's side, his foot remaining there. "Will you pledge your loyalty to the Qishan Wen Sect?"

He didn't, he didn't want to do it even over his dead body, but Lan Baekhyun had the pressure of his father's life crushing him. He felt like going crazy because he didn't want them to be a leashed dog for the Wen Sect. They were the Gusu Lan Sect, a sect that had pride and glowed with its own glory - but not now, not when Qishan Wen Sect was bearing down on them with their fangs and talons.

Lan Baekhyun took too long. With a wave of Wen Haotian's hand, the Wen disciples suddenly stomped on his leg, worsening the injury. Lan Baekhyun's mouth opened into a pained scream, but nothing came out.

"Yield, Young Master Lan! Do you not want the Gusu Lan Sect to survive?" Wen Haotian roared, impatient.

Lan Baekhyun had to make a choice.

Swallowing the constricting feeling in his throat, he finally exclaimed, "I-I yield!"

The elders and disciples all wore defeated and disappointed expressions, but it was inevitable.

It was the survival but downfall of Gusu Lan Sect.

⚔

The door slammed open. The Wen disciples tossed Zhu Yong in, who gasped in pain as he fell to the ground. The door then slammed shut, locking him inside the room.

"Shixiong!"

Wen Chanyeol jumped out of his bed and ran to Zhu Yong, who coughed a bit before smiling up at his martial brother as if he didn't have a bruised face and a limp, fractured arm.

"Ah, Young Master Wen," Zhu Yong spoke with a croaky voice. "I was able to warn Young Master Lan."

Wen Chanyeol nodded, lips pressed together. His eyes were watery and it looked like he was holding in his tears. He then suddenly seized his senior martial brother with a bone-crushing hug.

"Shixiong, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Wen Chanyeol finally cried. "My father wanted Lan Yun's sect burned and you had to suffer too! Why does it have to be this way? I hate this. I do not want this at all."

Zhu Yong was tense before he finally hugged Wen Chanyeol back, smiling softly as he ruffled his curly locks that weren't tied up in a ponytail today.

"It's fine, don't worry," Zhu Yong said, but he didn't sound too convincing. He realized this too, so he sighed and changed tone, continuing, "When you witness something bad being done… you must work to correct it."

Silence enveloped for a few more moments before Wen Chanyeol whispered, "Father will do much worse things. I need to stop it."

Zhu Yong simply hugged his martial brother closer, knowing he will do anything to help him.

⚔

The Qishan Wen Sect soon publicized the rebellion of Gusu Lan Sect and their surrender, making sure to emphasize the fact that it was Gusu Lan Sect's fault.

But the cultivation world knew better, especially after the Qishan Wen Sect started to be more overbearing to the point of sending messages to each sect, demanding twenty disciples to be indoctrinated by the Qishan Wen Sect, with at least one young descendant of the clan.

"The Qishan Wen Sect wants us to send twenty disciples and a descendant for indoctrination," Lan Baichen spoke softly. They were currently gathered inside the Frost Room, sitting around an unconscious and heavily injured Lan Changhe.

"Do we even have to? The Qishan Wen Sect wiped out half of our young ones. Junmyeon is nowhere to be found. Baekhyun is injured," Elder Lan Dajin said gravely. "What more do they want from us?"

"I will go," Lan Baekhyun said, reaching out to caress his father's hand for his own comfort. "The Qishan Wen Sect will come back to harass us if we do not comply. I do not wish more of us to perish."

"There must be a way," Lan Jieru uttered, touching his goatee like he was deep in thought. "All I see if we send you and the other young masters to this indoctrination is obliteration of the future of all sects. Qishan Wen Sect must be stopped."

"Indeed, we have to stop the Qishan Wen Sect before they assert themselves, but we have to buy some time," Lan Baekhyun posited. "Uncles, aunts, elders… I wish for a campaign against the Qishan Wen Sect but we need time to gather allies. I am not sure if Zhu Yong has reached the Qinghe Nie Sect, so we must be sure. When the other young masters and I are sent to indoctrination, I wish the masters to connect with other sects. We will not be the only ones to be harassed."

_The day before the Wen Sect indoctrination, Lan Changhe died, unable to fight against the heavy wounds he sustained._

⚔

Lan Baekhyun along with nineteen other disciples enlisted for the indoctrination. The Qishan Wen Sect personally came to bring them to Nevernight City, in the Palace of Burning Stars where all the young masters and disciples were kept until the indoctrination officially started.

"We are detainees," Lan Baekhyun's cousin grimly uttered as they gathered together in the middle of the residence assigned to them. "They are so blunt about their intentions."

"What will happen to us, Second Brother Lan? We will be able to go home, right?" the youngest of the group asked, staring up at Lan Baekhyun with bright but fearful eyes, tugging at his sleeve.

Honestly, Lan Baekhyun had no idea what will happen to them. He knew the Qishan Wen Sect had malicious intentions gathering them here, but he wasn't sure if they simply wanted to inject influence over them or exterminate them eventually. That Wen Ronghua had a mind no one understood, so he can't be so sure.

"Mn," Lan Baekhyun ended up comforting the disciple. "We will go back home."

It was a promise that depended on the situation which he had absolutely no control of, but Lan Baekhyun knew he would do anything just for them to survive.

A week passed before all young masters from renowned sects were finally rounded up. It was where Lan Baekhyun finally saw the other young masters there. He saw Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae, Jin Yixing represented the Jin Sect alone, Jiang Kyungsoo and Jiang Sehun came together and other young masters he recognized from smaller sects.

At the start of the indoctrination, they were ordered to line up in front of the Palace of Sun and Flames for a welcoming ceremony, although there was really nothing welcoming about it all. Several Wen Sect disciples surrounded them as they made their way from the Burning Stars Palace to the welcoming ceremony, which was quite a walk. This made things hard for Lan Baekhyun, whose leg was yet to be healed. The young masters were supposed to lead the disciples but he stood at the back, not wanting to set them back.

It was agonizing, but Lan Baekhyun bore it. He faced worse injuries than this, trying to convince himself that it would be alright once the ceremony was over since they’d be able to go back to their temporary residences.

Halfway through the walk, Lan Baekhyun began sweating heavily as he bit in the painful gasp that was trying to leap out of his mouth. The pain was making him slack off, unable to keep up with everyone else. The Wen Sect disciples ignored him, since they weren’t in the position to push him forward. The entourage kept on moving and while the Gusu Lan Sect disciples looked back worriedly, but the Wen Sect disciples snapped at them to get it moving so they could only apologize to him profusely with their eyes.

 _You’re ridiculous,_ he bitterly chidded himself as Lan Baekhyun straightened up and limped forward. Just when he took a few steps forward, he suddenly noticed a litter pull up next to him then the sound of curtains being pushed.

“Lan Yun.”

The Lan young master froze when he heard the familiar voice.

_Wen Zhan._

Lan Baekhyun had wanted to see and hear Wen Chanyeol for so long, dreamed of him at night and filled his mind by day. He was tempted to look at him, but something ugly formed in his heart and took root, one that he had not noticed before until today.

The image of his home being burned, his uncle being killed, his father being critically injured, his brother nowhere to be found…

It wasn’t Wen Chanyeol’s fault, but his family, his sect… it was their fault, and looking at his face will just remind him of that merciless Wen Haotian and his disciples who killed his relatives and brought his sect to ashes,

It was strong and overwhelmed Lan Baekhyun, prohibiting himself from giving into his own desires and putting up a wall against Wen Chanyeol.

“Lan Yun, please come in the litter with me. You cannot put strain on your injured leg. It won't heal properly.”

“I am fine,” Lan Baekhyun uttered, his voice quivering from a mix of confusion and rage. He knew Wen Chanyeol had nothing to do with the burning of Cloud Recesses - he even helped him by sending his poor senior martial brother when he was not allowed to leave - but oh, Lan Baekhyun couldn’t help the way his heart bore such poisonous feelings towards him.

“Lan Yun, please-”

“I said I am fine, Second Young Master Wen,” Lan Baekhyun hissed at him as he hastened his pace, internally screaming at himself both because of the pain and the awful way he treated Wen Chanyeol.

“Second Brother Lan… are you truly okay?” his cousin, Lan Aobei, whispered to him. She was one of the few female cultivators who actually maintained good relationships with the men of the sect despite the rigid rule of segregation between men and women. This was possible mostly because she was also the only young lady of the clan. “I know it’s inappropriate but I can carry you on my back… the other disciples will have to reserve their energy. Even if I die, as long as you all live, it will be alright.”

“Don’t say that,” Lan Baekhyun told her. “Thank you to shimei for her concern, but I will be fine.”

“But Second Brother Lan! You can’t walk well!” Lan Aobei whined as she leaned and whispered, “How are you going to lead a force against the Qishan Wen Sect like this? You need to heal.”

“After this, I will rest,” Lan Baekhyun assured his cousin.

“How about you lean against me at the least, then?”

It was indecent to be so close like this to a female cultivator, but Lan Baekhyun’s limping was already too noticeable and since Lan Aobei was known to be his cousin, not much fuss was caused. It embarrassed him, but having his cousin lend her shoulder for him to lean on eased the pain a little bit.

When they reached the plaza of the Palace of Sun and Flames, they did not immediately start, allowing the young masters to talk among themselves. Lan Baekhyun noticed Wen Chanyeol’s litter being carried to the palace, so he was probably not here for the indoctrination.

“I heard the Gusu Lan Sect was burned,” Nie Zitao mumbled with a dangerously low voice as he and Nie Jongdae gathered close towards Lan Baekhyun. “We send our condolences to Sect Leader Lan.”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun nodded, his throat constricting at the thought of his uncle. “Nie Zitao, Nie Jongdae… did Zhu Yong reach the Unclean Realm?”

Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae looked at each other before the latter answered, “Our disciples on patrol saw him… but he was apprehended by Wen Sect disciples. Did Wen Chanyeol send him?”

“Yes,” Lan Baekhyun answered.

“This is bad,” Nie Zitao clicked his tongue. “Wen Chanyeol is in an awful position... ”

“Does the Lan Sect have a plan?” his brother wondered.

Before Lan Baekhyun could answer, the gong sounded. They all turned towards the raised platform up ahead. A ripple of displeasure flowed over the people when they saw that it was Wen Zhengli, haughtily smiling down at them and seemingly enjoying such a position. It was so hard to believe that this person was blood-related with someone as gentle and sincere as Wen Chanyeol.

 _Whom you rudely treated just earlier,_ Lan Baekhyun thought grimly.

“Welcome to the Qishan Wen Sect!” Wen Zhengli announced as he spread his arms wide. “Before we start the opening, surrender your swords.”

This caused an outrage among the young masters and disciples as Wen Sect disciples snappily came forward with boxes to store their weapons. Jin Yixing was the first to step forward and protest.

“What kind of indoctrination requires us to surrender our swords?!” he angrily demanded. "We are cultivators! It is not right to separate the man from his sword!"

“See, this is why Father wanted to discipline the sects,” Wen Zhengli sneered. “All you know is fight and fight, leaving you unruly with no manners, daring to go against the Wen Sect. This indoctrination will focus on disciplining you through the doctrines and teachings established by Wen Mao, the father of family-based cultivation schools and the founder of the great Qishan Wen Sect. If you do not comply with our demands… then we’ll have to discipline you by force and your clans will have to come pick your ashes.”

Jin Yixing stood rigidly for a few more moments before he sighed heavily and thrusted his hand out, holding his sword. He dropped it into the box that a disciple carried, looking away with anger evident on his face.

The Wen Sect disciples made their way around the young masters and disciples, who hesitantly surrendered their swords so as not to rouse the violent power of the Wen Sect. Upon one disciple coming up to Lan Baekhyun, he gave him such a cold face that even after dropping Qingzai into the box, the disciple was frozen and took quite a while before breaking away and moving on to the next person.

“We’re here to die,” Lan Aobei whispered in despair, beginning to babble as she fiddled nervously with her fingers. “That Wen Ronghua is crazy, he wants us all to die so his sect will thrive alone and rule the land-”

“Shimei, please calm down,” Lan Baekhyun spoke. “We are not going to die like this. We will escape from this indoctrination alive. We still have a battle to fight.”

After all the swords have been confiscated, the Wen disciples who held the boxes containing them proceeded out of the courtyard to gods-know-where. The disciples and young masters felt their heart harden in anger and fear, their worried thoughts triggered by the ordeal.

Wen Zhengli cleared his throat and spoke again. "Everyone will get a copy of the Qishan Wen Sect's teachings, and everyone must be able to memorize them by the day after tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Yes," everyone glumly answered.

"Good," the Wen Sect heir smirked. "If there are no other questions, you are dismissed. You all better behave and abide by the rules of our sect, or there will definitely be consequences."

Lan Baekhyun bitterly chuckled. He just _knew_ that this damned Wen Zhengli was hoping greatly for the opposite, craving for someone to punish with no one to stop him.

Right after the opening ceremony when Wen Zhengli retreated into the Palace of Sun and Flames, Lan Baekhyun and the others followed the same Wen Sect disciples who escorted them to this ceremony. They made their way back on foot once more, the pain agonizing Lan Baekhyun yet again but he was comforted by the thought of being able to rest once they head back.

The indoctrination was quite dull. Although Wen Zhengli showed efforts in trying to rile the young masters up, they remained steadfast so he wouldn't have an excuse to pick on them. Lan Baekhyun's leg had also begun to heal, but it will still take a while before it will be fully healed.

They just had to survive the three months of indoctrination, and it will be all over. Lan Baekhyun and his fellow disciples will be able to come back to Cloud Recesses, then everything will start to go in motion.

It was all going so well until the second month of the indoctrination came. It was obvious that Wen Zhengli was starting to get sick, so he purposely started to make trouble that will surely arouse the young masters' rage.

Armed with nothing but their golden cores, the young masters and disciples were led up a mountain by Wen Zhengli and a team of Wen Sect disciples. Among them was a striking woman who seemed to be in her middle twenties, cold and slender with eyes like that of a cat. She also bore the sun robes, signifying her high status. No one knew who she was, but her gaze was enough of a warning.

"Wen Zhengli, why are we heading up a mountain? Isn't it proper for us to know?" Jiang Sehun spoke up despite Jiang Kyungsoo silently telling him to shut up. "We aren't armed with anything! Do you expect us to nighthunt without our weapons? Or are we simply bait?"

Wen Zhengli paused and looked over his shoulder, glaring menacingly down at Jiang Sehun who kept a straight face, unfazed.

"Very well," the Wen Sect heir said with a low voice as he faced them. "Do you know what mountain this is?"

No one answered, since no one ever nighthunted in the Qishan Wen Sect's territory.

"This is Dust Creek Mountain," Wen Zhengli continued, smiling slowly as he watched the terror-stricken look of realization growing on everyone's faces. "Three powerful demon lords were once defeated by our ancestors and were trapped under this mountain for centuries. But recently, the Wen Sect has detected that one has escaped, yet still restrained within the barriers surrounding the mountain. Today, I attempt to bring glory to my sect by permanently exterminating the demon lord before it breaks through the mountain's barriers."

A cold, thin layer of sweat covered Lan Baekhyun's forehead both from the pain on his leg and the idea of luring out this dangerous demon lord without their weapons. Everyone had the same idea too, nervously fidgeting about and trying to look for a way out of this particular situation.

"The demon lord's senses have been damaged greatly, so we will need to bleed five people to lure them out," Wen Zhengli explained, waving his hand out for the Wen Sect disciples to execute.

Screams resound as they chose to pull out weak ones – the youngest disciples or women.

"Let her go!" Lan Baekhyun demanded when they grabbed Lan Aobei. The other disciples struggled to take her back, and the Wen disciple only froze when he spoke up. "How dare you grab Young Lady Lan like that?!"

The Wen disciple let her go with a shove, and Lan Aobei was caught by the other disciples while she quivered, sobbing in fear. But she was a lucky one among the others who were still being forced to be the decoys.

Suddenly, a fan shot out, ripping through the air at such a godly speed. By the time it went back into the owner's hand, it was already stained with the blood of a Wen Sect disciple, who fell to the ground dead with a wound across the chest that was deep to the vital organs.

"There's your decoy."

It was Nie Zitao, who coolly fanned himself with the bloodied fan, dark eyes peering out at Wen Zhengli. Everyone was stunned, simply staring at the body. Lan Baekhyun was tense, and his companions were too shocked that they did not even realize that they were holding on to his sleeves for comfort.

"B-Betrayal!" Wen Zhengli screamed when he finally snapped out of it. "H-How dare you kill a Wen disciple?!"

"What makes a Wen more valuable than a Nie, a Jin, a Lan, a Jiang or any other clan?!" Nie Zitao roared angrily. "What makes you hold power over us?!"

Wen Zhengli's expression darkened as he brought a finger up, then shrieked, "Kill Nie Zitao! Kill everyone here! How dare you betray and ridicule the power of the Qishan Wen Sect!"

A fight finally broke out. The Nie Sect disciples moved swiftly, killing every Wen present. Lan Baekhyun covered for his companions, swiftly tearing through flesh with his fans that were infused with spiritual energy. He remembered the way the Cloud Recesses was burned and how his family was ruthlessly murdered. It hardened his heart and allowed no guilty conscience to take root inside him as he killed more Wen disciples with his own hands.

It was bloody, a fight to the death.

"Wen Yazhu!"

Lan Baekhyun was distracted by the painful scream of Nie Jongdae as he caught Nie Zitao in his arms. Blood dripped from his lips as three knives pierced his torso. The woman that was with Wen Zhengli stood in front of them calmly, bringing her fingers up in a hand seal and summoned the glowing, red knives back into her hand.

Lan Baekhyun felt his heart skip with terror. _Wen Yazhu…_ this woman was Wen Yazhu, the infamous Core Breaker. She cultivated a strange power wherein her weapons could pierce and break the golden core of her enemies. That was the ultimate punishment for a cultivator – to have his life spared but with his golden core gone, the one thing that gave him purpose.

Flipping both his fans open, Lan Baekhyun shot towards Wen Yazhu. This woman was a deadly chess piece and if he did not kill her now, more cultivators will perish under her dangerous ability. He heard the other Lan disciples scream in warning at him, but he deliberately blocked their voices and continued to advance. The woman faced him calmly, her knives hovering in the air while she had a hand seal close to her chest.

_Ping!_

It was the sound of knives against Lan Baekhyun's fans, the wooden material hardening into something akin to the metal of a blade. Lan Baekhyun pushed against the knives before pushing them away and tumbling back. Wen Yazhu summoned her knives back in her hands then ran towards the Lan young master. They engaged in a close fight, giving Lan Baekhyun an idea on how this person fought. She was a ruthless and a very gifted fighter, each of her strikes having a direct killing purpose. She constantly aimed for Lan Baekhyun's torso, remaining low but it proved to be hard since she was taller than him by almost a foot.

Suddenly, a bestial screech resonated through the mountains, making everyone there freeze in terror. Sound of heavy footsteps shook them, a hint to the massive creature that was attracted to the madness taking place. The blood that was shed by the struggle finally proved to be a successful lure for the demon.

Wen Yazhu's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Lan Baekhyun. She pushed him away as she sprinted towards Wen Zhengli who was fighting against the Nies. But before she could get to him, a whip shot out, crackling with purple electricity as it grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back painfully to the ground. It was Zidian, the full whip form of Jiang Kyungsoo's amethyst ring.

"You're not getting away until I kill you!" Jiang Kyungsoo angrily spoke as he drew his whip back and raised his arm to land a blow.

Wen Yazhu was incredibly fast in recovering from her disorientation. She rolled away and sent her knives flying towards Jiang Kyungsoo. Lan Baekhyun blocked one knife that was close to him, but the others were too far away for reach. Jiang Kyungsoo's eyes widened as Zidian coiled back to block her, but it was too late - the knife glowed with a sinister red light as it approached his torso, right where his golden core was.

Until Jiang Sehun stepped in to take it, the knife piercing his side.

Lan Baekhyun ran after Wen Yazhu, who ran and grabbed Wen Zhengli, blocking the Nies who tried stopping her with his knives. She slung him over his shoulder easily then sprinted up a tree and began escaping, disappearing into the distance.

And just as they disappeared, a face appeared through the trees.

Everyone gaped in horror, staring at the creature. It was a man that was more than six feet tall, with long, unruly hair, horns and a long tail, a crown on top of his head. He was adorned in tattered clothes that evidently looked like they used to be grand. It had eyes and ears sewn shut, so it didn't really see them. But his head darted around, large nostrils moving towards the strong stench of blood.

"Everyone! It's blind and deaf, we need to go!" Jin Yixing shouted towards everyone there as he helped Nie Jongdae carry his brother over his back while Jiang Kyungsoo also carried Jiang Sehun the same way.

"L-Leave us here!" Jiang Sehun stuttered as he struggled away from his cousin. "Jiang Su, put me down. This won't do."

"Shut up, Jiang Sehun!" Jiang Kyungsoo's quivering voice rattled out as he forced his cousin on his back. "Don't be stupid and stay still!"

"It will chase after you if you carry with you the wounded," Jiang Sehun protested. "I can fight against him to buy you time, it doesn't matter-"

"You listen here!" Jiang Kyungsoo shouted and he was about to curse him out when he stopped, something catching his eye.

Lan Baekhyun felt a hand perch on his shoulder, and he flinched when he saw who it was.

"Wen Zhan," he gasped under his breath. The Wen young master gave him a small smile before facing everyone else.

"Wen Chanyeol," someone spoke up. "Are you here to kill us all?"

Everyone fidgeted nervously. There were more than thirty people left there even after the fight and while it was absurd for someone to accuse that to someone who came alone, this was Wen Chanyeol. He was popular for his skills in combat, so it was understandable for them to fear him.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Yeol-xiong isn't like that!" Jiang Sehun snapped at the one who spoke, who was a Jiang disciple. He even extended a leg and kicked him to the side for his disrespect.

"He's a Wen, Second Brother Jiang!" the disciple whined.

"Shut up!" Jiang Kyungsoo snapped at them. "Wen Chanyeol, why have you come? Your brother and Wen Yazhu already escaped."

"They can die for all I care," Wen Chanyeol casually said, causing confusion over the disciples. He did not concern himself with this and continued, "Everyone who can, gather your wounded and create a Distance Shortening Array. Go back to your sects." He suddenly unsheathed Fangxie and mumbled, "I'll get rid of the demon myself."

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun shouted, grabbing him by the wrist before he could sprint away. Wen Chanyeol froze and looked at him expectantly. Like he'd been electrocuted, Lan Baekhyun retrieved his hand. He then said. "Y-You can't do it alone! I want to help."

Wen Chanyeol stared at the Lan young master and broke into a smile, one that sent tingles down Lan Baekhyun's body and made his heart soar with delight.

_It has been too long. Wen Zhan's smile is so beautiful._

"Lan Yun doesn't have a sword, so he will be hurt," Wen Zhan chuckled softly. "Meanwhile, it doesn't matter if I die fighting. I'm a Wen who chose to go against them. I won't have a place in this world soon."

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips, watching as Wen Chanyeol unsheathed Fangxie, pounced forward and attacked the demon lord with no fear. Everyone was confident with the demon Yayu's slayer so they rushed about gathering their wounded and dead while some created arrays.

But not Lan Baekhyun.

It was such an ugly feeling. Lan Baekhyun initially could not gaze at Wen Chanyeol without bearing such ugly feelings inside his chest, but now it was all purged. Everything in his heart flooded with nothing but adoration and admiration for the Wen young master. It made him feel guilty, how he could afford to feel something so toxic towards someone he loved.

_Loved._

Lan Baekhyun suddenly had a harsh realization.

_I love Wen Zhan._

The demon was rusty after centuries of being trapped and with his demonic energy concealed away, but he still held power in his attacks. Even without most of his senses, it put up a fight, even managing to bring Wen Chanyeol down to the dirt.

"Second Brother Lan!"

Lan Baekhyun broke away from his stupor and saw his fellow Lans already within a Distance Shortening Array, huddled together.

"Let's go! Hurry!" Lan Aobei called out to him.

But Lan Baekhyun shook his head.

"I'll stay."

He can't just leave, not when Wen Chanyeol was risking his life all alone just to help them.

Lan Aobei continued to call to him, but Lan Baekhyun filtered them out as he jumped on a tree, poised to sweep in for a critical moment that would terminate the demon completely. The cultivators finally escaped, leaving only the three of them, cultivators to demon, fighting to the death.

Watching closely, Lan Baekhyun waited, fans in his tight grip. It was such an amazing view to watch Wen Chanyeol glide about and skillfully maneuver his sword. Each strike was well executed with the intent of killing, but all he could do was wound the demon. Ancient demon lords usually have cultivated high enough to be invincible but they have a unique spot on the body that when pierced, will immediately mean death.

This was what Lan Baekhyun needed to find out, and fast. Wen Chanyeol cannot hold it out for longer, and he's already wounded. The blood on his wounds will ensure that he cannot leave easily, the demon able to track him down with his sense of smell because of the strong stench of blood on him.

Lan Baekhyun watched closely, examining the demon lord's fighting style and movements. The demon lord constantly fought with his right, body tilted with his right forward. It was almost like he was trying to protect something, so Lan Baekhyun figured the spot lied on the right side of the body.

Silently, Lan Baekhyun snuck around towards the left side of the demon. He jumped over silently on a tree that was closest to the demon, eyes narrowed as he crouched over.

And then, Lan Baekhyun pounced.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol gasped, surprised that he was still here. "What are you doing? Your leg!"

Lan Baekhyun didn't reply. He landed gracefully behind the demon, the adrenaline blurring the pain on his leg and with his fans, he sliced every available spot on the left part of his body. The wounds quickly healed no matter how deep to the bone Lan Baekhyun delivered each slice. He was about to retreat when the demon slowly transferred his attention to deal with him but suddenly, he sliced through his thigh.

"Argh!" the demon screamed, falling to his knees. The wound bled profusely, unable to close like the rest of his wounds. Lan Baekhyun's eyes blew wide as he snapped towards Wen Chanyeol and shouted, "His thigh, Wen Zhan!"

Quickly, Wen Chanyeol moved in. Fangxie glinted menacingly before he struck down, the blade slicing through the wound and decapitating the demon. It continued to wail as it writhed, his flesh seemingly being sucked into his bones until he had shrivelled into nothing but a skeleton.

The forest was silent once more, only Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol's ragged breathing was heard. Their eyes both met and as if something snapped between them, they rushed forward and pulled each other into a very tight embrace.

No one has ever hugged Lan Baekhyun like this before, not even his mother when she was alive or his father, nor his brother. Gusu Lan Sect was never open to affection. The warmth of the hug seeped through Lan Baekhyun's body, taking him by surprise and pulling him into a calm state of being.

What felt like several moments later, they finally let go, but still held each other at arm's length. Wen Chanyeol reached out and cradled his face in his hands. His hands were large, and they felt so warm.

“Lan Yun, please look at me.”

For the first time after his sect perished, Lan Baekhyun finally had the liberty of closely gazing upon Wen Chanyeol’s face. It made his eyes water, heart feeling like it was being crushed even if he was happy. He was able to gaze upon the one person that he loved and satisfy his heart, yet he couldn’t be fully happy because of the situation that they were in.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you and your sect,” Wen Chanyeol suddenly burst out crying, stunning the other. “I do not want that. I do not want to hurt Lan Yun like that. Everyone who hurt him will perish. Everyone who hurt the innocent will perish.”

“W-Wen Zhan…?” Lan Baekhyun stammered in wonder as Wen Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together tenderly. He reached up, feeling the Wen young master's tears against his fingertips. "Please don't…"

_Don't cry. It hurts._

“I will right all of this, even if it meant that I won't have a place in this world anymore,” Wen Chanyeol promised him, thumbs soothing his cheek. “I promise you. The Qishan Wen Sect will be stopped. Even if I have to die for it, I will correct the wrongs of my clan. Don’t be angry with me anymore, Lan Yun.”

“I’m not,” Lan Baekhyun said. “I’m not anymore. I got over the childish feelings. None of this is your fault. You just happened to be a family member of the oppressors. I even have to thank you for warning me about… about the Cloud Recesses. I-If you hadn't, then… then my uncle, father and half the sect wouldn't be the only ones gone."

Wen Chanyeol fell to the ground, gripping Lan Baekhyun's hands tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Lan Yun, I don't know what to do. I didn't do it but… but I can't help it. By family association, I bear the blood lost by your sect. You probably hate me so much. Lan Yun is too modest, he even allowed this disgrace to hold him so intimately. I don't deserve it."

"No…" Lan Baekhyun weakly muttered as he felt his own tears come. "It's not your fault."

“It is,” Wen Chanyeol chuckled bitterly as he finally let go of Lan Baekhyun and stood up weakly “But I will avenge you. I'll think of something."

Lan Baekhyun didn't feel good about it.

"Please go back to Gusu," Wen Chanyeol told him after a moment. "Fight the war on your side, and I will fight to assist you. This is goodbye for now.”

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips as he stared at Wen Chanyeol before he hesitantly said, "The sects will not remain quiet about what the Qishan Wen Sect has done. You have defied your clan, but the other sects will be hesitant towards you because of your Wen heritage. Because of this, you said you won't belong in this world soon. That's not true."

Wen Chanyeol blinked as he patiently waited for Lan Baekhyun to finish what he was saying. He knew it took a toll on him to speak more words than he usually would.

"Wen Zhan, come back to Gusu with me," he breathed.

It surprised Wen Chanyeol, not expecting such words from him. He stared at him for a few moments before chuckling and said, "I'd like to… more than anything. But it's not appropriate."

Lan Baekhyun dipped his head and shook it to gain his senses back. It did sound a bit too much, but it was out of desire and need to escape from everything. Lan Baekhyun felt vulnerable for a moment, wanting to escape to Cloud Recesses with one of the few people left that he cared for deeply.

"Sorry," Lan Baekhyun ended up saying. He still had so many things to say, many things to express, but he can't hold on to Wen Chanyeol for long.

"Goodbye," the Wen young master bade him and this time, it was for good. Lan Baekhyun watched Wen Chanyeol fly away with the burden of his choice to betray his own family in the name of what was right.

He wished everything would be better soon.


	6. Dusk

The Qishan Wen Sect was quick to move against the sects that have shown disloyalty against them, forcibly establishing that they were the Sun itself and no one can defy their grandeur and power. Smaller sects were forced into being swallowed by the Wen Sect, while those who did not obey were massacred.

While that went on, the top brass of the Wen Sect aimed for the residence of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Wen Yazhu and Wen Zhengli came to ask for an alliance and proposed that the sins of Jiang Kyungsoo and Jiang Sehun would be pardoned if they agreed and allowed the Lotus Cove to become the Yunmeng Supervisory Office. Jiang Qiuzhi was a prideful fellow who honored his own clan's power and was greatly insulted. Thus, the Jiang Sect fought back and ended up in a massacre, including Jiang Qiuzhi and Jiang Sehun. Jiang Kyungsoo narrowly escaped and was still in hiding ever since.

The massacre of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect was the last call that triggered the other great clans to put an end to such tyranny. Secretly, they began plotting in hidden locations, evading Wen sight by making headquarters in commonplace houses.

At first, it was difficult to unite everyone under one goal. The Lanling Jin Sect wanted to maintain order and peace rather than an outright war. Jin Yixing wanted to unite with Gusu Lan Sect and Qinghe Nie Sect, but Jin Minseok and Jin Jongin would not allow it. After all, they also gave the remaining Jiangs shelter even when Jiang Kyungsoo was still nowhere to be found. It would be appropriate for them to remain neutral and remain as kind of a safe, middle ground with the trust of the Qishan Wen Sect on them as a shield for those who chose to seek for their protection.

But Jin Minseok started to waver when he received a message from the Wen Sect, informing that the Jin Sect must surrender all their magical equipment and tools and prepare to turn the Golden Koi Tower into the Wen Sect's Lanling Supervisory Office. As he received that message, he also received a letter. This one was an invitation to meet with everyone who wanted to resist the Wen Sect. Wanting to clear his mind and wishing to be guided with his next decisions.

The meeting was held in a far-flung village in Qinghe. Lan Jieru, Nie Luhan, Jin Minseok and other clan leaders were there. While they talked, their relatives and disciples stood to the side. No one knew who sent them the letter, but they didn’t have to think too much about the agenda of the meeting.

"The Wen Sect scouts have been spotted around Qinghe," Nie Luhan spoke first. At first glance, it seemed like he had donned the Gusu Lan Sect’s clothes but in reality, he was simply wearing mourning clothes in honor of his dead brother, Nie Zitao. His death has been over two months before already, but he continued to grieve. “I wish to let the blood of the Wen Sect flood the grounds in exchange for those that they have killed in cold blood.”

"We may have to consider a few more things," Jin Minseok spoke up with uncertainty. “Do we really have to wage war? Think of everyone who would die-”

“Certainly, you can go and be a puppet to the Qishan Wen Sect. You are free to do so,” Lan Jieru interjected as he rubbed his goatee. “But if you wish for our society to be free from oppressors, then our deaths will be worth it.”

“You think the Wen Sect won’t hesitate killing you or any of your brothers even if you surrender to them?” Nie Luhan smirked. “Do not fool yourself.”

“You are only saying that because your clans have fallen!” Sect Leader Ouyang Zedong of Baling spoke up. “If you wish to wage war, then do not drag us! You have nothing to lose while we have mouths to feed and lives to nurture!"

"You are all cowards!" Sect Leader Yu Huazhi of Meishan sneered, silencing everyone. While they were a small sect, they were powerful enough and are even allied with the Jiang Sect by marriage. Yu Huazhen, Jiang Kyungsoo's mother and Yu Huazhi's older sister, had already passed away after a nighthunt, but they still maintained a close contact that it made them restless when Jiang Sect was obliterated.

"Isn't the Yunmeng Jiang Sect already an example? They were massacred mercilessly! Do you understand this? Such a prominent sect was easily wiped out in one night!" Yu Huazhi stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "We can all grovel and be puppies for the Wen Sect as long as we can but if they are not brought down, then we will live our lives constantly in fear of being killed! Only when they fall can we finally live in peace!"

"Easy for you to say, Sect Leader Yu," Ouyang Zedong chuckled. "Your sect is filled with women cultivators. How bold of you to say such things when you are probably the first one to be wiped out!"

The other sect leaders laughed nervously, more on finding it bold of Ouyang Zedong to throw a sexist comment at someone who has shown her strength multiple times, some even silently wishing their condolences.

Yu Huazhi raised an eyebrow as she rubbed the turquoise ring on her finger that was cracking with electric sparks. "You dare spout such nonsense?"

"Why, is it not true?" Ouyang Zedong said. "Your sect sought for Jiang Sect's protection for years, now who will you run to when the war happens? I suggest you just let the men discuss and you just–"

A turquoise viper slid through the air, buzzing with electricity as it wound around Ouyang Zedong's neck. It turned out to be Lanshe[28], Yu Huazhi's spiritual whip that wasn't as popular as her sister's Zidian because Yu Huazhu had a temper that allowed her only to use it during nighthunts. But even so, it was definitely as deadly.

Ouyang disciples called out to their sect leader, unsheathing their swords but Yu Huazhi was unfazed.

"Let go of me!" Ouyang Zedong demanded. "How dare you! Where are your manners?"

"How about you ask yourself? You dared belittle my competence because I'm a woman, so who has manners?" Yu Huazhi smirked unpleasantly, a sadistic glint in her eyes reflecting Lanshe's sparks as she tightened its hold on Ouyang Zedong's neck. The man gasped, face darkening as oxygen left his body. "You even dare measure my longevity in war. I can easily kill you right now, show everyone who will stand longer between us. What a shame for such a great man like you to die at the hands of a delicate woman before even war has started."

"Sect Leader Yu, please let go of Sect Leader Ouyang," Jin Minseok sighed, sick of the display as he saluted towards the woman. "He was being silly and ill-informed. He probably did not even know you are the younger sister of the late Purple Spider. Please pardon him."

Yu Huazhi continued to stare at Ouyang Zedong with thick killing intent emanating from her body. After a few moments, she relaxed and withdrew Lanshe, the whip turning back into a turquoise ring around her finger before she sat back down.

“At times like this, it is not appropriate to fight among yourselves,” a calm but cheerful voice echoed through the hall.

“Junmyeon, you are back,” Lan Jieru greeted, sounding so relieved as the eldest of the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect strode in all his regal glory. No hint of suffering showed on him, as if the past months right after escaping from the burning of Cloud Recesses had not caused him much grief.

“Lord Sunlight Crown,” everyone in the room greeted him. He smiled at everyone, saluting back to those who did.

“I have returned,” Lan Junmyeon said. “I was the one who sent all the letters and invited all of you here, hoping you would heed the calls for war that circumstances have been demanding from us.”

“Then I was right,” Sect Leader Ouyang shook his head distastefully. “This is only the Gusu Lan Sect dragging us down to hell with them.”

The smaller sect leaders agreed among themselves while Jin Minseok shook his head, silently conflicted. Nie Luhan looked like he wanted to swear, his grim pale face now tinted with red for the first time in a while

Lan Junmyeon was patient with them and kept on smiling earnestly. “Gentlemen, do you honestly think hell has not already befallen other smaller sects?”

“Those who fail to notice hell coming will be the ones that will be slowly roasted by it.”

A cloaked figure appeared, sliding silently next to Lan Junmyeon.

“Who are you?” Jin Minseok wondered suspiciously as everyone strained to stare at the figure.

Hands coming up, the cloaked figure pushed his hood back. Everyone gasped - it was the lost heir of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect! He looked a bit different, with more stress lines on his youthful face and lesser quality of robes, yet it was definitely Jiang Kyungsoo. The amethyst ring on his finger sparked, as if to support its master’s identity unless someone was suspicious.

"A-Su!" Yu Huazhi cried out. "Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere! Silly child, you have caused me stress!"

Jiang Kyungsoo saluted. "Aunt Huazhi, I am sorry for worrying you."

“Young Master Jiang, where have you been?” Nie Luhan spoke, leaning forward. “Lan Baekhyun has been commanding forces to look for you ever since the Jiangs were massacred!”

“Your relatives have secretly integrated among the Jins,” Jin Minseok said. “But we were never able to find you.”

“I was caught by the Wen Sect when I was escaping to my relatives in the Meishan Yu Sect,” Jiang Kyungsoo said. “But Wen Chanyeol let me go. He said Wen Ronghua will never stop until the lands under the sun bowed to him. No one will be spared. He needed us to help him if we wanted to be free from his tyranny.”

The hall buzzed with talk. Unlike the young masters, the sect leaders were not familiar with Wen Chanyeol aside from his feats.

“That is a bit strange, isn’t it?” Sect Leader Ouyang said. “He is the son of Wen Ronghua, why would he want to overthrow his father?”

“Sect Leader Ouyang, not everyone has hearts overruled by evil and greed,” Lan Jieru spoke. “Wen Chanyeol is an idealistic young fellow. He knows what is wrong from right. He warned my nephew when Cloud Recesses was attacked, and he assisted the other young masters when they were at Dust Creek Mountain.”

“If we fight, where will we get forces?” Sect Leader He Xiwen of Tingshan spoke up, a young man who had been silent at the side. “Our resources? Will we be able to stand against the Wen Sect that had an army of ten thousand men to their bidding? Aside from us here, will other sects that have not come cooperate?”

“While everyone struggled to survive and evade the Wen Sect’s wrath, my brother has been busy,” Lan Junmyeon said as he walked over to the porch of the house and swept his hand, opening the double doors as he revealed numerous men outside. The sect leaders were in awe, having never seen so many sect leaders in one place before.

A woman stepped up, gripping her sheathed sword in her hand and thrusted it out, exclaiming, “I am Sect Leader Tao Kunshui of Yueling. My family has been killed because we have opposed the presence of Wens in our territory. My sect wishes to avenge them by ending Wen Sect's tyranny!"

After her, she was followed by other sect leaders, expressing their grievances.

"I am Sect Leader Wu Zhouyi and the Wen Sect killed people in my village because we didn't want them to take over!"

"I am Sect Leader Yao Hengfen, and I wish vengeance for the massacre of half my sect and confiscation of our ancient scrolls!"

"I am Sect Leader Chun Baojin, and I want the Wen Sect to die for harassing my sect into submission!"

They continued, convincing everyone there of the real circumstances that have plagued the land because of the Wen Sect's cruelty.

“These are all the sect leaders that have come to the call of war," Lan Junmyeon said. "Gentlemen, let this be the sign you have all been waiting for."

Nie Luhan smiled as he raised his cup. "Ten suns once harrowed the earth. To put an end to the misery of the people, Hou Yi the Archer shot the suns until only one remained, bringing order and peace to the world. Let us be the archers who will bring down the oppressive sun, and this resistance shall go down in history as the Sunshot Campaign!"

⚔

The doors to the Throne Room open, revealing Wen Zhengli who led Wen disciples dragging a heavily injured Wen Chanyeol. The Wen Sect Leader stared coldly at his youngest son from high above his seat, never flinching even when they threw Wen Chanyeol to the ground.

"Father, A-Zhan has committed treason. He was the one responsible for Jiang Kyungsoo's escape," Wen Zhengli announced, eyes narrowed in disappointment down at his younger brother. "This half-breed has proven how worthless he is. Father should not waste time and use him to your advantage already. The other sects will tremble in terror once A-Zhan's purpose has been used."

Wen Ronghua stared at his children in silence, his mind never an open window. No one ever knew what he was thinking, even Wen Zhengli felt anxious, fearing that he might have said something not to his father's taste.

"Very well," Wen Ronghua finally said. "Li-er, thank you for being supportive of my agenda. I am disappointed that Zhan-er cannot remain loyal to the Wen Clan, but this is heaven's way of saying that I must use him to my advantage immediately. I have been waiting for a sign since the day he was born."

Wen Zhengli smiled pleasantly as he saluted deeply. "Li-er always puts his duty to the Wen Sect before anything else. I am Father's trusted heir, I must be exemplary in my obligations."

Wen Ronghua nodded, looking satisfied. He then stood up, walking over to the middle of the room where Wen Chanyeol was lying unconscious. He stared down intensely at his youngest son, thoughts obscure yet again when they heard loud banging and screams from the door.

"Father! Da-ge! Please let go of A-Zhan!" It was Wen Xuezhen, crying for Wen Chanyeol. She had been forbidden to go out while conflict toiled in the cultivation world in order to protect her. But for some reason, she had found out about Wen Chanyeol.

Wen Ronghua sighed, but he didn't seem fazed. He turned to Wen Zhengli and said, "Li-er, send your sister to her room."

Wen Zhengli saluted before leaving, grabbing Wen Xuezhen violently before dragging her down the hall, leaving their father to his devices.

The moment Wen Chanyeol woke up, he found himself in a dark place. The sun was blocked by heavy clouds, resentful energy thickly surrounded him from every direction and the ground he was on crunched with black soil. A shiver ran down his spine when he noticed a skeleton next to him – but that wasn't all. The area his eyes could see was littered with bones, and there were even dead bodies, bearing the purple uniform of the Jiang Sect.

"Do you know where we are, Zhan-er?"

Wen Chanyeol flinched. He had thought he was alone, not noticing that his father had been right here all along. He abruptly sat up, but pain shot through his torso.

"This place used to be a battlefield that bore the loss of a thousand lives equivalent to ten wars," Wen Ronghua spoke with an eerie voice that echoed through the area. The dark ambiance was heightened by the guttural moans and wails in the distance.

"Vengeful ghosts and walking corpses have infested this area for thousands of years, and it would be the new home of the dead Jiang Sect if they had not gone through Soul-Calming Rites," Wen Ronghua mused.

"W-Why is it so easy for y-you to… to speak of the people you have killed?" Wen Chanyeol stammered, finding it hard to speak because of the pain in his jaw.

Wen Ronghua smirked as he unsheathed the saber hanging from his waist. The blade was sinister and seemed to call the resentful energy around them. It was a weapon Wen Chanyeol has never seen before and it resembled the demon sword Xiexin a lot.

"What are y-you doing?" Wen Chanyeol demanded, eyebrows furrowing when Wen Ronghua started slashing through the soil and created an array that glowed greatly with energy that seemed to have a demonic nature.

"Y-You practice demonic cultivation…" the youth gasped.

"I was planning to let you live, Zhan-er," Wen Ronghua spoke, his back still towards him. "You showed great potential and have done feats that brought pride to our sect. You were my greatest child of all. But the heavens… they want me to let you fulfill your original purpose. You committed treason, and it was the sign that I needed. I greatly cherished you Zhan-er… but this is for the best."

Wen Chanyeol did not understand what his father was talking about, but he was sure that he had lost his mind. He has gone insane, too lost in the path to power.

A sword appeared, soaring through the air and pushing the saber out of Wen Ronghua's grasp. With a menacing frown, he turned to face the culprit. Wen Chanyeol watched as his father darted forward in a blur of motion. The next thing he saw was someone thrown over where he was, groaning in pain.

"Zhu Yong," Wen Ronghua spoke as he lifted his hand and summoned the saber. "You're too much of a dog. You'd even follow Zhan-er to his death."

"Kill me instead!" Zhu Yong yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Let the young master go!"

"Sh-Shixiong…" Wen Chanyeol called out weakly. "It's no use…"

Wen Ronghua smiled as he walked back to the array. With a stroke of the saber through the air, an earthquake hit the mountain. A crack appeared, running through the ground before it split open, revealing a deep space of flames and dangerous terrain.

It was the Endless Abyss!

With a flick of his hand, Zhu Yong was lifted up into mid-air before his body shot towards Wen Ronghua, his neck in his hands. He choked, gasping for air as he gripped the sect leader's wrist.

"Since you're so faithful to Zhan-er, may you do the honors."

"Father, no!" Wen Chanyeol cried as he forced himself to his knees and struggled towards the crevice, eyes filled with tears.

The moment Wen Ronghua let go, Zhu Yong's haunting screams echoed through the mountains as he plummeted down the Endless Abyss, his body swallowed by the swirling demonic energy. Wen Chanyeol's eyes widened in terror as he watched his senior martial brother fall, crying, "Shixiong!"

"Zhan-er."

Wen Chanyeol gasped for air, the same way Zhu Yong had when Wen Ronghua grabbed hold of them by their necks. He glared at his father through his tears, cursing, "I hope you die a gruesome death, and I will laugh in hell as I await your descent."

His father chuckled before finally throwing him down into the Endless Abyss.

⚔

The next few months found a stronger, more organized resistance. War ravaged the land as the Sunshot Campaign continued. They were met with Wen Ronghua's ferociousness, but the Sunshot Campaign forces fought back against his rage relentlessly with no sign of faltering. Lives were lost in mountains, and the forces constantly had to be encouraged. Usually it was the Sunlight Crown Liege (once Lord Sunlight Crown until he officially presided as the sect leader of Gusu Lan Sect) who encouraged the people, but a huge boost in morale came when Nie Luhan successfully killed Wen Haotian in the Heijan Front. It was an act to serve as revenge for the death of his younger brother Nie Zitao and the destruction of the Cloud Recesses. The Wen’s dead officer was beheaded, his head propped up on a pole in front of the Unclean Realm as a reminder of how gravely angered the people are of the Wens.

There were as many sects in this world as grains of sand or the stars in the skies so even those within Qishan have rebelled and fought back, destroying the Wen Sect from the inside. Strife was sown even more thanks to Wen Xuezhen who has been secretly sending useful information about the inside. The information she supplied also allowed Lan Baekhyun to lead a penetration with Jin Yixing, Jin Jongin and Jiang Kyungsoo. Its aim was to infiltrate the Yingchuan Supervisory Office, where the weapons confiscated during the indoctrination have been stored.

"I heard Sect Leader Wen has been throwing even more fits lately," a guard spoke, striking conversation with his fellow guards.

"We can't blame him, this war has been taxing. Many people have died, even civilians were not safe. His cousin just died and his youngest son is nowhere to be found."

"I hope the forces wipe out all those traitors. Useless trash! They dare wreak havoc against the sun!"

A swishing sound caught their attention, followed by an image of someone in white. They unsheathed their swords and turned.

A young man in pure white robes appeared, calmly walking towards them. He didn't have a sword, yet the stern expression on his face made them cower.

"H-Halt!" the captain of the guards gathered the courage to step forward and aim his sword at the person. But the young man kept on moving.

"I-I said, halt! Or I will kill you for intrusion!" the captain yelled.

"Do as you please," the young man spoke, his voice low yet taunting.

The captain's nose flared and his face reddened, enraged by the arrogance that the young man was exhibiting. He raised his sword to strike but with a swift hand, the young man blocked the blade with a fan. Pushing the sword away, the person flipped the fan open then slashed.

Eyes wide, the captain screamed in pain as he stared in disbelief at his amputated hand on the floor, still holding on to his sword. "W-Who are you?!"

"The Lord Gentle Starlight of the Gusu Lan Sect," the young man said as a couple more cultivators in white appeared behind him.

"Now kneel."

All the guards fell to their knees. The Lan disciples then unsheathed their swords and slaughtered them, the blood debt of the Wen Sect to the Lan Sect being paid. The other young masters rushed towards them, panting since they had worked to clear out the guards surrounding the outer area.

"Second Brother Lan, so ruthless," Jiang Kyungsoo chuckled darkly.

"Baek-xiong, we spotted Sect Leader Wang leaving. Young Lady Wen mentioned he's going to meet with Sect Leader Wen today," Jin Jongin spoke.

"Let him, he'll die in battle soon," Lan Baekhyun answered as he gestured at everyone to proceed inside the hall to look for their weapons.

The Lan disciples had moved in first and slaughtered all the Wens within the Yingchuan Supervisory Office along with the Yingchuan Wang Sect disciples that had pledged alliance with the Wen Sect in the war. The whole place did not even seem like it was owned by the Wang Sect anymore – the Wen Sect has renovated everything and made it seem like it was an extension of their sect rather than an entirely different one.

"Lord Gentle Starlight, the weapons are here," Lan Aobei informed him. She then led them into a wide hall that contained a series of boxes where all the weapons that had been confiscated were stored.

"Baek-xiong," Jin Yixing held Qingzai out to Lan Baekhyun, who took it with careful hands. A feeling of relief settled in his chest, finally reconciling with his sword after so many months.

Once all the swords had been taken, they all fled the location before the Wen Sect could come to see the carnage.

While the Heijan Front was conquered, the rest of the fronts still remained for encounters. The Langya Front was maintained by the Lanling Jin Sect, personally led by Jin Minseok. Back in Gusu, the front was maintained with the leadership of Lan Jieru.

But conquering those fronts wasn't enough. They had to widen their areas of influence and alliance, and they also needed to hit Wen Ronghua directly to be able to considerably weaken the Wen Sect. Lan Baekhyun suggested they take back the Lotus Cove so they could gain control of most of Yunmeng and the surrounding areas. His suggestion was strengthened after Wen Xuezhen sent information about Wen Zhengli which was the perfect opportunity to hit Wen Ronghua directly.

“Young Lady Wen said Wen Zhengli is here,” Lan Baekhyun whispered as he and Jiang Kyungsoo peeked through a window that overlooked the inside of the Lotus Cove's Main Hall. “He supposedly fled from something, but she didn’t exactly know what.”

“He was at the Baling Supervisory Office, wasn’t he?” Jiang Kyungsoo whispered back. “Did any of our allies attack him?”

Lan Baekhyun shook his head as he reached for Qingzai’s hilt, gripping it tightly. “She said it might have been supernatural.”

A scream suddenly ripped through the night, making the two young masters flinch. Lan Baekhyun strained his neck, and he saw through the window that it was Wen Zhengli. He was panicking, flailing around in the middle of the room as Wen disciples crowded around him.

“Let go of me, let go! Don’t touch me! A-Zhan, leave your da-ge in peace, why don’t you?!” he screamed, acting erratically.

It was almost like he had gone insane.

“Wen Zhan? Is Wen Zhan here?” Lan Baekhyun muttered, his eyes flitting among the disciples around his scummy older brother with a buzz of excitement in his veins. He hadn't seen him in so long, even Wen Xuezhen didn't know where he was. As he looked around, it didn't seem like Wen Chanyeol was in here. It was usually easy to locate that big oaf, and if he didn’t instantly see him it meant that either Wen Chanyeol deliberately hid himself or he wasn’t there.

But Lan Baekhyun can't help but cling onto his thin thread of hope, since this ugly Wen dog spoke his name.

“Young Lady Wen said Wen Chanyeol has been missing because he committed treachery to the Wen dogs, why would his despicable brother bring him here?” Kyungsoo grumbled. “And why does Wen Zhengli seem kind of erratic?”

Sure enough, examining the whole scene closely, Lan Baekhyun could see that the other disciples seemed to be having a hard time trying to calm him down. He kept on screaming and screaming for Wen Chanyeol’s name as he flailed about like a crazed fool.

“First Brother Wen, please calm down! Your younger brother isn’t here anymore!”

“He keeps tormenting me!” Wen Zhengli screamed as he overturned a table and sent it flying against the wall, bursting into wooden fragments. “A-Zhan, do not frighten your da-ge! It is our father who did it! I am innocent!”

Even when Wen Yazhu entered the room to calm him down and make him eat the food she brought, he still kept on writhing about and screaming.

"Second Brother Wen is not here," Wen Yazhu spoke firmly as she grabbed Wen Zhengli's wrists. "Young Master, please calm down. You must replenish your energy. Tomorrow, we will leave for Yiling."

"N-No!" Wen Zhengli cried out. "Do you want A-Zhan to kill me?! Leave, you useless servant!"

Wen Yazhu's eyes narrowed as she slowly let go of him, letting him fall to the ground. She gave him one last lingering glance before turning around to really leave, only for the pathetic Wen Zhengli to turn back on his words.

"Wen Yazhu! Don't leave me!" he cried out hysterically, launching himself over her and gripping her robes. "D-Don't leave, alright? I-I'll tell Father to make you my Da-jie, does that sound fair? Yazhu-jie! Protect me from A-Zhan!"

Even someone like Wen Yazhu who was loyal to the Wen Clan would feel extremely disgusted of a full-grown man acting like this, but she had the decency to just sigh and gently push him off as she went to her knees.

"No need," Wen Yazhu said as she gestured to a servant to bring the food to her. She then started to feed a quivering Wen Zhengli, who looked around cautiously like he was afraid of something.

“C-Could it be that… Wen Chanyeol did something greatly horrible to him before he went missing?” Jiang Kyungsoo speculated, exchanging spooked glances with his companion. Lan Baekhyun knew Wen Chanyeol was a warm person who was considerate of others, but he has always time and time shown aspects of being ruthless towards those who wronged him. Wen Xuezhen herself did not know what happened before Wen Chanyeol went missing, and now Lan Baekhyun has began to think that he might have wreaked havoc among the Wens in the Nevernight City before he disappeared off the radar of the cultivation world.

“Intruders! Intruders on the roof! Alert the others!”

Lan Baekhyun and Jiang Kyungsoo’s heads snapped towards a couple of Wen disciples that have spotted their hiding place. Fast enough to react, Lan Baekhyun made a hand seal and sent Qingzai down towards the Wens, twinkling under the night sky as it flashed through flesh and blood, smearing blood all over the grounds as the corpses fell.

Suddenly, bells rang through the Lotus Cove, fast and urgent, signalling their presence.

“Jiang Kyungsoo, send the talisman,” Lan Baekhyun said. “We’ll do our best to make a stand here until reinforcements come.”

Jiang Kyungsoo nodded firmly, sliding a hand through his robes. He took out a talisman, sending spiritual energy through it and then throwing it up into the air. It quickly exploded into a glowing circular spell, signalling their reinforcements that it was time to come to aid them before disappearing into crackling sparks.

"Let's go," Jiang Kyungsoo said, taking out Duya[29] and Zidian as they jumped off the roof and ran down the grounds.

Killing fellow cultivators was never something Lan Baekhyun thought he'd be doing before he even reached the age of twenty. But here he was now, his war fan in one hand and his other in a hand seal, gracefully engaged in combat and killing off Wen dogs with Qingzai's blade still twinkling despite the blood staining its surface. Killing was strongly against the Gusu Lan Sect rules, but it’s even more morally wrong to let such evil people live on just to harass innocent lives, just like what they have done to the Gusu Lan Sect.

Jiang Kyungsoo was on the prowl, fearlessly dragging the enemy to their deaths with Zidian's deadly lightning tormenting them at every crack of the whip and Duya’s blade claiming lives. He can't blame the young sect leader – he understood what he felt. Just like Lan Baekhyun, he lost control of his own sect residence and lost people he held dear in the process. This was Jiang Kyungsoo's chance to take back what was rightfully his, and Lan Baekhyun was delighted to help him through it for his own desire of vengeance.

"It’s Lord Gentle Starlight and Venom Fang Liege!” The disciples screamed as sounds of swords unsheathing echoed through the residence. “Protect the Main Hall! Kill the traitors! Assist Young Master Wen out!"

The Wen dogs that guarded the Lotus Cove were low on cultivation and were easy pickings for the young masters who have been through hell and back, especially since there weren't even a lot of them stationed here. Wen Zhengli's retreat here must have been too sudden without the knowledge of even Wen Ronghua who would definitely give his son a legion of Wen dogs to protect him. For the two young masters, they did not even seem like they needed reinforcements. On their own, they spilled the blood of the Wen dogs across the grounds, in retribution for their massacre of the Jiang Clan.

Lan Baekhyun abhorred how they needed to murder fellow cultivators to balance out good and evil in the cultivation world, but there was absolutely no place in his heart to feel any sort of regret or guilt in doing this. He thought about how they completely wiped out Jiang Kyungsoo’s clan with none of their bodies left, he thought about his own father who died from the injuries that he sustained fighting for the Cloud Recesses and he thought about Wen Chanyeol.

Good, pure-hearted Wen Chanyeol who could not take his own clan’s disgusting tyranny over the cultivation world and was still missing. Lan Baekhyun felt his heart clench just thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened to him, his dear Wen Zhan who only knew good and did not dare stand by when evil has gone too far even if it was his own family.

“Wen Zhengli!” Jiang Kyungsoo exclaimed as he broke down the door into smithereens with Zidian. His anger spiked his spiritual energy to a maximum, making Zidian spark dangerously, like one strike could eliminate your whole being into nothingness.

“K-Kill the traitors!” Wen Zhengli shouted, his eyes wide and maniacal as he tugged at Wen Yazhu's robes. “Have Jiang Kyungsoo’s head propped up on a pole over his clan’s bodies! Lan Baekhyun owes us a leg, chop off all his limbs in exchange of all the Wens that they have killed tonight!”

Lan Baekhyun stood firmly, pointing Qingzai at the woman and said, "Will you really waste your dog life for a man as ridiculous as him?"

Wen Yazhu lifted her knives up with a hand seal, the blades glowing red, poised and just waiting for the signal to strike.

"I am loyal to the Wen Sect, and I will die protecting Sect Leader Wen's important people."

"You absolutely piss me off," Jiang Kyungsoo spat, making Zidian crack before he surged forward with Lan Baekhyun following right after.

While Wen Zhengli huddled in a corner shivering like a rat cornered by a feline, Lan Baekhyun and Jiang Kyungsoo attacked Wen Yazhu with full force. The Lan young master used his war fan to attack Wen Yazhu while his sword flew in the air to battle Wen Yazhu’s knives, while the Jiang young sect leader went all out and attacked with both Duya and Zidian. Wen Yazhu’s cultivation was high enough for the Core Breaker and she was also talented at close combat, proving to be an enemy that shouldn’t be underestimated. One wrong strike here and two of the most important figures in the Sunshot Campaign will be doomed.

“Jiang Kyungsoo, look out!” Lan Baekhyun exclaimed, summoning Qingzai back into his hand and then sending it over the Jiang sect leader, blocking a very close strike from one of Yazhu’s knives, strong enough to break it apart. At close proximity, Lan Baekhyun realized that her knives were expendable, and her spiritual energy was the only thing keeping it strong enough.

"You are not taking any more lives, you wretched bitch," Jiang Kyungsoo seethed, eyesight blind with red as he attacked even more ferociously.

And that's where he nearly lost himself.

He was young and broken by pain and loss, Lan Baekhyun knew best, and it was more of a flaw than a motivation especially in the face of the one who destroyed everything for him. Jiang Kyungsoo was good, but the pain made his senses slip and grow careless.

Wen Yazhu suddenly pushed Jiang Kyungsoo down with unbelievable strength, summoning a knife into her hands. Lan Baekhyun gritted his teeth, rapidly trying to slice through all the knives attacking him at once, slightly panicking.

"I am sorry," Wen Yazhu spoke, lifting the knife up.

"Yazhu, the whip!" Wen Zhengli suddenly exclaimed, followed by a bloodcurdling scream when Lan Baekhyun suddenly moved in and slashed at his hand, chopping it off and letting it fall to the ground.

Before Wen Yazhu could react, Jiang Kyungsoo gripped Zidian and commanded it to wrap itself around the woman. Her violent scream echoed through the Lotus Cove as Zidian sparked aggressively and electrocuted her, frying her flesh and innards into roasted meat.

While Jiang Kyungsoo had the woman under control, Lan Baekhyun faced Wen Zhengli, aiming the tip of Qingzai against him as he cowered, cradling his injured limb to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where is Wen Chanyeol?" Lan Baekhyun calmly demanded.

Wen Zhengli paused for a few seconds, seemingly considering what he should answer before he burst out laughing.

"Why do you need to look for my useless brother, Lan Baekhyun?!" Wen Zhengli sputtered pathetically as he quivered, looking maniacal. "Father… Father has gotten rid of his inhumane soul… He has always been meant to die, you see. And now he is! He is useful for once!"

Lan Baekhyun started to shake, repulsed by this person's evil and his fright. He didn't want to believe what seemed like a madman's ramblings… but this was an evil Wen, and nothing was no-bounds for them, even towards family.

"Where is he?!" Lan Baekhyun finally shouted. "Tell me, or I will-"

"Or what, Lan Baekhyun? It still will not change the fact that he is dead!" Wen Zhengli mocked him. "Up the ancient Burial Mounds with the dog that has been trailing him his whole life, father has offered up A-Zhan's essence to awaken a power unfathomable, and he will soon force everyone to bow down to the one and true sun lest they get burned by the rays!"

"You are evil…" Lan Baekhyun mumbled in utter disbelief, pursing his lips as he swallowed his rage.

"And you are stubborn sheep!" Wen Zhengli smiled, lunacy in his eyes. "You will die, you will–"

Lan Baekhyun could not take it anymore. He permanently forced the damned Wen dog into silence, cutting open his throat to shut him up for all eternity. Unknown to even himself, he was trembling heavily as he stared in pure hatred at the bleeding corpse, Wen Zhengli’s blood pooling around his feet, staining his white boots with the crimson liquid. He has never felt hatred this thick and poisonous, with the need to let it out by all means possible. But he couldn’t bring himself to seek for satisfaction - he knew that the only way to satisfy this hatred was to make Wen Zhengli suffer more, but how could a dead person suffer more by his hands? Lan Baekhyun couldn’t pervert his body into inhumane gore and make it bleed more without the satisfaction of hearing Wen Zhengli’s misery anymore.

And so, this hatred just dwindled into sadness as Lan Baekhyun fell back, covering his face and trying his hardest to stop the flow of tears from streaming down his face.

_Wen Zhan… I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t do anything. I am sorry. I cannot forgive myself._

“Lan Baekhyun...” Jiang Kyungsoo hesitantly called out to him, reaching out to try and comfort his mourning comrade, but thought against it, as he wouldn’t be able to offer much consolation. The voices of their forces have come to their aid, and Jiang Kyungsoo was more suited to attend to them and just leave Lan Baekhyun to deal with his grief.

“I’m sorry,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled again as the tears finally came.

⚔

He shouldn't be here, but Lan Baekhyun just had to see. The Burial Mounds was infested with so many fierce corpses and ghosts that it was hard to traverse the hillside without enough talismans on your person to drive away the dark creatures.

At first, Lan Baekhyun circled the whole place on his sword, not finding anything weird at first. But upon setting foot on the bone-littered soil and beginning to walk around while playing his guqin to drive the dark creatures to the opposite direction, he noticed something.

Through the darkness caused by the resentful energy and the decaying corpses that have started to become one with the soil, Lan Baekhyun discovered a tattered purple cloth worn by a decayed corpse. He approached the body, eyes wide as he caught sight of more bodies wearing such cloth.

He realized these were the remains of the Jiang Sect disciples that have been massacred, having been disposed of here. But because they have undergone soul-calming ceremonies when they were alive, resentful energy was unable to manifest and here they lay, peaceful despite being in such a place.

Lan Baekhyun sat down and offered a song to the deceased, playing for over an hour before his eyes fell on something up ahead. It glinted as it caught with the afternoon sun that managed to seep through the darkness.

Upon finishing the song, Lan Baekhyun took out a few talismans and let them surround him. He stood up and approached the glint. It turned out to be a sword that was halfway sheathed. He picked it up, staring at it closely since it seemed quite familiar. It didn't belong to any young master since it was of a middle grade quality, but it did belong to someone who was slightly higher than a typical disciple.

A rumbling suddenly shook the ground. It was a light tremor, yet it startled Lan Baekhyun enough for him to slightly panic. The rumbling caused a crack in the ground right in front of Lan Baekhyun to gape a bit more to reveal a glowing orange light from beneath the soil.

Reaching out, Lan Baekhyun touched the crack. As he continued to examine it, tears dripped down his eyes. He finally understood everything.

The sword was not owned by a young master, but it had an owner of high rank. Who could it be but Zhu Yong, a senior disciple of Wen Chanyeol. The crack on the ground in front of him was a remnant of the Endless Abyss being summoned in the place.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun cried out as he grovelled. He couldn't believe it, but the realization struck him so hard and pushed his emotions out of balance. Every puzzle piece fit well to reveal the painful truth that he just couldn't bear.

"Give him back to me!" Lan Baekhyun shouted into the air, unsure to who he was shouting it to nor if anyone was listening.

"Wen Zhan, where are you?! Come back to me!" he shrunk into the ground in desperation, sobbing heavily as his tears fell upon the crack on the ground.

Only the howling of the winds answered his cries.

⚔

_"Wen Zhan, where are you?! Come back to me!"_

Wen Chanyeol abruptly woke up. He heard Lan Baekhyun's voice calling for him, but it sounded so far away. Disorientation overwhelmed him as he looked around, trying to make sense of the strange terrain surrounding him. It was nothing but plains and mountains of darkness and crimson, with flaming trees and jagged rocks with unknown monsters lurking about.

"You're finally awake."

Wen Chanyeol's head snapped towards the familiar voice. It was no other than the Demon Saint Chao Yang again. He was dressed in his Demon Saint regalia and the blank-faced white mask, sitting on the ground while playing with Xiexin.

"W-Why are you here?" Wen Chanyeol wondered hesitantly.

Chao Yang tilted his head to the side. "Came to save you, of course. Your father had wanted to sacrifice you in exchange for power, but it will only work if you died. So stupid of him, though. Should have made sure you were dead before pushing you. He was probably confident with the fact that no human can survive the Endless Abyss. But I was too late for that one."

Chao Yang pointed over Wen Chanyeol's shoulder, who followed it with his gaze. A scream tore out of his throat when he saw the gruesome scene.

"Shixiong!" Wen Chanyeol crawled towards his senior martial brother, who stared at him with lifeless eyes. His body was pierced through a jagged rock, right through his chest, with his blood pooling over the base.

"Ch-Chao Yang! You must help me!" Wen Chanyeol sobbed, unable to think properly. He forgot about how Chao Yang was an enemy, his mind wrapped around the need to save his senior martial brother from harm.

"I would have saved him too, Wen Chanyeol," Chao Yang said with a voice that didn't sound condescending for the first time. He sounded almost like he was pleading, trying to make the cultivator understand.

"It's already no use. Zhu Yong is dead."

"You're lying!" Wen Chanyeol cried in agony as he held on to Zhu Yong's hand. "Sh-Shixiong can't be dead! He can't be! Shixiong, don't leave me! You told me you'd stay by my side!"

He looked at Chao Yang who stood motionlessly behind him. Such strong streams of tears flowing down his eyes with a mind clouded by sorrow was a shameful sight to witness, especially when a known enemy bore witness to it. But Wen Chanyeol had no sense of decency, overrun by grief. "Chao Yang, what do I do? I need to help my shixiong! He can't be dead!"

"His spirit lingers," Chao Yang spoke quietly. "He wishes to come back, but there is no means for him to do so."

"H-how do you know that? Is shixiong talking to you?" Wen Chanyeol sniffed, almost like a child.

"I am no spirit whisperer, Wen Chanyeol," Chao Yang chuckled. "But this one does."

A ball of wispy purple light appeared from behind Chao Yang, flying towards Wen Chanyeol. It hovered in front of him erratically, bumping against his face multiple times before steadily hovering between them. It had felt cold, and Wen Chanyeol could hear a faint whisper coming from him.

_"Yeol-xiong... Zhu-xiong is near... wants to come back..."_

"T-This ghost fire..." Wen Chanyeol spoke, reaching up to touch it. Its coldness touched his fingertips. "Who is this?"

"Resentful energy cannot manifest in the bodies or souls of cultivators who have undergone soul-calming ceremonies, but it cannot stop their spirits from coming back due to restlessness. This ghost fire is a young master, a victim of massacre by Wen Ronghua."

Wen Chanyeol's eyes widened. "J-Jiang Sehun?! Is that you?!"

The ghost fire moved up and down as if to nod, then it twirled in the air before it finally steadied in place.

"There is a way to bring back the souls of the dead," Chao Yang spoke as he stepped closer towards Wen Chanyeol. "When they cannot rest in peace, they come back. They do not necessarily only come back as fierce ghosts. They can come back as demon ghosts, undead beings with their consciousness intact. Only those who still have their mortal bodies intact and have the strong desire to live on can survive the process and become a demon ghost. But this will take long, and to hasten the process, someone with spiritual energy can cultivate the technique."

"T-That's an evil path..." Wen Chanyeol hesitantly said, looking away. "If I do that, I am required to practice demonic cultivation, right?"

"Only humans care so much for appearances," Chao Yang snickered. "Power is power, Wen Chanyeol. Do you not wish to give your friend and your senior martial brother the chance to avenge their deaths? There is nothing wrong with helping them become demon ghosts. After all, you are simply assisting them."

Wen Chanyeol stared at Chao Yang intensely, obsidian eyes to strange gray ones underneath the white mask. "Why should I trust the Demon Saint? Saving my life isn't enough, nor is giving me such crucial piece of information. If anything, I might only be wandering into one of his games."

Chao Yang reached up and took off his mask. A shiver ran down his spine as Wen Chanyeol once again saw his own face on the Demon Saint's countenance.

"Have you forgotten what I told you the last time we saw each other, Zhan-ge?" he smirked.

⚔

News of Wen Zhengli and Wen Yazhu’s death resounded over the land, boosting the morale of those functioning under the Sunshot Campaign even more. Lotus Cove has also been retrieved, the forces gaining more influence over the Jiangling Front. Meanwhile, in the Palace of Sun and Flames, Wen Ronghua silently seethed in anger, expressing it through more and more massacres of unloyal sects.

"This is what drove Wen Zhengli to flee from Baling to the Lotus Cove," Lan Baekhyun said as he showed Jiang Kyungsoo a talisman. The Jiang sect leader closely examined the paper, and it didn't take long before he stared back at Lan Baekhyun in surprise.

"How strange," Jiang Kyungsoo spoke. "The character is a warding spell, but it's in red instead. Not written using cinnabar."

"Correct," Lan Baekhyun nodded. "However, you failed to observe another thing. Take a closer look."

Jiang Kyungsoo glanced back at the talisman, eyebrows furrowed for a few more moments before he spoke again, "The character is different."

"Yes," Lan Baekhyun confirmed. "As you can see, there are added strokes here, suggesting attraction rather than repulsion. And the talisman is written in blood."

"Wicked arts!" Jiang Kyungsoo gasped. "Who would do such a thing?!"

"I wonder as well," Lan Baekhyun sighed as he took back the talisman, staring at it intently. "Although it does seem like whoever did this was actually helping us."

"Then… there's nothing wrong with that, right?" the other said, a smile creeping up his face. "Any path is acceptable as long as it is for the greater good."

Lan Baekhyun did not answer as he looked ahead into the horizon. They cannot fully discern whether whoever made the talisman practiced the dark arts merely by the means of making the talisman alone and even if the talisman was made wickedly, it was indeed created to assist them against the oppressive Wens. While Jiang Kyungsoo seemed to be okay with this, Lan Baekhyun was walking over a fine line on the boundary of black and white morality, unsure what to think of this discovery.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, Lan Baekhyun breathed heavily as he stared at the talisman. What would have been Wen Chanyeol's opinion if he saw this? Lan Baekhyun wasn't sure what, but he knew whatever it was, he'd be able to justify it enough for him to be convinced.

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun whispered, barely audible. He didn't want to believe that he was gone, but he was honestly just stopping himself from thinking more about him.

It hurt.

The gongs suddenly began to resound through the base, startling Lan Baekhyun and Jiang Kyungsoo. A Lan disciple rushed up towards them before they could ask anyone, pale and distressed as he hurriedly said, "Lord Gentle Starlight! Venom Fang Liege! An enemy invasion has been sighted, heading for the east! What are your orders?!"

"They found this base too quickly," Jiang Kyungsoo seethed angrily as Zidian sparked in response to his emotions.

"Evacuate the women, children and the new disciples. All the experienced disciples will hold it out until they can all escape," Lan Baekhyun instructed, flipping open his fan, elegantly fanning himself. He was acting calm, but deep inside, he was scared out of his wits. They didn't have reinforcements right now since the other forces under his brother and Nie Luhan are out on their own operations. He and Jiang Kyungsoo were entirely on their own.

"Kill all the Wens in sight!" Jiang Kyungsoo followed up. Bearing the orders, the disciple saluted before rushing away, yelling on top of his lungs.

Mounting their swords, Lan Baekhyun and Jiang Kyungsoo headed for the east side. Jiang Kyungsoo assigned people to put up a protective barrier while Lan Baekhyun led the offensive team, flying fearlessly in front of the barrier to greet the enemy.

As the Wen dogs came, it became more evident that they held bows and flaming arrows, aimed right at the base – the same way they had when they came for the Cloud Recesses. There were so many of them, like an endless red ant colony, but Lan Baekhyun stood his ground, especially as Jiang Kyungsoo joined him.

"Watch out!" Jiang Kyungsoo yelled, cracking his whip as the Wens let go of the arrows. They whistled rapidly towards them and as it got close, Jiang Kyungsoo whipped everything aside while Lan Baekhyun took out his guqin and with one note, he blasted most of it out of the air. He heard Jiang Kyungsoo swear under his breath as bodies of their comrades fell to the ground with loud thuds, but Lan Baekhyun chose to keep himself focused, trying hard to focus on the enemy.

It was a bloody battle.

The Wens were endless, streaming in initially from the east until they started to come from every direction. Everyone they wanted to evacuate has long gone, but the remaining weren't willing to abandon this base and let the Wens win the day. If the other forces were powerful enough to destroy the adversary, then they can do it too.

The battle waged late into the afternoon up until deep into the night. Lan Baekhyun strummed and strummed on his guqin with malicious battle songs to eradicate the enemy, but there's just so much. His slender fingers started to bleed, flesh flaked at the edges so bad it felt like his fingers had gotten shorter.

Lan Baekhyun went on and on, tirelessly slaying the onslaught of Wens that faced him. He continued playing his guqin despite the pain until the strings finally broke. Keeping his guqin, Lan Baekhyun reached for his sword. With Qingzai, he raged through the forces until he was too tired and cornered, with all of the Lan and Jiang disciples that had been assisting them dead. He didn't even know if Kyungsoo was still alive, but he didn't want to surrender.

When his spiritual energy had depleted and not enough could be used for his sword, Lan Baekhyun's last resort were his fans, utilizing both of them and managing to kill even more before he was suddenly shot with an arrow and he fell to his knees.

"My, the proud Lord Gentle Starlight is finally down."

Lan Baekhyun glared up at the old disciple in front of him, someone he recognized who constantly trailed after the damned Wen Zhengli. He didn't even wear the prestigious royal sun robes of the Qishan Wen Sect and yet he had the nerve to look down upon him.

"You had been very troublesome, running around and rousing the people to rebel against the Qishan Wen Sect."

A pained yet silent whimper left Lan Baekhyun's lips as the obnoxious old Wen dog stomped on his fingers, crushing each slender phalange under his boots. He wanted to scream, but even doing that made him feel like it would completely drain the energy out of him.

"Have his head and bring it home to Sect Leader Wen," the old man coldly instructed the Wen disciples who stood around Lan Baekhyun, completely surrounding him.

He had only been thinking about how to escape when the disciples suddenly began yelling out to the old man, urgent and in panic. Lan Baekhyun tilted his head up, eyes wide when he saw two figures, one clad in white and the other in red, their faces masked. Their swords protruded out of the back of the old man, a sickening sound of flesh resounding as they withdrew and let him fall. The one in white kicked the man away like he was nothing but a sack of garbage obstructing his way. Behind them, screams came from the Wen disciples as they fell. Two more figures appeared, one clad in a purple hooded robe and the other in maroon ones.

"These are the idiots who have been taking away the demon race's job at terrorizing the sects?" the one in white spoke. Lan Baekhyun stared at him and realized that he has already seen that mask before. It's not everyday you get to see someone wearing one that was plain and didn't have any design or face, after all. But even if that was the case, he has seen that mask somewhere before.

"Unfortunately, yes," the one in red spoke. "Look at these dogs, they are frozen in fear. How ironic, fear is what they have been spreading and now it has come to ail them, too. It seems like they are smart enough to realize that they will not see the light of day again."

"I will kill all of them," the figure in purple spoke coldly, unsheathing a sword that Lan Baekhyun has seen before.

_It'sZiyao[32]… Jiang Sehun's blade._

"Keep calm, Lotus Snake Ghost," the figure in white chided him. "Let Zhan-ge do the work. You'll have your revenge soon. We're here to clean up."

Lan Baekhyun watched as the red figure took out a polished black flute with a familiar jade token that dangled to a red tassel, pressing it to his lips.

_That token… isn't that Gusu Lan Sect's jade token?_

And suddenly, an eerie song resonated through the base. Dark energy seemed to surround the person in red as the earth shook and the ground at his feet opened.

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock as a bunch of creatures climbed out of the crack. He realized that these were a type of demon from the Eastern Territory. They were small and lithe, crawling on their tiptoes with bright smiles broken by the appearance of long, ugly tongues, darting out horridly past their black lips.

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes and braced himself for death. Everyone there still stood frozen on their grounds, but when the creatures suddenly darted forward like arrows in the air, they finally broke away from their trance. In terror, they dashed away like cowards, with the figure in white following after the demons and letting out a rowdy howl before swiftly rushing after them, sounds of metal slashing against flesh as screams filled the night.

Lan Baekhyun opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he realized that he wasn't one of these figures' targets tonight.

While the figure in white laughed in the distance as he easily slaughtered all the remaining Wen dogs with the Eastern demons and the two other hooded figures, the figure in red stepped towards Lan Baekhyun. He tensed warily, uncertain of this person's intentions.

"Lord Gentle Starlight," the person called out to him.

Upon looking up, Lan Baekhyun saw that the figure in red has extended his hand out to him. Reluctantly, he placed his bloodied hand in the larger ones. After helping him up, Lan Baekhyun felt wary when the person did not let go of his hand, staring down at his bloody fingers.

"Lan Yun."

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened as his eyes flickered up at the plain red mask, intently staring at the sparkling obsidian eyes peering through the holes.

_It can't be…_

"W-Wen Zhan?" Lan Baekhyun stammered in disbelief. Even with a mask and a lower voice, he couldn't make a mistake. "You-"

"That old man did this to you, right?" Wen Chanyeol spoke, his thumb soothing the back of Lan Baekhyun's hand. It sent a familiar warm feeling through him, igniting emotions long repressed within him but he was too spooked to relish in them.

"Y-Yes… b-but…"

Wen Chanyeol let go and turned around, his back facing him. He played his flute again, a different eerie song this time that made Lan Baekhyun’s hair stand on end as goosebumps prickled his skin. Suddenly, the corpse of the old man that had been leading the Wens stood up weakly.

A scream attempted to escape Lan Baekhyun’s lips in horror at the evil spectacle, but it died down into silent terror, his throat going dry when the animated corpse turned towards them. The corpse let out a wail and eerily cried, “Ha...ave m-mercy, Y-Young Master... ” before its hands shot up and squeezed his head, a ghoulish scream ringing through the area before it finally exploded, becoming a headless corpse as it plopped down to the ground at Wen Chanyeol’s feet, who only stared at it coldly before kicking it away to the side.

“Those who do evil will earn evil a hundredfold,” Wen Chanyeol chuckled darkly, unabashedly amused of the old Wen disciple’s fate.

With trembling hands, Lan Baekhyun reached out and held onto Wen Chanyeol’s sleeve. The other man took notice and looked at him, his expression immediately softening.

“Wen Zhan, what you are doing needs to be stopped," the Lan young master said. "Those who fall into the trap of power that demonic cultivation promises will crumble into ruin. There has never been an exception in history. Such way of obtaining power will poison the mind and body, it will never give your soul peace.”

“Lan Yun, listen-”

“Save it, Wen Chanyeol.”

The white figure that came with him came back to his side, cleaning the crystal blade of his sword with the heel of his palm, flicking blood to the already bloodied ground. The two other hooded figures trailed after him silently.

“Lord Gentle Starlight does not know shit.”

Lan Baekhyun glared at the figure, mumbling, “You-”

He came to a surprised halt when the white figure suddenly took off his mask, revealing the familiar face behind it.

“Wen Zhan...” Lan Baekhyun muttered in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “Why...”

“Nice to see you again, Lan Baekhyun.”

Lan Baekhyun abruptly turned to Wen Chanyeol, accusingly pointing a finger at the white figure.

“Why are you with Demon Saint Chao Yang?!” he angrily shouted. “Is he the one who taught you this?! Did you fall into the Endless Abyss and force you to cultivate with his wicked ways?! Wen Chanyeol, answer me!”

Wen Chanyeol flinched, but he did not answer.

“Lan Baekhyun, you’re so ignorant for someone who is supposedly a devoted, scholarly cultivator of the Gusu Lan Sect,” Chao Yang mocked him, his grey eyes eerily staring at him. Wen Chanyeol opened his mouth to tell him off, but Chao Yang stepped forward and pressed on, continuing, “Who are you to say that demonic cultivation is the wrong path? It’s evil? You mortals are so full of yourselves, holding your culture and norms as standards even over the demon race. What’s evil to you is only because you do not understand it.”

“It’s evil because demonic cultivation can compel humans to abuse power and hurt others!” Lan Baekhyun snapped, and it was the first time for him to really get angry to the point of raising his voice. Even Wen Chanyeol was surprised, his eyes wide as he watched the ever calm and composed Lord Gentle Starlight losing his cool. “Humans are naturally greedy and competitive, it is an instinct for survival. Anything that enhances these primal instincts are evil.”

“For you, that is,” Chao Yang smirked unpleasantly.

“What?”

Chao Yang extended an arm over Wen Chanyeol’s shoulders, who did not show any hint of being repulsed by this gesture.

“My brother and I do not need to be concerned by such trivial matters. Demonic cultivation is the same thing as your spiritual cultivation. We don't care about the means, as long as we reach the goal. Look at all the people who have died for the cause. Wen Ronghua is powerful, does the way we bring him down really matter?"

Lan Baekhyun’s eyes blow wide more than it already has. Did he just hear that right? Did Chao Yang really just...

“B-brother…?” Lan Baekhyun muttered, coming out as a squeak, helpless and confused. “Wen Zhan? W-What’s going on here? How…?”

“Our father is evil,” Wen Chanyeol began to explain as he took off his mask. “He fathered us, leaving Chao Yang while I came to the human realm, intended as a sacrifice so he can grow stronger with his demonic cultivation. If Chao Yang had not appeared to save me when I was thrown into the Burial Mounds and fell into the Endless Abyss where he ultimately told me the truth of my heritage, I would have long been dead.”

“And it’s our mission to exterminate the real evil,” Chao Yang grinned. “Wen Ronghua must die, and we will purify the Qishan Wen Sect of evil that has taken root. It will be a new era.”

Lan Baekhyun didn’t know what to think. He had always been praised for his scholarly intelligence and yet, he didn’t know what to think of this situation. He didn’t trust Chao Yang even with his sentiments about the current state of the Qishan Wen Sect under Wen Ronghua, but he saved Wen Chanyeol and they turned out to be blood brothers.

It was confusing.

"Baek-xiong."

It was the figure in the purple cloak. Upon pushing his hood off his head, Lan Baekhyun gasped silently.

"J-Jiang Sehun…" he stammered. The other figure also slid off his hood. Lan Baekhyun gaped, whispering, "Zhu Yong…"

They both looked like the Jiang Sehun and Zhu Yong he knew, but Lan Baekhyun felt something was amiss about them. They were alive yet lifeless at the same time, with pale skin and cold eyes.

"They are demon ghosts," Chao Yang spoke. "They couldn't move on, and thanks to my brother's diligence, he was able to help them retain a more capable form. It's fascinating. Demonic energy has always been more powerful but spiritual energy… it nurtures life even among those who are dead."

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun whispered. "What have you done… What did this Demon Saint make you do..."

He suddenly felt Wen Chanyeol place a hand on his head, lightly ruffling his hair. He has grown incredibly taller than Lan Baekhyun over the course of a few months, he easily did this without struggle.

“You do not have to worry, Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol smiled at him in comfort. “Chao Yang is my twin brother, we are born from a single womb. I trust him, and he will help us.”

Lan Baekhyun was tired of thinking now.

“Lan Yun!” Wen Chanyeol yelled when Lan Baekhyun suddenly fell forward, the exhaustion finally getting to him. He managed to catch him before he could land on the ground.

“...I’m happy you’re alive, Wen Zhan,” Lan Baekhyun muttered before darkness clouded his eyesight and he fainted, unable to keep himself conscious now, Wen Chanyeol’s worried face the last thing that he saw before sliding into the darkness.

⚔

"Young Lady Wen, we are here."

The carriage had already stopped but Wen Xuezhen remained in her seat. It was custom to open the door for the lady, but the demon did not know this. He looked over his shoulder and turned to check on the young lady. She was staring at him with a questioning look, seemingly wanting to ask him something yet was greatly hesitant.

"May I help you with anything, Young Lady Wen?" the demon politely inquired.

If Wen Xuezhen was irked about the lack of manners the demon had, she did not show any signs of it. Rather, she just asked, "You said your name was Bai Xian, right?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"Bai Xian... I do not mean to offend you but... why do you work for my brother? Why is he with demons?"

"Ah," Bai Xian smiled. "Lord Chanyeol will explain everything to you so... it's best you get off the carriage and meet him. He's waiting for you."

Wen Xuezhen laughed, her voice almost like a delicate twinkle yet there was nothing delicate about her. She was small yet strong, not even scared of the fact that she was with a demon.

"Thank you for giving me a pleasant ride, Bai Xian," she said, saluting and then bowing towards the demon, who was slightly surprised that she respected him enough to give him a human courtesy.

Upon alighting, Bai Xian watched the woman approach two figures a few meters away from the carriage. Wen Xuezhen stopped, swallowing a sob that threatened to leap past her lips before she straightened up and gripped the sword at her side.

"A-Zhan? Shidi?"

Wen Chanyeol turned around, eyes sparkling when he saw his sister. Zhu Yong flinched and looked up, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Wen Xuezhen ran and then wrapped the two men into a hug, both of them laughing in delight.

"A-jie, we've come back!" Wen Chanyeol cheerfully said as Wen Xuezhen pulled away.

"My wonderful boys," she whispered as she reached out to his brother. "Let me see you... oh A-Zhan, you have grown so much! S-So mature..." She bit back her tears, lovingly staring at her younger brother who revelled in her affection, leaning closer into her warm palms. She pursed her lips, noticing how thin her brother has become, how his obsidian eyes seemed deeper now than it was before. But he was alive, and that's all that matters.

Nodding in satisfaction, Wen Xuezhen then turned to Zhu Yong. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, hands quivering as she touched his cold cheek. Zhu Yong was struggling to smile as he awkwardly moved and reached up to grasp the woman's hand on his cheeks.

"Shidi..." Wen Xuezhen finally sobbed, her beautiful face contorting into sorrow. "My precious shidi... I'm so sorry!"

She broke down, Zhu Yong quickly catching her in his arms.

"Sh-Shijie[30]..." Zhu Yong mumbled. "P-Please don't cry..."

"It's my fault!" Wen Xuezhen cried out loud. "I'm so useless! I wasn't able to protect both of you! If I had just been able to stop them, y-you wouldn't have-"

"A-jie, it doesn't matter what you could have done," Wen Chanyeol spoke grimly, rubbing her back in comfort. "Shixiong would still have died, I would still have become a sacrifice. Do not blame yourself. The one true evil is our father, and he needs to fall."

Wen Xuezhen nodded as she quickly composed herself. She straightened up, breathing deeply. "You are right. Father must fall. I have been aiding the Sunshot Campaign, and I will continue. I know A-Zhan and shidi have plans. Let us coordinate. I do not want to lose you again."

⚔

After being dismissed, Bai Xian abandoned the carriage and set off by foot, wanting to venture around since he would not be needed until Wen Chanyeol and Zhu Yong came back. He still had time to visit shops in the Human Realm and buy some rarities. He personally loved to collect those little handcrafted wooden dolls, with their interesting asymmetrical faces and crude colors.

But just as he took a step towards a nearby village, a rip suddenly appeared in the air right in front of him. It expanded until the world around him changed, and Bai Xian then found himself inside a dimly lit room.

"Finished with duties, baobei[31]?"

Bai Xian rolled his eyes as he turned around. He was greeted by the sly grin on Chao Yang's face. They were in the Western Lord Clan's[37] palace, specifically inside Chao Yang's chambers. The Demon Saint was seated on a luxurious couch, only wearing a thick robe of the finest fabrics in the Demon Realm with nothing underneath.

"I was on a little break, Demon Saint," Bai Xian answered.

Chao Yang cocked his head to the side as he reached out to the table in front of him. He took a glass of wine and sipped, moaning in satisfaction.

"That's nice," Chao Yang answered nonchalantly. "Spend it with me."

"I want to go shopping," Bai Xian protested.

"I'll steal you from Wen Chanyeol and take you there myself, I will even let you buy everything you want. I just need you to be with me today," Chao Yang dismissively said. "Come here, I missed you."

Bai Xian shook his head, yet he knew he won't be able to deny him any longer. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to spend time with him. Shopping was a leisure for him, but being with Chao Yang was a guilty pleasure that he loved to indulge in every chance he could get.

He just didn't want to admit it.

Finally giving in and walking over to Chao Yang, Bai Xian felt him grab his wrist and pull him close. The fox demon found himself seated on the Demon Saint's lap, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Kiss me," Chao Yang demanded, tilting his head up.

"Why should I?" Bai Xian challenged him, hands coming up to perch on his shoulders.

"Because I like you."

Bai Xian rolled his eyes. "Not when you have all those beautiful ghost servants in the palace."

"My baobei is jealous, ah?" Chao Yang cooed teasingly as he held him closer. "Don't be, those ghosts are only servants. I don't need them when I have you."

"You have a nice way with words."

"Because it's true," Chao Yang said, hand shooting up to Bai Xian's nape and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

Lithe, cold hands stray into Chao Yang's robes, caressing every inch of skin he could get a hold of. The kiss deepened, until the Demon Saint's lips strayed to his jaw in open-mouthed kisses, wandering down as he began to dismantle Bai Xian's black robes, pushing them off his shoulders as he planted love marks there.

But just as things were beginning to become more intimate, Bai Xian suddenly felt the pendant in his robes vibrate. It took a while before he broke away from the haze of arousal. He pushed Chao Yang away and shot up, hastily fixing his clothes.

"Baobei," Chao Yang whined, throwing a little tantrum.

"Ask the servants to sleep with you tonight, Lord Chanyeol and the Demon General need me," Bai Xian mumbled as sounds of his jade belt echoed through the room while he fixed it around his waist to secure his robes.

Chao Yang stood up and walked towards him. Bai Xian's eyes widened, taken aback when he felt him hug him from behind.

"Don't say that," Chao Yang whispered with such a tender voice that was incredibly uncharacteristic of him. "I only want you."

Bai Xian pursed his lips. The Demon Saint turned him around and placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"I'll wait for you," he said. "Come see me in the morning or when you finish, I'll take you shopping in the Human Realm. I promise."

Bai Xian nodded before disappearing.

_I'm sorry._

⚔

The next time he woke up, Lan Baekhyun found himself in an unfamiliar place.

Renewed energy surged through his veins, and it allowed him to snappily react to the situation. Lan Baekhyun sat up, instinctively looking around for Qingzai. Luckily, he saw the spiritual sword propped up in a sword stand next to the bed, with his fans and guqin that had been ruined from the fight at Chongyang now repaired and looking as good as new, stationed on a tea table in the middle of the room.

Standing up, Lan Baekhyun realized he was indecent, only clad in a very thin robe that barely cloaked his person, with his torso and arms wrapped in bandages.

A knock came on the door, followed by a voice that said, “Lan Yun? Are you awake? This is Wen Zhan, can I come in?”

Lan Baekhyun quickly wrapped the robe a bit more securely around him. He then quickly took his fans and sat at the edge of the bed, flipping one open and calmly began fanning himself.

“Come in,” Lan Baekhyun called out.

In a brighter lighting because of the sunlight streaming into the room, Lan Baekhyun was able to see more of the tremendous changes that happened to Wen Chanyeol.

The first thing Lan Baekhyun noticed about him was that he grew outrageously tall. He didn’t know why he never noticed it at Chongyang, but he had spurted a whole foot over Lan Baekhyun. Wen Chanyeol’s face has also become sharper, his cheeks more gaunt, making him appear extremely more mature. Instead of the Qishan Wen Sect’s notable sun robes, Wen Chanyeol wore simpler robes with a red dominance, the sleeves bearing the same sun flame motif. He still wore his ruby earrings, and his neat ponytail has now been replaced with a hair-down look, a red ribbon tying a bit of his hair in a half-ponytail. That mark Lan Baekhyun first saw on his forehead in the Archery Competition was on his forehead again, looking a lot like a tattoo. He didn’t look like a pampered young master anymore and instead, it seemed like he gave himself more liberty now that his heritage is clean to him and he was finally free from the shame of being part of a mad family.

Lan Baekhyun also thought it was better a hundredfold to be a demon with a questionable brother, rather than continue breathing next to a human father who actually just wanted you to be the lamb for sacrifice to accomplish his own selfish goals.

“Thank the heavens you look better now,” Wen Chanyeol cheerfully said, smiling brightly as he placed the tray of food that he had brought with him on table.

Lan Baekhyun felt a rush of warmth in his heart, happy that Wen Chanyeol may have physically changed, but his heart was still the same - his smile was still goofy yet charming, and his presence still gave him comfort.

“Where is this?” Lan Baekhyun asked.

Wen Chanyeol stopped and glanced at him shyly. “Ah… This is our house. The one I promised to build for you.”

_Our house…?_

Lan Baekhyun flushed, covering the shy, embarrassed smile touching his lips. This was the house Wen Chanyeol promised for him. After such a long time, he was finally able to be inside it.

He looked around and let a ghost of a smile touch his lips. “I finally got to be here. A house Wen Chanyeol worked hard to make it. It’s too bad we weren’t able to play around and have fun here.”

“After the war, I promise we’ll stay here. We can enjoy and relax away from the world,” Wen Chanyeol earnestly said. “But for now, I have to fulfill one promise I made before. Come here. You’ve been out for days, you’re probably famished. Let’s eat together.”

Lan Baekhyun soundlessly stood up to walk over to the tea table, graciously sinking to his knees before crossing his legs.

“I hope the food is to your taste.” Wen Chanyeol sounded nervous as he scratched his temple. “I have no idea how to cook that inedible salad the Gusu Lan Sect is oh so fond of-”

“Anything Wen Zhan cooks for me will be to my taste,” Lan Baekhyun declared shamelessly, picking up the bowl.

Wen Chanyeol lit up like a lantern and happily ate. Even when Lan Baekhyun’s view of him has shifted significantly after learning that he was a demon and that he’s brothers with the Demon Saint Chao Yang, he was still the same man he cherished.

“Are you not going to ask me?”

Lan Baekhyun momentarily paused and responded, “Ask what, Wen Zhan?”

“What I have been doing for the past several months,” Wen Chanyeol solemnly said, his head slightly lowered as he peered up at Lan Baekhyun from underneath his lashes. “I know you have doubts and confusions over everything that is happening to me.”

“Unless Wen Zhan voluntarily supplies me with answers, then there is no need for me to meddle into your business especially since this matter is out of my control,” Lan Baekhyun said, staring straight at the demon. “I am only glad that you are alive and you have discovered things about your true identity.”

“You’ve never changed at all,” Wen Chanyeol chuckled. “So admirable, definitely as expected of Lord Gentle Starlight.”

“Do not be foolish,” Lan Baekhyun sighed. “But that Chao Yang… is he really going to help? Are you not scared that he might have his own intentions?”

Wen Chanyeol was to read, and it was obvious that he had been agitated. Lan Baekhyun wanted to dismiss the talk, but he saw him sigh before opening his mouth to answer him.

“We are victims of Father’s cruelty,” he mumbled. “Chao Yang suffered on his own, watching our mother die and our once powerful bloodline come to a dangerous end. We need each other. I trust him. We only want what is best for each other. He told me the way it is wouldn't be enough to kill our father, so he taught me demonic cultivation. It's also pretty inevitable, since my demonic core was already opening. He taught me how to control resentful energy and demonic energy.[35] It's a skill only possible for hybrids like us. It will help us win the war."

Even when this Chao Yang has once almost destroyed Cloud Recesses, it can’t be helped. Wen Chanyeol had been equally angry as Lan Baekhyun when he did, recognizing how obnoxiously antagonistic he had been. But then, they turned out to be brothers - and twins, for that matter. Naturally, Lan Baekhyun will have to tolerate him. They both have the same goals anyway, and the forces of the Sunshot Campaign will need everyone they could recruit.

In the present, there was no greater evil than the Qishan Wen Sect that was led by Wen Ronghua. As long as Chanyeol does not divulge his real heritage, they will be safe for now.

Lan Baekhyun wasn’t sure of the future, but he will do everything to keep Wen Chanyeol safe from now on. No matter what he is, he knows Wen Chanyeol wasn’t evil and he has a heart for the good of those who are victims of greater oppressive powers.

He will never let anyone take him away from him again.

Lan Baekhyun was suddenly brought back to the present when he felt the warmth of another person engulf his hand.

“Am I bothering Lan Yun with my antics?” Wen Chanyeol stared at him worriedly. “You shouldn’t be, you know? I have everything under control-”

“You must never tell anyone about your heritage,” Lan Baekhyun stressed firmly. “Be extra careful about those who already know. I can keep my mouth shut, but be mindful of the others. Jiang Sehun and Zhu Yong must always be kept in check so their real identities will not be exposed.”

Wen Chanyeol nodded. “I will remember your words and promise you that I will be very careful.”

“Very well, it’s fine,” Lan Baekhyun said as he sipped on his tea, evidently more relaxed than before. "Where is Jiang Sehun?"

"He came back with Jiang Kyungsoo. He knows what happened."

"And Zhu Yong?"

"...left to organize things for me in the Demon Realm," Wen Chanyeol hesitantly said, looking timid, like he wasn't sure. Lan Baekhyun honestly didn't feel too great with his business involving demons, but he didn't think much into it.

"So you… you revived them, right?" Lan Baekhyun said. "Jiang Sehun was massacred, and Zhu Yong died falling with you in the Endless Abyss."

"Yes," Wen Chanyeol nodded. "They have become demon ghosts, ghosts that have spiritual energy and consciousness unlike fierce ghosts."

"And you can control them with music…" Lan Baekhyun pointed at the flute in Wen Chanyeol's belt.

"Ah," he patted the flute. "It's called Beige[33]. I infuse it with both spiritual and demonic energy, then rouse demons or dark creatures through music. It's the same principle as with Chao Yang who can control other demons as well, though he's much more experienced and powerful."

Lan Baekhyun nodded, his curiosity about Wen Chanyeol's new cultivation style pacified for the mean time.

“Then, I would like to discuss something with you.”

Wen Chanyeol was eager to answer his questions and wouldn't hold anything back. “What is it?”

“The fate of the Qishan Wen Sect,” Lan Baekhyun put his cup down. “Have the other sects been informed of your whereabouts?”

“Only shijie knows,” he answered. “Then you and Jiang Kyungsoo.”

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun nodded. “Then, let’s talk about your plan for the Wen Sect.” He sat up straight, hands on his lap before he decided to take his fan again.

With an air of regality and business, Lan Baekhyun cleared his throat and proceeded, “When we win this war, what does Wen Zhan wish to do to the Qishan Wen Sect? Do you plan on taking the position of sect leader?”

Wen Chanyeol shook his head. “I have talked about this before with Zhu Yong, and we decided that once we seize power over the Wen Sect, shijie will take over as sect leader.”

”And what will you do?”

“I will become lord over the territory my family ruled over in the Demon Realm.”

Lan Baekhyun’s fanning faltered. “D-Does that mean you will leave the Human Realm?”

“Of course not!” Wen Chanyeol cried out. “I will stay here and have Chao Yang function there. I need to help shijie and...”

Wen Chanyeol pursed his lips hesitantly before shyly mumbling, “I will miss Lan Yun terribly if I do. I cannot just leave.”

Lan Baekhyun felt his heart pound so hard like an excited gong, and he’s scared that Wen Chanyeol could actually hear it especially because of how loud the silence that fell over them was.

“Wen Zhan, I will also miss you if you go.”

_What the hell!_

Those embarrassing words left Lan Baekhyun’s lips quicker than he could even fathom it in thoughts. His heart had been too excited, how shameless! It’s normal for Wen Chanyeol to speak such words since he’s normally an affectionate person to everyone, but it’s a different case with Lan Baekhyun. Those words sound more serious, and how could he be so careless as to express these ridiculous feelings and burden Wen Chanyeol with them especially in the middle of the war?

But before Lan Baekhyun could try and lighten up the mood between them, the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a panting Chao Yang.

“So this is where you’ve been?!” Chao Yang cried out. He had his mask in his hand, signifying that he probably only took it off when he got here. Unlike before, Lan Baekhyun observed how his behavior was a bit more restrained. He used to always seem like he needed to keep up a guarded image of a capable yet cunning demon. But now, he seemed to be a bit more human.

Maybe it’s all thanks to Wen Chanyeol.

“Yangyang, how did you locate me?” his brother asked coolly. The endearing nickname did not escape Lan Baekhyun who thought it was strangely adorable.

Chao Yang lifted his icy blade. “Zairi[34] is a special sword, it can detect the location of people it was able to wound.”

“That’s why you accidentally struck me a few days ago, hmm?”

Chao Yang grinned mischievously.

“Anyway! I came here to tell you that the Golden Koi Tower is being attacked. Zhu Yong led some of our forces to assist but it’s not enough. It’s a huge clash, it’s obvious Wen Ronghua ordered this attack to be productive. He wants to take everything the Lanling Jin Sect has. That sect is even richer than the Wen Sect. If they get their grimy human hands on their abundance of wealth, the Sunshot Campaign will perish.”

“Then we must leave,” Lan Baekhyun firmly announced as he stood up to look through a drawer, where he saw his clothes, fresh and clean.

“It might be best if you stay, Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol said, standing up with his mask in one hand and his flute in another.

“I won’t,” Lan Baekhyun snapped at him “I helped build the army, and I will die with them.”

“How noble,” Chao Yang mused. “Lord Gentle Starlight lives up to his name.”

“Just so you know, Sunlight Crown Liege entrusted you to me. He will have my head if I let you go into battle with health issues,” Wen Chanyeol argued, eyebrows furrowed.

“He won’t know. Besides, I feel fine.”

“He’s got a point, Zhan-ge,” Chao Yang chimed in. “And besides, he’s probably in full health now. Don’t you sense that unbearably strong spiritual aura? He’s good to go.”

For the first time, Lan Baekhyun actually felt grateful to a scum like this Demon Saint.

“Alright,” Wen Chanyeol finally concluded. Lan Baekhyun finished changing by combing his hair in its usual ponytail and retying his forehead ribbon. With all his things packed inside a qiankun pouch, he twirled around to face the twins.

“But Lan Yun,” Wen Chanyeol continued. “I must ask you to stay by my side through the fight today. Please heed, do this for me, at least to make sure you come out unscathed.”

“What kind of man comes out of battle unscathed?” Lan Baekhyun chuckled slowly.

“Either a skilled or a very treasured one,” Chao Yang sang as he put his mask on, with Wen Chanyeol following after him, his own mask on his face now.

Lan Baekhyun walked after them, Wen Chanyeol leading them down a hallway before he unsheathed a pure black sword, the demonic energy so strong that it made Lan Baekhyun step back, uncomfortable with its darkness.

And suddenly, he realized.

Wen Chanyeol slashed it through the air, the blade literally ripping through space as if it was nothing but a fabric. The other side revealed a high location, with cultivators in red and gold fighting fiercely.

That blade… Wen Chanyeol was wielding the extremely dangerous first-class sword, Xiexin. Chao Yang originally wielded it when he attacked the Cloud Recesses, but he didn't look so skilled with it. But because it was famed and powerful with a lineage of great demonic masters, he chose to force it into submission, despite its obvious repulsion against him.

Lan Baekhyun felt nervous as they appeared at the other side, materializing on a roof. As the three gazed upon the chaos below, Lan Baekhyun couldn’t help but worry while staring intently at the sword.

When Wen Chanyeol turned to speak, he caught Lan Baekhyun staring at Xiexin incredulously. He glanced at the blade before returning it into its sheath behind his back, taking out his flute instead.

“You already know what to do, right?” Wen Chanyeol spoke. Chao Yang unsheathed Zairi and nodded.

“I’ll have those Wen dogs beg for mercy on their knees, they’ll kiss my ass like useless dog shit before I send them to the afterlife.”

“Yangyang,” Wen Chanyeol chided him. “Lan Yun shouldn’t bear witness to your foul language. Where’s the overly polite Demon Saint?”

“Lord Gentle Starlight can take as much!” Chao Yang cackled unapologetically.

With that being said, Lan Baekhyun took out his guqin as he descended with the twins to the ground.

The arrival of new people startled those who were in proximity.

“It’s Lord Gentle Starlight! He has come to aid the Jin Sect!”

“Heavens! Just in time!”

“Lord Gentle Starlight, help us!”

Lan Baekhyun calmly placed his fingers on the strings of the guqin. With refined movements, he began playing a deadly tune, the sound bringing the Wen dogs to their knees, frotting to the mouth while convulsing as if they had been poisoned before they dropped dead.

The sharp melodies of the guqin was then joined in by the eerie song of Wen Chanyeol’s flute. The ground began to rumble, opening into the Eastern Territory of the Demon Realm.

The Wen dogs close by noticed the supernatural event caused by one of the mysterious figures that accompanied Lord Gentle Starlight. They changed course and came to stop him but before they could do that, their heads were cut off from their bodies by an icy blade wielded by one of the mysterious figures.

While Chao Yang apprehended those who dare disrupted Wen Chanyeol, the same creatures emerged from the opening but this time, they were accompanied by another horrifying creature - women-like demons with large heads that are attached to nothing but a spine that bore a digestive tract, with wings attached to the cervical portion of the spinal cord that assisted movement. Their heads were covered with long black hair that seemed harmless at first, until they suddenly shot out like elastic limbs and wrapped around the Wen dogs before bringing them to their mouths to devour them.

It was an incredibly horrible sight to behold, but Lan Baekhyun tolerated it as the employment of these demons’ help would definitely ensure triumph for the forces of the Sunshot Campaign.

The battle ravaged until deep into the night, when the Wens finally stopped sending reinforcements. Wen Chanyeol had been tirelessly playing his flute for hours on end so when he sent the last of the demonic creatures back to the Demon Realm and closed the opening, he suddenly stumbled back, immediately caught by Lan Baekhyun.

“Wen Zhan, are you okay?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Wen Chanyeol quickly said, forcing himself straight on his feet. “Let’s check on Sect Leader Jin and his brothers.”

But as he stepped forward, Wen Chanyeol winced and lost balance again. This time, he has completely fainted. Lan Baekhyun quickly caught him, shouting, "Chao Yang! Call for the Jins!"

The Demon Saint obeyed and ran away, coming back with Jin Yixing hurrying after him.

"Thank you for coming, Baek-xiong," Jin Yixing spoke, eyebrows furrowed. "Is this…"

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun spoke as Jin Yixing took off the mask covering his face. He took his wrist and flinched, blinking before clearing his throat and calling for disciples to take the unconscious Wen Chanyeol to a room.

"Chao Yang!" Lan Baekhyun called out when he saw his twin running after the Jin disciples. He glanced at Jin Yixing before continuing, "B-Behave, alright? Make sure your brother is comfortable."

Chao Yang nodded quietly then turned around, running after them.

"Brother...?" Jin Yixing asked.

"Wen Ronghua had ruined Wen Chanyeol and his twin's life," Lan Baekhyun smiled. "They met again under… certain circumstances."

"But Baek-xiong… what just happened?" Jin Yixing asked in confusion. "We saw demons appear, kill all the Wen dogs then disappear. Wen Chanyeol had so much demonic energy drifting through his body. Is he practicing–"

"He is," Lan Baekhyun nodded.

"But what will people say?" Jin Yixing whispered cautiously. "Bladed Fan Liege, Sunlight Crown Liege, Golden Eye Liege, Venom Fang Liege… Will they be against it?"

"They are an asset," Lan Baekhyun said. "Our forces aren't enough when we invade Nevernight City. Wen Zhan and Chao Yang will be able to change the tides significantly."

"We'll have to bring that to them, Min-ge also saw what happened," Jin Yixing said with a sigh. "Personally Baek-xiong… I'm worried about Yeol-xiong. Meddling with demonic cultivation never ends well. A human just can't take that much demonic energy."

Lan Baekhyun nodded. He knew this of course, but Wen Chanyeol wasn't human. He felt a bit relieved that his body was fit for demonic cultivation and wouldn't have bad effects like that on humans.

_But still… that sword…_

"We'll talk again," Jin Yixing patted Lan Baekhyun's shoulder. "Go and check on Wen Chanyeol. We'll call for you soon. Feel free to ask the servants for assistance."

After asking for directions, Lan Baekhyun finally found the room where Wen Chanyeol has been taken. Before he was able to reach out and open the door, it suddenly opened from the inside.

“Good, you’re here,” Chao Yang said. Lan Baekhyun blinked, quite confused when he saw how different he looked. Instead of the inhumane grey eyes and white hair, Chao Yang now bore features greatly similar to Wen Chanyeol’s face. He had the same hair color, the same obsidian eyes - but the way he acted and the expressions he wore were definitely different.

“Where are you going?” Lan Baekhyun wondered.

“Some business,” Chao Yang answered vaguely. “Zhan-ge has a little fever. It’s not too much, just a side effect from using too much of his powers. He just needs rest and he’ll be okay by tomorrow.”

Lan Baekhyun nodded. Chao Yang fell silent, seemingly wanting to say something before he sighed and settled with a heavy tap to his shoulder before walking past him and disappearing down the hallway. He took a few moments staring at the direction the Demon Saint took, mind trailing towards what could be the story between him and Wen Chanyeol before he shook his head and entered the room.

The room was quite wide, and Lan Baekhyun found the Wen young master buried beneath the sheets on a large bed at the otherside of the room. He approached him, sitting at the side of the bed and reaching out to touch his head. His eyebrows scrunched, seeing how warm he was. But there was medicine at the bedside table and a glass half-full of water, so Wen Chanyeol has probably drank some medicine.

But still, Lan Baekhyun moved to get a small basin of water and a towel. He then began aiding the sick man by placing the slightly wet cloth on his forehead, changing it every few minutes until the warmth has lowered down to a more unconcerning temperature. He also worked to wipe his face, neck and arms, cleaning him of grime and dirt from the battle.

After he was satisfied, Lan Baekhyun went off to take a quick bath, unable to take his time since he still felt on edge. Right after, he got out and dried himself before dressing himself with his robes again.

“Lan Yun?” he heard Wen Chanyeol croak weakly as he squirmed under the sheets.

Seeing that he has regained consciousness, Lan Baekhyun forgot about fixing his hair and hastily rushed over to him. He placed a hand on his forehead, testing to see if the fever plaguing him had dwindled down. To his relief, it did seem that the fever has lowered down considerably.

Wen Chanyeol suddenly moved in an attempt to sit up, but Lan Yun glared at him and said, “Do not strain yourself, please lie down.”

“But-”

“Don’t be hardheaded,” Lan Baekhyun snapped, pushing him down easily with the kind of strength the Gusu Lan Sect was incredibly famous for.

Coughing miserably, Wen Chanyeol laughed softly and said, “You’re so cruel. I like it.”

Lan Baekhyun couldn’t stop his face from screwing in displeasure as his ears turned pink, secretly embarrassed as his heart jolted.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Wen Zhan.”

Wen Chanyeol chuckled heartily as he looked around, smiling as he said, “Where are we?”

“Still in the Golden Koi Tower.”

“Why didn’t you take me home?” Wen Chanyeol pouted.

“Nevernight City? Don’t be foolish.”

“I meant _home,_ the house I made for us.”

“Isn’t Nevernight City home to you?”

Lan Baekhyun realized it was a stupid question, but it was too late. Wen Chanyeol chuckled bitterly as he said, “That hell hole isn’t a home, Lan Yun.” He gave the other young master a smile. “It’s a home if I’m happy. It’s a home if Lan Yun is there. ”

Lan Baekhyun fell silent, staring at Wen Chanyeol.

“You are going to be the death of me,” was what he wanted to say, but all he could do was brush Wen Chanyeol’s cheek and hope that he would feel what his heart wanted to say but fail to say out loud.

“How do you feel?” he asked after a while. "You had such a high fever. Chao Yang told me you'll feel better soon if you just rest."

“I feel fine aside from feeling a bit lethargic,” Wen Chanyeol laughed bashfully. “But I’m sure it will heal quickly since Lan Yun is here to take care of me.”

Lan Baekhyun only stared at him, and this made Wen Chanyeol burst out into laughter. Even with a fever, Lan Baekhyun was relieved that Wen Chanyeol was in a good mood. He hoped that the effects of that strange sword wouldn't affect him…

"Are you hungry?" Lan Baekhyun asked. "I'll go get food for us."

"Come back quickly," Wen Chanyeol demanded. "I won't heal if you take too long."

"You're such a child," Lan Baekhyun sighed as he turned around to head for the door while fixing his hair, secretly smiling.

⚔

The Sunshot Campaign leaders came for council yet again and this time, they had Wen Chanyeol, Chao Yang, Zhu Yong and Jiang Sehun. Lan Baekhyun could feel the hesitance everyone had for the Wens and for Jiang Sehun who turned out to have miraculously survived the massacre, but it was nothing to be worried about for the meantime.

"Golden Eye Liege reported an instance of Wen Chanyeol summoning demons to do his bidding," Nie Luhan spoke, staring at the man in question. "Golden Eye Liege also bore witness to how he manipulated them into easily killing all of the Wens who have invaded with only little casualties on our side. While it is very convenient, Sunlight Crown Liege has expressed his worries."

Lan Baekhyun looked at his brother, who still bore a kind, charming smile despite the obvious stress from the war efforts.

"Thank you, Lu-xiong," Lan Junmyeon said. "I am happy that Wen Chanyeol has come back and even found his brother…?"

"Wen Chaoyang," Chao Yang spoke. He had the same features as Wen Chanyeol today, and he didn't look suspicious at all.

"...Wen Chaoyang," Lan Junmyeon acknowledged, nodding his head. "But I just want to confirm. Young Master Wen, your new craft… it's demonic cultivation, isn't it?"

"It is," Wen Chanyeol answered bluntly with no uncertainty.

Lan Junmyeon hummed, "So that is the case. Due to the… historical accounts of humans practicing demonic cultivation, how do we ensure that it does not tamper with your temperament and cause future grievances for you and everyone?"

"I am perfectly fine, I took extra precautions in practicing this craft," Wen Chanyeol spoke. "And besides… Lan Yun is always with me. He is witness to my temperament. I have used my technique two times in battle with the Wen dogs, and I have not shown abnormal tendencies. Rest assured, Sunlight Crown Liege. I will be under control."

Lan Junmyeon did not look too convinced, but nevertheless, he nodded and said, "I can see where you are coming, but how about you, sect leaders? What do you think?"

"I have no problems with it," Jiang Kyungsoo chimed in. "This craft has helped us in Chongyang. The Lanling Jin Sect also saw how efficient Wen Chanyeol was in battle. They had so little casualties thanks to him. He will play an important role when we face Wen Ronghua."

"I agree, for as long as he keeps himself in check," Nie Luhan nodded.

"I have no qualms too," Jin Minseok said.

Lan Junmyeon smiled. "So be it. With that issue resolved, let us discuss our impending invasion into Nevernight City."

Wen Chanyeol nodded and cleared his throat. "Our father cannot be underestimated. He has very high cultivation, he will not be an easy enemy to defeat. He still has thousands of skilled men to his command and magical weapons of doom that he has kept hidden away. But I am skilled enough to drive a huge horde of demons and fierce corpses all together. With our trained men, it will be enough."

He sounded so confident, those who listened easily trusted him. Lan Baekhyun felt nervous, but he trusted Wen Chanyeol, too. He had Chao Yang who is a powerful Demon Saint and Zhu Yong and Jiang Sehun who both have become demonic ghosts, whose abilities still remain to be seen. They will be able to stand a chance, even if it meant mountains of sacrifices.

⚔

The Sunshot Campaign became witness to strange, evil power from Wen Chanyeol and his brother, both who have received the title of the Crimson and White Heralds, referring to their distinct robes and the aggression that they display in battle. Wen Chanyeol played songs that have become harbingers of death, summoning terrifying demons from the Endless Abyss and turning dead Wen disciples into fierce corpses that attack their live comrades. Chao Yang was a bloodthirsty man with skills that improved tremendously as he fought battle after battle, completely in euphoria as he killed and killed. Meanwhile, Zhu Yong and Jiang Sehun did not catch much attention, but Lan Baekhyun saw the way they moved through battle – swift and efficient, calm yet deadly, movements that didn't belong to even a highly-skilled human cultivator.

Lan Baekhyun still bore worries about their true identities being discovered, but everyone was preoccupied about overthrowing Wen Ronghua before anything else. What was black and what was white didn't matter when it came to cultivation because at the moment, black was Wen Ronghua and those who stood under his flag and white were the people who wanted peace and order to come back without a despotic leader trying to control everyone, no matter the kind of cultivation they practiced.

The Sunshot Campaign waged for several months before they finally conquered all fronts, finally overwhelming the Wen Sect over territories outside Qishan. With all the forces they could muster, the Four Great Clans led them to Nevernight City.

It was a bloody battle. Bodies piled up like mountains, blood spilled in amounts that pooled into a sea. Lan Baekhyun with his uncle and brother led the Gusu Lan Sect into war, playing every deadly song they had. The newly-established Yunmeng Jiang Sect was led by the new sect leader, Jiang Kyungsoo, supported by Jiang Sehun and his relatives from the Meishan Yu Sect. Jin Minseok and his brothers led the Lanling Jin Sect into battle, armed with all the rare magical weapons they had. Nie Luhan and Nie Jongdae led the Qinghe Nie Sect, and were the frontliners of the battle despite not being sword wielders themselves. They fought tirelessly for weeks, and if it wasn't for Wen Chanyeol's ability, his strange brother and the efficiency of Zhu Yong and Jiang Sehun, they would not have survived this long.

The battle finally came to a climax when most of the Wen Sect disciples had been wiped out and the forces finally crossed the wide plaza and reached the Palace of Sun and Flames.

"Wen Ronghua! Come out and face us!" The people roared, banging against the large, metal doors. They taunted and threw insults at the Wen Sect leader, threatening him to give up and submit to justice.

And just when they were starting to plan on blowing up the Palace of Sun and Flames, the metal doors suddenly burst open. Out came a lone figure who turned out to be Wen Ronghua, smiling sinisterly at them. Such a strong aura of spiritual energy crackled around him and even without his saber in hand, he looked like he was ready to defeat the thousands of people who have managed to get past the Wen Sect forces.

"How pathetic," Wen Ronghua chuckled, hands blazing with an abundance of spiritual energy.

That night, the cultivation world bore witness to the great power that Wen Ronghua so greedily cultivated. He stood steadfast alone, yet he was able to take on thousands of men against him. He did this even without a weapon, tearing through his enemies only with his bare hands. Even the demons and ghosts employed to kill him couldn't come close, burning in his aura.

"I will kill him!" Nie Luhan roared, zooming through the bodies towards Wen Ronghua. Wen Chanyeol continued playing his songs on his flute, bringing forth more demons to deal with the incoming Wen Sect reinforcements and clearing the path for Nie Luhan. His war fans gleamed past the blood that stained it, and as he closed into Wen Ronghua, he flew like an arrow and immediately attacked.

The struggle between the Bladed Fan Liege and Wen Sect Tyrant was hidden in a cloud of dust. Their standoff caused the destruction of the front pillars and walls of the Palace of Sun and Flames.

When it became still, Nie Luhan turned out sustaining injuries and Wen Ronghua stopped the Nie Sect Leader's fans from slashing him into inhumane fragments.

"You shouldn't have changed the ways of your clan, Bladed Fan Liege," Wen Ronghua mocked him before landing a kick into Nie Luhan's guts, the impact bringing him down to the ground and coughing up blood.

A sword suddenly came flying towards him. It was Chunwu, Lan Junmyeon's famed sword. Wen Ronghua stopped it by summoning a dome around his body, stopping the blade from coming close to his neck. With a grace of the breeze, Lan Junmyeon came flying towards him and took his sword by the hilt. He wielded it once again, attacking Wen Ronghua and trying to destroy the dome until the tyrant broke away and personally fought him.

Jin Minseok suddenly came, patting Nie Luhan and sending a stream of healing energy through him. As Lan Junmyeon faltered, the two other sect leaders came to join him in fighting Wen Ronghua.

Even with three sect leaders already banding together, Wen Ronghua wasn't close to becoming exhausted. Instead, it seemed like he was enjoying the fight, simply playing with them like a cat with small mice. They sustained injury after injury, but Wen Ronghua was still on his feet, bursting with more spiritual energy for him to use. It's almost like he grew stronger the more the other sect leaders spent their powers.

And right when Wen Ronghua was close to crushing Jin Minseok who hurled himself at him in a desperate attempt to save Nie Luhan from being crushed by the tyrant's deadly sparking ball of spiritual energy in his hand, he suddenly paused, the sickening sound of flesh being pierced by metal resounding. They stared in shock as a sword burst through Wen Ronghua's chest, stabbing right through his heart. His eyes blew wide, bloodshot with shock. He coughed up blood as he struggled, forcefully pulling himself off the sword.

Turning around, Wen Ronghua sneered as he garbled through the blood, "Zhen-er!"

It was Wen Xuezhen, her beautiful face bearing murderous intent as she held her sword, Jianyu[36], with a heavy killing purpose.

"Father," she said with a low, calm voice. "Give up."

Wen Ronghua's face finally crumpled into pure rage as he formed another spiritual ball in his hands, exclaiming, "You ungrateful, insolent chi-!"

He wasn't able to finish, as Wen Xuezhen unhesitantly surged forward and stabbed him once again, hilt deep through his chest.

And just like that, the Sunshot Campaign ended by the hands of the Eagle Fire Liege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. **Lanshe** \- _Blue Snake,_ Yu Haizhi’s whip [return]  
>    
>  29\. **Duya** \- _Poison Fangs,_ Jiang Kyungsoo’s spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  30\. **Shijie** \- a way to address an older female in the same sect [return]  
>    
>  31\. **Baobei -** an endearment that mean “baby” [return]  
>    
>  32\. **Ziyao** \- _Purple Bite,_ Jiang Sehun’s spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  33\. **Beige** \- _Sorrowful Song,_ Wen Chanyeol’s flute [return]  
>    
>  34\. **Zairi** \- _Sun Slaughter,_ Chao Yang’s demonic sword [return]  
>    
>  35\. **"It's a skill only possible for hybrids like us."** In Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, it’s not necessary to have a golden core to be able to control resentful energy but in this fic, I made it necessary to have a golden core and a demonic core in order to put emphasis on the capabilities of the twins as hybrids. [return]  
>    
>  36\. **Jianyu** \- _Sharp Jade,_ Wen Xuezhen’s spiritual sword [return]  
>    
>  37\. **Lord Clan** \- these are noble clans that reign over each of the four territories in the Demon Realm [return] 



	7. Evening

The land found peace and order once more, everyone able to once again function without the Wen Sect disrupting their lives to bend them the way they wanted. The sects rejoiced, with a banquet prepared by the Jin Sect at the Golden Koi Tower that would last for seven days. Lan Baekhyun came with his brother and the rest of the Gusu Lan Sect.

"Are you looking for Wen Chanyeol?" Lan Junmyeon asked, smiling at his brother as he handed him a cup of tea that a servant offered him.

Lan Baekhyun just fell silent, embarrassed to admit it but not wanting to lie and deny it. Lan Junmyeon already understood his brother and just laughed, saying, "I'm sure they will come soon. And if they don't, it is not much to be worried about. Wen Chanyeol must be helping his sister repair the broken Wen Sect, repairing it from the ashes that their father has turned it into."

Lan Junmyeon had a point. Lan Baekhyun had been worrying irrationally – or maybe his general concern for Wen Chanyeol has become specific for the occasion.

As much as he wanted to be distracted from such worries, Lan Baekhyun simply did not know how he should do it. As far as his eyes could take him, he didn't know who to talk to. His brother had reluctantly left him, as his presence had been requested by Jin Minseok who was busy entertaining other masters.

"Lord Gentle Starlight."

Looking over his shoulder, Lan Baekhyun was relieved to see Jiang Kyungsoo walking over to him.

"Venom Fang Liege," Lan Baekhyun greeted as they both saluted each other. Jiang Kyungsoo had always been mature for his age but now that he held the responsibility of being sect leader, he looked even more mature, like he was actually older than Lan Baekhyun and their other peers, especially with the robes he wore akin to the ones worn by his late father.

"Where is Jiang Sehun?" Lan Baekhyun wondered.

The Jiang sect leader sighed and grimly said, "Jiang Xun does not want to stay in Lotus Pier anymore. He's…" He lowered his voice into a whisper. "He's a demon ghost after all, and no one other than us knows. If he stayed too long with people, they will eventually find out he's not human. He told me he's going to find a residence in the Demon Realm."

"But he's still a Jiang, right?" Lan Baekhyun said.

"He always will be, it is his birthright," Jiang Kyungsoo sighed. "I am thankful that he has come back but… Lan Baekhyun, don't you feel strange about this? We're… we're not supposed to accept the likes of Wen Chanyeol and Jiang Sehun, but here we are."

Lan Baekhyun shook his head. "We were desperate, we needed to fight one common enemy. Wen Chanyeol and Jiang Sehun have proven their hearts, and all we could hope is that their deeds will be honored and their ways won't be criticized."

Jiang Kyungsoo nodded. It seemed that just like Lan Baekhyun, he was also worried.

"No one would be here in this damned banquet if not for my jiejie, you utter scum!"

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened when he recognized that voice.

"Wen Zhan?!" he exclaimed, turning around to rush towards the voice, with Jiang Kyungsoo rushing after him.

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw Wen Chanyeol, Chao Yang and Wen Xuezhen together. Wen Chanyeol was holding a cultivator by the collar of his robes. Lan Baekhyun recognized him as Sect Leader Ouyang.

"A-Zhan, please let go of him," Wen Xuezhen calmed him down, flushing yet tugging at her brother's sleeve. "It's nothing…"

"Nothing?" Chao Yang interjected with a snicker. "This imbecile here would not have lived through today without you - both as an internal spy for the Sunshot Campaign and as the slayer of Wen Ronghua. For him to spew bullshit against you just because you are a woman, let us demand this great Sect Leader Ouyang to tell us his great contributions to the war efforts, ah?"

"You're not even a true noble blood, who gave you the right to speak so arrogantly?" Ouyang Zedong yelled, unwilling to back down despite his disadvantageous position.

Both brothers smirked at him coldly, like they knew something dark. Ouyang Zedong swallowed the nervousness in his throat, but he was stubborn.

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun called out as he gripped his wrist. "Please let him go.

"Lan Yun, I will handle this as I see fit," Wen Chanyeol answered, his voice biting with frost. "So please, step away."

Lan Baekhyun was speechless – Wen Chanyeol had always been a pacifist and would act level headed during situations like this. But now, it was different.

"Gentlemen!" Jin Jongin appeared, rushing with Jiang Kyungsoo who had come to get him to stop the fight. "Yeol-xiong, please let go of Sect Leader Ouyang."

"Tell him to apologize to Sect Leader Wen for insulting her honor as a hero and a woman," Wen Chanyeol demanded, glaring at Ouyang Zedong with an intensity that could frighten a typical person but the sect leader was too thick-skinned for it to fully affect him.

"Sect Leader Ouyang, please do not disrespect anyone here," Jin Jongin spoke, eyebrows furrowed. "It is not proper to do so."

"Tell that to Second Young Master Wen who grabbed someone older than him in such a careless manner," Ouyang Zedong stubbornly said.

There was no speaking sense into this disrespectful old man who would twist things just to make the situation bend to his advantage, and that is what Wen Chanyeol thought too.

Before anyone could see it coming, he suddenly let go of the old sect leader and kicked him to the ground.

"A-Zhan!" Wen Xuezhen exclaimed in disbelief while Chao Yang chuckled, watching the man curl up miserably.

Wen Chanyeol turned around and walked away.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun called out, following after Wen Chanyeol who reached for Xiexin, but he had only taken Fangxie with him so he dropped his hand and continued to walk away briskly.

"Crimson Herald!" Lan Baekhyun shouted and this time, Wen Chanyeol snapped towards him.

"I don't want to hear you reprimand me today," Wen Chanyeol passive-aggressively told him.

Lan Baekhyun caught up to him. "I'm not."

Wen Chanyeol furrowed his brows as he turned to face him. "Then what?"

"I just keep worrying about you," Lan Baekhyun confessed.

For a moment, Wen Chanyeol's eyes widened and he looked like he was contemplating about what he had been doing, but he sighed and looked at Lan Baekhyun sternly.

"Lan Yun, you don't have to concern yourself about me so much."

"How could I?" Lan Baekhyun said. "You're a demonic cultivator in their eyes, and who knows what will happen in the future. The cultivation world has never been open to such practice. It had been essential in battle, but what about in the future? To make matters worse, you are also a half-demon. You've always been calm but what was that?"

Wen Chanyeol didn't say anything. Lan Baekhyun breathed heavily, the amount of words that he spewed taking a toll on him. He resolved to say more so he added, "You can't say I shouldn't worry when you acted that way. If you do that everytime someone pisses you off, what if you accidentally do something and expose yourself?"

"I'm under control, alright?" Wen Chanyeol told him with finality. "Lan Yun, just trust me. I was pissed off because my sister never heard anyone insult her all her life. She most especially doesn't deserve it now after what she has done. You would be pissed off too if you were in my place."

Lan Baekhyun figured he was right. Wen Chanyeol was skilled, he wouldn't expose himself. He'd been worrying too much all along.

"Alright," Lan Baekhyun said. "Alright, Wen Zhan. I trust you. But for today, let's head back. You can't just leave your sister alone there."

"You're right," Wen Chanyeol nodded, offering Lan Baekhyun a little smile. "We should go back."

⚔

After the banquet, a new era in the cultivation world began.

To symbolize their will of protecting the freedom of the sects and the common people, Nie Luhan, Jin Minseok and Lan Junmyeon pledged to become sworn brothers. The Gusu Lan Sect then began reconstructing the Cloud Recesses with the aid of the Lanling Jin Sect. It was overlooked by Lan Junmyeon, who has officially taken over as the Lan Sect leader. The Nevernight City was repaired, and with Wen Xuezhen as the new sect leader, the Wen Sect overlooked major reforms that brought back the old ways. In its silence, the Yunmeng Jiang Sect began building itself back up again with Jiang Kyungsoo as the new sect leader.

But things didn't become entirely peaceful afterwards. Political tension wrung the sects, although it was hidden away with pleasantries and good appearances on the surface.

Back in the Glamour Hall[38], the sect leaders were invited for a meeting that the Jins wanted to discuss.

"Chief Cultivator?" Yu Haizhi spoke the word with a judging roll of her tongue. "Pray tell, Sect Leader Jin. Why do we need a Chief Cultivator when all sect leaders can become council to represent the stand of the sects?"

"One must become leader among all to effectively execute the matters in the cultivation world," Jin Minseok justified. "With so many people constantly chiming in, would it not be harder to do anything? The position can alternate between sects, as well. Every six years, we can change."

"Wen Xuezhen can act as the first Chief Cultivator, then," Lan Junmyeon suggested, gesturing towards the woman who flinched in surprise. "She was the core chess piece in the battle."

"Having the Wens lead does not sound appropriate at the moment," Jin Minseok said. "The people might oppose, and we cannot have them ostracize the Wens."

"Is that really the case, Sect Leader Jin?"

Everyone turned to look. It was Wen Chanyeol who had spoken, smirking up at Jin Minseok while twirling Beige in his hands. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "Or is it because you want to be powerful enough to order the sects around and ultimately order for the confiscation of the Wen Sect's weapons? I have seen you snoop around the Palace of Sun and Flames right after the battle while everyone was busy tending to the injured. You even found the Arsenal Chambers[39]."

Jin Minseok's eyes widened as Jin Jongin suddenly laughed out loud.

"That accusation, ah… I won't say anything but Yeol-xiong, you shouldn't worry! It's only a suggestion so far, and we can create provisions for the position. The sect leaders will have their own privacy and –"

"Why does it matter, Wen Chanyeol?" Nie Luhan suddenly said. "It was out of respect for you Wens that we did not order a thorough inspection of the property but the way you put it, you seem to be scared that Sect Leader Jin would discover something."

Lan Baekhyun gripped his tea cup tightly. He opened his mouth to speak in defense for Wen Chanyeol, but his sister got to him first.

Wen Xuezhen stood up and saluted, saying, "I apologize, everyone. My brother has been tired trying to fix the ways of the sect, please tolerate him. Whatever position you wish to elect me, I will do my best to fulfill it. If anyone wishes to conduct an inspection of Nevernight City, then I will open the gates for you."

Wen Chanyeol did not look like he was against what his sister said. He seemed even unconcerned now. Chao Yang just sat motionless next to him, seemingly bored, so the other sect leaders did not have anything to hold against them even when they seemed like they wanted the chance to poke at the Wen Sect.

"Then," Lan Junmyeon spoke up, tearing through the unbearable thick tension. "Is everyone agreeing to the notion that we should have a Chief Cultivator? Raise your hands. Majority will immediately put the notion into place."

Everyone took a moment whispering to each other before all of the people present raised their hands, in favor of a Chief Cultivator.

"Then, it is set," Jin Minseok said. "We shall have a nomination."

He Xiwen raised his hand. "I suggest that the seat be narrowed down to the Five Great Sects for this year, since they are the most influential in the Sunshot Campaign. The position will be open to other sects who are powerful enough for the responsibility next time."

"That is a good suggestion," Lan Junmyeon smiled. "Does everyone agree? Raise your hands."

Everyone raised their hands again.

And with that, they began voting for who they wish to put into position. Nie Luhan and Jiang Kyungsoo expressed their desire to be voided from the voting and Lan Junmyeon wanted to focus on Cloud Recesses' reconstruction, so it was left to Jin Minseok and Wen Xuezhen.

As expected, a lot of the sect leaders voted for Jin Minseok. But it was surprising that as it turned out, the majority still favored Wen Xuezhen as Chief Cultivator.

"Then so be it," Jin Minseok spread his arms. "Send messengers throughout the land and announce Wen Xuezhen's ascension to Chief Cultivator."

The woman stood up and saluted deeply towards everyone in the room. Lan Baekhyun didn't particularly think that this was concerning. With Wen Xuezhen as Chief Cultivator, it's actually advantageous since the other sects wouldn't meddle with the Wen Sect and will lessen the possibility of Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang being discovered.

But still, he can't help but worry that something might go wrong.

⚔

"I want to move out, Yeol-xiong."

Wen Chanyeol stopped polishing Xiexin. He was seated atop a pretentious throne, so he had to look down at the Lotus Snake Ghost in order to see him. Jiang Sehun really didn't look any different from when he was human, only that he was paler and the blank facial expression he wore looked graver. He even looked graver now that his mood wasn't the best.

"Is Sunfire Manor[40] not to your liking?" the new Western Demon Lord wondered. "You want to go back up to the Human Realm? The political climate there is tense. People are silently waiting for someone to screw up so they could take advantage of the situation. If you go back to Jiang Kyungsoo and people realize you aren't human, you're going to have to suffer centuries before you get this form back, even with your ashes intact."

Jiang Sehun rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "It's not that. I always visit Jiang Kyungsoo, he won't miss me. He constantly misses someone else, I have no room in his heart. I like Riluo City[41] and Sunfire Manor but… not my chambers."

"Your chambers," Wen Chanyeol repeated.

"Yes, my stupid chambers," Jiang Sehun sighed. "It's right next door to Chao Yang's chambers. I always hear him and that fox demon having sex! They are so loud! I couldn't sleep!"

Wen Chanyeol didn't look convinced. "You don't need sleep."

"I still need rest!" Jiang Sehun complained, his face contorting in accordance with his feelings for the first time. "I've been practicing doing this ghost thing, and it drains me out so much I wouldn't be able to function without rest."

"You don't want to switch rooms? There's dozens of rooms here."

"I'm hellbent on having my own house, Yeol-xiong," Jiang Sehun stressed, determined with his objective.

"Alright, I won't stop you," Wen Chanyeol waved a hand dismissively. "Have shixiong help you find a nice location and then we'll employ people to build it."

"Where is Disciple Zhu, by the way?" Jiang Sehun wondered.

And just in time, the doors to the Western Lord Throne suddenly burst open, and in came Zhu Yong, dashing towards Wen Chanyeol.

"Young Master Wen, I have mapped out the areas of the Eastern Territory that we have to take back," the Demon General said, giving the demon lord a scroll. Wen Chanyeol expressionlessly opened it, examining the areas before nodding and rolling it close.

"I've been to these areas, the demons thriving there are all insentient beings that only crave flesh and blood," Wen Chanyeol said. "It will be easy to take back these lands now that Yangyang and I are together."

"But what about the Eastern Demon Lord? Are you going to wage war on him if he ever finds this as an inconvenience?" Jiang Sehun wondered, the matter of his accomodation temporarily forgotten. "And he might find out that you have been using his people for war."

Wen Chanyeol smirked as he lifted Xiexin, admiring its shiny, black blade. "I'll kill him if he gets in our way, and we can even expand our influence over the Eastern lands."

"You're still finding it hard to control the Western and Southern Territories, how will you be able to do it with the Eastern Territory?"

"Demons are like humans too, the difference is simply in culture, strength and morality. Aside from that, everything else is humane. They can also feel terror and fear from the right avenues," Wen Chanyeol smiled mischievously. "And besides, if everything fails, I'll just have to force them to do my bidding if I need to."

"Since you're so passionate about it, Bai Xian has the perfect people for you to target."

In came Chao Yang with Bai Xian, the demon fox who was a descendant of the Southern Lord Clan before he was abandoned due to being an illegitimate child with a Western Demon clan. He was a slender man who wore black robes and a black fox mask. Without a mask, he had striking blue eyes and a face that bore a scar across it, hidden away by a face chain. He became Chao Yang's officer after discovering that he was the only one left when the Western Lord Clan and Bai Xian’s clan clashed and destroyed each other.

"Lord Chanyeol," Bai Xian bowed deeply to Wen Chanyeol. "Our spies have discovered that the remaining descendants of the Southern Lord Clan are planning to invade us and forcefully take power from you."

"This is your family, right?" Wen Chanyeol said, leaning forward. His eyes sparkled with challenge and excitement "I'll give you the choice. I'll give them mercy if you wish, and I will bring hell upon them if you prefer."

"It would be best to eradicate them, Lord Chanyeol," Bai Xian gracefully said, smiling like he wasn't wishing for the death of his relatives.

Wen Chanyeol leaned back in satisfaction.

"Well then. Hun-xiong, your problem with your accommodations will have to be for another day. We have demons to get rid of."

⚔

Lan Baekhyun had responsibilities to fulfill during the reconstruction of the Cloud Recesses, but after everything had turned back to the way everything was once it was completed, he was able to have more freedom again.

The first thing Lan Baekhyun did was go to the house Wen Chanyeol built for him. He secretly hoped he would be there, but he knew he was busy with his own matters. Jiang Kyungsoo had filled him up on what was going on in the Demon Realm, since Jiang Sehun constantly came to visit.

Lan Baekhyun was jealous, yet he knew that Wen Chanyeol had no obligation towards him nor he had the right to demand him any information on how he was doing. They were merely friends, and that didn't entail anything.

According to Jiang Kyungsoo, it turned out that Wen Chanyeol has successfully become Western Demon Lord Chanyeol. It was his birthright and even if his relatives and demons did not wish to view him with the same respect as a nobility of pureblood, he was still capable of forcing them to his will. Chao Yang was still the Demon Saint, and they both have cultivated quite the name for themselves in the Demon Realm. Same goes for Zhu Yong, known as the Demon General and Jiang Sehun, known as the Lotus Snake Ghost.

Their fame has Lan Baekhyun worrying again. Seated on the tea table where he and Wen Chanyeol last ate together with tea that he specifically chose to lessen his anxiety, Lan Baekhyun was concerned over the fact that they are coming closer and closer to the day that they will be exposed. If what Jiang Kyungsoo implied was really what it seemed, then demons that leave the Demon Realm and terrorize humans might accidentally speak of their name.

Lan Baekhyun just hoped Wen Chanyeol wouldn't do something that could cross the line. That's the least he should do after making his heart feel uneasy all the time.

The tea was effective. For the next few moments, Lan Baekhyun felt himself feel considerably calmer mentally and emotionally. This allowed him to delve in more calming emotions.

 _It would be nice if Wen Chanyeol was here,_ Lan Baekhyun thought, sighing heavily. _I missed his stupid face and his outrageously volumnous hair._

Lan Baekhyun took out his guqin and mindlessly started playing. Jiang Kyungsoo told him Wen Chanyeol was already gaining power in the Demon Realm, but that did not mean he was constantly there, right? If he went to Nevernight City right now, will he be there?

The strings have started to pattern his emotions – his _yearning._ The notes were soft and gentle, almost like a romantic lullaby. Lan Baekhyun was not aware of what he was doing until he realized how his fingers were striking the strings in a repetition, akin to an actual song.

Suddenly interested, Lan Baekhyun indulged himself into creating the song. It didn't take him long until he finished polishing it and mastered it, finding the sweet melody quite addicting to listen to.

"Zhan Yun…" Lan Baekhyun murmured after thinking deep about a title. A moment later, he realized how embarrassing it was, internally screaming at himself.

 _You're an abundance of embarrassment, Lan Baekhyun,_ he groaned to himself.

But there was no turning back, Zhan Yun was already the title that he has attached to the song.

 _Will I be able to face Wen Zhan knowing I've done this?_ Lan Baekhyun continued to cry to himself, burying his face in his hands as his ears turned bright pink.

⚔

As the sect with the most wealth, the Lanling Jin Sect had always been willing to splurge money into various competitions and events for the sects. This year, with the approval of the Chief Cultivator, Jin Minseok organized a nighthunt for all the sects to be held on Phoenix Mountain. There was no reward, as a bounty of demons, ghosts and evil spirits was already enough for the cultivators to enjoy the whole event.

It was a big event, and Lan Baekhyun participated together with most of the senior and younger disciples of Gusu Lan Sect. Lan Junmyeon sat with his sworn brothers and other sect leaders who were not allowed to participate, so he was left alone to oversee his sect. He didn't have a chance to see if Wen Chanyeol was anywhere, but he assumed he was since his Chao Yang and Zhu Yong were there, leading the Wen Sect. He even mistook Chao Yang as Wen Chanyeol because he was wearing the Wen Sect robes for the first time, and Lan Baekhyun only realized who it was when they met eyes. Chao Yang didn't have the ruby earrings that Wen Chanyeol was famous for, and the way he smiled at Lan Baekhyun quickly diffused his hopes.

Where was Wen Chanyeol? He wouldn't leave Chao Yang and Zhu Yong exposed like this.

"Welcome, fellow cultivators!" Wen Xuezhen announced, smiling brightly at everyone. She looked so radiant and beautiful that male cultivators started whispering, wondering if the Chief Cultivator had a man she wanted as a husband.

"Today, the Jin Sect have graciously organized a nighthunt for us to participate in with the goal of friendly competition and harmony among sects," Wen Xuezhen spoke. "I would like to thank Sect Leader Jin Minseok for his effort and time invested into this. Everyone, let us have the Golden Eye Liege officially welcome us."

Everyone clapped as Jin Minseok climbed up the platform while Wen Xuezhen got down to join the other sect leaders.

"Eagle Fire Liege has already said all the formalities, so I won't bore you all," Jin Minseok joked as the audience chuckled. "Anyway! You already know the rules to night hunting. There are monsters, ghosts and evil spirits in this mountain, all for your leisure. If you manage to hunt a monster of rarity, bring it out for everyone to see and we shall hold it for auction if you wish. But before all that, I have a challenge for everyone."

Jin Sect disciples came in pushing four targets quite a distance away from the crowd. Everyone gasped when they also took out four women in flowing blue robes, chained with shackles. When they were let go, they hovered in the air, trying to break away. Even with their eyes covered by blindfolds and their mouths tied through with cloth between their teeth, they were all unmistakably beautiful – the kind of beauty that was not human. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off their unearthly charms, entranced.

Lan Baekhyun's eyes fell on Chao Yang, who looked quite uncomfortable as he gazed upon the four women.

 _Those are probably demons or demon ghosts… and Chao Yang knows them,_ Lan Baekhyun thought.

"My brothers have managed to catch four nobles from the Northern Territory of the Demon Realm who have been caught terrorizing a village in Lanling," Jin Minseok gestured towards the nobles. "They will serve as obstacles in front of the targets. Whoever can shoot at these targets without hitting these nobles will be able to pass through an ideal entrance into the mountain."

Jin Minseok smiled encouragingly at the cultivators. "Now, who shall take the challenge? Anyone? Any of the young masters? Disciples? Anyone who is willing, come up and show your skill!"

Lan Baekhyun wanted to take the challenge, but he would rather just watch and wait for the events to unfold. He had a feeling this will cause a ruckus, and he didn't want to have the attention on him in case that happens.

Meanwhile, everyone was throwing glances at the disciples of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. They are famed as a sect of archers, but since the sect has only been rebuilt and not a lot of disciples have trained enough to their full potential in archery, no one had the courage.

"Oh, there is a challenger!" Jin Minseok happily announced. "Young Master Nie Jongdae!"

Nie Jongdae stepped up calmly, taking the bow from a Jin Sect disciple. Everyone watched on as he tested the capability of the bow by stretching the string and letting go. Once he got used to it, he took an arrow and aimed at a middle target.

Lan Baekhyun watched on, remembering that the Nies weren't good with archery. But after fighting in a war, it was normal that they would gain proficiency.

And he was right, because as Nie Jongdae let go of the arrow, it brushed against the head of a demon and found its mark, right in the centermost circle of the target. The demon had frozen in terror before starting to sob uncontrollably in her fright. But her reaction was not of much scrutiny, for everyone was clapping at how graceful the shot was.

"That was marvellous."

Lan Baekhyun flinched, eyes widening when he saw that right next to him wasn't Lan Aobei anymore.

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun murmured, eyes wide as he stared up in disbelief. Wen Chanyeol smiled at him before winking teasingly, finally making Lan Baekhyun pull his eyes away from him in aghast.

 _Stupid Wen Zhan,_ Lan Baekhyun thought, ears reddening. This is the first time they see each other in a while and this is how Wen Chanyeol decides to act.

He suddenly felt Wen Chanyeol press against his back. Leaning over, he whispered, "Lan Yun, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Lan Baekhyun coolly asked, maintaining a straight face despite the strong shivers he felt under skin.

"Let me borrow your forehead ribbon."

Stunned, it took a while before Lan Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to glare at Wen Chanyeol. The demon lord looked back at Lan Baekhyun and chuckled, reaching for his own ribbon before suddenly walking over to the front.

"Oh, it's the Crimson Herald!" Jin Minseok announced. The people began buzzing, watching him walk up to the disciple holding the bow and arrows.

"I'll hit all the targets with my eyes closed," Wen Chanyeol arrogantly said.

"Young Master Wen, are you sure?" Jin Minseok smiled, although it was obvious that he probably found the man too confident.

"Doubt me if you want," Wen Chanyeol stated, covering his eyes with his red ribbon.

It was quite an interesting sight, and everyone looked on curiously so they wouldn't miss everything that will happen next.

Wen Chanyeol grabbed the bow from the disciple without fumbling. He took a moment, looking towards the targets before suddenly grabbing four arrows and twirling around. He aimed at the targets, stretching the string taut before letting go.

Without meaning to, the onlookers held their breaths. Mixed predictions ran through their thoughts, but one thought was evident – it's that they weren't sure if he'll be able to make the arrows land in their targets.

But they watched in disbelief as with a satisfying thud, the arrows found their places!

Each arrow rested on the centermost circles of the targets, the arrow Nie Jongdae shot splitting into two because of the arrow that forced to take its place. And if that wasn't impressive enough, the arrows even broke through the chains holding the Southern demons, allowing them to fly away and escape.

Nie Luhan broke out into applause, followed by other sect leaders and then the disciples. Wen Xuezhen gazed at her brother fondly. Only one person frowned, finding a fault in the spectacle.

"Wen Chanyeol let those demons escape!" Ouyang Zedong shouted. "Such foolishness! What if those nobles go on to terrorize the common people?"

"Don't worry, they will go back to where they belong," Wen Chanyeol answered as he took off his ribbon and smiled in satisfaction at his work, turning towards Lan Baekhyun, smiling brightly as if to tell him that he did a good job and was asking for praise.

Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun was still in shock at the feat.

"So arrogant," Ouyang Zedong spat out. "If you're so great, then wear that ribbon throughout the whole night hunt. I dare you!"

"Sect Leader Ouyang…" Jin Minseok chided.

"It's fine, I think it's a great challenge," Wen Chanyeol smirked. "I bet I'll still be able to capture more bounty than you."

Ouyang Zedong stood up and pointed in anger, "You-"

"Anyway!" Wen Chanyeol brushed him off disrespectfully, completely ignoring the man even as he spouted curses at him. "Sect Leader Jin, which entrance am I to enter?"

Jin Minseok gestured towards the last entrance. "That entrance leads down the main mountain path."

"Alright!" Wen Chanyeol joyously said as he tied his ribbon again and set off, taking out Fangxie to play around with as he hiked up the mountain.

⚔

_"That Wen Chanyeol keeps on causing trouble! So much of the bounty has been lured into the Wen Sect traps thanks to his sorcery! So unfair."_

_"They need to be disqualified, it's so unfair! He's not even using proper cultivation."_

_"I hope he gets eaten by a Hundred-Legged Snake!"_

Lan Baekhyun left the other disciples and set out to look for Wen Chanyeol. He didn't care about what the other cultivators were accusing him even if it irked him greatly, he's just worried that he might encounter a monster and he wouldn't know because he has that stupid ribbon over his eyes.

 _Why did he even have to flex his abilities like that?_ Lan Baekhyun thought, mentally rolling his eyes. _But still… it was still quite impressive. Stupid Wen Zhan._

He continued to walk on, eyes flitting about in search for him. After a while, Lan Baekhyun heard a flute in the distance before it stopped.

Certain that it was Wen Zhan playing with Beige, Lan Baekhyun immediately dashed towards the sound. It was hard to locate him properly since the song had already stopped, but it was not long until he finally found him.

Perched up on a tree branch, Wen Chanyeol was sleeping deeply with his ribbon still over his eyes. Lan Baekhyun hesitated approaching him, until something compelled him to move forward and sit underneath the tree.

Taking out his guqin, Lan Baekhyun let his fingers hover over the strings for a moment before playing the song he had composed. It was a peaceful morning despite the little tremors coming from the large beast other cultivators were hunting in the mountain and the occasional unearthly sounds coming from the ghosts and spirits. Lan Baekhyun continued playing, eyes closed as he let the soothing music create a calm atmosphere.

What felt like an hour later, sounds of leaves moving was caught by Lan Baekhyun's ear, then the feeling of someone falling next to him.

"That was a good song."

Upon looking next to him, Wen Chanyeol was already seated next to him, eyes still covered by the ribbon.

"I came to kill you," Lan Baekhyun dryly said.

Wen Chanyeol smiled as he laughed brightly. "Eh, Lan Yun… your humor is the best as always."

Lan Baekhyun kept his guqin and turned to Wen Chanyeol, intently staring at him. He reached out, touching his cheek gently. The other man tensed before leaning in to the warm touch.

Eyelashes fluttering, Lan Baekhyun suddenly felt like he was stuck. His eyes fell on Wen Chanyeol's plump lips, compelled with the strong need to get closer and… just maybe…

 _Snap out of it,_ he chided himself, quickly leaning away. Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push himself back to his senses.

"Wen Zhan," he spoke carefully, opening his eyes as he reached out once again.

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun tugged the ribbon loose, finally letting him see Wen Chanyeol's sparkling obsidian eyes, staring right at him.

Eyes intently gazing at him, he whispered, "Who am I to you?"

Wen Chanyeol pursed his lips, seemingly troubled as his eyelids fluttered and he looked away.

"Lan Yun…" he murmured, almost like he was pleading.

"I just want to know," Lan Baekhyun repeated, determined to know. He just really wanted to know who he was to Wen Chanyeol, if he mattered to him and maybe at least had a small quarter of his heart to spare for him.

"Who am I to you?"

It took awhile before Wen Chanyeol seemed to gain the confidence and he looked back up to Lan Baekhyun's deep brown eyes, waiting patiently for his response.

"Lan Yun… is someone I trust greatly. I want to take care of him and make sure that he is always safe," Wen Chanyeol poured out truthfully, although he looked timid and scared, like he was scared of how he would take his words.

"Then…" Lan Baekhyun was unable to stop the little smile crawling up his lips. "...we share the same sentiments, Wen Zhan."

There was silence, and Wen Chanyeol would have said something if he wasn't so beguiled by the first small smile that Lan Baekhyun had given him after a long while.

_"You promised!"_

Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol were startled by someone suddenly screaming. They exchanged a glance before rushing over towards the voice, which came from the mountain pass just behind the tree where they were resting.

"It's Hun-xiong," Wen Chanyeol whispered. "And… Bladed Fan Liege?"

Jiang Sehun looked really angry while he stood in front of Nie Luhan, who had lowered the confident facade he constantly wore and now seemed unsure of what to do. It was a curious sight, one that Lan Baekhyun didn't know he'd see in his lifetime.

But come to think of it, he did see Nie Luhan and Jiang Sehun together before. It was back when they were younger, during the indoctrination at Qinghe Nie Sect. Lan Baekhyun had mostly forgotten about it, but seeing them together triggered a distant memory.

It was a memory of Nie Luhan and Jiang Sehun together, walking together side by side among the flowers in the gardens of the Unclean Realm while everyone else was having fun. Lan Baekhyun was being bullied as usual by Nie Zitao and Nie Jongdae into playing with them, and while trying to keep up with their games, Lan Baekhyun's eyes had accidentally strayed towards the strange duo. He stared for a few moments before coming back to focus on the game.

With that in mind, Jiang Sehun and Nie Luhan together wasn't such a strange sight after all.

"Please, let's just talk calmly, okay?" Nie Luhan spoke with a gentle voice that Lan Baekhyun has never heard from him before.

"You promised me that if I waited, if I endured, you'd marry me!" Jiang Sehun shouted, his face screwed up in anger.

Wen Chanyeol gasped softly while Lan Baekhyun brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

"Lan Yun? Why have I never known this?! Has Jiang Sehun ever been romantically involved with Bladed Fan Liege?!" Wen Chanyeol whispered to Lan Baekhyun, who just shook his head. The memory of them that he had before didn't really hint of how there was that kind of relationship going on between them.

"Why will you marry a woman you don't even know? Why can't it be me?" Jiang Sehun's voice came to a soft fall.

"Xunxun, please…" Nie Luhan groaned, massaging his forehead. "I'm not marrying anyone."

"How about me?"

The sect leader sighed heavily. "I thought you would already understand that I'm too old for you... You're a handsome young man, you can find someone better than me."

"But you promised…" Jiang Sehun whimpered. "You promised me that if I'm older, I can be with you."

"This is bad," Wen Chanyeol mumbled. "Jiang Sehun's form… it's being affected by his emotions. The demonic energy in him is fluctuating and clashing with the spiritual energy I gave him. It's not stable because he hasn't developed a complete ghost core yet."

"What should we do?" Lan Baekhyun asked, alarmed. "If he's exposed, you'll–"

"Xunxun?" Nie Luhan suddenly cried out. The two onlookers turned to Jiang Sehun, watching in horror as he fell to his knees and his form started to flicker while dark smoke flew around him.

"Y-You promised…" Jiang Sehun's voice echoed – inhuman and ghoulish as his form darkened and extended into a snake that looked down at the Bladed Fan Liege from its ten-foot height.

"Xunxun, calm down," Nie Luhan tried to coax him, stepping forward.

"Da-ge!" Nie Jongdae suddenly came stumbling, rushing towards Nie Luhan before abruptly stopping on his tracks upon seeing the terrifying sight.

"H-Hun-xiong! You're a fucking ghost?!" Nie Jongdae swore, his eyes wide.

"Gege… you promised…" Jiang Sehun groaned as what seemed like a series of sobs resonated from him.

"Jongdae, get Jiang Kyungsoo," Nie Luhan ordered.

"But da-ge! Hun-xiong will hurt you!" Nie Jongdae cried.

"Obey your elder brother, you moron!" Nie Luhan hissed, pushing Nie Jongdae away until he started running.

"Alright," Wen Chanyeol suddenly jumped down in front of Nie Luhan, who stepped back in surprise at his sudden appearance. Lan Baekhyun came following after, startling the sect leader as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Nie Luhan asked, confused. "Have you been listening to us?"

"We're sorry," Lan Baekhyun said, saluting deeply.

Meanwhile, Wen Chanyeol whipped Beige out and started playing a song. Jiang Sehun let out an unearthly roar as he started writhing about, his form flickering as he seemed to struggle, trying to bring back his normal form.

Nie Jongdae had come back, followed by the sect leaders and a few more disciples. They watched the spectacle in horror, disbelief in their eyes to see that the Jiang disciple had turned into this horrible creature.

"What happened to him?!" Jin Jongin cried out, turning to Jiang Kyungsoo whose round eyes were blown wide. "Kyungsoo! What is going on?! Why is Hun-xiong a ghost?!"

"Of course, that Wen Chanyeol is responsible!" Ouyang Zedong accused, taking advantage of the situation.

After a while, Jiang Sehun suddenly turned into an indiscernible mass of purple smoke before he dashed away, disappearing past the trees. Once he was gone, Wen Chanyeol ended the song and turned to face the people.

"His sorcery has turned Jiang Sehun into a ghost!" Ouyang Zedong accused once again. "He was alright earlier, but now that the Crimson Herald is here, he turned wild!"

"That's absurd, they are friends," Jin Yixing argued.

"Yes, and Jiang Sehun turned into that before he came," Nie Jongdae supplied. "Well, unless he did it beforehand…"

"See!" Ouyang Zedong pushed. “I tell you, one day this Wen Chanyeol will end up becoming his father and put us under his tyranny! If we don't stop his demonic cultivation now, things will be worse!"

Wen Chanyeol suddenly shot forward. Lan Baekhyun tried stopping him, but he pushed him away and continued on. He stopped in front of Ouyang Zedong, face calm yet his eyes sharp.

"If I was capable of such a thing, I would have turned you into a ghost so I would have you eternally suffer for your irritating actions," Wen Chanyeol sneered. "Whatever happened to Jiang Sehun, I have nothing to do with it."

"Do not be so arrogant, Wen Chanyeol," Yu Haizhi suddenly spoke up, stepping forward. "Your demonic cultivation has been useful in war, but now you are abusing it. You have been capturing almost half of the bounty and luring them into Wen Sect nets, leaving so little for us to hunt. Even if Ouyang Zedong has always been trash, this time he has a point. Your power needs a limitation."

Lan Junmyeon quickly dashed in to diffuse the situation. He smiled, saying, "I'm sure Young Master Wen isn't responsible for Jiang Sehun's strange situation, he was simply helping him before he did something to Sect Leader Nie."

"I do not wish to offend you, Sect Leader Lan," Yu Haizhi spoke. "But isn't it strange that the Gusu Lan Sect rules condemn such behavior and practice yet you openly defend Wen Chanyeol?"

"I am simply defending someone I believe is innocent," Lan Junmyeon answered graciously.

"Innocent?" Ouyang Zedong laughed. "I highly doubt it."

Wen Chanyeol snorted, rolling his eyes before turning around to walk away.

"Wen Chanyeol, we are not done yet!" Ouyang Zedong shouted, but he was left ignored.

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun called out, grabbing his hand as the man passed in front of him.

"What, you think I need a limitation, too?" Wen Chanyeol snapped at him.

Lan Baekhyun was speechless. He didn't know what to answer, a bit disoriented by the things happening, so Wen Chanyeol rolled his eyes and shook him off, continuing to walk away until he disappeared.

As if that wasn't enough, things just got worse.

What the sect leaders said did not faze Wen Chanyeol at all. Right after the nighthunt at Phoenix Mountain, he spread his reputation across the land by responding to cases and using demonic cultivation to control the evil entities. This spooked the people, especially as they saw him walk through the streets with beautiful women that didn't seem human when they interacted with other people. Other cultivators also confirmed this, as they saw with their own eyes how the beautiful women turned into terrifying fiends that he controlled with Beige, the flute now feared for its demonic quality.

And because of this reputation, his title as the Crimson Herald that used to imply that he was a harbinger of disaster for the evil Wen dogs has now become more negative. The Crimson Herald was now a name that struck a mixture of curiosity and dread on the people, scared of his demonic craft.

Due to his strange power, the people have also concocted various tales about him, rumors of secretly abducting people he found beautiful to ravish against their will and sacrifice to keep his power flowing. He was now a harbinger of evil, a man who had the power to control fiends. 

Lan Baekhyun thought it was all absurd, knowing that Wen Chanyeol would never do such things and that the common people simply do not understand how cultivation works.

But what can he do?

Wen Chanyeol has been increasingly becoming ill-tempered. He could only hope he did not do anything too rash to put himself in a dangerous position that would make the other sects riot against him.

⚔

The next time Lan Baekhyun visited their house, Wen Chanyeol was there.

He abruptly paused on his tracks when he heard voices coming from the inside of the main bedroom. Lan Baekhyun's eyes furrowed, wondering why there were women inside when the doors had all been locked.

 _A ghost?_ he wondered, gripping the hilt of his sword and prepared to enter.

"Ah, Young Master Wen, I've never told you but I really like your fashion sense!"

 _Young Master Wen? Wen Zhan is here?_ Lan Baekhyun thought, confused out of his mind.

"Me too, me too! I like your hair a lot, Young Master Wen! It's fluffy and very healthy!"

"Young Master Wen, I really like your earrings too! They are rubies, right? So many gold and jades, rubies are refreshing!"

"Ladies, what is this? Flatter Wen Chanyeol Day?"

 _That's Wen Zhan's voice,_ Lan Baekhyun thought, feeling something weird and ugly surge into his chest.

Was this… jealousy?

 _Ridiculous,_ Lan Baekhyun spat at himself.

"Let us be, young master! For days we listened to you whine about your beloved, now the least you could do is listen to our ramblings!"

A knock came on the door. Everything became silent.

With a creak, the door opened.

Like a bulb, Wen Chanyeol's face lit up with a bright smile upon seeing Lan Baekhyun entering the room, cautiously staring at the beautiful ladies crowding around Wen Chanyeol and making flower crowns with flowers they have either gathered or stolen from poor vendors.

"Lan Yun!" he called out. "I-I didn't think you'd be here!"

The ladies whispered among themselves, giggling as they shifted their looks between the two men.

_This is young master's Lan Yun, girls._

_What a handsome young man, Young Master Wen has taste._

_And from Gusu, too!_

"I come here at least once a week, I should be the one surprised you are here with lovely guests," Lan Baekhyun nodded towards the women, who giggled as their delicate cheeks turned pink.

His eyes fell on the sinister sword lying on the ground before adding, "You've been having too much fun with Xiexin, you didn't even get in through the doors."

"Ah," Wen Chanyeol chuckled, taking Xiexin and sliding it back into its sheath. "Quite a powerful weapon."

Lan Baekhyun hummed. When silence came between them and no one knew what to say when they weren't alone, the ladies moved in and cut the awkward air.

"Young master, please take a seat," a young lady giggled as she and another grabbed Lan Baekhyun's arms and pulled him towards Wen Chanyeol, making him sit across him. They then poured him some tea and offered snacks, being such sweet women without any hint of being ghosts at all.

"Thank you," Lan Baekhyun earnestly said, sincerely pleased by the hospitality of such women.

"I hope you like it, it's one of the expensive ones a famous tea shop in Qishan sold," Wen Chanyeol said.

As expected, Lan Baekhyun enjoyed the tea, going through one quite quickly before he asked to be poured another cup.

"So, how have you been?" Lan Baekhyun asked, stopping himself from indulging too much into the tea. "I've heard you've been quite… adventurous."

Wen Chanyeol laughed before sipping his tea. "I guess you've heard of all the things the people have been saying. I find them quite interesting, like they are talking about another cool person instead of simple little me."

"You're not simple if you're both the Crimson Herald of the Human Realm and the Western Demon Lord Chanyeol of the Demon Realm," Lan Baekhyun remarked.

"You're right, of course," Wen Chanyeol nodded. "But at the end of the day, I'm simply Wen Zhan."

"I think that's not entirely true anymore."

The smile on Wen Chanyeol's lips faltered as he looked up to Lan Baekhyun, who had a stern expression across his face.

"You have changed a lot," Lan Baekhyun continued. "I can barely recognize you. When I got in here, I couldn't recognize you at all. It's like I'm looking at a stranger who only wore your face."

"I know," Wen Chanyeol laughed humorlessly. "I get what you want to say. You think demonic cultivation is fucking with my mind, right? That it's supposedly making me act like a different person?"

Lan Baekhyun didn't answer immediately. The atmosphere was so tense, even the ladies didn't have the courage to speak or even move, simply sitting frozen on their spots.

"Lan Yun, it's no use," Wen Chanyeol added. "If I changed, it's on me. I am under control."

"Come back to Gusu with me," Lan Baekhyun slowly said. "That… that Xiexin… you know the risks. Even if you're in control, even if demonic cultivation is natural to you because you have a demonic core, Xiexin isn't a sword for you. It has ended lives of many demon lords."

He sighed heavily before continuing, "I want to take you back to Gusu and help balance the demonic energy inside you."

Wen Chanyeol's smile has completely faded. It was then that he noticed how bleak he looked – dark eyebags, gaunt cheeks, sickly pale skin, looking like he had not gotten any normal sleep.

Without saying anything, Wen Chanyeol suddenly stood up. The ladies accompanying him suddenly vanished as he reached for Xiexin. With one clean swipe, he tore a dark space through the air.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun called out. "Don't go!"

Wen Chanyeol only glanced at him coldly, eyes watery before disappearing through the portal that he had created.

There was only a table of steaming tea, half-bitten snacks, flowers strewn on the floor, an empty house, and a crestfallen young man.

⚔

Months passed by, and Lan Baekhyun only heard more and more rumors about Wen Chanyeol, and each one was darker than the other.

But none of it had been important enough to warrant that much attention, until Wen Chanyeol got into a conflict with the Dong Sect, a sect located just in the outskirts of Qishan.

This particular sect was one that didn't treat the common people so well. As an area commonly infested by evil spirits, the people needed their help, but the sect would demand rewards that they couldn't afford.

When Wen Chanyeol involved himself, things went way out of hand.

He helped the people for free and deprived the sect of opportunities, so the Dong Sect took offense and tried to challenge Wen Chanyeol. Of course, not wanting to be treated like someone lower, Wen Chanyeol fought back – and accidentally killed the sect leader.

Now this garnered the attention of Jin Minseok and other sect leaders. While they ruled that it was the fault of Dong Sect for being unfair and challenging Wen Chanyeol who simply wanted to help, the discussion of his demonic cultivation didn't escape the council that presided over the issue.

And of course, this alarmed Lan Baekhyun as well.

While Wen Chanyeol and most cultivators who have survived the Sunshot Campaign all had hands stained with the blood of people they murdered, Lan Baekhyun believed that Wen Chanyeol had been influenced too much by Xiexin to act that aggressive and actually kill a sect leader.

Lan Baekhyun had not seen Wen Chanyeol ever since that day, so he deemed it necessary to pay a visit to Nevernight City.

Only by himself, Lan Baekhyun travelled for days. Upon reaching the residence, it was nearing night, yet it wasn't evident because of the lights that forever lit up Nevernight City.

The one who let him in was Wen Xuezhen herself, after a disciple had informed her that Lan Baekhyun came to see her.

"Eagle Fire Liege," Lan Baekhyun greeted as he saluted her.

"Lord Gentle Starlight, I am happy you came," Wen Xuezhen greeted him, responding with a salute. "I know you didn't come to see me. You came for A-Zhan right?"

Lan Baekhyun hummed, nodding his head in confirmation.

"I think it would be nice if you went up to talk to him," Wen Xuezhen smiled apologetically. "He's been very distant lately… constantly in his room and drinking. A-Yang even came to find him since he's been neglecting his duties in the Demon Realm. I hope you can talk to him and maybe do something about it as his dear friend."

Lan Baekhyun nodded, but didn't promise her anything.

After declining an offer to dinner from the Wen sect leader, a servant led Lan Baekhyun to Wen Chanyeol's room. That servant left him alone to prepare himself, hoping he'd be able to say something that could help Wen Chanyeol, even if words were never his forté to begin with.

"Wen Zhan," he called, knocking the door.

Silence came from inside, until a muffled "Come in" came to permit him entrance.

Wen Chanyeol stood by the window, drinking from a glass filled with wine, dressed carelessly in his outer robes with nothing underneath but his black trousers. As Lan Baekhyun entered the room, his eyes flitted over the toned muscles exposed through his robes. The indecent nature of the man flustered Lan Baekhyun, but he came with a purpose and wouldn't allow anything to distract him.

"Oh, it's Lan Yun," Wen Chanyeol drawled after Lan Baekhyun shut the door behind him, completely shutting them out of the world. "I never thought I'd ever see you here in the room that I owned since I was young."

Lan Baekhyun took a few steps forward then stopped halfway from where Wen Chanyeol stood, hesitating for a moment. There was silence, until the demon lord strode towards his bed and sat down, downing more of the alcohol.

"Wen Chanyeol, it's lonely in here," Lan Baekhyun finally spoke, slowly walking towards him. "You never come to our house any more."

"I'm a busy man," Wen Chanyeol murmured, laughing dryly. "But if Lan Yun would be so kind to stay here and keep me company, it would make me so happy. The outside world won't bother us, and all that will matter is you and me."

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips as he stared at Wen Chanyeol. He badly wanted to reach out and comfort him, hug him to his chest and run his fingers through his hair to soothe him away from what was bothering him, but it wouldn't help him in any way.

"Wen Zhan, come back to Gusu with me."

Wen Chanyeol's lips slowly turned down at the tips as he stared at Lan Baekhyun. His eyes were solid, and they hurt as he glared at him.

"Lan Yun, I do not want to hear you say it again," he stonily said. "I know what you intend to do once I am there."

Wen Chanyeol was beyond reasoning, but Lan Baekhyun had to make him understand. He continued, "Your soul is being disturbed by Xiexin, it's causing demonic energy to mess with you. I-If you come with me, I can teach you a mind-calming song a-and you won't be so lonely because I will be there for you–"

The world swirled around Lan Baekhyun until he suddenly saw himself on Wen Chanyeol's bed, right under him and pinned down by the wrists.

Eyes wide, Lan Baekhyun stared up at the man in disbelief, heart pounding so harshly it's all he hears in his ears, unable to hear the other heart beating in the same way.

"Lan Baekhyun, I never thought I'd ever think of you as someone who irked me, but you're doing it," Wen Chanyeol mumbled lowly, his eyes darker than the night. "Why do you wish to control me so bad? I thought you trusted me?"

"I do not wish to control you," Lan Baekhyun argued softly. "I just want to help you."

"Ah Lan Yun," Wen Chanyeol laughed softly as he leaned down, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. For a moment, he looked like the Wen Zhan that Lan Baekhyun had always known, but it was quickly lost as Wen Chanyeol stared down at him somberly.

"My dear Lan Yun… you're so infuriating," he spat out.

Lan Baekhyun swallowed the anxiety in his throat that was making it constrict painfully. He said, "Wen Zhan-"

"You're a sheep trying to control a wolf. Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

Lan Baekhyun bit his lip, furious. He wanted to scream at Wen Chanyeol and swear him to hell and back for mocking his efforts at trying to help him but…

...all he managed to let out were tears.

"Wen Zhan, come back to Gusu with me," Lan Baekhyun sobbed silently, trying his hardest to suppress the sobs, but it was no use. "I just want to help you, that's all. I missed you, the old Wen Zhan who was gentle and passionate… please let me help you."

This seemed to push Wen Chanyeol back to his senses. The demonic energy, the alcohol – whatever it was, it seemed to leave his system as he scrambled away from Lan Baekhyun when he realized the words that he had been saying. It seemed to push him into guilt even more upon seeing the tears leaking past Lan Baekhyun's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Wen Chanyeol shook his head, rubbing his face as if to sober himself up. "Lan Yun… I-I didn't mean anything."

The door slammed shut as Wen Chanyeol rushed out of the door, leaving Lan Baekhyun behind him, still on his bed with dried tears and a dejected heart.

⚔

Lan Baekhyun tried forgetting about Wen Chanyeol after that.

_As if that was even possible._

Who was he fooling? Lan Baekhyun had a heart that yearned for Wen Chanyeol, it's just impossible for him to forget about him.

But Wen Chanyeol was stressing him out, making him have sleepless nights for a week just thinking about Wen Chanyeol and worrying for what will happen. Only when Lan Junmyeon noticed the bad state Lan Baekhyun was in did he step in and give him tea that calmed the mind and assisted his sleep.

"Baekhyun, what has been bothering you so much to keep you up at night?" Lan Junmyeon asked worriedly, watching his poor brother down the tea just for some relief from insomnia.

"Ask that stupid Crimson Herald, xiongzhang," Lan Baekhyun mindlessly said, the exhaustion of so many days with lack of sleep making him loosen his hold on his composure and spew things he usually wouldn't say.

Lan Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed before he sighed heavily.

"No wonder," he said. "Wen Chanyeol has been causing so much trouble lately. I know some are rumors, but I also know some are true, especially the one with the Dong Sect that we had to deal with."

"It's the demo- resentful energy, it's making him go insane," Lan Baekhyun said, still a bit hazed but he managed to be careful of his words

"Indeed," Lan Junmyeon nodded grimly. "Demonic cultivation can have a drastic effect on a human cultivator. Wen Chanyeol has been showing signs of deteriorating emotionally. Have you tried doing something about it?"

"I tried to bring him back to Gusu," Lan Baekhyun whispered, finally feeling drowsy, effectively making his mind clouded and limiting his ability to carefully ponder over his words. "But he doesn't want to. He thinks I don't trust him, that I want to control him. Wen Zhan has been so cruel to me."

Lan Junmyeon stared at his brother pitifully. Being the one who understood him the best, he knew what was going through his mind right now, and it wasn't so good.

Deciding that Lan Baekhyun needed to rest even if it was still early on in the afternoon, Lan Junmyeon helped him to the Silent Room so he could finally rest and have his mind be at peace from everything that has been bothering him.

"You should have talked to me more," Lan Junmyeon sighed, tucking his younger brother into bed and making sure he was comfortable enough. "What a troublesome child, always hiding things rather than saying it out loud."

The next day, the Gusu Lan Sect was suddenly shaken by an emergency.

“Pardon, my lords!” the disciple saluted deeply. “It is a grave emergency! Eagle Fire Liege just sent a message asking for immediate assistance from all large sects!”

Lan Baekhyun raised an eyebrow as he closed his fan.

“What happened?” Lan Jumyeon demanded. “I need a quick detailed report.”

“Yes!” the disciple answered, still saluting deeply. “Not even an hour ago, the Endless Abyss opened up at Nevernight City, right in the middle of the plaza below the Palace of Sun and Flames! It’s currently in lockdown to keep the demons inside!”

The faces of all elders within the room turned grim while Lan Junmyeon could only sigh heavily as he gripped his sword by his side.

"Where is Wen Chanyeol?" Lan Jieru spoke, touching his goatee. "Isn't he capable of handling this situation on his own?"

"He might even be responsible for it," Lan Baichen speculated as she poured herself some tea. "It won't be too shocking."

"Master," the disciple chimed in to answer their question. "Eagle Fire Liege expressed that the situation is far too great to be handled by his brother alone who is currently away and couldn't be back immediately."

“Then, I will go. We can't let Eagle Fire Liege be alone in this. Her forces will suffer, the Wen Sect has only started to recover from the war, too," Lan Junmyeon said, standing up. "Baekhyun, come with me. We’ll bring a fourth of our forces to Qishan.”

“Yes,” Lan Baekhyun answered.

"Elders," Lan Junmyeon saluted to the older generation within the room. "Please take care of the Cloud Recesses. We will be back once the situation is stabilized."

The elders saluted the two brothers before they made their way out, sending a disciple to call for people to come.

"Sect Leader! Second Brother Lan!" Lan Aobei called out as she rushed over, with more female Lan disciples following after her. "What is happening? We heard the Endless Abyss appeared in the Palace of Sun and Flames! Where is Crimson Herald? He's more than capable of dealing with it, right?"

"That's the problem, he isn't in Qishan," Lan Junmyeon said. "We must help stabilize the situation, at least until he comes back."

“Xiongzhang, should I commence a Distance Shortening Array? It will be quicker and easier on our spiritual powers if I'll have a dozen disciples help,” Lan Baekhyun suggested as more disciples started to gather in front of the Main Hall.

“It’s best,” Lan Junmyeon nodded. His brother nodded and turned to Lan Aobei to silently ask for her help. She quickly understood, following after her cousin as they gathered eleven more disciples to help them create the array.

While they did this, Lan Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder what _really_ was going on. Not only with the sudden appearance of the Endless Abyss, but what drove demons to come to this realm. Unlike the others, he knew what was actually happening within what the Qishan Wen Sect was showing to the public. With Chao Yang and Wen Chanyeol’s secret ventures in the Demon Realm, the Wen Sect is in close conspiracy with demons.

But now, things were becoming confusing. What did Chao Yang and Wen Chanyeol do for those demons to appear at Nevernight? Lan Baekhyun strongly figured it could be the cause of politics, as the Demon Realm was vast with multiple lords ruling over territories, but what did Wen Chanyeol even do to offend them so much to the point of plaguing his sect right under the high noon sun?

He felt nervous, anxious that something big was going to happen right after this.

“Are you okay?” Lan Junmyeon suddenly asked, tapping Lan Baekhyun’s arm who had suddenly gone into a trance after finishing his part of the array.

Startled, Lan Baekhyun was shaken out of his trance and immediately regained his composure, nodding at his brother as he said, “I’m alright, xiongzhang. Just thinking-”

“About the Crimson Herald?” Lan Junmyeon gently said.

“Xiongzhang-”

“He’ll be alright,” Lan Junmyeon comforted him, smiling as his younger brother blushed in silent frustration. “He will be fine, he's just unable to come help his sister because he is busy dealing with something else. And besides, in the next few minutes, we’ll be there. You can get to make sure that he is fine.”

Lan Baekhyun gave his brother a small, weak smile, which Lan Junmyeon responded to with a tap on his shoulder before they rallied everyone to prepare for departure.

Gathering everyone in the middle of the Transportation Array, Lan Junmyeon initiated the spell by tracing a spell into the air before thrusting it to the ground, igniting the array into a bright blue glow that expanded into a dome until it engulfed the whole area within the array, completely consuming them.

The next few minutes of being within the array, they soon found themselves allocated in the wide hall within the Palace of Sun and Flames. The hall was spacious, with the occasional Wen Sect disciples rushing around hurriedly.

"Eagle Fire Liege! The Gusu Lan Sect is here!" one Wen Sect disciple announced.

Wen Xuezhen entered the hall in a rush, followed by Chao Yang whose eyes were wild like they usually were, yet they were more focused now and more grounded to the situation. They walked over to Lan Junmyeon and Lan Baekhyun, saluting the brothers. A smile spread over Wen Xuezhen's face, lovely as ever despite the blood and cuts on them.

"Sunlight Crown Liege, thank you for coming to help us," Wen Xuezhen said. "My brother still hasn't come, and there are still so many demons. They keep coming. It's mostly insentient ones from the Eastern Territory, but if one powerful demon comes through and destroys the barrier, then it might be a messier situation."

"We will do our best," Lan Junmyeon comforted the woman.

The sect leader turned to the Lan disciples. His face was void of the charming smile that he always wore, and in its stead was a severe expression that matched with the situation that they were facing.

"Some of you may not have faced demons before, and that just means that this is the perfect opportunity to gain experience. However, I will not sugarcoat the fact that it is extremely dangerous. Please be extra careful today, I wish everyone here right now to be with me when we go back to Gusu once we are done."

It was not very consoling, but it was the truth. The life of a cultivator will always be dangerous, and if one does not face this fact, then they will not be able to succeed further.

Once they got outside, the situation was worse than Lan Baekhyun had initially expected. All the other great sects have come to their aid, yet it still seemed like there were too many demons, pouring nonstop from the crevice on the earth at the edge of the plaza. They came like ants from where Lan Baekhyun stood, and from the looks of the fight, it's apparent that the cultivators will not die from the ferociousness of the demons - they will die from the numbers that they have to fight.

"Wen Chaoyang!” Lan Baekhyun called out to the Demon Saint, who was fighting aggressively with no hint of being tired at all. It was strange to see him fighting against his own kind when Lan Baekhyun had always seen him leading them into battle against cultivators like he had in the Cloud Recesses and the Archery Competition long ago.

“It’s you,” Chao Yang acknowledged him. “Duck.”

Lan Baekhyun crouched over as Chao Yang swiped Zairi over him, the blade striking a demon that let out a deafening shriek before falling to the ground into a fleshy clump.

“Why are there demons here?” Lan Baekhyun asked him straight to the point, finding himself standing back to back with Chao Yang as they plowed mercilessly at the demons that came on them.

“I have no idea, too. I do have a hunch, though,” Chao Yang said, his usually arrogant way of speaking now marred with uncertainty.

“What is it?”

“Zhan-ge and I have been fucking with demons from the Eastern Territory. We’re trying to get back the land they stole from the Western Territory. I think the one driving them to the Human Realm is-”

The gongs from high atop the Palace of Sun and Flames sounded, the disciples nearest to the Endless Abyss started screaming warnings as a huge figure alighted from within the crack. It was a massive man that towered over eight feet, with grey skin, bulging muscles and robes that were made of metal. His hair with intricate braids and a headpiece that signified his high status. The frightening thing about him was that he had a long mouth filled with jagged teeth that was created vertically on his face, running from his chin up to his forehead, crossing between his bloodshot eyes.

“-is the Eastern Demon Lord Ti Dao,” Chao Yang finished, saying his name together with the screams of the other disciples.

The Eastern Demon Lord quickly went on a rampage, swiping his axe and decapitating cultivators that got in his way. Before he could kill even more cultivators, Wen Xuezhen suddenly came, aided by Zhu Yong. She jumped in the air, as if gravity had completely abandoned her, then struck at the demon lord. He blocked with his axe, but the woman had an unbelievable strength as she pushed down with Jianyu, making the demon lord’s arms shake with exertion. Zhu Yong came hurtling from behind, silent like smoke as he bore down with his own sword, slashing at the open areas of Lord Tidao’s robes.

With a harsh roar, the Eastern Demon Lord pushed Wen Xuezhen away, making her shoot meters up in the air before she twirled and landed to the ground, barely able to keep her balance.

“Eagle Fire Liege!” Jin Minseok exclaimed, rushing over with his sworn brothers. “Are you alright?” He asked as he offered his hand and helped the woman up to her feet.

“I am fine,” Wen Xuezhen grunted as she summoned her sword back into its sheath. “Simply fighting that demon lord won’t be enough. We need a spell strong enough to contain him, just until we are able to close the Endless Abyss.”

“I have one,” Nie Luhan spoke. “But we’ll have to get close to him. How are we going to do it?”

Lan Baekhyun was getting tired from swinging his arms nonstop and the disgusting little critters, pouncing around him like frogs with unlimited leg force. Even Chao Yang seemed annoyed by now, roaring his head off in irritation as he let off steam by wacking at the demons.

The demons around them suddenly froze as the sound of a sharp whistle resonated through the area. Lan Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he looked around, exchanging looks with Chao Yang as they came to the same conclusion.

And to confirm their thoughts, a red blur streamed overhead, the familiar glare of Fangxie casting that scarlet light before the figure crashed to the ground and engaged into a fight with the Eastern Demon Lord.

“It’s Zhan-ge!” Chao Yang exclaimed excitedly as he rushed to follow after him.

The demons around Lan Baekhyun began moving again, so he had to continue on fighting with the other cultivators while he let Wen Chanyeol, Chao Yang and the others handle the situation with the Eastern Demon Lord.

"Lan Baekhyun!" Jiang Kyungsoo shouted, swiping Zidian towards Lan Baekhyun who flipped out of the way. The whip electrocuted four demons at once that had wanted to attack him while he was busy.

"Have you seen Jiang Sehun?" Lan Baekhyun asked as they stuck together for the duration of the battle. His arm felt like they were about to fall off from too much exertion over the past two hours, so he took out his guqin and started playing songs that tore through flesh and bone.

"I haven't," Jiang Kyungsoo grumbled. "He's probably still heartbroken somewhere. I trust that Wen Chanyeol is taking care of him."

Lan Baekhyun hummed. No words were exchanged after that as they continued plowing through the demons. It took another hour before the Endless Abyss was sealed and all the demons were completely killed. The sound of the gongs signified that everything was over and that the situation with Eastern Demon Lord Ti Dao has been dealt with by Wen Chanyeol and the other sect leaders.

"Everyone, get inside!" a Wen Sect disciple announced, gesturing with his hands towards the Palace of Sun and Flames. "Let your wounds be treated!"

Lan Baekhyun immediately gathered his disciples. They were all greatly injured, and only less than ten had lost their lives today. Still, that warranted Lan Baekhyun a heavy feeling in his heart as a man who was already sick of having more lives lost since the war.

"Second Brother Lan?" Lan Aobei said, tugging at the sleeve of the man. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lan Baekhyun turned to his cousin and shook his head. "Mn. I am fine. But shimei is not."

Lan Aobei laughed apologetically as she scratched her neck. "I didn't do well, I'm sorry."

"It was a battle, not an assessment," Lan Baekhyun chuckled before turning to the others. "Alright everyone, let us get back inside to have your wounds healed."

Everyone was led into the Main Hall, where Wen and Jin Sect medics rushed in to assist everyone with injuries. The sect leaders came rushing back inside to check on their men, making sure that everyone inside gets proper assistance.

"Xiongzhang," Lan Baekhyun called out when Lan Junmyeon came over, smiling at him like he had not just been in a fight with the Eastern Demon Lord together with the other sect leaders.

"Baekhyun, are you alright?" he asked. "Did you sustain injuries?"

"Mn," Lan Baekhyun hummed. "I am fine. Just overseeing the disciples."

A Wen Sect disciple suddenly rushed over to Lan Junmyeon and said, "Sunlight Crown Liege, please proceed to the front with the sect leaders."

"Why?" Lan Junmyeon wondered as he glanced at Lan Baekhyun before following after the disciple.

"Everyone, please direct your attention to the front. We shall have an important discussion."

Lan Baekhyun pushed forward, wondering what was going on. All the sect leaders were standing in front, expressions hard to understand.

And he realized what was happening when the door opened.

Lan Baekhyun’s heart dropped to his stomach when a couple of Jin disciples led by Jin Yixing forced two men to their feet in front of the sect leaders. Everyone looked surprised, while Wen Xuezhen looked like she wanted to burst out into hysterics.

“Wen Chanyeol and Wen Chaoyang?” Jiang Kyungsoo spoke up in confusion. “First Young Master Jin, what is the meaning of this? Why are the Crimson and White Heralds bound?”

“We have discovered something,” Jin Yixing gravely said as he seemed to hesitate after glancing down at Wen Chanyeol before proceeding, “During the fight while Bladed Fan Liege and Sunlight Crown Liege were knocked out, my brothers and I along with a hundred men witnessed the Eastern Demon Lord curse at the Crimson Menace for taking over their lands, claiming that ‘such filthy half-mortal, half-demon blood cannot claim territories within the Demon Realm’.”

Gasps resonated through the hall from the elders and masters of each sect present, staring in a scandalized manner at the Crimson and White Heralds in front of them. Lan Baekhyun felt his hands tremble, his throat constricting painfully.

“Young Master Jin! So you are saying that these twins… they are actually of mortal and demon descent?!” Nie Luhan roared in disbelief as he gestured at the two with his fan.

“I am afraid that’s the case,” Jin Yixing bowed his head. “I would have ignored it but I was there along with a hundred disciples. It was hard to simply ignore.”

Lan Baekhyun felt like bursting. He wanted to jump forward and speak for them in defense, but he stopped himself from doing so, as he was sure that whatever came out of his mouth at the moment would definitely be used against them now that the sects have gotten wind of Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang’s real identities.

“We must make sure that is truly the case,” Jin Minseok spoke calmly. “The Eastern Demon Lord has been imprisoned in the Fire Palace[42], right? We must bring him forth the council.”

Wen Xuezhen waved a hand, then a bunch of Wen disciples stepped out to accomplish the task of fetching the said Eastern Demon Lord, led by Zhu Yong who glanced gravely at his sect leader and sworn brother before leaving.

It didn't take long before Zhu Yong and the Wen disciples came back, bearing a male porcelain doll in their hands.

"Be at ready, let the Eastern Demon Lord face council," Wen Xuezhen spoke as Zhu Yong placed the doll in front of the sect leaders. He then unsheathed his sword and with one swift strike, he brought the blade down to break the doll.

With a poof of black, demonic smoke, the Eastern Demon Lord appeared in all of its evil glory, bound in chains as he kneeled in front of the sect leaders.

"Undo the Silencing Spell, Sunlight Crown Liege," the Wen sect leader said. Lan Junmyeon obeyed and undid the spell, the demon gasping out loud upon being able to finally open its mouth. He looked stunned at first, disoriented from the sudden shift between being in the doll to being released. But he immediately scowled when he saw the twins just in front of him, his killing intent heightening.

"Eastern Demon Lord Ti Dao," Nie Luhan's voice carried over the room. "Why did you come to the Human Realm?"

"Retribution on these impertinent twin hybrids that dare steal the lands from this pureblooded Demon Lord!" the Eastern Demon Lord roared angrily as he struggled against his binds, eyes flaming. "Who wouldn't be mad at their doings?! One was groomed as a human cultivator, yet became Western Demon Lord Chanyeol, while the other is supposed to be our Demon Saint who will bring glory to our race! But what did they do? They worked together to impose their power on us instead and throw the Demon Realm into chaos! I wouldn't force myself into the Human Realm if it wasn't for these insolent rascals!"

The room went gloomy as it was finally confirmed - Wen Chanyeol and his strange twin, who was actually the Demon Saint, were both cunning political figures in the Demon Realm.

Lan Baekhyun wanted the ground to swallow him.

"So… Wen Chanyeol is now Western Demon Lord Chanyeol, and Wen Chaoyang… is the same Demon Saint that caused trouble in the Human Realm before?" Lan Junmyeon said. "When did this happen?"

"I doubt it matters," Jin Minseok said. "When it started isn't the issue, because the fact that they caused this is the sin of their actions."

"What must be done, then?" came Jiang Kyungsoo's quiet voice. "It is not reasonable for us to punish the Crimson and White Heralds who have served us well, right?"

"But it is also not appropriate to let this matter slide and have rulers like the Eastern Demon Lord keep on attacking the Human Realm," Jin Minseok said. "And when word breaks out that we have half-demons walking about, there might be problems."

"What do you suggest, Lu-ge?" Lan Junmyeon asked.

Nie Luhan stared coldly down at the twins who maintained their submissive positions, bowed with their heads down. He flipped his fan open, took a few seconds before carefully saying, "It might be best to banish them from the Human Realm."

“No!” Lan Baekhyun suddenly screamed, pushing past the other disciples. His sudden outburst was so shocking to everyone, having never heard the Lord Gentle Starlight be that panicked to actually raise his voice.

"Baekhyun!" Lan Junmyeon burst, scandalized.

“Second Brother Lan, come back!" Lan Aobei helplessly called out to him, but she knew it was no use. There was no one stopping him when it came to Wen Chanyeol, the one person he actually cared about outside of his family.

Lan Baekhyun threw off the aloof and cool facade that he has always worn over his person, breaking through the crowd as he then threw himself to the floor in such an unsightly fashion that it had several disciples looking away.

“Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang have been nothing but supportive with the interests of the Human Realm! They fought with everything they have during the Sunshot Campaign! They destroyed their family with their own hands, we cannot turn on them like this just because of their heritage and the political struggle in the Demon Realm that they were not able to address efficiently!” Lan Baekhyun shouted, eyes closed as his heart pounded harshly, so loud that it was all he heard, unable to even hear his own voice.

"Shut your worthless mouth, you puny cultivator! Let those two be handled by the demon race!" the Eastern Demon Lord growled at Lan Baekhyun, who uncharacteristically sneered at him before casting a Silencing Spell on him once again.

"Baekhyun, be silent and stand up," Lan Junmyeon coldly said, who obviously could not accept the outrageously poor behavior his brother was exhibiting. "You must not act this way-"

"Only if you do not harm Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang in any way!" Lan Baekhyun stubbornly said.

"Lan Yun…" he heard Wen Chanyeol weakly call out to him. "We can handle ourselves, you do not have to lower yourself like this."

"Shut up!" Lan Baekhyun hissed before turning back to the council. "They have suffered enough losses just to be supportive of the human race! Surely, the sect leaders can consider something else? I-I can even take their place! After all, I-I've always known of their actual identities!"

"It's not that easy, Lord Gentle Starlight," Nie Luhan said. "And what good does it do to punish a perfectly good and talented human cultivator like you?"

"I thought of something," Jin Minseok spoke up. "I am aware of the deeds of the Crimson and White Heralds, and it is true that we cannot simply give them something as heavy as banishment, but I have thought of a way to address Lord Gentle Starlight's willingness to be punished in their place."

"Freely state your mind,Golden Eye Liege," Lan Junmyeon urged him.

"In place of them, Lord Gentle Starlight will receive whippings," Jin Minseok carried on. "For every violation that they do may it be in the Demon Realm or Human Realm that results to conflict like this, Lord Gentle Starlight will be subjected to more whippings. Once his body weakens and he releases his obligation over them, the Crimson and White Heralds will be sought and killed."

"That does not have to happen!" Wen Chanyeol exclaimed in agitation. "Lan Yun, let it go! Let us receive punishment!"

"Wen Zhan, keep your mouth shut," Lan Baekhyun snapped at him.

"All in favor, raise your hands."

Everyone raised their hands, except Lan Junmyeon who just closed his eyes and breathed deeply, obviously reigning in his anger.

"Then so be it," Jin Minseok announced. "I trust that the Gusu Lan Sect will be able to do this responsibility for all our sake."

⚔

"Lan Yun!"

Lan Baekhyun was suddenly pulled into a room while he was walking out of the Palace of Sun and Flames. He was then engulfed in a hug from the back, arms embraced tightly around his body. Without even looking over his shoulder, he closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun spoke in a soft voice as he reached up and patted his head, familiar fluffy locks coming into contact with his fingers that enticed him to run his fingers through his hair. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"You shouldn't have done that," he sobbed, tightening his embrace around him. "Why would you do that? It was my mistake, it is my responsibility. Why would you take the punishment for me? I had been so rude to you the last time too, I don't deserve you at all."

"Ah," Lan Baekhyun bit his lip as he managed to chuckle lowly. Even he was in complete awe of the act that he had done, but he had no regrets. "I guess, it's because I know how much you've suffered. You were never happy. Now that you're free, I just want you to live your best life without inhibitions. I know you will never disappoint me."

_And because I greatly care for you. This heart has devoted itself to you. If I can do it, I will not let any harm befall upon you. In this world, you have kept me tied up and unwilling to part from the worldly matter that is you._

Those words rang through every fiber of Lan Baekhyun's being, but he could not say it. As long as Wen Chanyeol knew the extent of his care for him, as long as he knew that Lan Baekhyun was there for him, it was enough. The matters of his heart can be easily tucked away into his soul.

"Lan Yun, whatever happens after all this… do not leave me alone alright?" Wen Chanyeol pleaded, tightening his hold as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Promise me you will never hate me. I need to give back everything I owe you."

"I will never," Lan Baekhyun firmly said as he turned around, greeted by Wen Chanyeol's watery obsidian eyes. "To me, Wen Zhan is too precious to loathe."

Wen Chanyeol's tears streamed down his cheeks, which Lan Baekhyun did his best to wipe away. He smiled at him fondly. Such a huge man with control over half of the Demon Realm and yet, he cries like a child. So soft and so wonderful, still the same Wen Chanyeol that he has known since they were young.

"Lan Yun, when you heal and decide that you do not detest me… see me, alright? I must absolutely see you," he sniffed pleadingly. "It's okay if you hate me too… but… Yun-gege… I fucked up… but I want to still see you…"

Lan Baekhyun nodded, reaching up to pat his hair. "I promise. Even if it takes long, I will see you."

Wen Chanyeol closed his eyes, taking Lan Baekhyun's face in between his hands. Their faces close, breaths intermingling. For a moment, they gravitate towards one another, eyes glancing hopefully at each other's lips before they exchange a smile. Wen Chanyeol brought his lips to Lan Baekhyun's forehead and placed a tender, gentle kiss there.

It was enough for Lan Baekhyun to strengthen his resolve and give Wen Chanyeol more of his being.

⚔

The elders gathered in front of the Main Hall, with a few younger disciples. Everyone wore somber expressions like that of a gathering in a funeral, especially so because of their clothes that had the likeliness of ones worn for mourning.

At a certain degree, it may be so, but it was not the mourning for the dead - it was the mourning for the punishment of someone who has committed a grave mistake against morality.

And the subject was Lan Baekhyun.

Proud and sturdy, the Second Young Master of the Lan Clan kneeled before his family and elders. He stared at them with unwavering eyes, and he received hard stares back. Two disciples stood behind him, both holding thick disciplinary whips.

"Baekhyun, do you understand why you are here?" Lan Jieru spoke, his voice steady yet it was obvious that he was upset.

"I do," Lan Baekhyun firmly answered. "I am here to receive punishment in place of Wen Chanyeol and Wen Chaoyang."

"Are you aware that you have other offenses, too?"

Lan Baekhyun gripped his fists. "No, I do not."

Lan Jieru furrowed his eyebrows, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Lan Baekhyun, Lord Gentle Starlight and Second Young Master of the Gusu Lan Sect, you have forsaken a rule of our clan. Do you now know what it is?"

Lan Baekhyun did not answer. He wouldn't answer.

He knew he did nothing wrong.

" _'Steer away from evil men,'_ Baekhyun. But what did you do?"

"Wen Zhan is not evil!" Lan Baekhyun shouted forcefully, unable to stop himself. "He.. He only wanted to do good. Everything he does has a reason, and it has always been for good! His means may not be acceptable, but what are acceptable, uncle? Morality cannot be binary. It cannot ever be."

"He has strayed away to the dark path, Baekhyun," Lan Jieru barked at him in displeasure, yet he still maintained his calm demeanor. "He is even working with that Demon Saint who attacked the Cloud Recesses long ago. It may not be now, but will soon take root in his heart. Do not mistake things from black and white, Baekhyun."

Lan Baekhyun always accepted his uncle's teachings in his heart but right now... right now, he was wrong. He was incredibly wrong, relying his judgement on written doctrines established by great ancestors that have rotten away and ascended in the afterlife. There are things that Lan Baekhyun has learned outside of the Orchid Room, things that could not be understood if the beholder did not witness it himself. The views of the ancestors were naive, Lan Baekhyun found out. The world is a tree of several roots and several branches, there can never be only a binary way to view it. With those realities coming to light, Lan Baekhyun did not have it in him to listen to his uncle's words.

"Very well," Lan Jieru sighed heavily. "Lan Baekhyun shall receive two hundred lashes. Start the punishment."

The Lord Gentle Starlight was proud, aloof and steadfast even in the midst of punishment. Even when it felt like his body was giving in to the pain and blood started to gush past his lips and the wounds that have appeared across his back, Lan baekhyun did not grovel the ground and continued to receive each whipping. His consciousness may have started to slide away a couple of times, but he kept his back straight until the end.

Only when the two-hundredth whip was given did Lan Baekhyun finally faint, falling to the cold ground, the other disciples gathering his beaten body for treatment.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Demon Realm, Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang fought relentlessly to take back the stolen lands from the Eastern Lord Clan to be given back to the commoner demons who were the rightful owners.

Not a day goes by without Wen Chanyeol continuously thinking about Lan Baekhyun, mentally reciting his promises to solve the conflicts that he had caused cleanly, careful not to fuck up so he wouldn't ever have to disappoint his dear Lan Yun.

_Everything will be over soon, and I will see you once again very soon. I promise._

⚔

**_3 years later…_ **

“Bai Xian, Chao Yang. Report.”

The couple looked up to the gloomy man on the throne, fiddling with his flute in one hand and the other held a tight grip on Xiexin, the demonic sword that was standing upright on the sword stand next to the throne.

“Lan Baekhyun was finally able to leave the Gusu Lan Sect. It seems like he has recovered from his injuries enough to allow him to move properly,” Bai Xian said. “But Demon Saint Chao Yang and I have found out that he has been healed since a year ago.”

“Indeed,” Chao Yang chimed in. “The Gusu Lan Sect simply restricted his movement until they deemed him worthy to get back his liberty.”

Anger surged through his body as Wen Chanyeol gripped the hilt of the demonic sword even tighter. The young sparkle in his eyes and the charms that he had has disappeared long ago, his aura now marred with more demonic energy, making him look scarier especially combined with his anger.

“They are intentionally trying to keep me away from Lan Yun, hmm?” he mumbled under his breath.

Sinister black smoke surrounded Wen Chanyeol as he laughed deeply, succumbing to his amusement and frustration. No one can blame him feeling this way after years of not being able to see Lan Baekhyun. He hated it when things don’t go his way, but it also amused him knowing his adversary has unknowingly forced him into settling for another option - if they don’t want to go down the easy path, then he will have to make things _fun_ , the way they want it.

“Zhan-ge, calm down,” Chao Yang called out to his brother. “How about we try to confront Gusu Lan Sect?”

Wen Chanyeol’s dark thought quickly dispersed when he realized what Lan Baekhyun would think if he challenged Gusu Lan Sect through violence.

“We can’t. If we do something reckless, then it will all be on Lan Yun. He will be put in another bad position because of us,” Wen Chanyeol grumbled.

“Then it doesn’t have to be violent,” Chao Yang reasoned. “We’ll just talk with those who will face us and demand why they are not allowing you to see Lan Baekhyun."

Wen Chanyeol huffed in displeasure as he fumbled the jade token on his flute.

⚔

"Xiongzhang, I want to go out."

Lan Junmyeon's hands faltered before he resumed applying the medicine to his brother’s wounds. They still looked abhorrent, but they have closed enough to not cause Lan Baekhyun as much pain as it had a year ago. The whippings had taken a long time to heal at first due to Lan Baekhyun’s detachment from everyone through secluded meditation and his tendency to let his wounds fester without proper treatment for most of the first year after his whippings. It went on until Lan Junmyeon finally forced himself on his brother despite not wanting to face anyone, making Lan Baekhyun unwillingly undergo treatment.

“Your wounds have not healed completely yet,” Lan Junmyeon answered. “And you already went out yesterday.”

“They don’t hurt anymore. I can properly move. Over a year already.”

“Your sweat might sting your wounds, they are still red. The disciplinary whips aren’t ordinary after all... Two hundred lashes can kill a normal human and beat their body into a fleshy clump. It can paralyze cultivators and mess with their spiritual flow.”

Lan Baekhyun sighed heavily as he turned around to face his brother. The older man felt needles prick his heart seeing his brother look so desolate and dismal, the stoic face he usually held now replaced by sadness and the light in his completely gone.

“Xiongzhang, I need to see someone. Just once,” he pleaded, voice small and helpless, like he knew Lan Junmyeon wouldn’t allow him to do so but he just wanted to try in case his brother had the heart to let him.

“You can’t meet Wen Chanyeol,” Lan Junmyeon said.

It seemed to flick a switch inside his younger brother. Lan Baekhyun simply released a sigh and without a word, he tied his robe back around his body before curling up on the bed, his back to his brother.

Lan Junmyeon felt horrible as he gathered everything and got up to leave, letting his brother wallow in the darkness.

It was for the best.

_But… was it really?_

"Sunlight Crown Liege! Sunlight Crown Liege!" a disciple rushed towards him, followed by five more disciples. "Western Demon Lord and the Demon Saint are here!"

For a moment, Lan Junmyeon looked at the disciple in confusion before he realized that he was referring to Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang. He sighed heavily, remembering that the cultivation world has basically disowned those two and only tolerated them for order and the agreement with Lan Baekhyun.

"Let us greet them, then. Do not alert the elders," Lan Junmyeon said as he turned around with a swish of his robes, heading towards the main entrance of the Cloud Recesses with the other disciples rushing after him.

When they reached the entrance, Lan Junmyeon saw two figures standing there - one in red and one in white. They weren't alone though, as there were other figures standing behind them, all of them inhuman and radiating demonic power.

Now that Lan Junmyeon knew what they actually were, there was an undeniable demonic kind of power that emanated from them. He felt a bit stupid not realizing it earlier.

"Sunlight Crown Liege, what should we do?" a disciple from behind him uttered.

"I will talk to them," Lan Junmyeon said, lifting a hand to signal the disciples to stay where they are as he went ahead, walking up to the demonic twins.

"Sunlight Crown Liege," they greeted as they had the courtesy to salute him out of respect.

Lan Junmyeon offered them a tight smile as he saluted back.

"Western Demon Lord Chanyeol, Demon Saint Chao Yang," he acknowledged them. "Why have you come?"

Wen Chanyeol stepped forward, towering over the sect leader. Lan Junmyeon felt a bit uneasy, but he maintained the polite smile across his face.

"I wish to see Lan Yun," he answered without more ado.

Lan Junmyeon stared at the demon before sighing and said, "Wen Chanyeol, please leave my brother alone."

The demon lord tensed. Obviously upset, he grumbled, "Sunlight Crown Liege, I just need a moment with him. I won't ask for more."

"I doubt it would be agreeable for him to see you," Lan Junmyeon pushed. "Please, just leave him be. It's for his own good."

Wen Chanyeol remained silent for several moments. Lan Junmyeon waited for him to say something, but he continued to stare at him. He was unaware of the way Wen Chanyeol's temper slowly snapped into two.

"Farewell, Western Demon Lord and Demon Saint. Have a safe journey back–"

_"No!"_

Lan Junmyeon's eyes widened as Wen Chanyeol suddenly attacked him with a demonic-looking sword, one that he immediately recognized as Xiexin, a sword most sought-out by demon lords.

"Wen Chanyeol!" Lan Junmyeon called out to him angrily, parrying his blow with Chunwu.

"Let me see Lan Yun or I'll have to rely on a different method of persuasion," Wen Chanyeol hissed, forcefully pushing his sword against Chunwu.

Eyebrows furrowed, Lan Junmyeon pushed Wen Chanyeol's sword away, his incredible strength able to push him back a few meters, enough distance to allow him some time to get back into the safety of the Cloud Recesses.

"I _will_ see Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol angrily barked, his whole form emitting an aura of thick, black, smokey matter. "Even if I'll have to force myself in!"

Lan Junmyeon turned around, lips pursed in a grim line as he accepted Wen Chanyeol's intentions.

⚔

Lan Baekhyun remained isolated from everyone else. He spent his time playing the guqin non-stop, humming along to the various melodies that he played. He continued doing so, his fingers flaking off from the friction and long effort invested into playing. His brother was replaced by Lan Aobei, coming to feed him food and treating his injuries. When he asked about Lan Junmyeon, she just said he was busy.

And indeed, Lan Junmyeon definitely was busy.

Secluded in the Silent Room that had been unknowingly casted with a sound barrier to keep the noise outside from getting inside, Lan Baekhyun had no idea what has been happening. When he tried getting out, he was confused how the door wouldn't budge.

Anger slowly rising in his chest, Lan Baekhyun unsheathed Qingzai and destroyed the door. Upon stepping outside, he was shocked to be greeted by a tremor along with the disciples rushing about hastily, not even noticing Lan Baekhyun standing in front of his destroyed door.

"Halt!" Lan Baekhyun called out towards junior disciples, who flinched when they noticed Lord Gentle Starlight suddenly blocking their way, looking confused with his hair not even properly done and his clothes not even appropriate for formality.

After another tremor, the junior disciples saluted deeply, greeting him.

"Lord Gentle Starlight, we're glad you seem fine!" one of them said, who was probably acting as their leader.

"Mn. Thank you. But what's happening? Are we under attack?" Lan Baekhyun questioned them.

"Ah…" They looked at each other and hesitantly nodded. "We are under attack…"

"From who?"

"F-From…" the disciple scratched his neck. "From Western Demon Lord Chanyeol... and Demon Saint Chao Yang…"

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened in disbelief as he reached out and grabbed the disciple by the wrist. "Where is my brother?"

At the gates of the Cloud Recesses, demons and ghosts surged forward, attacking the protective barrier and causing cracks through it. Many of the disciples were all using their spiritual energy to fortify the barrier, continuously repairing it and keeping the invaders out.

Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang quietly looked at the wreckage, floating up on their swords in the distance, waiting until the barrier broke and they could get in.

"Xiongzhang!" Lan Baekhyun exclaimed, rushing towards his brother who was with their uncle and elders, overlooking the disciples.

"Baekhyun!" Lan Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you here?"

"Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun said. "He's doing this because of me, right?"

"Baekhyun, we can't let you face him," Lan Jieru spoke authoritatively, stepping forward and staring down at his nephew with a grim look on his face.

"Just let me see him!" Lan Baekhyun exclaimed, looking frustrated, his face unhinged from its usual stoic disposition to match his feelings. "He didn't have to do this if you just let me see him!"

"We will not let you see him ever again," Lan Jieru firmly said with a strict voice. "He's evil, he's going to lure you into his path and make you do the demonic arts as well. Baekhyun, this is for your own good."

Lan Baekhyun clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth. "Just once. I'll make him stop attacking us. I will meet him at the house… he’ll know where it is. After that, I...I won't ever see him."

Lan Junmyeon stared at his brother, his own heart tightening at the way Lan Baekhyun's eyes water and his shoulders sag. He wanted to say something to compromise with his uncle, but he thought his uncle was correct and couldn't find anything wrong with what he said.

And besides, Lan Baekhyun said so himself - that he will make Wen Chanyeol stop attacking them and then he will never see him again. It was the best course of action that they could derive.

"Alright," Lan Jieru finally agreed. "Send a disciple to give him Baekhyun's wishes."

⚔

Lan Baekhyun stood wearily in front of the door. He has been standing there for ten minutes already, the courage to enter still not manifesting. It's stupid, how he has never lost courage through the war yet now that he needed it the most, it has suddenly disappeared.

"Why are you hesitating?"

Lan Baekhyun turned around and saw a man standing there. He had fox ears and a fox tail, dressed in black with a fox mask hanging from the side of his head. A chain ran across his face, covering a scar that wasn't noticeable at first. He didn't know who it was, but he's probably someone involved with Wen Chanyeol and Chao Yang since he was here.

"Who are you?" Lan Baekhyun asked.

The demon fox smiled as he bowed. "I am Bai Xian, a helper for Western Demon Lord Chanyeol and Demon Saint Chao Yang. I am here to guard the area. Lord Chanyeol is already inside, waiting for you."

Lan Baekhyun hummed as he nodded, reaching to grasp the handle. But before he opened it, he sighed and turned back to the demon.

"Bai Xian, do you think the world is black and white?"

The demon seemed surprised by the question. A moment later, he smiled and answered, "There will always be a reason for someone's actions. One cannot be entirely evil, and one cannot be entirely good. Though, I do understand the way human cultivators have always pursued a black and white philosophy. Such is the only way to keep order. It is not very ideal but it works."

Lan Baekhyun nodded. "I think demons aren't black. I also don't think humans are white. We've been hurting each other for centuries, there can never just be black and white."

Bai Xian smiled again before putting his mask on and disappearing in a blur of black, heading towards gods know where.

When Lan Baekhyun finally reached out to open the door, Wen Chanyeol suddenly opened it and pulled him inside.

The next thing he knew, Lan Baekhyun was already in Wen Chanyeol's embrace.

"Lan Yun, it's been so long," he mumbled, hugging him tighter as he buried his face into Lan Baekhyun's neck. His voice had a slight tremble. "And I'm sorry for causing trouble. I… I know I shouldn't have, but…"

"Shh, it is okay," Lan Baekhyun shushed him, hands coming up to caress his fluffy hair. "I understand… they didn't want me to see you. I would have done something I'd regret if you didn't come."

"I will do all the dirty work for Lan Yun's safety," Wen Chanyeol said as he pulled away. Lan Baekhyun could see that he has changed even more than the last time. He looked more exhausted and stressed, his youthful charms now gone and replaced by a gloomy, wizened aura. But the smile Wen Chanyeol offered him was reminiscent of the him Lan Baekhyun used to know, and it warmed his heart.

"I hope you have been doing well," Lan Baekhyun said. "I hope you're always satisfied with what you are doing."

"I've taken back what rightfully belonged to us," Wen Chanyeol said. "Now all that is left…"

Lan Baekhyun felt Wen Chanyeol take his hands. He stared at them intently before dipping his head down to press them against his forehead.

"...is to be with you."

The words made something in Lan Baekhyun's heart soar. His beloved, the man he held dear in his heart, the person he cherished the most, _wanted_ to be with _him_.

It was what Lan Baekhyun wanted to hear.

But things have changed.

As if he had been electrocuted, Lan Baekhyun pulled his hands away from Wen Chanyeol, who looked up in confusion as he reached out to take them again.

"We cannot," Lan Baekhyun said, his voice shaky as he held in the sobs begging to erupt. "I came to say goodbye. I cannot see you anymore after this."

Tears immediately streamed down Wen Chanyeol's face as he stepped forward, but when Lan Baekhyun stepped back to avoid him, he abruptly stopped his advances and gave him space, though this just made him cry harder.

"This is not fair!" Wen Chanyeol sobbed. "I did my best! I helped the Human Realm, I ended all my matters in the Demon Realm… but I don't deserve this one single chance at happiness?"

Lan Baekhyun lowered his head as he shook his head.

"My sect… my brother.. uncle… they don't wish me to see you anymore. And I promised them that after this, I won't see you again. I am the only thing that roots you to the Human Realm. I think it's best that you live your life in the Demon Realm… you have Jiang Sehun, Zhu Yong, your sister who will be there for you no matter what happens, your twin… they can take care of you for me."

"But I only want Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol shouted as he suddenly grabbed Lan Baekhyun. He was scared that the demon lord's temperament may have been provoked, but as Lan Baekhyun stared up in his eyes, there's just sadness with something different.

It made him breathless.

"Lan Yun…" Wen Chanyeol whispered, suddenly leaning in. Lan Baekhyun tensed, eyes wide as he watched how the demon lord closed in slowly, staring at his lips.

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt a pair of lips finally press against his.

Wen Chanyeol had been too intense yet his lips were soft and shy, but the yearning was evident. Lan Baekhyun forced himself to calm down, to not indulge… but it was hard. His heart was too into the feel of his beloved's lips against his, and he couldn't stop himself from bringing his shaky hands up to Wen Chanyeol's cheeks so he could kiss him properly.

Nothing felt more right than being in Wen Chanyeol's arms with his lips against his, a physical show of affection that Lan Baekhyun had been craving for so, so long. It was all he wanted, the feel of Wen Chanyeol against him, it was all a man who was deprived of tender loving needed.

However, Lan Baekhyun will have to enjoy it while it lasts.

"Don't leave me," Wen Chanyeol pleaded against his lips, but Lan Baekhyun pulled him close again.

It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38\. **Glamour Hall** \- a hall for banquets located in the Golden Koi Tower [return]  
>    
>  39\. **Arsenal Chambers** \- the weaponry of the Qishan Wen Clan [return]  
>    
>  40\. **Sunfire Manor** \- Wen Chanyeol's residence in the Western Territory (this is separate from the ancestral palace of the Western Lord Clan) [return]  
>    
>  41\. **Riluo City** \- a prosperous city in the Western Territory where the Western Lord Clan resides [return]  
>    
>  42\. **Fire Palace** \- the torture chamber of the Qishan Wen Sect [return] 



	8. Midnight

"What is love, my baobei?" Chao Yang whispered against Bai Xian's naked skin, kissing the smoothness as he ran his hand across his arm before sliding his own arm around his waist to hold him close. The demon fox in his arms was cool to the touch, but the contact sizzled into heat everywhere the Demon Saint laid his hand on his skin.

"To die for the one you hold dear," Bai Xian unhesitantly said.

Chao Yang hummed, pressing kisses against his shoulder.

"I think I agree. I would die for you if need be, baobei."

The demon fox suddenly sat up, the sheets falling off his body and leaving him bare to the rising sun's rays that seeped through the windows. It casted a warm glow over his pale skin, a very ethereal sight that didn't really seem like it belonged in the demonic plane of existence.

"Would you, really?"

Chao Yang was like a leech, sitting up to press himself against Bai Xian, hands coming up to caress his forearms. He couldn't get enough of him. The demon fox didn't complain though, finding his touch quite comfortable.

"I love you," Chao Yang whispered against his ear. "Do you believe me?"

Bai Xian chuckled, cheeks flushing with hisvears twitching. "Not really."

"It's alright. I'll still die for you even if you don't believe me. I don't blame you. It's smart not to trust other people."

The demon chuckled as he suddenly maneuvered himself around, straddling the Demon Saint's lap. He smiled sensually at him as he moved his hips, teasing him.

"For a Demon Saint, you're not well-versed with love," Bai Xian purred, arms wound around his neck. His fluffy black tail swayed behind him lazily.

"Does it have to be deep?" Chao Yang mumbled deeply, hands perched on the curves of the demon fox's waist. "Isn't it enough to act based on what I feel?"

Bai Xian smirked thoughtfully as he touched the pendant on Chao Yang's chest softly, fingers brushing across the black gem in the middle.

"How about acting on what you think?"

"I think Bai Xian is the person I love the most, and I think I'll die for him if I need to – ah shit…" Chao Yang trailed off, eyes rolling heavenwards.

A moan leaped past Bai Xian's lips as he lowered himself on the Demon Saint's member, clinging to him tightly and pressing his face against his shoulder as he was once filled up, full and warm. The frost of his body has completely melted away.

"I do love you, my baobei," Chao Yang sighed, the lump on his throat bobbing as he took the demon fox's hand and placed a tender kiss there.

Bai Xian just smiled softly against his skin.

⚔

**_10 years later…_ **

"Lord Gentle Starlight!" The junior disciples screamed in relief as Lan Baekhyun flew down the mountain, alighting from his sword and immediately summoning it into a hand seal, sending it to kill off two demons following only one direction. They stared in awe, finding sheer happiness in watching their god-like Lord Gentle Starlight save them once again without much as a sweat.

"What did I tell you about nighthunting out in mountains that have not been marked by any sect to be safe?" Lan Baekhyun solemnly said, looking down at the disciples with a reprimanding stare that wasn't too harsh as Qingzai flew back into his sheath.

"Unmarked mountains usually contain demons trapped under the mountain or in the caves by our ancestors that have not been properly archived by the following generations due to certain circumstances," answered one of the disciples, a promising young girl named Lan Haoyue. "B-But Lan Chi tricked us… We weren't familiar with this area…"

"I was surprised too!" Lan Chi argued. "I was supposed to bring you to High Rise Mountain but I found out it's the mountain we passed by yesterday."

"No use blaming each other," Lan Baekhyun said, turning around. "Let us go, we'll escape before any more of the demons come. I'll secure the protection around the mountain and you go back to rent rooms in an inn in the town at the foot."

Quietly mumbling among themselves, Lan Baekhyun led the children back to safety, alert for any demons that he may have missed. It was a good thing that he had been solving a case with evil spirits in a household at the foot of this same mountain so he was able to respond to the Gusu Lan Sect flare that they have sent. If he had not been there, who would have come to their rescue, if there was any one to do so?

Lan Baekhyun quietly chuckled in exasperation. For a man like him who was never good at socializing, dealing with children was taxing just from listening to such a concept alone. But since the day he completed most of his studies and was qualified to teach the younger generations, it had been a surprisingly good experience to be with the younger disciples. Their energy was too much, but it energized an adult like Lan Baekhyun so he sought it and spent more time educating them rather than be with other adults.

"Lord Gentle Starlight?" Lan Haoyue called out, tugging at Lan Baekhyun's sleeve to grab his attention since he seemed to be deep in thought. "We are going ahead. You are staying, right?"

"Ah," Lan Baekhyun nodded, too involved in his thoughts that he nearly forgot why he was supposed to be here. "Don't cause trouble. Rest and we'll go back to Gusu tomorrow. I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, Lord Gentle Starlight!"

Once the children were gone, Lan Baekhyun turned to the mountain pass. He traced a spell in the air and pushed it forward. It crashed against the barrier, the impact causing a ripple effect, highlighted by a gentle orange glow. But the ripple seemed broken, revealing damages in the protection.

Unsheathing his sword, Lan Baekhyun traced an array in front of him then thrusted Qingzai to the ground in the middle, glowing with a blue light. He brought two fingers together in the air, created another more complex spell, then pushed it towards the barrier. He made five more of them, and when he was done, he sealed them together until the barrier was strong again.

“Thanks for that.”

Lan Baekhyun turned around, face calm yet his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the white-masked figure standing there motionlessly.

“Chao Yang,” he greeted as he summoned Qingzai into his hand. “Did you break the barrier and disturb the demons trapped here?”

“Zhan-ge ordered me to do so,” Chao Yang said, taking his sword and twirling it around before resting it on his shoulder. “The demons were already close to escaping, we just got involved to prevent more problems. The ones you encountered were minor ones, the dangerous one that was trapped under this mountain has already come back to the Demon Realm. He’s under Zhan-ge’s control.”

Lan Baekhyun nodded, looking away to hide how the mention of Wen Chanyeol was making his heart sink. “I hope he will be able to keep that demon in check.”

“He will, he won’t aggravate you,” Chao Yang assured him.

“Thank you,” Lan Baekhyun saluted towards the Demon Saint before turning around to catch up with the children at the inn.

“Wait.”

The cultivator stopped on his heels when he heard Chao Yang call out to him. His feet crunched against the gravel as Chao Yang appeared in front of him and handed him something.

“What’s this for?” Lan Baekhyun wondered as he accepted the object into his palm. It was a purely red ring that looked a lot like it was made of ruby, the same gem that Wen Chanyeol always had as earrings.

“A gift from my brother,” Chao Yang explained before he then walked past the cultivator and disappeared among the trees.

Lips pressed into a straight line, Lan Baekhyun examined the gemstone. It was really beautiful, and it reminded him greatly of the man he loved the most. The fierce red shade of the gem was almost like an exact representation of him - beguiling and striking.

He’s been so busy with life that he forgot how much he missed him.

As Lan Baekhyun walked back to town, he fumbled with the ring on his finger thoughtfully. When was the last time he even saw Wen Chanyeol? It had been so long. They did not immediately depart the day he went to the demon lord just to say that they can’t see each other again. Wen Chanyeol had appeared at Gusu Lan Sect begging the guards to let him see him, but they never relented and he could not do anything about it, fearing that Lan Baekhyun might hate him if he attacked his sect again and his chances of seeing him would worsen.

Eventually, Wen Chanyeol gave up and vanished - but not completely. People still witnessed his strange presence as he went around dealing with demons and ghosts, but never lingered long enough for any sect to catch a glimpse of him. Lan Baekhyun had tried to reach out to him multiple times, but he figured Wen Chanyeol had been too hurt by his detachment from him.

Lan Baekhyun sighed, looking down at the ring longingly.

For the years that they have known each other, not once have they taken a calm day off together. It has all been adrenaline and fighting off dark creatures. It would be nice to see Wen Chanyeol again… it has been ten long years, he realized. Lan Baekhyun wanted to at least spend the day just walking through streets shopping for food or whatever, or maybe just talk at their house.

Ah, their house.

Lan Baekhyun has time and time went there, cleaning everything up and using it as his escape from everyone if he wanted to be alone. Wen Chanyeol never came and would probably never do it no matter how long Lan Baekhyun waited, but he built it for him. Lan Baekhyun might as well turn it into a home, where he could rest and continuously make it liveable enough if ever Wen Chanyeol wanted to come.

He wished he could come, even if Lan Baekhyun wasn't there. Just to know he had been here can ease the loneliness.

“Lord Gentle Starlight?”

Lan Baekhyun was rattled out of his thoughts when he saw Lan Haoyue standing at the entrance of the inn. He had been too into his thoughts that he had not noticed that he had reached the inn already.

“Are you alright?” she wondered, her face showing her concern.

Blinking slowly, Lan Baekhyun offered her a little smile and shook his head, dropping his arms to the side. “I am fine, Haoyue. Just a bit tired. Have you ordered food?”

“Not yet,” Lan Haoyue smiled shyly as Lan Baekhyun hummed and walked with her to the manager so they could order the things they wanted.

⚔

"How was the trip to High Rise Mountain?" Lan Junmyeon spoke pleasantly as his brother entered the room, carrying a stack of papers with him.

"Satisfying," Lan Baekhyun answered as he sat down next to his brother, placing the stack on the table then reaching for ink and a brush.

"Are those the reports from the children?" the older wondered, poking at the stack with his brush.

"Mn," Lan Baekhyun hummed as he took the first one, which was written by Lan Haoyue. He scanned over the document then proceeded to grade it.

"Let me help you," Lan Junmyeon offered, taking the next paper.

They went through the papers together, grading the children through the construction of their essays and the organization of their ideas about their experiences up on High Rise Mountain. Lan Baekhyun was impressed by Lan Haoyue's work, but he wasn't surprised anymore since he knew that this child was naturally very hardworking and studious.

"You seem to enjoy being a teacher," Lan Junmyeon observed, watching his brother's stoic face closely. "You should replace uncle already, he needs to rest and focus on himself."

"Uncle Jieru loves teaching, I can't take that away from him," Lan Baekhyun offered his brother a little smile. "Although of course, I am willing to take his place once in a while. Teaching children is fun."

"You are admirable," Lan Junmyeon laughed out loud. "I could never find myself directly teaching the children. Even if they are of the Gusu Lan Sect, they are still children. They will still be frivolous and rowdy."

"Then what will happen if you have children soon?" Lan Baekhyun dryly teased, looking up to his brother pointedly.

This seemed to push Lan Junmyeon into fluster, a blush dusting his cheeks as he laughed softly.

"Eh… I'm too young for marriage."

"Xiongzhang… have you forgotten that you are already in your thirties?"

Lan Junmyeon laughed awkwardly. "Baekhyun… please don't remind me of my age. Why don't you tell me who you just engaged to instead, hmm?"

The younger blinked in confusion until Lan Junmyeon pointed at the ruby ring on his finger. Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips, feeling the sudden urge to hide his fingers but thought against it.

"Mn… it is beautiful, isn't it?" he said, showing the ring to his brother, who leaned in and admired it closely, lips slightly parted in awe.

"It is purely made of ruby, what a treasure," Lan Junmyeon said, nodding as he leaned away and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Blinking in confusion, Lan Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in question, wondering what his brother meant by that.

Seeing his face, Lan Junmyeon chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm sorry for forcing you to avoid him… I know you miss him a lot."

"You don't have to say sorry, your restrictions haven't been too strict so I was able to attempt meeting up with him," Lan Baekhyun said.

"Did you see him again?"

"I never succeeded. I've never seen him in years. I think he is deliberately avoiding me. It's not your fault."

“But still… if it had not been for uncle and me, you would still be able to meet him.”

Lan Baekhyun huffed as he shook his head. That may truly be the case, but he did not hold it against them anymore. It has been so long ago, and it seems that both he and Wen Chanyeol are already doing well with their own lives.

Although Lan Baekhyun did wish he could be involved in Wen Chanyeol’s life again, he thinks the way things now are better.

⚔

“Hey… did you know where these bunnies come from?”

“The back mountain?”

“Nope.”

“I saw rabbits there before! How could they not be from there?”

“Maybe they did come from the back mountain, but I was referring to the person who brought it here.”

“It’s Lord Gentle Starlight, right?”

“Wrong!”

“Ah, Lan Chi! Are you messing with us?”

Lan Chi grinned mischievously as Lan Haoyue tried to calm the other disciples.

“Be careful, the bunnies will get hurt if you move around too carelessly,” she told them before turning to Lan Chi. “If it’s not Lord Gentle Starlight, then who did?”

“My mom told me this and it must absolutely not reach Master Jieru!” Lan Chi warned them. “But she told me that the Two Stars of Gusu Lan Sect kept the fact that these bunnies actually came from the Western Demon Lord!”

The disciples gasped as they looked pointedly at the bunnies.

“You’re right!” one disciple spoke up. “It’s said that ten years ago, the Western Demon Lord was actually the Crimson Herald. He was Lord Gentle Starlight’s closest friend, the only remaining son of the evil Wen Ronghua! Turns out he was actually half-demon, and he pursued his birthright in the Demon Realm.”

“Wow, so Lord Gentle Starlight is actually friends with a demon lord?”

“It’s said that Lord Gentle Starlight was friends with the demon lord way back during their teenage years, when they have not known about his heritage.”

“I don’t care about the fact that someone like Lord Gentle Starlight is friends with a demon lord, I care more about the fact that he actually has a close friend! I’ve always thought that Lord Gentle Starlight is only close with the members of the clan but it turns out he actually has a close friend before.”

“Poor bunnies… do you think Lord Gentle Starlight feels sad looking at them? They actually remind him of the friend he lost because of the dark path.”

“They will be okay if you constantly feed them and play with them gently.”

Lan Chi laughed as he waved a finger in agreement, slowly turning around to face the source of the voice. “Ah you’re right, you’re ri- Lord Gentle Starlight!”

Everyone suddenly scrambled about to crowd behind Lan Haoyue, who was smiling in exasperation. She led them into saluting towards Lan Baekhyun, who walked over to them carrying a basket of carrots. Going down and sitting cross-legged, he let the bunnies crowd around him as they fed them with carrots. The scene was an entirely rare one, which had the junior disciples watching curiously at their seemingly cold master.

“Lord Gentle Starlight… were you really friends with the Western Demon Lord?”

Lan Chi gasped out loudly together with the other disciples as he tackled Lan Haoyue, shaking her in warning and hissing under her breath.

Lan Baekhyun looked up, a ghost of an amused smile gracing his lips. He just realized that this generation did not really know about what had happened to Wen Chanyeol ten years ago other than what everyone had been gossipping about.

“Since you asked,” Lan Baekhyun began as he cradled a rabbit in his arms. “Yes, I was. We were friends since we were children.”

The disciples gasped. Lan Chi and some of them may have heard about it, but it hit differently when it came directly from their master.

“He isn't as evil as they say he is, right?" Lan Haoyue spoke up. Lan Chi hit her with his elbow, wanting her to stop talking too much.

"He's a man with his own principles. He doesn't do anything without good reason," Lan Baekhyun simply said. "In this world, black and white morality do not clearly separate everything. There will always be a middle. A gray area. While it is best that you align with the white, do not condemn those who are in the gray or in the black if they have not aggravated human life. You may not realize that your morality does not apply to them. You will be surprised to discover that those in the black may think that you are the one in the black. Always be open and sensitive."

The disciples nodded, quite confused since it collided with Lan Jieru's teachings, yet Lan Baekhyun did speak the truth that they can agree on.

"Lord Gentle Starlight! Lord Gentle Starlight!"

A disciple came rushing towards him, looking extremely terrified.

"What is it?" Lan Baekhyun asked, carefully withdrawing from the rabbits and standing up.

The disciple seemed to hesitate, glancing at the juniors before walking up to Lan Baekhyun and whispering, "It's the Lotus Snake Ghost, Jiang Sehun. He is outside, wishing to talk to you. He seems really angry…"

Lan Baekhyun's mind was filled with questions, wondering why Jiang Sehun was visiting him.

Unless…

Worries started to flood Lan Baekhyun when he realized that Jiang Sehun wouldn't come if it doesn't have anything to do with Wen Chanyeol.

"Jiang Sehun!" Lan Baekhyun called out to the ghost as he rushed past the gates of the Gusu Lan Sect.

Jiang Sehun stood in front of him, looking a lot like his human self compared to back then when he was just a newborn ghost. He wore the same robes that he had always donned when he was still in the Jiang Sect, which made him look more indistinguishable from other cultivators. But all of that was how human as he was going to get because the aura that emanated from him was too demonic now despite still being a creature that bore spiritual energy.

"Jiang Sehun, what brings you here?" Lan Baekhyun greeted him after saluting.

"You need to come with me," Jiang Sehun said, reaching out to grab Lan Baekhyun's wrist. "Yeol-xiong and Chao Yang are in danger, and you have to help them."

"W-Wait," Lan Baekhyun said, wrenching himself free from the ghost. "Tell me what is happening first. What happened to the twins?"

Jiang Sehun didn't look too happy that he was stalling, but he didn't say anything and proceeded to explain the situation.

"Chao Yang's little fox bitch has betrayed us," Jiang Sehun hissed. "He lured us into his trap and he played with us for years. He baited the twins by saying he has spotted you being captured by the Northern Demon Lord at the Yiling Burial Mounds. I don't know what happened anymore. I just saw a message in the throne room warning us. Zhu-xiong is already on his way to ask for help from the Chief Cultivator."

Lan Baekhyun's mouth dried up upon hearing the information. Wen Chanyeol was in danger, and Bai Xian had betrayed them. Honestly, he didn't know much about the demon fox other than that moment long ago when they talked, but he never thought that demon fox would do it. Then again, he wasn't really surprised, too.

People are scary, after all.

"Wait here, I will call for reinforcements," Lan Baekhyun said as he turned around, but Jiang Sehun grabbed his wrist.

"Don't bother," he said grimly. "I doubt the Gusu Lan Sect wishes to help… and they might even stop you from helping."

Lan Baekhyun's head dipped, realizing that Jiang Sehun was correct. He looked at the Cloud Recesses then nodded, his resolution concrete.

"Alright, let us head for Yiling."

Jiang Sehun created a Distance Shortening Array for them. When they appeared in Yiling, Lan Baekhyun was duly impressed how the ghost did not seem fazed at all.

“Follow me, Baek-xiong,” Jiang Sehun whispered, crouched over as he pulled Lan Baekhyun up on a tree with very thick leaves.

From that tree, Lan Baekhyun was able to immediately see the chaos that was happening. Long ago, he was able to visit the Burial Mounds and spotted a crevice on the ground. That same crevice has now opened wide, revealing the Endless Abyss. Within this opening were thousands of demons below, so many of them to the point that they seemed like ants.

“That fucking Bai Xian...” Jiang Sehun sneered through gritted teeth.

Lan Baekhyun followed Jiang Sehun’s line of sight and he inhaled sharply.

Wen Chanyeol was tied up to a stone with glowing chains, struggling harshly as he spouted endless curse words at the demon fox, who stood expressionlessly next to another unfamiliar demon fox. Chao Yang was bound with the same chains on the ground, but he was unconscious.

“I understand now,” Jiang Sehun hissed. “That demon… that’s a descendant of the Southern Lord Clan. That sneaky bitch must be silently working so they could take back their lands from Yeol-xiong.”

“Wen Zhan… he should give the Southern Territory back to them if that’s what they want.”

“You don’t understand...” Jiang Sehun snapped at him. “The Southern Lord Clan practice cannibalism, Baek-xiong. The Southern Territory inhabitants always lived in fear of being cannibalized. The Western Lord Clan found this extremely disgusting, even for demon standards. The cherry on top was when the Southern Demon Lord of the time started to widen his claim and cannibalized Western demons, too. Chao Yang’s mother then seized control over the Southern Territory.”

Lan Baekhyun felt his skin tingle, beginning to understand the situation a bit more.

“If that is the case… do you think it’s only that?”

Jiang Sehun cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“That Southern Lord Clan descendant, do you think he’s only here to seize control over his birthright territory?” Lan Baekhyun explained as he pointed at the demon lord. “If that was only the case, then why did he drag Wen Zhan out here to the Human Realm? And look, this time they seem to be forcing Wen Zhan to tell them something about Xiexin.”

The demonic sword was in the Southern Lord Clan descendant’s hands, and he was shouting at Wen Chanyeol.

“Ha, a pathetic imbecile like you wishes to use Xiexin yet you cannot even wield it to your bidding?” Wen Chanyeol laughed maniacally, throwing his head back as his body shook. “Embarrassing! If you wish to be the Southern Demon Lord, then make Xiexin do what you want to do on your own! Prove your worth!”

The descendant angrily punched Wen Chanyeol’s guts, effectively drawing out blood past his lips that he spit at the demon before laughing maniacally all over again.

“What’s wrong with Wen Zhan?” Lan Baekhyun quietly wondered, feeling nervous as he watched him continuously laugh even as the descendant landed blow after blow on him until eventually, he raised Xiexin up in an attempt to strike at him.

Shaking, Lan Baekhyun grabbed Qingzai and was about to swoop on when Jiang Sehun grabbed him by the shoulders and said, “Calm down!”

“They’re going to kill him!” Lan Baekhyun whispered in despair, biting his lip in fear.

Fortunately, the Southern Lord Clan descendant stopped when Chao Yang regained consciousness and called out to him.

“Hey, Noble Bai Li, I thought you were dead,” Chao Yang snickered as he maneuvered himself up to his knees with much difficulty.

“Demon Saint Chao Yang,” the descendant who was named Bai Li chuckled as he lowered Xiexin and walked up to the twin. He aimed Xiexin at him, the tip piercing Chao Yang’s forehead as blood lightly trickled down. “Tell me how to summon Xiexin’s powers and I might let you and your twin witness the grandeur of the Demon Realm finally devouring the Human Realm.”

“What the hell!” Jiang Sehun gasped as Noble Bai Li’s real plan finally came to light. “We have to get rid of them, kill them before they do anything worse than this!”

Chao Yang chuckled deeply before he burst out laughing, though unlike his twin, he seemed more focused. “Didn’t you hear my gege? You have to strive for it and make it obey you. Even if I told you how to control it, you still wouldn’t be able to since Xiexin does not want to recognize someone as worthless as you as its master!”

Bai Li seethed, the hand gripping Xiexin quivering in anger as he raised it and slashed.

Lan Baekhyun covered his mouth.

“F-Father… please do not do this...”

Bai Xian had thrown himself over Chao Yang, protecting him from Xiexin. The sword created an ugly slash right across his back, tearing his clothes apart and exposing skin where the demonic sword had left a dark, inky mark.

“B-Bai Xian!” Chao Yang screamed in terror, his face showing pure fear, something Lan Baekhyun never thought he would see on the Demon Saint’s face.

“You promised me you wouldn’t hurt them,” Bai Xian hissed weakly at Bai Li as he wrapped his arms around Chao Yang. “You got Xiexin, just leave them alone...”

“You wretched child!” Bai Li barked at him in distaste. “Do you not remember the way our family had been wiped out by that despicable Western Lord Clan?!”

“How about me?!” Bai Xian shouted at him, tears dripping down his face. “You threw me away when I was a child to my mother in that Western demon clan, but what did they do?! They treated me like trash! Why should I care for a family that never treated me as family in the first place?!”

“Shut your mouth!” Bai Li shouted, losing his temper and raising Xiexin again.

_“Kill everyone except the Western Demon Lord, the Demon Saint and Bai Xian!”_

Sounds of multiple footsteps came from all directions and before any of those men appeared, a dazzling purple whip appeared and crushed the stone that held Wen Chanyeol hostage. It was Jiang Kyungsoo with Jin Jongin, leading his disciples up to Yiling after people reported the strange things that were happening up the Burial Mounds.

Eyes wide, Bai Li roared as he took off a pendant from his neck and crushed it with demonic energy. Bai Xian suddenly froze, holding on to Chao Yang and staring at him as his form suddenly began to slowly disintegrate, the particles sparkling as they floated away.

“B-Bai Xian!” Chao Yang exclaimed with a sick realization that Bai Xian had turned out to be a demon ghost all along. From the side, Wen Chanyeol broke away from his binds and suddenly tackled Bai Li, stopping him from attacking his brother and wrestling Xiexin out of his grasp.

“My Chao Yang,” Bai Xian whispered, his cold hands coming up to cup the Demon Saint’s tear stricken cheeks. “I am sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to do it-”

“He blackmailed you to do what he wanted because you are a ghost and he got hold of your ashes, right?” Chao Yang sobbed. “Baobei, you could have told me! I would have helped you! I-I… I love you… you know? I would do anything for you.”

Bai Xian shook his head. “It would have been too late. But really… at least I’ve proven myself to you...”

_"What is love, my baobei?"_

_"To die for the one you hold dear.”_

“No!” Chao Yang struggled to gather the remainder of Bai Xian’s form in his arms. “I-I won’t let you! You can’t die! Don’t you dare leave me!”

“I deserve this, Chao Yang,” Bai Xian chuckled sadly. “But I won’t leave you, alright? I’ll come back. Soon, I definitely will.”

Bai Xian’s cool hand touched Chao Yang’s chest, palm against the pendant there. He then leaned in, smiling sadly as he pressed his lips against the Demon Saint’s own lips.

“Chao Yang, I once died living loveless. Now, I will once again die loving you.”

A gust of wind blew, and Bai Xian’s form completely disintegrated, leaving only the fox mask on the ground in front of Chao Yang as the pendant around his neck seemed to grow warmer.

Demons have erupted from the Endless Abyss, flooding the whole area as they heeded to Bai Li's blood lust. Chao Yang could not move on the spot, frozen with grief that Lan Baekhyun had to swoop in and protect him, killing off all the demons he could.

“Chao Yang, Bai Xian would not want you to die like this!” Lan Baekhyun said, twirling around as he maneuvered Qingzai with a hand seal. “Get up and protect yourself!”

The Demon Saint thankfully seemed to have come back to his senses with a newfound purpose glinting in his gray eyes. He stood up, pushing away the chains that Bai Xian had unlocked while embracing him. He reached over his back for Zairi, the demonic sword leaking with potent energy from its master whose killing intent was extremely strong.

Lan Baekhyun felt absolutely sad for the turn of events that have happened involving Chao Yang and Bai Xian, but he had to diffuse the situation first.

He looked over to where Bai Li and Wen Chanyeol were fighting. A couple of demons had tackled Wen Chanyeol down, who wildly tried to escape as Bai Li stared at the sword, eyes wide open as he lifted it up to the sky. A stream of dark, demonic energy surged up into the heavens, and the earth began to shake.

"It's starting!" Jiang Sehun exclaimed, distraught as he pointed to the sky. "The merge of the Human and Demon Realm is happening!"

They could see the image of a landscape appearing in the sky – it's the Demon Realm, translucent and almost dream-like until it crashed into a distant mountain up ahead. They then began to join together, the force creating earthquakes that grew stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Kill Noble Bai Li!" Lan Baekhyun heard Jiang Kyungsoo order his disciples, who let out yells as they swarmed over where Bai Li was. The demons under his command covered for him, attacking the Jiang sect disciples.

Lan Baekhyun plowed through the demons, heading towards Bai Li so he could help Wen Chanyeol who was struggling against the demons pinning him down. There was something weird about Wen Chanyeol, because he also had Fangxie across his back, yet it seems like he could not control the sword.

_Is his golden core alright? Is there something wrong with it?_

As much as Lan Baekhyun wanted to immediately be at Wen Chanyeol's side, he simply could not do it. There were thousands of the demons coming at them, and even if they were the insentient type that could easily be defeated, they were still a problem since they were swarming around them like ants.

And so, Lan Baekhyun continued to kill, slowly advancing towards where Bai Li was. He caught Chao Yang at the corner of his eyes, who was closer as he ruthlessly slashed his way through the demons with an incredibly merciless arm strength.

Seeing Chao Yang was nearer and also had the same objective as him, Lan Baekhyun moved to help clear a path for the Demon Saint. They met eyes, nodding in understanding with their goal as Lan Baekhyun rushed to cover for Chao Yang, allowing him to break away and pursue Bai Li.

While Lan Baekhyun continued to fight, Chao Yang engaged Bai Li in a battle, Zairi against Xiexin. But despite Xiexin being used as a weapon, the merge still continued on.

_So activating it is easy… but stopping its power may have to require more than just distracting the enemy…_

"Impressive, I didn't think you'd last using Xiexin this way," Chao Yang said with a condescending tone as he came at the noble with the force of someone befitting the title of Demon Saint.

"I waited years for this, of course I'd be able to handle it," Bai Li smirked. "All thanks to Bai Xian, really. It's sad that he has reached the end of his use."

Chao Yang gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare mention his name so casually!"

"Oh? Why? It's true," Bai Li laughed. "He could have been useful until the end, but he stupidly had to falter when we were so close to succeeding together."

Chao Yang was livid, the anger and resentment he felt towards this person compelling the demonic energy inside him to circulate rapidly and fuel his strength.

Stopping himself from yelling as he clashed Zairi against Xiexin with a spark of the metals, Chao Yang breathed heavily as he offered Bai Li a mischievous little smile while pushing him backwards.

"You remind me of someone," he said, his soulless eyes round and intimidating.

Bai Li perked in interest, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, who is it?"

Chao Yang broke out into an ugly smirk.

"Our father, Wen Ronghua," he said. "Too bad he's dead."

It caught Bai Li off guard, stunned. This moment of hesitation was enough for Chao Yang. He sliced at the noble's wrist, who screamed in pain at the deep gash Zairi inflicted as he let go of Xiexin. Without a weapon, Chao Yang was able to freely lift his foot and land a kick across his chest, pushing him backward and into the awaiting blade of Lan Baekhyun's sword.

Bai Li was shocked as he coughed up blood, hand coming up to touch the sword protruding past his torso, staring at it in bewilderment.

"You really are like our father," Chao Yang chuckled wickedly. "Even dying in a similar way."

Lan Baekhyun brought his sword back, the blade creating a sickening sound against flesh. Bai Li fell to the ground, and the cultivator began to finish him off by chopping off his head.

"Lan Baekhyun!" Chao Yang suddenly shouted. "Zhan-ge took Xiexin and rushed off to that cave!"

Lan Baekhyun straightened up, kicking Bai Li's corpse to the side then followed the Demon Saint towards the cave nearby.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun gasped as they made it inside. They saw the demon lord standing in front of Xiexin, the sword thrusted into a stone. Thick wisps of demonic energy radiated around it, even when Bai Li was already dead outside.

This only meant one thing.

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun carefully called out. "Wen Zhan, turn around. Look at us. It's your brother and Lan Yun."

When the demon lord turned around, Lan Baekhyun nearly had a heart attack. No wonder Wen Chanyeol was acting so strangely, he was energy deviating[43]. The rims of his eyes were bloody, there was an abnormal amount of demonic energy circulating him with almost none of his spiritual energy detectable, and he had a twisted smile across his face.

"Lan Yun… it's been so long," Wen Chanyeol laughed lightheartedly, yet there was nothing lighthearted about the sick smile that kept on spreading across his face.

"I wonder if you missed me?"

"Wen Zhan, you're not in your right mind," Lan Baekhyun said. "Step away from Xiexin, its demonic energy is affecting your own balance."

"No."

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

"Zhan-ge, please," Chao Yang interjected. "Come over to us."

"I said, no!" Wen Chanyeol growled. "I don't want to! I-I'm sick of it!"

"Sick of what?" Lan Baekhyun asked tentatively.

"Sick of always having to suffer even after all the sacrifices I have to make," Wen Chanyeol began sobbing, yet the smile still plastered across his face like it was concrete and permanent.

"That's not true," Lan Baekhyun said. "You don't have to suffer, Wen Zhan. Just step away from the sword and let us handle it. Let's bring you home. Everything will be over soon-"

"What home?!" Wen Chanyeol hissed. "You were my only home, Lan Yun. But what did you do? You tore my heart to pieces and threw me out. When you let me feel like I'm the safest with you, you hurt me more than anyone else by pushing me away."

Lan Baekhyun pursed his lips, stopping his own emotions from spilling.

"Wen Zhan, the sword is controlling you," he pushed. "It's messing with your mind. You have to listen to me. All your sacrifices for the Human and Demon Realm will not be of any worth if you do not stop the merge."

"I don't give a damn anymore! I hate everything!" Wen Chanyeol screamed, grabbing at his hair. The demonic sword burst with even more powerful energy, responding to the surge of emotions. "It's good to just merge everything and create a new world. The stupid cultivation world will find a new beginning, the demon clans will stop clashing when they're all finally dead. I won't have to keep on sacrificing anything. Maybe that way, with nothing pressuring us, maybe Lan Yun won't leave me anymore."

"Zhan-ge, you've gone mad," Chao Yang weakly said, almost like he was begging.

"I have!" Wen Chanyeol roared. "Yes, I have gone mad, so what?! At least I am powerful enough to reset everything. Lan Yun, I don't care if you hate me. For once… please… can you stay?" His voice suddenly fell into a vulnerable, pained whisper. "Can people not take advantage of me and leave me to be miserable all on my own?"

"Wen Zhan–"

Wen Chanyeol suddenly laughed as he fell to his knees. "Who am I kidding? Of course you will leave. I'm no one to you. I've once been useful in thwarting my father, but now everyone thinks I'm evil. I'm a menace to society. They blame everything on me. It's no use. It's best if I just die here."

Lan Baekhyun couldn't help it anymore. He heard Chao Yang scream at him cautiously, but he ignored him and ran towards Wen Chanyeol.

"Listen to me, Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun sharply said, grabbing Wen Chanyeol's face. "You are not mad, it is all the sword's fault. You are energy deviating, but we can heal you if you stop feeding Xiexin and put an end to the merge. Trust me."

Wen Chanyeol cried, glaring at Lan Baekhyun.

"Trust _you_?! I am not stupid! I cannot trust someone who hates everything I do!" he hissed. "You're just like Lan Junmyeon and your uncle, all bunch of righteous assholes who think what they do is the standard of morality!"

"I don't hate you, Wen Zhan," Lan Baekhyun softly said, shaking his head as he leaned his forehead against the other's sweaty one. "I could never hate you."

"I don't believe you," the demon lord sneered at him as he tried to push him away.

Lan Baekhyun breathed heavily, steeling his heart before he suddenly grabbed Wen Chanyeol by the shoulders and kissed him.

It was rough and messy, but Lan Baekhyun didn't need it to be perfect or romantic. He just needed to show Wen Chanyeol that in his worst state, Lan Baekhyun would never hate him like he thought he did. He may not be in his right mind, but Wen Chanyeol's feelings were honest from his heart, raw and strong that in such a state, it magnified and exploded.

It hurt Lan Baekhyun, knowing he had not been fair to Wen Chanyeol.

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun whispered, staring into the demon lord's eyes that have become more clearer now. "I love you. I've always loved you." He raised his hand that bore the ruby ring that Wen Chanyeol had given him.

"See? I wore the ring you gave me."

Wen Chanyeol kept on crying, his bottom lip quivering. He stared at the ring, glinting in the dim cave as his piercing obsidian eyes softened, losing the manic spark in them. This made him seem to gradually come to his senses as he clung onto Lan Baekhyun's robes.

"Lan Yun…" he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Lan Baekhyun smiled drowsily as his eyesight started to wane. He fought off the intense feeling of wanting to close his eyes and give in to the comfort of the darkness.

"I've spent all these years wanting to be by your side but I didn't have the courage to do so," the cultivator breathed. "But I won't abandon you this time. I won't…"

Lan Baekhyun fell forward into Wen Chanyeol's chest.

"Lan Yun?!" he exclaimed in surprise, shaking the Lan cultivator's limp body in panic. "Lan Yun! What happened?! Lan Yun!"

Chao Yang suddenly went up to them, grabbing Lan Baekhyun's wrist and clicking his tongue. "He was getting rid of your demonic energy through his own spiritual energy. Hurry, take him outside. I will destroy Xiexin once and for all."

"Yangyang…" Wen Chanyeol sniffed, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Chao Yang sighed as he reached down and brushed the tears away from his twin brother's cheeks.

"I understand what you feel, Zhan-ge. The world is unfair, but there are people who will always love you. Remember them."

The Demon Saint stood up and walked up to the sword, finally stopping the merge as the Western Demon Lord hauled Lan Baekhyun's body up in his arms and exited the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43\. **energy deviation** \- happens when cultivation techniques go wrong, and the practitioner suffers spiritual backlashes, becoming mentally slow or crazy [return] 



	9. New Day

The next time Lan Baekhyun woke up, he found himself on a bed in a familiar room. He looked around, completely relaxed yet still a bit disoriented. He brought his hand up, flexing them and checking if spiritual energy was properly flowing through his meridians. Once he made sure that they were, Lan Baekhyun sighed and let his eyes flit around once again. 

This place had been empty and barren even when he did his best to clean it up through the years. No matter how much he stayed here and made it a real home to escape to when things got difficult for him, the place still felt quite foreign. 

But now, it was different. Lan Baekhyun could now feel the coziness permeate from each corner.

It felt like an actual home this time.

Bringing himself to stand up, Lan Baekhyun walked towards a cabinet and took out a spare set of decent robes. After changing into them, he felt a bit more comfortable. Looking out to the window, he sighed as the sunlight drenched him, warming up his soul.

 _Is Wen Chanyeol here?_ he thought as his eyes strayed outside. It’s not like Lan Baekhyun was capable of dragging himself here after that reckless stunt he made, but he didn’t want to keep his hopes up, too. Wen Chanyeol wasn’t the only other person who knew about this place. His family and comrades also knew where this was, and he could have possibly just sent Lan Baekhyun here then went back to the Demon Realm to continue their life like it usually did.

Honestly, it made Lan Baekhyun upset.

Deciding that he should go and check just to be sure, Lan Baekhyun walked towards the door and ushered himself out of the house. He paused when he passed by the kitchen, where he spotted pots filled with food and some already on plates.

Heart beating fast, Lan Baekhyun broke out into a run and tumbled out of the door.

“Wen Zhan!” he exclaimed, looking left and right as he started to circle the vicinity. It was inappropriate to run around, but Lan Baekhyun was not in the Cloud Recesses and he could not just remain calm when his whole body felt like it was buzzing with electricity, wanting to leak out for his relief.

Finally, Lan Baekhyun heard the person he was looking for. He slowed down into a slow walk as the view of Wen Chanyeol whistling a familiar tune while planting rose shrubs came into his sight. A couple of rabbits were behind him, hopping about and enjoying a rich patch of grass. He had to shoo them away once in a while as they got closer to him, either curious of what he was doing or wanting to nuzzle against his bare feet.

It was a ridiculous sight to witness for a demon lord, but Lan Baekhyun could care less.

“Wen Zhan!” he shouted, dashing towards him.

The demon lord gasped when Lan Baekhyun suddenly pounced on him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Lan Yun!” Wen Chanyeol laughed as the momentum made him end up twirling Lan Baekhyun in the air before lowering him to his feet. “You shouldn’t be so active like this, it has only been two days and you drained so much of your spiritual energy.”

Lan Baekhyun hummed as he continued to latch on the demon lord. “I do not care. I love Wen Zhan and I want to show him how much I do every chance I get from now on.”

A deep blush touched the demon lord’s cheeks as he laughed shyly.

“Lan Yun… I still can’t believe it...” he said. "It's a bit hard to fathom the fact that you–"

Lan Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes and pecked Wen Chanyeol's lips, showing him a small playful smile as he grasped his face in his hands. The demon lord looked absolutely stunned, as it was his first time to receive such a smile from the stoic man.

"That I love you?" Lan Baekhyun continued in his place. "Wen Zhan, I'm not good with words, but I can convince you with my actions. This time, I won't leave you no matter what happens."

Wen Chanyeol's hands were dirty from what he had been doing with the roses, but Lan Baekhyun held them in his slender ones. His ruby ring was striking, and Wen Chayeol's eyes took a moment admiring it, looking absolutely perfect on Lan Baekhyun's beautiful, slender ring finger.

"Let's be cultivation partners."

Wen Chanyeol stared at the other man in shock. After a long while, his obsidian eyes started to water and he broke out crying, tackling Lan Baekhyun with a tight hug.

"I love you, Lan Yun!" the demon lord sobbed. "I really do. More than anything else in this world!"

Lan Baekhyun chuckled, and he did not notice how for the first time in his life, he broke out into a full smile - cheeks pulled up, the sides of his lips tilted upward, teeth peeking out and his eyes crinkling into crescents. When the other man saw this, he almost felt like his heart was being attacked, the rare but beautiful scene rendering him speechless.

"Finally," Wen Chanyeol whispered, cupping Lan Baekhyun's cheeks, who couldn't quite stop his muscles from smiling so much.

"As expected, Lan Yun's smile is so breath-taking."

  
  


⚔

  
  


Being with Wen Chanyeol felt so natural. Everyday, they spent their waking moments together. During the morning, Lan Baekhyun woke up early and would wake Wen Chanyeol too, who would take a few minutes convincing him to stay in bed a bit longer until Lan Baekhyun managed to pull him out of bed. After showering, Wen Chanyeol would cook food while Lan Baekhyun livened up the house with songs on his guqin.

"What song is this?" Wen Chanyeol called out one day. "It's so familiar. You played this before to me, right? I could remember it, long ago."

Lan Baekhyun chuckled. "Try to guess."

"Ah, Yun-gege!" Wen Chanyeol whined. "Come on, tell me. You made this right? I just want to know the name of the masterpiece you created!"

Wen Chanyeol continued to whine and beg, but Lan Baekhyun wouldn't say it. He wanted to hide the name a bit more, in case he actually figured out what it is. And besides, he still felt embarrassed by the name.

The roses outside their house have been properly planted, and together, they planted more flowers and vegetables. They also had rabbits, but they can freely come and wander about so they are still a bit wild. Apparently, Wen Chanyeol really took it seriously when he secretly dreamed of wanting to be a farmer back when they were teenagers, and now was his chance. Lan Baekhyun found it fun too and had the pleasure of helping him, thinking that it's weird to be in a farming village without using their own plot of land for farming.

It has been almost a month since they started living like this together, and Lan Baekhyun loved every moment of it, but he still can't help but think about his own sect. It's in good hands since Lan Jieru and Lan Junmyeon were there, so he wasn't really worried about the sect itself. Lan Baekhyun was more worried about how things would be once they found out that he had tied himself with Wen Chanyeol, especially after everything that had happened ten years prior. He didn't know how they would take in their relationship, but he assumed the worst.

Soon, they will have to face them… and that happened exactly a week later. 

Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol were having a picnic under a tree within their property, enjoying the demon lord's cooking while admiring the natural background. 

"How are things in the Demon Realm as of the moment?" the Lan cultivator wondered while sipping his tea, the expensive, high quality kind that Wen Chanyeol took pleasure in serving him. He'd been worrying about how he's been spending so much time with him that Wen Chanyeol might be neglecting his duties in the Demon Realm, but all is well when he went there yesterday and just came back earlier this morning.

"Still, Yangyang is in-charge of the Western Territory with shixiong. But just yesterday, I've officially handed Jiang Sehun the Southern Territory," the demon lord answered. "The Lotus Snake Ghost has progressed so much, the Southern demons already fear him and respect him as their demon lord."

"That's nice…" Lan Baekhyun nodded. Unlike before, he was more curious of the affairs of the Demon Realm. Maybe he will even make Wen Chanyeol bring him there so he could have a look and experience what it's like in the Demon Realm.

Suddenly, Lan Baekhyun recalled the last battle with Noble Bai Li more than a month ago, his mind straying to the Demon Saint whom he had seen vulnerable that time.

"But how about your brother? How is Chao Yang doing?" 

"Mn, still the same. Just busy trying to collect Bai Xian's scattered soul besides running the Western Territory," Wen Chanyeol answered.

"Oh… So there's still hope? I thought Bai Li had completely disintegrated his ashes."

"No. Seems like Bai Xian had given him part of his ashes stored in a pendant beforehand, so he's using that."

Lan Baekhyun nodded in understanding, feeling a bit sad for Chao Yang. He had done a lot of bad things, but Lan Baekhyun still sympathized with him especially after he lost Bai Xian. 

"Lan Yun, come here," the demon lord suddenly called out to him

Lan Baekhyun leaned forward, heeding his lover. Wen Chanyeol smiled excitedly as he slotted a rose through Lan Baekhyun's ear. Satisfied, he leaned away and admired him, giggling lowly as Lan Baekhyun stared at him stoically.

"Yun-gege is the prettiest," Wen Chanyeol praised, taking Lan Baekhyun's hand and kissing it before rubbing his cheek tenderly against the smooth surface.

"Mn, Wen Zhan is prettier," Lan Baekhyun argued, though he didn't push it further.

"No~" Wen Chanyeol sang as he suddenly pounced on Lan Baekhyun, who fell on his back with a soft thud as the demon lord hovered over him.

“Wen Zhan, we're outside," Lan Baekhyun calmly told him, though he didn't make a move of rejection. He couldn't really be bothered, more concerned with how to get Wen Chanyeol closer to him, and this situation aligned with his ideals.

"I don't care," Wen Chanyeol purred as he kissed Lan Baekhyun's forehead. "I just want to make Lan Yun feel as pretty as he actually is~"

Little giggles leapt past the stoic cultivator's lips as Wen Chanyeol showered kisses all over his face. Lan Baekhyun was content and revelling in the affection when suddenly, they heard someone shout.

"Wen Chanyeol! What are you doing to Lan Baekhyun?!"

Not really startled, Lan Baekhyun slowly sat up as he gently pushed Wen Chanyeol away. He had always figured this day would come, so he was calm despite the numerous Gusu Lan cultivators surrounding the property.

Getting up to his feet, Lan Baekhyun patted his clothes down then helped Wen Chanyeol as well. The demon lord was nervous, but his lover offered comfort by standing closer to him. 

"Uncle, xiongzhang," Lan Baekhyun greeted as he and Wen Chanyeol saluted towards Lan Jieru and Lan Junmyeon.

"I knew it! Wen Chanyeol has kidnapped you!" Lan Jieru angrily spewed off. "Lan Baekhyun, come here!"

More amused than pressured, Lan Baekhyun offered them a smile then reached out to take Wen Chanyeol's hand in his. The demon lord looked surprised when he felt him grab his hand, staring at him with his lips slightly open.

"Uncle Jieru, xiongzhang… I am marrying Wen Chanyeol."

The issue was quickly solved with Lan Jieru fainting and sending the disciples in panic while Lan Junmyeon gave his blessing to them, willing to look over Wen Chanyeol's doings in favor of his little brother's happiness and even inviting them to Gusu Lan Sect for a formal celebration.

"Lan Yun… when do you want to marry?"

That night, both of them were finally at complete peace. They have spent the past month enjoying their time together, but there had been hidden worries that they ignored until now.

Gently combing through Wen Chanyeol's fluffy hair, Lan Baekhyun hummed in thought before answering, "It doesn't have to be immediate. Even if it takes years, I won't leave anyway."

"Hmm, you're right," Wen Chanyeol agreed. "And besides, we still have to get used to the whole couple thing before vowing. We still have a lot to experience."

"Like what?"

It took a while before Wen Chanyeol suddenly got on his knees and turned around. Lan Baekhyun blinked, unflinching even as Wen Chanyeol smiled at him seductively, his hand suddenly coming up to gently caress Lan Baekhyun's exposed thigh. The cultivator gulped, eyes wandering over the man in front of him. Wen Chanyeol was ruthless and could harm anyone he wanted, but he was also incredibly soft-hearted and emotional. Lan Baekhyun was used to this duality, but when he looked at him with obsidian eyes that were so bright and menacingly lustful, he didn't know what to do.

"Like… sleeping together," Wen Chanyeol whispered with a slight rasp to his deep voice. "The same way with the aphrodisiac all those years ago."

Something ignited in Lan Baekhyun, making him feel excited as he suddenly took Wen Chanyeol's hand, placing it on his chest as he took off his forehead ribbon and tossed it to the bedside table.

"Do you want to try it tonight?" Lan Baekhyun softly said. "I've always dreamed about making love with you."

The seductive aura Wen Chanyeol wore earlier suddenly faltered as he flushed under the strangely sultry gaze his lover was casting on him, heightening his extremely shameless comment.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol whined. "You should be more careful, you're making my heart beat so fast."

Lan Baekhyun only smiled as he reached out and forced Wen Chanyeol on top of him as he laid down, his dark hair spreading across the bed.

"So, do you wish to do it or not?" the cultivator asked, eyebrows arched in question.

"Of course… but I don't quite understand how to do this," Wen Chanyeol apologetically smiled, like he had not been the first one to initiate this.

"It's not a problem," Lan Baekhyun chuckled as he pulled Wen Chanyeol down for a heated kiss. Their lips crashed harshly against each other, not bothering with technique because they were more concerned with satisfying the craving they had for each other.

"More than ten years," Lan Baekhyun whispered in between each strong kiss. "I've waited for this for more than ten years."

"The venerable Lord Gentle Starlight had always been lusting over Western Demon Lord Chanyeol, hmm?" Wen Chanyeol teased as he unwound the knot bringing Lan Baekhyun's thin night robes together then pushed them away to expose his body.

A whimper leaped past Lan Baekhyun's lips, trembling slightly from the overwhelming feeling of Wen Chanyeol showering kisses all over his torso. They have been sleeping together in one bed for a month and Wen Chanyeol has been freely hugging or holding him, yet this was not comparable at all. Lan Baekhyun was too touch deprived for the most part of his life that the barrage of intense affection was making him lose his mind.

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun pleaded, but it was completely useless.

"Lan Yun… such muscles…" Wen Chanyeol admired, hands coming up to caress the cultivator's toned chest then his abdomen. He sunk down and continued kissing, worshipping his body like he deserved.

A sudden moan jumped out of Lan Baekhyun's lips when the man on top of him climbed back up to his neck, bit into his skin and sucked, creating a mark that was followed by more as he trailed down, lathering him with physical renditions of his love.

"Look at you, you're already so hard," Wen Chanyeol gasped when he faced Lan Baekhyun's hard and leaking cock. 

A strained whimper came from the cultivator when the demon lord's hot, wet tongue suddenly flicked out and he felt it lick a fat stripe up the underside of the shaft. Lan Baekhyun threw his head back, lips wide open as Wen Chanyeol's mouth wrapped around his cock. He made a helpless whine when the demon lord began bobbing his head up and slow, deliberate and experimental, obsidian eyes never leaving his lover's face.

"Wen Zhan, stop…" Lan Baekhyun struggled as he tried pushing him away, but Wen Chanyeol latched onto his thighs stubbornly, swallowing his cock deep into his throat until the other man let out a high-pitched lewd moan before covering his mouth.

"Sorry," Wen Chanyeol smiled lazily as he finally let go. "I like sucking you like that."

"You will like it better if you're inside me," Lan Baekhyun lowly grumbled as he suddenly switched their positions. 

Wen Chanyeol was stunned, staring attentively at the other as Lan Baekhyun opened his robes, revealing an even bulkier body. 

"Lan Yun, that's really nice…" Wen Chanyeol breathlessly said as he watched Lan Baekhyun do the same thing as he did, worshipping every inch of his body as he could. He groaned as the cultivator also covered him with love bites, eyes shyly fluttering up once in a while to see the demon lord's expression under the dance of his lips against his skin.

"Lan Yun, I feel like I'm going to cum if you just do it like that."

"Mn?" Lan Baekhyun hummed as his hands went up to suddenly cup Wen Chanyeol's tits. 

"I've never really…" the demon lord blushed deeply. "You know… wait, why are you squishing my chest like that?"

"They are sturdy," Lan Baekhyun complimented with a straight face. "And big."

Wen Chanyeol laughed. "Lan Yun, you never cease to amaze me."

Lan Baekhyun grinned as he bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Since you already said you'd cum, why don't we just get on with this?" the cultivator whispered.

"Lan Yun, I feel really embarrassed," Wen Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I'm so inexperienced."

"Doesn't matter," Lan Baekhyun kissed his cheek. "Wen Zhan, can you reach for that bottle?" He gestured towards the bedside table. The other man reached for the bottle, glancing at the label.

"Chamomile oil?" Wen Chanyeol read, handing the bottle to Lan Baekhyun. "What's it for?"

For a moment, the cultivator hesitated. What he was about to do was really obscene and indecent. But if he was to be cultivation partners with the demon lord, Lan Baekhyun had to trust Wen Chanyeol with the affairs of his own body.

"To prepare me," Lan Baekhyun said as he turned around and got on his hands and feet, his supple behind exposed to the demon lord whose face was incredibly red, with his mouth agape and his own cock throbbing in the confines of his robes that Lan Baekhyun had not unwound. Such a view was something he never thought he would witness from Lan Baekhyun until now.

The cultivator breathed heavily as his coated fingers teased at his entrance before he pushed them inside. Wen Chanyeol's intense gaze had made him feel a bit conscious, but it surprisingly aroused him even more knowing that he was so attentive.

"Lan Yun… this is torture," Wen Chanyeol whined as he reached for his own cock and began pumping it in his hands, precum already collecting at the end. "You look really irresistible right now. So lewd."

"Shut up," Lan Baekhyun whispered, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he loosened himself and began searching for that one erotic area within him.

"Can I try? It doesn't feel right just watching you here," Wen Chanyeol asked, lips pursed.

Lan Baekhyun's head went wild, trying to think reasonably but really, why did he have to debate with himself? He did not have to restrain himself, and giving in to his urges with his lover was appropriate.

"You can," he finally answered, slipping his fingers out of his hole and then handing the bottle of oil to the man behind him.

Carefully, Wen Chanyeol lathered his fingers with the oil with a generous amount. Gently, he spread Lan Baekhyun asscheeks apart, massaging them then slowly slid one finger in.

A yelp bounced out of Lan Baekhyun's lips as he flinched, caught off guard by how long the demon lord's finger was. Worried, Wen Chanyeol looked over to the side, eyes furrowed as he checked on his lover.

"Lan Yun, are you okay? Is it painful?" he asked, his free hand coming up to soothe his back.

"K-Keep on going…" Lan Baekhyun breathed shakily, eyes shut. "Add another one, hurry."

Unknown to Wen Chanyeol, Lan Baekhyun was holding the intense pleasure of having his fingers inside him. It was incredible, how Wen Chanyeol didn't have to struggle to hit that one spot inside that made him quiver.

Wen Chanyeol heeded Lan Baekhyun's words. With two fingers inside him, the demon lord began to push them in and out, leisurely massaging his insides. Lan Baekhyun's back arched beautifully as he buried his face into a pillow and gripped the sheets, his body feeling so hot and tingly all over, his toes curling while he fought against a particularly loud moan from leaving his throat.

Wen Chanyeol suddenly crouched over, his chest against the back of the man below.

"Can I assume that you're liking this?" he whispered near Lan Baekhyun's ear before kissing his shoulder. "Your little whimpers tell me you're enjoying this."

"Feels good…" Lan Baekhyun grunted as he bit his lip. "Wen Zhan, just put it in. Please, hurry up."

Wen Chanyeol was getting aroused by the cultivator's demands. He grinned against his skin before he suddenly straightened up on his knees.

Lan Baekhyun bit his hand when he felt something long and thick slap against his hole, something he could only assume was Wen Chanyeol's cock. Breathing raggedly, he pushed his ass up and straightened his quivering knees, looking past his thighs and seeing a glimpse of his lover's member.

_No way. Wen Zhan is too well-endowed!_

"W-Wait… W-Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun nervously said. "W-Will th-that even fit- Wen Zhan!"

Wen Chanyeol moaned heavily, too focused at making sure Lan Baekhyun wouldn't be hurt when he penetrated him that he didn't hear what he asked him and just went straight in, slowly stuffing his cock into the gaping hole.

Meanwhile, Lan Baekhyun let out a drawled out moan, lips wide open as he slumped his chest down to the bed and let Wen Chanyeol slide further into him. It felt so good, more than he expected it would. He initially thought it would be uncomfortable and painful, but maybe because of the good preparation, it suddenly felt like all the areas surrounding Wen Chanyeol's cock became an erogenous zone. Lan Baekhyun could feel himself go harder than he initially was, leaking with so much precum against the sheets. He felt so full and warm, and it was so satisfying.

"Wen Zhan…" Lan Baekhyun whined. "Really… So big… Feels really good…"

Wen Chanyeol was finding it hard to breathe, hands gripping his hips harshly. He was tense as he bit into his lip, fingers digging into Lan Baekhyun's skin, enough to probably leave bruises. Before the man underneath could ask if he was okay, Lan Baekhyun suddenly heard him let out a loud groan as hot liquid spurted into him, coating his insides with thick white semen.

"W-Wen Zhan?" he stammered, flustered as he pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. "Did you just… did you cum?"

"Lan Yun, I'm sorry!" Wen Chanyeol wailed as he got on his hands and nuzzled his face into Lan Baekhyun's shoulder. There were actual tears in his eyes from the frustration and embarrassment as he hid himself behind the other man. "I'm really sorry! I-I'm a pathetic virgin, please don't hate me–"

Lan Baekhyun clicked his tongue as he reached up and ruffled his fluffy hair. "I won't hate you just because you came earlier, Wen Zhan. And don't say it like that, you're a demon lord who just happens to have no experience when it comes to sex."

Wen Chanyeol whined. "It's embarrassing!"

"First times are supposed to be embarrassing, my love," Lan Baekhyun assured him as he turned to the side and kissed him on the cheek. "Now don't move, alright? Let me cum, too."

Wen Chanyeol pouted as he nodded, remaining on all his fours while he continued nipping and kissing at Lan Baekhyun's shoulders. Meanwhile, the cultivator closed his eyes and let his own hips move, impaling himself on his lover's member. He let out low, little sounds of pleasure as everytime he let himself move over the cock, his insides got incredibly stimulated with pleasurable sensations.

"Lan Yun… I'm curious," Wen Chanyeol whispered. "When did you… ah, learn about this?"

"I am a scholar," Lan Baekhyun said, sounding so dignified until it was followed by a really lustful cry as a particularly delicious spot inside him was hit by the tip of the cock.

The demon lord chuckled as his own hips began moving as well, his own cock starting to get hard again because of the sensual pressure that Lan Baekhyun's ass offered. It was hard not to be hard with the man of his dreams moving sensually under him and fucking himself on his cock like it was no one's business. It's just impossible.

"I can't believe this, the pure and noble Lord Gentle Starlight is not so pure after all. He's secretly doing sexual things with the guidance of erotic books, so scandalous."

Lan Baekhyun grabbed Wen Chanyeol by the neck and kissed him heatedly, throwing his hips back harder as he skewered himself even more against the cock inside him.

Getting excited, Wen Chanyeol grabbed Lan Baekhyun by the hips and began pounding him manually, the thick, sloshing sounds of cum and the oil resonating through the room. The sounds were embarrassing the hell out of the cultivator, but he was too aroused to care. 

Without exchanging more words, Wen Chanyeol thrusted into him from behind with force as his hand snaked around to pump Lan Baekhyun's own cock to each thrust. The bed kept shaking and the headboard hitting against the wall. It was a good thing the neighbors weren't too close, or it would be too awkward for them to handle.

"Wen Zhan, I'm cumming…" Lan Baekhyun whimpered as a feeling of wanting to burst washed over him, eyes tightly shut as saliva dripped down from the side of his lips. He was continuously being pushed forward, shaking at every rapid thrust his lover delivered from behind, stimulating and stirring his insides in such a merciless way.

"Me too," Wen Chanyeol panted, his thrusting starting to become sloppy but without slowing down. He suddenly pulled out and flipped Lan Baekhyun around. Now facing each other, the demon lord slid himself inside the cultivator and began pounding into him.

Lan Baekhyun's eyes were tightly shut, lips pursed, his body tensed. This position was so intimate that when he opened his eyes, he immediately saw Wen Chanyeol staring at him, his face blushing as he looked at him with eyes filled with evident affection.

"You're so beautiful," Lan Baekhyun whispered, his voice strained.

Wen Chanyeol gave him a smile as he reached up and intertwined his hands through his. 

"I love you, Lan Yun," he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the other. "Just a bit more… I-Is it alright to do it inside…?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" Lan Baekhyun answered, nodding.

And suddenly, his mouth fell wide open as he let out a loud groan when he finally came, holding the man above him close to his chest as his cock spurted out ribbons of white. Wen Chanyeol moaned deeply, his face against Lan Baekhyun's chest as he came into him. The orgasm made Lan Baekhyun shake, tears dripping down his face at the overwhelming pleasure.

Still high, Wen Chanyeol rolled to the side and fell back to the bed, panting heavily. After their minds have started to clear from the haze, they simultaneously looked at each other and broke out into soft laughter.

“Yun-gege, that was amazing,” Wen Chanyeol said as he pulled the other man close to his chest, fingers coming up to play with his hair, twirling them around each digit. 

Lan Baekhyun felt filthy, with the demon lord's cum dripping between his thighs and his own cum on his stomach, but he didn't really feel bothered, simply wiping it all off with his robe.

“Mn,” Lan Baekhyun hummed contentedly, burying his face into Wen Chanyeol’s chest. “Thank you, Wen Zhan.”

“No, it’s thank _you_ ,” the demon lord said. “You’ve always been so hard to understand, but ever since we got together, you have done everything you could to keep me happy even when it probably makes you uncomfortable.”

“You trust me, so I trust you,” Lan Baekhyun answered.

Wen Chanyeol grinned. “And I’m really grateful. Especially now… you took off your forehead ribbon and let yourself indulge in carnal need with me. It makes my heart go really soft.”

“Mn… I want to do more of this with no one but Wen Zhan,” Lan Baekhyun confessed, his drowsiness allowing him to say such shameless words without feeling embarrassed.

Wen Chanyeol chuckled, kissing his forehead. “We have forever in our hands, let’s do it next time. Right now, you should sleep. That encounter with your family must have taken a toll on you, you just refuse to show it.”

“Mn, uncle was a bit worrying, but I know they will accept us as long as you behave.”

”This Western Demon Lord will be a good demon~”

“That’s good....” Lan Baekhyun chuckled as he closed his eyes. “Then let us sleep now, my love.”

“Good night, Lan Yun.”

“See you tomorrow, Wen Zhan.”

  
  


⚔

  
  


_Gods and demons were popular tales among the common people, but tales of cultivators and demons were a staple as well. Masters always lectured their young disciples through the heroic deeds and tragedies done by their predecessors, serving as lessons for them as they grew up to become cultivators of their own right._

_But in the gentle cover of the night from the soft voices of their parents, some cultivators would tell their sons and daughters about romantic tales. One such tale was about a gentle cultivator and his husband, a renowned demon lord. They were an uncanny couple, and that’s what made them so popular._

_It always started with the gentle cultivator and demon lord growing up together. They were both promising cultivators at the time before the demon lord turned demonic, although quite youthful and childish as normal for children their age. They always bantered yet they got along well with each other, going on nighthunts and slaying many great beasts together._

_But war fell upon them, and this put a strain on their relationship. The two young cultivators belonged in separate warring sides. The young demon lord was the child of the tyrant his friend and the other sects were fighting against, and he also wanted to destroy him so that the cultivation world would be able to continue existing in peace. But the tyrant found out about his son’s betrayal, and proceeded to mercilessly kill him for it._

_See, the tyrant hadn’t been really honest. His son was actually a part of twins, both born from a demon mother. He took one with him and raised him until the day he could use him as a sacrifice to gain leverage with his powers. But this son had been too talented, so he had to push back his plans of sacrificing him up until his betrayal._

_Together with his faithful senior martial brother, the young demon lord was thrown into the Endless Abyss, where his senior martial brother had died upon impact. There, he was greeted by his supposed twin, the Demon Saint of the Demon Realm at the time. He helped the demon lord gain more power that came with his birthright, and the both of them ascended back to the Human Realm to help the cultivators and relieve the world from their tyrant of a biological father._

_The war ended with the demon saint and the demon lord being hailed as heroes in the guise of being human, together with the gentle cultivator and other cultivators who have frontlined the battle._

_But the world wasn’t perfect as life continued on. The cultivation world that had been tolerant to the demonic acts of the demon lord began to judge him, afraid of his power that he flaunted as he went around helping the common people. The gentle cultivator had seen the demon lord gradually change, his temper worsening. He suspected it was because of the demonic sword that he had acquired from his twin._

_Soon, the cultivation world had the excuse to condemn the demon lord when he and his brother were exposed. They were about to be banished from the Human Realm when the gentle cultivator, ever the good friend who greatly cherished the demon lord despite his questionable actions, offered to get punishment in place of them. The council agreed, and the gentle cultivator had to sustain injuries that healed over a duration of a few years._

_During these years, the demon lord had tried to visit his friend, but the gentle cultivator’s family had to deny him. This led him to attacking them until the gentle cultivator found out and promised his family he would make him stop attacking them and even stop seeing him._

_And after the gentle cultivator talked to him, they never saw each other until ten years later, when the demon lord had a struggle with another demon lord, wishing to gain the demonic sword so he could merge the Human and Demon Realm together._

_The gentle cultivator and the demon saint managed to defeat the adversary, but it wasn’t the end. The demon lord had gone mad from energy deviating due to the effects of the demonic sword. It was said that during this event, the demon lord had broken down from all the struggles he had gone through and in order to show him that someone greatly cared for him, the gentle cultivator confessed his romantic feelings for him that he had been harboring for years. This had also been the case for the demon lord, who has always seen him more than just a friend for years._

_Saving the world together had not been the feat that they were most proud of. Instead, it was the fact that they were both able to show each other such a loyal, unwavering kind of love even after war and misunderstanding._

“This is so melodramatic,” Lan Baekhyun mumbled, stunned after reading a book filled with tales that had been popular recently. He was currently walking down a busy street somewhere in Qishan, looking at interesting things while waiting for his companion to finish looking for clues about their case today.

“It’s the last copy,” the pretty woman selling the book nudged him with her elbow. “Everyone has been buying it, you’d regret not getting a copy for yourself!”

“May I know who the author is first?” Lan Baekhyun smiled at her politely, slightly leaning away to avoid her touch.

“Hmmm...” the woman hummed. “I’m not very sure who it is since it’s an alias, but according to the rumors it may have been a scholarly woman from a grand sect here in Qishan!”

Lan Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed.

“Thank you, we’re going to buy it!”

The cultivator yelped as a familiar touch took him by the hand. Looking up, Lan Baekhyun saw that it was Wen Chanyeol, who had finally come back. He shoved a bag of coins in the woman’s hand, who yelled at him for the huge amount that he ignored as he pulled Lan Baekhyun away.

“Lan Yun, that pretty lady was all over you yet you didn’t even step away at the very least!” Wen Chanyeol whined, pouting in displeasure.

"I was just looking at the book," Lan Baekhyun answered, lifting it up. "It even has our story. It's too accurate. Do you know who wrote this?"

Wen Chanyeol took the book from the other and sifted through it, chuckling before giving it back.

"The Ballad of Zhan Yun–" Wen Chanyeol suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, I think I know what that song you composed is called."

"Mn?" Lan Baekhyun hummed absentmindedly, eyes flitting about at the shops and their wares. "What is it, then?"

"It's Zhan Yun, isn't it?" Wen Chanyeol grinned victoriously. "My jiejie is really clever."

"You are right– wait w-what?!" Lan Baekhyun stuttered as he slid the book into his robes. "T-The Chief Cultivator couldn't have so much time like that! Did she really write such an article?"

"Yep, it's her. She told me it's a way to manipulate people into being a bit more easy on me," Wen Chanyeol explained. "And she's fascinated by you. She even told me she wants us to spend some time at Nevernight City." He suddenly placed an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Ah, my beloved is too pleasing to the eyes, everyone can't help but be marvelled by his brilliance."

Lan Baekhyun looked away as he flipped his fan open and covered his face. They were out in public but Wen Chanyeol was completely insensitive to his fluster, still being clingy despite the looks that they were getting.

"But I'm still mad!" Wen Chanyeol pouted as he pulled away. "You didn't push that lady earlier! I thought you hated skin contact? I'm the only one you can touch freely, right?"

“I do not care about her, I’m more interested in the information that you have gathered,” Lan Baekhyun said, fanning himself to ease him from his embarrassment.

Wen Chanyeol pouted at him more before he turned serious and said, “I was told that the demon was the mad type, carrying a scythe as it attacked people. They would strike at day but people were skeptical so they weren't really scared–"

Screams resonated from a crowd of people up ahead. They could see blood flooding the soil, spreading out as the people ran in all directions.

"That demon was easier to locate than expected," Wen Chanyeol grinned as he unsheathed Fangxie. "It's almost like they just voluntarily appear and make things so much easier and direct for us "

"The challenge lies in the battle," Lan Baekhyun said, Qingzai already in his hand as he glanced at his companion. 

Sneakily, Wen Chanyeol gave him a wink while smiling boyishly at him before dashing forward. Lan Baekhyun blinked, stunned for a moment before his ears turned pink as he followed after the mischievous demon lord.

  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  



	10. Extra 1- Sunrise in the Cloud Recesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Baekhyun and Wen Chanyeol visits the Cloud Recesses and they reminisce the old days.
> 
> Tags: Flirty Chanbaek, Fluff, Smut, Rough Sex, Breeding Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic! It's my greatest baby and I can't let go of it immediately. And so, here is the first of a few more extra chapters that I am writing. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I drew Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun hehehe https://twitter.com/hyunchanee_exo/status/1272446405064495104?s=19

“Lan Chi, did you get the basket of carrots?”

“Why can’t _you_ get it yourself?"

"It’s your turn! We’re supposed to do it routinely!”

“Ah, what a waste of time! I wake up five minutes after five in the morning, why can’t anyone who can get up earlier get it?”

“Stop fighting among yourselves,” Lan Haoyue chimed in, disturbing the other bickering disciples. She walked up to them, carrying six baskets full of carrots all by herself, hanging on her slender arms that hid incredible strength. “I already got them, come here and take them.”

“Lan Chi is so irresponsible!” an annoyed disciple barked as she took a basket. “So spoiled and entitled! You’re not even the young master of the house!”

“Hey, this is one time! Remember who always does the chores if none of you can do it! Show me some respect!”

“Ah, give me a break!” Lan Haoyue cried out as she huffed and stomped away out of annoyance. The other disciples bickered a bit more before rushing after their leader, a bit guilty about arguing over something so small early in the morning.

The junior disciples have taken the task of taking care of the rabbits everytime Lan Baekhyun was away or busy. Today, they took the task because he just came back yesterday and they assumed he'd be resting and wouldn't have the time to do it. 

No one has really anointed them to do so, it’s just that they treated Lan Baekhyun with great respect and they wanted to enjoy the company of rabbits as relaxation before they went on with another tiring day of classes and training. 

Upon making their trek down the mountain, Lan Haoyue suddenly stopped on her tracks, making those behind her stumble against each other.

"Haoyue, what's up?" Lan Chi wondered. 

The girl lifted a finger, saying, "Look."

Under a tree, they saw a regal-looking man crouching among the rabbits. He was unfamiliar to them, but they knew he was probably from the Wen Sect based on his robes. He had long, fluffy brown hair up in a ponytail tied up by a headpiece, and he wore ruby earrings that glinted under the early morning sun. There was a strange red mark on his forehead. His smile was dimpled as he laughed at how the rabbits played around him and tried catching his attention, and this made him even more handsome than he already is.

"Who is that?" Lan Chi asked.

"Should we ask him?" Lan Haoyue said. "He might be waiting for someone."

Agreeing with her, the disciples moved forward and followed after Lan Haoyue. But just as they made it close towards the man, a familiar figure suddenly appeared. 

"It's Lord Gentle Starlight!" they gasped as they suddenly hid behind a tree, watching the two curiously.

"My beloved," the Wen Sect man called out sweetly as he stood up and spread his arms. Still with a stoic face, Lan Baekhyun silently walked up to him and let the man embrace him, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

Letting out silent gasps, the disciples's brain started to whir as it dawned on them who the man was.

"Th-That's… That's the Western Demon Lord, Wen Chanyeol!" Lan Chi exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Wow, those portraits really did him dirty!"

"I'm going to go down the mountain and burn the stalls selling his portraits!" a disciples huffed. "How could they draw him like some type of ape demon when he's so breathtaking?! Look at him!"

"Those stupid sellers made us think that Lord Gentle Starlight is marrying an ugly beast!"

"Well for a fact, do you not trust Lord Gentle Starlight's taste?" Lan Haoyue wondered teasingly.

"Haoyue, you know that's not what I meant!"

"Lord Gentle Starlight found a match fit for him! I'm so happy!"

"Did the Western Demon Lord come to make their relationship official in the eyes of the Lan Clan?"

"Seems like it…"

All of a sudden, a familiar sword came bounding towards the tree where they were hiding, sharply piercing the bark. The junior disciples immediately stiffened and yelped when they realized it was Qingzai.

_"Children, when have you learned to spy on your elders?"_

Lan Haoyue quickly jumped away from the tree and rushed towards Lan Baekhyun, whose cold piercing gaze penetrated through her. But she was used to it and only saluted, along with her fellow disciples who have come to follow her.

"Yun-gege, don't be so harsh," Wen Chanyeol cooed, shamelessly reaching out and clinging to his lover. "Look, they are carrying baskets. They might have wanted to feed your precious bunnies but hid when they saw us."

Lan Baekhyun stared at them for a few more seconds before flicking his hand to bring Qingzai back into its sword sheath. He then nodded as he took out his fan.

"Wen Zhan, these are the disciples that I usually handle," Lan Baekhyun suddenly began. "Children, this is Wen Chanyeol."

The junior disciples saluted towards Wen Chanyeol, deeply moved and happy that their master did not feel ashamed to formally introduce his lover to them.

"I'm sorry if your master has neglected you for the past couple of months, he's been spending time with me on nighthunts," Wen Chanyeol grinned boyishly, showing a charming youthfulness that made it hard to believe that he was a demon lord. "And I'm even more sorry now that I plan on taking him away."

"Y-You're going to marry?!" Lan Chi exclaimed, cheeks flushed in excitement.

Lan Baekhyun looked away, covering his face with his fan yet it was obvious that he was flustered because his bright pink ears betrayed him.

"Yes!" Wen Chanyeol happily said, reaching out to hold Lan Baekhyun's hand. "I hope you aren't averse to this or the Gusu Lan Sect in general because I don't actually care much for formalities. I can just whisk Lan Yun away with me–"

The sound of Lan Baekhyun's fan hitting the top of Wen Chanyeol's head made the junior disciples cringe. The demon lord cried out and pouted, whining, "Lan Yun, that hurt!"

"Be careful with your words," Lan Baekhyun chided him. "You are to behave today in front of everyone, especially the elders."

"I know, I know," Wen Chanyeol purred, reaching out to his lover, attaching himself to him and nuzzling his face against his cheek. Lan Baekhyun didn't push him away, seemingly liking the attention, though his ears do show such a bright pink color.

The junior disciples grinned, mischievous kids amused to see their strict teacher being so embarrassed while tolerating the advances of his lover. They always knew Lan Baekhyun had been staying together with Wen Chanyeol ever since that merging event, eloping with him to a place important to them when they were teenagers until the Lan Clan came after them. They even worried, but the elders didn't seem too bothered and they even heard Lan Junmyeon talking to their cousins about Lan Baekhyun finally marrying soon (only to get an earful about marrying as well).

"You shouldn't worry too much, Lord Gentle Starlight," Lan Haoyue spoke up. "The sect already knows about you."

"Thank you, Haoyue," Lan Baekhyun nodded. 

After exchanging a few more words and feeding the rabbits together, Lan Baekhyun dismissed the children. They were hesitant, having been effectively charmed by Wen Chanyeol and only left when he promised to bring them out to night-hunts.

"Being wed into the Wen Sect is a good decision, I would lose my own husband's attention if he were to be wed into the Lan Sect instead," Lan Baekhyun haughtily said, nose high up in the air while still maintaining a straight face.

Wen Chanyeol blinked a few times before smiling wolfishly. He reached out, pulling Lan Baekhyun against his chest. The cultivator didn't say anything, remaining calm even as his lover began playing with his hair while his other hand caressed his cheek.

"Is Yun-gege jealous?" Wen Chanyeol whispered deeply, his voice as low as the one he'd use to entice Lan Baekhyun in bed. It effectively flustered the man, whose blush seeped past his ears and reached his face that screwed in accordance to his emotions. He wanted to lift his fan up to hide his face, but he couldn't.

"You're so greedy for my undivided attention, couldn't you at least pretend we're an old couple and your disciples are our children?"

"Western Demon Lord Chanyeol!" Lan Baekhyun yelled, flustered out of his mind that he felt like his nose was about to bleed and his brain was about to burst. "How can you be so–"

"Shameless?" Wen Chanyeol finished for him, smiling at him flirtatiously as he leaned down. "Shameless is not a matter to be contested between us. I've perverted that special place between your legs, and you've done the same."

Lan Baekhyun felt like fainting having to witness his lover talk in such a vulgar way to him outside the four walls of a bed room. Wen Chanyeol noticed this and he suddenly laughed, hugging Lan Baekhyun tightly.

"Ah Lan Yun, Lan Yun~ This demon lord begs your pardon, he's been extremely naughty and couldn't resist teasing you!"

Lan Baekhyun wanted to punch Wen Chanyeol and then himself. 

How could this _demon_ so easily talk about obscene things then act like a puppy dog right after?!

"So mischievous," Lan Baekhyun whispered. His mood only improved when the other man suddenly tilted his head up and pressed a light, tender kiss on his lips. Wen Chanyeol smiled brightly as he leaned back, and just like this, with that sunny smile and the way he had tied up his hair up in a ponytail similar to when they were younger, Lan Baekhyun felt like he was thrusted back to that fated moment the first time they met.

And he fell in love all over again.

Lan Baekhyun spared a little smile, and as usual, Wen Chanyeol cherished it with hearts in his eyes. 

"Let's go. My family is waiting.”

Unlike how he expected it to be, Lan Baekhyun wasn't nervous about making his family meet with Wen Chanyeol at all. As a matter of fact, he felt a bit arrogant as he walked down the Cloud Recesses with the demon lord standing by his side. Lan Baekhyun himself was a subject of reverie among the disciples and with Wen Chanyeol who may have the constitution of a puppy but had the bite of a wolf, he felt powerful.

“Lan Yun.”

Wen Chanyeol grabbed his hand, and they stopped. Lan Baekhyun found themselves standing right in front of the Gentian House. A wispy, light feeling of warm nostalgia seeped through Lan Baekhyun’s heart as he gazed up at the old residence and swept his eyes across the ever blooming gentian flowers.

“Long ago, during the ending ceremony of the indoctrination, you drew gentian flowers on your lantern,” Wen Chanyeol said. “It’s a bit sudden… but I wanted to know the story behind it. You never told me about it before.”

“Ah,” Lan Baekhyun nodded as he pulled his lover towards the empty house among the gentians. Wen Chanyeol watched as the cultivator went to his knees, kneeling right in front of the doors. Sensible enough, he followed him, hiking his robes up to kneel next to him.

“Have you heard any gossip about our family, Wen Zhan? Perhaps… about my parents?” Lan Baekhyun began.

Wen Chanyeol shook his head, locks moving with the gesture. “I have not. I do not partake in such things.”

Typical. All Wen Chanyeol did in his youth was cultivate and hunt. He had it even harsher than Lan Baekhyun.

“This house used to be the residence of my mother… her name is Fu Xiuying,” Lan Baekhyun continued carefully, watching as the demon lord’s expression changed from recognition to shock.

“Fu Xiuying?!” Wen Chanyeol gasped, eyes wide. “That Fu Xiuying… Lan Yun… y-you’re… how… that woman!”

Of course everyone knew her, especially when her crime involved the Gusu Lan Sect leader of the time.

“Everyone knows her. My mother killed my grandfather, the sect leader before our father,” Lan Baekhyun said with a low voice. “She had done that out of fury… when my grandfather accidentally ordered to release a demon out in an area near the borders between the Human and Demon Realm. But the demon didn’t pass through the border as expected… it ravaged the hometown of my mother instead, which was just near that area.”

“And during a mountain hunt by the Wen Sect, she attacked him along with other Lan disciples...” Wen Chanyeol whispered. “She was a very strong cultivator."

Lan Baekhyun nodded. “Mn. Still, she was apprehended and given to the Gusu Lan Sect for appropriate punishment, but my father convinced the clan that he will take Fu Xiuying as his wife no matter what, or the clan will suffer a cease of heirs since my uncles have taken a cultivation method that required abstinence of world pleasures."

"So he kept her here, away from the eyes of outsiders," Wen Chanyeol said. "Everyone thought she was dead. No one knew who your mother was, and no one definitely knew it was Fu Xiuying."

"Yes, only clan members knew," the cultivator nodded. "They were then separated, never to become proper husband and wife. It was punishment for both of them – for Fu Xiuying killing the sect leader and for Lan Changhe taking in the woman who killed his father."

Lan Baekhyun reached out and touched the door. "Mother lived here, and we could only visit once every month. We did with no fail, until the day we couldn't anymore."

Lan Baekhyun has already sorted his feelings with his mother (it's been so long, he barely even remembers anything but her tender smile, nimble fingers, soft gaze and warm arms), but there's a bubbling sense of grief inside him that made him wish he actually properly had her in his life.

Arms wrap around him, and Lan Baekhyun was suddenly pulled into the ever-familiar embrace of his lover.

"Don't be sad Lan Yun," Wen Chanyeol cooed, kissing his forehead as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm not," Lan Baekhyun denied. "I'm fine… but thank you. For being there."

Wen Chanyeol leaned away and rubbed his nose against him affectionately, a silent comforting gesture.

After their business at the Gentian House, the couple continued to make their way to the Courtesy Room, where they were to meet with the Lan Clan elders.

"Second Brother Lan!" Lan Aobei suddenly came up to them, the only person who has since Lan Haoyue and the other junior disciples. She saluted towards him then saluted Wen Chanyeol as well, saying, "Western Demon Lord Chanyeol, greetings!"

It was the first time that they heard someone greet Wen Chanyeol using that title with enthusiasm, and it made the demon lord chuckle in amusement.

"You've met her before. This is my cousin, Lan Aobei," Lan Baekhyun said. 

"Mn, I know Lan Aobei," Wen Chanyeol said, smiling knowingly as the woman laughed lightly, though her cheeks were red and she looked a bit nervous, like she had been caught red-handed.

If Lan Baekhyun found this strange, he didn't say anything about it. He turned to his cousin and asked, "Are the elders already inside?"

"Yes, they are only waiting for you," Lan Aobei answered. "I wish you the bestest luck, our elders could be difficult but they can't really do anything. After all, if you think about it, is there even anyone more suited than Wen Chanyeol for our dearest and venerable Lord Gentle Starlight?"

Lan Baekhyun cleared his throat and hid himself behind his fan, while Wen Chanyeol laughed out loud.

"Lan Aobei, I like that," Wen Chanyeol laughed. "Visit Qishan again, I'll have you be my sister's special guest and we'll grace you greatly."

"Eh?!" Lan Aobei burst, cheeks the shade of a ripe tomato. "N-No need, Western Demon Lord!"

"Why are you so nervous? The Eagle Fire Liege is a kind woman," Lan Baekhyun spoke. "Did something happen?"

Lan Aobei lowered her head, looking ashamed while Wen Chanyeol cruelly kept on laughing.

"I'll tell you all about it soon, Lan Yun," the demon lord.

"Western Demon Lord!" Lan Aobei whined.

"It's still inevitable," Wen Chanyeol said, still amused. "Anyway, we're going ahead. See you around, Lady Lan."

The couple proceeded to the Courtesy Room, where the elders were waiting for them. As they stood in front of the door, Lan Baekhyun suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. He'd always been filial, and being filial was a big part of being a Lan. Lan Junmyeon might have been supportive of their relationship, but Lan Jieru had not been. 

Lan Baekhyun looked up to Wen Chanyeol, who gave him a soft smile. This person was a demon lord, but his heart was in the right place and he had taken care of Lan Baekhyun's own heart. He didn't want anyone other than Wen Chanyeol and if they didn't want them to be together…

Well, Lan Baekhyun has matured enough not to be too caught up with the rules and had his own principles now.

"Let's go inside," the cultivator mumbled with finality as he pushed the door open and entered with Wen Chanyeol following closely behind.

When they entered, they saw the elders all conversing among themselves over tea. The first one who noticed them was Lan Junmyeon, whose face lit up with another one of his charming smiles.

"Western Demon Lord! Baekhyun! Please, join us!"

The elders abruptly stopped talking, and there was an awkward silence as the couple strode in. Lan Baekhyun found it funny how Lan Junmyeon was the only one beaming at them while most of the elders looked like they were a second close to having a communal stroke.

"Elders," Lan Baekhyun greeted as he and the demon lord both saluted.

"The Western Demon Lord now looks a lot like the way he was when he was younger. You took the liberty to look less threatening for our elders, didn't you?" Lan Junmyeon joked, and a few of the more easygoing elders chuckled with him.

"I'm hoping they'd turn a blind-eye at my sins and look at me as the Second Young Master Wen from before," Wen Chanyeol joked back. 

Unknowingly, someone's patience was running short as each passing moment of his clan interacting positively with the demon lord passed. And when the incense stick of his patience finally burned out, the sound of a hand slapping against the table resonated through the room in an ill display of temper.

“This is outrageous!” Lan Jieru shouted. “Our Baekhyun is fooling around with a demon lord and you all do not seem fazed! Have you remembered what he had done or has this demon done something to make you all forget?!”

“Uncle, I think you’re giving Wen Chanyeol too much credit,” Lan Junmyeon laughed nervously.

“We know Wen Chanyeol’s crimes,” Lan Baichen suddenly spoke up. “But Baekhyun has chosen him as his cultivation partner. What can we do? It’s not like there is a remedy for making the heart beat for someone who has not committed sin.”

“Thank you, Aunt Baichen,” Lan Baekhyun said, saluting deeply towards the elder.

Wen Chanyeol could only laugh nervously at all of this, scratching his temple. 

“And besides, Wen Chanyeol has been in love with my brother for so long,” Lan Junmyeon spoke up. “He wouldn’t do anything to hurt Baekhyun. We can treat Baekhyun as some sort of buffer between Wen Chanyeol and his tendencies to cause problems.”

“Mn, Wen Chanyeol will face me if he does something grave,” Lan Baekhyun said, and it made Wen Chanyeol wince silently. He’s not that helpless, was he? 

“Isn’t that so convenient?” Lan Jieru mumbled sarcastically as he sighed deeply. “Fine, I acknowledge that the Lan Clan cannot do anything but respect Baekhyun’s wishes. Wen Chanyeol must also respect us and not put Cloud Recesses through trouble if he and Baekhyun ever separate on bad terms."

“Do not worry, uncle,” Lan Baekhyun said. “Wen Chanyeol and I plan on getting married soon, there will be no separation happening.”

Gasps shake the room. Lan Jieru specifically looked like he was close to fainting, but he has probably prepared himself today for the worst.

"W-Will Wen Chanyeol m-marry into the Lan Clan?" he stammered, secretly hoping this wasn't the case. How could such a fiend belong to something like the Gusu Lan Sect?! Lan Jieru would never accept such a… a disrespect to the centuries of moral standards that their ancestors have used as a foundation for the sect!

"No," Lan Baekhyun said, allowing Lan Jieru to sigh in relief. "I will marry into the Qishan Wen Sect."

It was obvious that the elders did not look too happy with this. Which clan would be happy to hear one of the only two young surviving clan members being married off to a demon lord? It would have been alright with the case of Jin Jongin and Jiang Kyungsoo as two young masters of a clan, but Wen Chanyeol was an entirely different case.

But even with a strict clan like theirs, the Lans still could not do anything about Lan Baekhyun's choice. At the very least, all they could do is view this, as Lan Junmyeon had mentioned, as a little deal between the humans and demons. 

It did sound like something Lan Baekhyun would do, and the elders were too caught up with the rules and the image of their clan to consider that treating their very own Lord Gentle Starlight as some sort of sacrificial lamb to the Western Demon Lord was a bit of an insult.

But in Lan Baekhyun's simple mind who didn't think too much about it all, it didn't really bother him.

Yet with Wen Chanyeol, something entirely different has come to mind…

"Elders!"

A disciple suddenly rushed into the room, looking erratic and very disheveled with his sword in his hand. He rushed a salute before screaming, "Elders, th-the Tower of Darkness!"

"Calm down," Lan Baekhyun said, placing a hand on the disciple's shoulder. "What is going on?"

"L-Lord Gentle Starlight! It's the thing from the mountain!"

"Oh no," Lan Junmyeon said as he got up to his feet. "Is it that item Lan Aobei and her companions brought back?"

"Yes!" the disciple confirmed. "The situation is really _really_ bad. The elders must come immediately!"

As the elders made their way towards the Tower of Darkness, Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun rushed closely after them. Even when Lan Baekhyun had arrived yesterday, none of his family had informed him of the recent events the clan had been dealing with.

"Baekhyun, stay here for the meantime," Lan Junmyeon said. "If an hour passes and things don't calm down, then come up with back-up."

"Yes," Lan Baekhyun nodded.

"Since it's the Tower of Darkness, that item they were talking about must have stored a ghost or demon," Wen Chanyeol whispered, watching as Lan Junmyeon and the elders all rushed through the mystical gates of the Tower of Darkness, slamming shut behind them. The power of the said item was so strong that it radiated dark, smoky wisps of energy out of the opening of the tower.

"Lord Gentle Starlight! Lord Gentle Starlight!"

Lan Haoyue, Lan Chi and the other junior disciples made their way towards them. Lan Baekhyun immediately flipped his fan out and stopped them on their tracks.

"Don't get any nearer, it's dangerous," he said. 

"What's happening?! Is it that jar Aunt Aobei got from Celestial Crest Mountain?!" Lan Haoyue yelled, eyes wide as she watched the dark energy burst out even more. 

"What is that?" Lan Baekhyun wondered, feeling a bit anxious as it didn't seem like the situation inside was becoming any better even when almost all of the elders were inside.

"Where's Lan Aobei?" Wen Chanyeol asked. "Is she inside?"

"If she's the one who brought the thing in, then it's possible she is also inside," the cultivator said.

"Aunt Aobei brought back a weird jar that obviously contained something sinister inside, though no one knew what it was," Lan Chi chimed in. "Western Demon Lord, do you not sense anything? Is it a demon?"

"Lan Chi! Don't act so familiar, where are your manners?!" Lan Haoyue hissed at him silently, though he didn't look like he cared at all.

Wen Chanyeol laughed, liking the way this Lan junior disciple didn't seem so fearsome of him.

"I do sense demonic energy from within the Tower of Darkness, though you must understand that the energy might come from pre-existing spirits you Lans have stored within the tower with intentions for exorcism."

"It's worrying," Lan Baekhyun uttered, concerned with how the steadfast gates of the tower have started to budge from the inside. "It has been twenty minutes with most of the elders inside, but it still feels strong.”

“Should we interfere?” Wen Chanyeol said, suddenly whipping out Beige, his demonic flute. The disciples nearby looked at it in awe, immediately recognizing the infamous instrument that has appeared so many times in books and tales, both good and bad impressions about it.

“We should wait, xiongzhang said we have to wait for an hour-”

Lan Baekhyun was disturbed when the gates suddenly opened, spewing dark energy from within. Out came Lan Daijin, stumbling out with blood all over his face and white clothes before crashing to the ground halfway towards the clump of disciples.

“Elder Daijin!” the disciples cried out, rushing towards the man. Lan Chi got to the man first, manhandling him into lying across his lap. He was bleeding through his mouth and eyes, his fingers were torn red and when Lan Chi checked his meridians, he was completely drained of his spiritual energy.

"Inside–" Lan Daijin spoke, pointing at the now-shut gates before passing out, unable to finish his words yet it was already clear what he wanted them to do.

"Alright," Lan Baekhyun sighed in resignation. "Lan Chi, take care of Elder Daijin. Wen Zhan, assist me."

Though Lan Baekhyun had told them to take care of the elder, the disciples' eyes were fixated on the couple in awe. They watched as Lan Baekhyun brought two fingers up, tracing a spell in the air then shoved the gates open. Dark energy blasted into their face, which the cultivator blocked with a barrier as they entered. The gates then slammed shut behind them.

"Oh that's strong," Wen Chanyeol mused, twirling his flute as he followed Lan Baekhyun up the stairs. The barrier protecting them cleared away the smoke-like darkness around them. It revealed the interior of the tower, which surprisingly looked like a dingy, damp place, so out of place from the clean and tidiness within the Cloud Recesses.

"Definitely a demon," Wen Chanyeol added. "It's gonna be difficult, Lan Yun."

"It will be manageable," Lan Baekhyun answered. "Since I have Wen Zhan with me."

"Oh?" Wen Chanyeol grinned, eyes almost glinting red as he leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear. "Are you giving this demon lord permission to play with demons inside your precious Cloud Recesses?"

It was supposed to be dark and teasing, but when Lan Baekhyun answered "I trust you," with such a sincere gaze up to him that the demon lord couldn't help but melt and grin so brightly like a teenage girl who had been praised for looking pretty in her new robes.

"Alright," Wen Chanyeol bloomed like a blossom in spring, a skip in his step as he continued to follow after the cultivator.

Once they reached the topmost floor, Lan Baekhyun applied a spell once more and forced himself inside. When they entered, they came upon the scene of almost all of the Lans inside passed out, bleeding the same way as Lan Daijin. Only the sect leader remained, bleeding the same way yet stubbornly playing a restrained tune on the guqin to keep the demon thrashing about within the circular platform in the middle of the room from escaping. He looked like he could pass out any moment though, so Lan Baekhyun quickly rushed towards his brother.

"Xiongzhang, let me," Lan Baekhyun said, gently pulling Lan Junmyeon to the side so he can sit in his place. The sect leader didn't say anything, only sparing his brother a gloomy look before passing out as well.

Quickly, Lan Baekhyun continued the tune, slender fingers dancing across the bloodied strings in fast strokes. The demon in front of him was an incoherent mass of black smoke that slammed heavily against the barrier that the tune kept up. But as Lan Baekhyun played, he started to feel the pain of each slam right in his gut. He suppressed it and continued on, right until he suddenly vomited blood.

"Lan Yun!" Wen Chanyeol screamed, who had been waiting for his word. He surged forward, instinctively wanting to do something about his injury, but he was stopped with a calm hand up to him.

"It's too powerful…" Lan Baekhyun choked, yet he continued strumming. "Just help me."

Wen Chanyeol pursed his lips and nodded, straightening up and bringing Beige to his lips. Playing the same tune, the flute produced an eerie, high-pitched sound that blended with the guqin. This time, with his power, the demon's slamming was finally barred, unable to inflict its pain against Lan Baekhyun anymore. 

As they continued, the demon thrashed within the platform, letting out inhumane growls. While Lan Baekhyun was keeping it inside, Wen Chanyeol was forcing it to reveal its shape before getting rid of it.

"It's too powerful, Lan Yun," Wen Chanyeol informed him. "It's more of a deformed fierce ghost now than a demon. We'll have to force it to show its actual form then trap it inside a spirit-trapping bag to release it out in the Demon Realm. It's a waste of time trying to kill it."

"Then let's do it," Lan Baekhyun said.

They used a different tune this time. It was more aggressive and fast-paced, like it was strongly urging the demon-now-fierce-ghost into following their bidding. If it had only been Lan Baekhyun, he may be able to suppress it just like how his brother persevered but with the expense of his spiritual energy for a whole month. 

Having a demon lord for a lover has its perks.

"Lan Yun! Spirit-trapping bag!" Wen Chanyeol shouted, extending his hand out to the cultivator after the fierce ghost screamed and suddenly formed into a horrendous-looking mix of human and scorpion.

Lan Baekhyun hastily reached into his robes, tossing one towards the other man who quickly captured it. Wen Chanyeol then climbed over the platform, much to Lan Baekhyun's aghast though he remained strumming the guqin, letting him do what he had to. The demon lord reached out towards the fierce ghost, a demonic aura surrounding him as he choked it with a bare hand and lifted it out of the barrier. It wriggled and screamed, trying to break away from Wen Chanyeol's hands, but he was too weak and couldn't escape.

Finally, Wen Chanyeol shoved it into the spirit-trapping bag.

The room calmed down, clearing out of any dark energy now that the fierce ghost was subdued. The barrier in the middle of the circular platform collapsed, revealing a small jar engraved with strange writings all around the sides.

"So this is what they found," Lan Baekhyun mumbled, reaching out to take the jar. He lifted it up to the light, turning the jar to inspect its sides and the symbols on it. It was not anything he had seen before, nor did it seem like letters of their language that had been altered for mystical purposes.

"I think I've seen that before," Wen Chanyeol said, walking over to eye the jar. "Maybe we should take it with us and research about it. The jar may be more than just a seal for that fierce ghost."

Lan Baekhyun nodded, taking a mental note to ask for permission.

"Western Demon Lord! Lord Gentle Starlight!" 

Lan disciples suddenly came barging in after the place had been cleared by the chaos caused by the dark energy, immediately aiding their fallen elders. 

"Western Demon Lord, Lord Gentle Starlight, are you alright?" Lan Haoyue asked, rushing up to them with her eyebrows furrowed. She saw that Wen Chanyeol wasn't injured, but when she saw the blood on Lan Baekhyun, she looked even more worried and said, "Y-You have blood all over you…"

"I am fine, it isn't too severe," Lan Baekhyun answered, patting her shoulder. "Let's just help the elders."

Lan Haoyue looked like she hesitated, but she finally just nodded and rushed after the others, helping her fellow juniors carry one elder.

"Wen Zhan, I'll help my brother," Lan Baekhyun said. "Let's just meet later, mn?"

Wen Chanyeol nodded. "Alright."

  
  


⚔

  
  


After eating dinner, Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun were finally able to have some peace and retire to the Silent Room. It was the first time the demon lord would be coming over, and Lan Baekhyun surprisingly felt more excited than nervous at this point. 

He's been to Wen Chanyeol's childhood room in the Palace of Sun and Flames, now he gets to finally show the room he grew up in to him.

"Your room is surprisingly small," Wen Chanyeol said. 

"I do not need too much space," Lan Baekhyun simply answered as he walked over to a table, stacking the books there into a neat pile. "Especially when I have my residence with Wen Zhan."

There was silence as only the sound of footsteps and robes swishing resonated through the room. Lan Baekhyun suddenly felt Wen Chanyeol press his body to his back, cornering him against the table with his hands sliding up to cover the ones Lan Baekhyun had resting on the table.

"So this is the lamb's pen, huh?" Wen Chanyeol whispered in his ear.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Lan Baekhyun chuckled, already knowing what he was up to yet he chose to play dumb for now.

"Lan Yun is the sacrificial lamb to appease this Western Demon Lord, is he not?" Wen Chanyeol laughed lightly, burying his face against the crook of his lover's neck. "Can he appease me right now? I missed him so much already, even when we had only been separate for a day."

Wen Chanyeol's voice was deep and husky, rumbling and comforting yet it drove this desire in Lan Baekhyun that he had been willingly acting on since the day they had started to be intimate.

"My little lamb, won't you let this demon lord enjoy the sacrifice to him?" 

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes as his hand shot up, taking off his forehead ribbon and nodded, saying, "Then… come enjoy your willing gift, Western Demon Lord."

He never fails to surprise Wen Chanyeol, who could only gape at him in awe for a few seconds before turning him around and lifting him up the table. Lan Baekhyun spread his legs, letting the demon lord stand in between before he finally kissed him.

"Lan Yun, you are so effortlessly sexy," Wen Chanyeol whispered in between kisses. He's got his tongue past Lan Baekhyun's lips, eagerly exploring everything he could. "I'm already so hard for you."

Wen Chanyeol took his lover's hand and made him touch the bulge in his robes, huge and hard beneath Lan Baekhyun's fingers. 

"See?" the demon lord mumbled, voice a bit strained from lust. "I want to fuck you. Will you let me?"

Lan Baekhyun flushed, but he's too aroused to feel embarrassed. He nodded, saying, "Please… please do. Take me, Wen Zhan."

The demon lord was not so good with sex the first time, but what would you expect from this couple? They both had great stamina and strong attraction for each other in every aspect. Years of separation and yearning made them crave for each other's warmth and closeness. They wanted more, and they just couldn't get enough of each other that they end up making love almost every night.

"Are you comfortable, Lan Yun?" Wen Chanyeol whispered, fingers sliding in and out of his lover's hole, all slick with oil. Mind too clouded with lust to be embarrassed, Lan Baekhyun was bent over the table, so vulnerable and exposed only for his lover. The demon lord has one free arm around his waist, hand touching his nipples greedily while his lips covered his shoulders with bite marks and vibrant hickies.

"Feels good…" Lan Baekhyun whispered, back arching as he tried getting more of the long digits inside him. 

"I can't get enough of you," Wen Chanyeol mumbled in his ear, hand slowly caressing him from his abdomen up to his chest. "If I could, I'd have my hands always attached to you. I don't know... do you think I just love you too much? Or is it obsession? I just want to always have you in my hands, always touching."

"I'd like that," Lan Baekhyun answered, all blushy as he shivered. He'd been so touch deprived for years that even when he was used to his lover's hands, the sensations still make him react so sensitively.

"Mn… I know…" Wen Chanyeol hummed in contentment as he kissed Lan Baekhyun's shoulder. "You never deny me even when we are out in public. I really appreciate that, Lan Yun. You spoil me so much, and I'll spoil you just as much."

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes and let out such an obscene cry when his lover began hammering his fingers inside him. So long and thick, reaching deep into that one spot that has him squirming and wanting to burst. He cried out again but bit his hand to stop himself, mindful of the fact that they were not at their house.

"Lan Yun is usually so quiet even back home, please let me hear you," Wen Chanyeol whispered, suddenly thrusting his fingers in. "I've placed a soundproofing spell on your room, no one will hear us."

"Still…" Lan Baekhyun said, voice shaky. "Embarrassing…"

"Don't be," the demon lord cooed. "Didn't you finger yourself like this before too? You said you were curious and did it, you told me before. Was it also like this? Did you bend over and fuck yourself like this? I know it made you feel so good that you struggled to keep your voice down. Maybe you even put a Silencing Spell on yourself."

"It's better," Lan Baekhyun answered with difficulty. "Your fingers… feel better… ah!"

Wen Chanyeol suddenly pushed his fingers deep and wriggled them inside. Lan Baekhyun threw his head back and sobbed, shoulders tensed.

"How could we have been so young but managed to resist each other?" Wen Chanyeol chuckled. "Our hormones were on a roll and yet, how have I not bent you over a desk in the Library Pavillion just like this, fucking you with my fingers before I get to mess with you?"

Lan Baekhyun blushed, eyes tightly shut. He was so disciplined and admired Wen Chanyeol yet he couldn't deny the fact that he'd have dreams of getting ravished by him – an aroused Wen Zhan whose sunny disposition has been replaced by a rare instance of lust and carnal desire.

"It's not too late…" Lan Baekhyun said, looking over his shoulder with bright yet clouded eyes. "Fuck me on this desk."

Wen Chanyeol stared at the cultivator, secretly screaming at how endearing he was as the adoration quickly turned him on and made him force his fingers to make quick work again.

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun moaned out, broken and shaky, sounding so uncharacteristically pitiful as Wen Chanyeol pounded his fingers deeper into him. In and out, the sounds of lube sloshing about resonated as Wen Chanyeol's hand slapped against his full buttocks with every thrust.

And before Lan Baekhyun could catch his breath, he suddenly felt that oh so familiar thing start to penetrate him. His eyes widened and he whined breathlessly as his hole opened and accepted Wen Chanyeol's large cock, slowly sliding in.

"Fuck..." the demon lord moaned heavily, reaching down to take his lover's asscheeks apart and watch as his hole struggled to take him in. "Lan Yun, you feel so good."

Lan Baekhyun trembled, panting as he took his monstrous lover in. He had already been used to his size that the pain was so dull and all that was left was sensitivity, this pleasurable feeling of wanting to be filled over and over again.

"You always denied my advances when I was crushing so hard on you before," Wen Chanyeol whispered. "I always smiled and teased you, but my brain is traitorous and always imagined how I'd bend you over like this."

Lan Baekhyun gasped when the demon lord finally pushed all of him inside. He was _so_ so full, his internal struggle with wanting to be plugged up so bad finally satisfied. His own cock pressed against the table, already wanting to burst in reaction to getting filled up like this.

"Second Brother Lan, always so straitlaced and proper," Wen Chanyeol murmured as he grabbed his hips, holding them as he slid out, leaving only the fat tip behind before plunging in and delivering short bursts of thrusts that pushed wretched little sounds out of the cultivator.

"Lord Gentle Starlight, so heroic and righteous," the demon lord grinned lazily as he slapped one plump asscheek in front of him and massaged it, causing Lan Baekhyun to cry out.

"Yet he lets the Western Demon Lord fuck him from behind like this."

He's so hot, Lan Baekhyun was extremely hot. He slightly pushed himself up, his back in an attractive arch as he moaned out lecherously. The sounds only made Wen Chanyeol's cock harder, throbbing inside of the cultivator and leaking with precum.

"Lan Yun, you look so lewd," Wen Chanyeol heavily moaned as he lifted one of Lan Baekhyun's thighs and pinned it against the table, splitting him open so he could see the messy business transpiring between their bodies. "I could see the way your little hole eat up my cock so eagerly…"

Lan Baekhyun closed his eyes and whined, clenching his muscles around the cock inside him. "Wen Zhan, don't talk like that."

"Why not?" Wen Chanyeol grinned teasingly as he slowly pulled his cock out, the well-endowed length dragging Lan Baekhyun's slick walls before it stuffed him up again. "You should know how open and absolutely eager you look right now. Does my cock feel good?"

Wen Chanyeol sucked at sex, but ever since the time he fucked Lan Baekhyun until he passed out from sheer pleasure, he's gotten better with his technique and even more brave spouting such arrogant things.

But it's not like he lied… 

Indeed, Lan Baekhyun's lust-filled brain could only think about how good his lover's cock felt, his hole splitting apart around the large girth that kept him gaping as it plunged in to push him into a higher state of being. Lan Baekhyun could only be submissive and let his beastly lover give him sex so good it leaves him numb and senseless.

"Ah, Yun-gege, do you hear how you sound right now?" Wen Chanyeol kept on teasing, fingers digging into his hips and fucking him more fervently. "You sound better than any whore right now."

"Shameless!" Lan Baekhyun screeched, cheeks blushing. "You've never been t-to those places!"

Wen Chanyeol laughed. "Of course I haven't, but making love with you is enough to prove that you're better than anyone else. See, my cock just gets harder every minute. We'll have to go all night."

Lan Baekhyun moaned through the night as Wen Chanyeol made good of his words. The demon lord pounded him relentlessly against the table, cumming once and filling his lover up with thick volumes of cum that obscenely dripped down Lan Baekhyun's thighs as Wen Chanyeol brought him to the bed where he fucked him again. He was insatiable, _they_ were insatiable.

"Spread your legs for me," Wen Chanyeol whispered, hoarse and deep as he held his cock against his lover's hole. "Hold your thighs up – there you go. Lan Yun is so perfect in everything he does."

"Don't be ridiculous… ah…" Lan Baekhyun's mouth dropped open in a very needy moan as his lover pushed himself into him and began thrusting almost immediately. With every movement, the bed began creaking, synchronous with the filthy sounds of skin and liquid interacting together with the heated moans of pleasure.

"Did you ever imagine me fucking you like this on your bed?" Wen Chanyeol whispered against Lan Baekhyun's jaw. "Because I did. Numerous times. You were so snobby and so upright, a part of me wanted to see you ruined under me. Crying while I rammed you in… Damn tight, too. You were really my teenage dream, Lan Yun."

"Stop talking and just fuck me," Lan Baekhyun whispered, clinging on to the demon lord's shoulders as he tightened his legs around his waist. 

"No, listen to me talk," Wen Chanyeol smiled devilishly. Stupid demon, he could never shut up talking during sex ever since the day he found out Lan Baekhyun was turned on by his deep, husky bed room voice.

"You're so tight around me, wet and unbelievably hot," the demon lord whispered, kissing his lover's neck with a bite in between. "Lan Yun, I want you to stay on my cock forever."

"Pervert," Lan Baekhyun replied breathlessly, spreading his legs even more as his toes stretched before curling again. His hands slide down to feel up his lover's well-toned body, massaging areas where it mattered.

"Your hole looks really slutty right now," Wen Chanyeol suddenly said after leaning away and watching their connecting parts again. "I'm fucking my cum into you like this… if you had the ability, you'd be so pregnant."

"Wen Zhan!" Lan Baekhyun shouted, embarrassed out of his mind but his lover really had no shame.

"Look, I'm big enough to make your stomach bulge," the demon lord pleasantly said as he caressed the spot on Lan Baekhyun's stomach where his cockhead was creating a little bulge. "If you were able… I can knock you up immediately when I come this deep."

Lan Baekhyun's face was so hot, unexpectedly aroused by the sinful things his lover kept on babbling. As Wen Chanyeol grinded deep into him like he was genuinely breeding him, the cultivator arched his back, perky nipples in full display. The demon lord was quick to move in and lick at them, fucking his tongue against the nubs before taking them between his lips. Lan Baekhyun happened to be sensitive there too, and it made pleasure circulate in his body even more.

If Wen Chanyeol and Lan Baekhyun were given the choice, they would do this all night and through the morning. They had enough stamina and strength to keep on going, but they weren't at home and they still needed to travel back tomorrow. 

Wen Chanyeol's movements always became exceedingly ferocious when he's nearing the peak of his orgasm. He's got one of Lan Baekhyun's legs lifted as he rutted into him intensely while his free hand pumped his cock with every movement, causing the bed to squeak in protest while his poor lover cried out of intense pleasure. His body trembled with every wave of stimulation, and Lan Baekhyun's hands flailed around before scratching his lover's biceps.

"I love you," Wen Chanyeol whispered, twining his hand through Lan Baekhyun before cumming so hard into him, simultaneous to his lover's climax as he burst with strings of white against the demon lord's abdomen.

"I love you so bad," Lan Baekhyun mumbled, light-headed with a heart filled with so much tenderness.

Wen Chanyeol pulled his beloved into an embrace, kissing his forehead before dozing off.

  
  


⚔

  
  


"Lan Yun… I didn't think you kept this."

The cultivator stopped on his heels, his abrupt movement causing the tray filled with food to create a clinking sound. He watched with narrowed eyes what Wen Chanyeol was doing and realized that there was a very familiar box on his lap.

Embarrassment lit up his ears in pink, but Lan Baekhyun realized there was no point to feel this way. Quietly, he walked up to Wen Chanyeol seated on his bed, still a bit wet after his shower.

"These are all silly notes I wrote back when I got punished and you supervised me," the demon lord laughed, sifting through the thick wad of paper that were obviously old yet had been treated carefully. "Look at all this, I was so silly!"

Lan Baekhyun sat next to him, reaching for the abandoned comb behind Wen Chanyeol and began combing down his thick, fluffy brown locks.

"Oh?" the demon lord gasped when he took out a little jar that contained a preserved rose, its color not as vibrant as before yet still bore the memory that came with it. "Is this…"

"From the archery competition in that Discussion Conference before the Sunshot Campaign," Lan Baekhyun spoke steadily, fingers carding through the soft brown locks.

"I knew you always had a crush on me," the demon lord grinned wolfishly, turning to Lan Baekhyun to hug his waist, nuzzling his nose against his before kissing him. "Look at you keeping all these things, so romantic of you."

"You wish…" Lan Baekhyun mumbled.

"Hehe… You say that but this Western Demon Lord used to be so charming, I know you couldn't resist me," he smiled as he leaned away, making Lan Baekhyun smile softly. 

"Being annoying is your charm," he chuckled as he pinched Wen Chanyeol's cheeks.

The demon lord pouted, immediately whining as he said, "Ahhh Yun-gege! I'm not annoying! If I was, then shouldn't you have pushed me away so long ago?!"

"See what I mean?" Lan Baekhyun ended up laughing, eyes crinkling into crescents, reaching out to touch his lover's cheek. "You're so annoying, Wen Zhan."

Even when they have spent a considerable amount of time together already, it was still very rare for Lan Baekhyun to give him such a wide smile. He always had a stoic expression, yet when he smiled this brightly, it was obvious that he was born as someone who looked the most beautiful when he smiled.

Wen Chanyeol could only sigh, smiling back as he took Lan Baekhyun's hand and kissed it, eternally thankful to the gods in heaven for allowing him to have a man like Lan Baekhyun and to live his days with him.

"I love you more than anything in this universe – even when the sky shatters, the sun and moon elopes and the three realms become one with catastrophe," the demon lord sweetly murmured.

"So sentimental," Lan Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed his forehead, lips brushing against the scar-like mark there. "Let me tie your hair, then let's eat. We need to go back home before noon since Zhu Yong will come and bring us to deal with that infestation in that village in Qishan."

"You're right," Wen Chanyeol nodded.

By noon, the couple was ready to go. Everyone else in the sect was busy with their own matters, but it didn't bother them at all. It's good to see people doing their business and not being too caught up with their relationship. It's a normalcy that Lan Baekhyun wanted.

While Wen Chanyeol went off to pick up the spirit-trapping bag he forgot at the Silent Room that contained the fierce ghost from before, Lan Baekhyun was left to wait for him while chatting with the sect leader.

"Baekhyun... take this."

Lan Junmyeon secretly slid a little jar into his younger brother's hand before they made their leave. Lan Baekhyun narrowed his eyes in wonder as he gripped the item tightly.

"What is this for?"

An embarrassed look crossed the sect leader's face before he cleared his throat, leaned in and whispered, "You have… umm… demon stench all over you from… you know… with Wen Chanyeol... I suggest you drink that especially in places with many cultivators."

Lan Baekhyun's eyes widened in horror before drinking the content.

"Xiongzhang, was it really too harsh?!" he spat out in a hushed whisper. 

Lan Junmyeon smiled awkwardly. "Um… d-don't worry! I doubt it's… umm… it's unnoticeable to most people, but strong cultivators may be able to detect it." He chuckled lightly. "Though it's interesting… I doubt the Western Demon Lord didn't do it on purpose but wow… It's like a marking of someone's… uh… property… Very useful when you go to the Demon Realm."

Lan Baekhyun felt like fainting in embarrassment as Wen Chanyeol came over to look at them in confusion, unaware of his sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next extras we'll see: 
> 
> 1\. Chao Yang tries to bring back Bai Xian  
> 2\. ChanBaek as a married couple  
> 3\. Wen Xuezhen's life (let's go sapphics sksks)  
> 4\. Nie Luhan and Jiang Sehun, with married Jin Jongin and Jiang Kyungsoo
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
